Heavenly Blade: The Dragon's Tale
by KnowledgeandImagination
Summary: The dragon was proud, free, never once dreaming that he would become a zanpakutou of enormous power. The boy had always been strange, unlike normal shinigami. The two were bound by destiny. A tale of their past, and of their bonds as they fight together. A tale of the dragon and the Heavenly Guardian.
1. Part One

This is random, and came from my stories Final Battles and After the End. It's about Hyourinmaru And the original Guardian. I thought of this before the new anime, so his human appearance is still the one from Final Battles. It's for consistency's sake. I hope that it's okay. I just don't feel like changing it.

Another note, I may have taken liberties with some concepts of zanpakutou and shinigami, so please bear with it.

* * *

**Part One  
**

They say that zanpakutou are born from a shinigami's soul. They are an inner reflection of that person's soul. Yet some were older than their shinigami. Perhaps they are born from their shinigami, but in reality, are a separate soul, brought together by fate to work with the wielder that suited them best.

For Hyourinmaru, he didn't care one bit for the legends and folklore on the subject. For as long as he had been a zanpakutou, he had been different. He was ancient, more ancient than the soutaichou. Perhaps the only one more ancient than him was Ryujin Jakka. But zanpakutou were ageless, anyhow, so that didn't matter to him either. Sometimes, while waiting on his home of ice, he pondered the days when he hadn't been a zanpakutou. Those days when he'd been free.

He'd been born along with the elements. As the universe sprung into existence, and the elements molded into the planets and stars, as the first specks of reishi began to mold into souls, and life began to form, he had been born. He'd been wild, untamable, and powerful even then. He dominated the heavens, and the very moisture in the world, challenged by no one, doing only as instinct prompted him.

And then, she'd come. Long, silver white hair and brilliant turquoise eyes. She was rather small, but lithe. But it was her wisdom that was her most domineering trait. One could see it just by looking into her icy blue eyes.

When they'd first met, she had appeared to him while he was resting from a long flight.

"Greetings, you are the ruler of the skies, the great ice dragon?"

He'd wasted no time. Growling at her unwelcomingly, he told her to go.

Normally, just his roar would have already frightened one away, but the woman did not even bat an eyelid. She just stared coldly. "I had come to you in peace, to speak, to make an offer. Will you not permit me?"

"I don't speak. I want no offers. It will only hinder my freedom," he'd retorted.

"I don't wish to take your freedom away, exactly. I just wish the best for this growing universe, and I need your help."

"I am a ruler of the sky and ice and water. I help no one, and have no intention to begin. I see what you're here for. You are here for my territory. I won't give up this freedom without a fight."

She had frowned, but nodded. "Very well, if that is the only way for you to submit."

She'd seemed like a weak, irksome fly, yet she'd beaten him. She'd easily battled him, and forced him to submission. Because he was a dragon, and dragons had pride, he decided that since he'd been met with someone more powerful than he, he'd have to submit. He couldn't live with himself with this loss and humiliation.

"You have beaten me. Therefore, I suppose you have now taken the rule of the sky and waters from me. My life is now yours to command." He hissed at her in defeat.

"I have no intention of that," she'd said. "I do not wish to take you away completely from your natural environment. I only wished to find a partner. You, as wild as you were, seemed full of wisdom and potential. Will you not fight as my partner?"

He had been taken aback. Over the time of his existence, he'd met other creatures. He had never heard of something like partnership. It seemed unreal. At a time when the universe was forming, and territories were unclaimed, it was every soul for themselves. He gazed at her. "Who are you?"

"I have no name, but I was born around the same time as you, out of the same element. Perhaps we were even one soul. I do not know. I am a Heavenly Guardian, a Guardian of ice, snow, and water. And you, a dragon of the same, are like my counterpart," she had replied serenely.

The dragon considered her. A Heavenly Guardian? He had never heard of such a thing, yet she had just beaten him, the ruler of the sky and ice. He could feel cold power radiating off of her. It seemed that in all his wild life, he had many things that he was ignorant of. This being, whatever she was, radiated wisdom. With a nod, he accepted her offer.

"Well, I do not wish to burden you with just calling you dragon. It seems crude, and too general. Do you have a name?" she had said, looking at him carefully.

The dragon considered her, and thought to himself. A name. The thought of such a thing seemed childish. But the Guardian was asking him, and since he'd agreed to her terms, he might as well. Thinking for a moment, he said carefully, "I have no name, but I feel as if I should be called…Hyourinmaru…"

The Guardian frowned slightly, thinking about that. Then she smiled, the first time he had seen her do so. "It suits you," she said, running her eyes along his icy scales. "Very well, I shall call you…Hyourinmaru."

* * *

How much had he missed, while blindly flying through the skies? There was so much more to the world that he'd known. He flew alongside the Heavenly Guardian as she traveled all the different worlds and places, helping in the creation of the world. All was peaceful. She'd taught him many things, and in turn he became wise. She'd also taught him to use his natural power efficiently. They met other guardians in their journeys, but not many had a companion as this one did.

But as the universe finally formed, not everything could remain in peace forever, and not everything could stay the way it was. The balance was delicate, and easily shattered by evil. And so it did, about a few thousand years after all was settled, war broke out for the first time. It wasn't very clear what it was about, or who was on which side, but it was war, and so for the first time, balance was completely shattered.

Hyourinmaru snarled as he circled his companion, as she called herself. Over the course of the war, he'd come more to think of her as a sort of master. His lethal tail lashed out, freezing whatever that had to misfortune to touch it. His harsh breath covered the ground with ice and frost. They were in the center of a field. Bodies lay everywhere, and some breathing their last while the enemy trampled their broken forms. About a hundred fearsome creatures, all resembling grotesque mutilations of creatures mashed together surrounded them.

"It's no good, Hyourinmaru. There are too many of them. I've spent all my power," the Heavenly Guardian said softly behind him. Hyourinmaru hissed in rage. "Is there not anything we can do?"

The guardian didn't answer. Hyourinmaru took down another few monster creatures, and contemplated turning and demanding an answer when she spoke.

"Are you willing to make a sacrifice, then, Hyourinmaru?" she suddenly asked. Hyourinmaru hesitated for a moment, and then growled, "There's not much left to sacrifice. We cannot get out of here alive at the moment, so what is there to lose?"

"Your freedom, Hyourinmaru."

Hyourinmaru paused. Slowly, aware that they had little time, he turned to face the Guardian. Her face was solemn, and her eyes sad. He could feel the creatures closing in.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have a thought. You are powerful, and so am I. If we could somehow combine our powers, then it would be so much stronger. I have heard of weapons that contain spirits. They are more powerful than normal ones," she stated calmly, her blue eyes piercing into his.

Hyourinmaru was not stupid. He understood. "You will have me become your weapon?"

"I asked if you were willing to make a sacrifice. I am confident that it will work, and we will win, but I will not do anything that you do not wish."

Hyourinmaru gazed at her evenly. "I have said. There is no sacrifice. We will die if you do not do this anyhow. And besides, when you beat me those years ago, I gave you my life, even if you did not accept it. That promise still holds true."

The guardian smiled sadly. "I am sorry, Hyourinmaru. And thank you."

The great dragon bowed his head, and the guardian reached up to touch his snout gently. From the moment of contact, he felt a jolt of power rush through his veins, alighting them with an icy fire. He forced himself not to draw back as he felt his material form began to fade away, though the blood in his veins burned more strongly than ever.

Power rolled into him. The great influx was so much that he couldn't hold back the low growl that escaped his throat. His vision suddenly faded before his eyes, and he felt his very soul seem to be ripped from his material body, and merge with something else.

The creatures were just on the verge of striking when a sudden blast of tremendous power and light threw them harshly back. They lumbered stupidly outside the direct glow, banging into each other in confusion.

As for Hyourinmaru, he suddenly felt his own soul seeming to connect with the Guardian's. He finally understood why she had thought that they might have been the same soul. His pieced into hers perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle, always meant to be together. He blinked and hissed. He felt some sort of form come back, but knew that he was no longer in the real world. His eyes adjusted to the light, and he found himself on a plain of ice. Sunlight from a winter sky flashed on the crystalline water, bursting into brilliant spectrums that flashed in his eyes. The ice rolled smoothly out in all directions, rising at the edges where they became jagged peaks of distant mountains. His claws touched the ice carefully. It was as cold as he was. Snow fell in a rushed blizzard. This world, though barren, was beautiful in its own way.

Hyourinmaru…

_**I am here, **_he replied. The guardian's voice came from all directions, and yet at the same time, seemed only to speak into his head.

_It appears that your soul and mine were more compatible than expected. We have become one. I see you, and that plain of ice. I suppose it is our inner world. It resembles the place of our birth, ice, the moisture, and the sky… Hyourinmaru, will you answer my call?_

Hyourinmaru closed his eyes and growled low in consent.

The guardian looked up just as the light that surrounded her faded. In her hands, she held a long katana, with an odd four-star shaped bronze guard and blue hilt. The blade shimmered with light and power, and glinted off the sun. Her eyes flashed a bright blue and she called out in a confident voice the first words that came to mind.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Perhaps she'd always remembered his as the powerful dragon that ruled the skies before she came. And perhaps he remembered as well, for as soon as the words left her lips, Hyourinmaru felt power course through his spirit. He could almost taste the sky again. He felt himself semi enter the real world, in a shadow of his true self. Ice and water swirled around the blade, twisting to form a serpentine dragon shape. Hyourinmaru knew that the Guardian never really wanted to deny him flight, and so, even though he was a shadow, he soared in the air, new power pulsing through his very being.

With a roar, he attacked, and the Guardian leapt, her blade now sporting a long chain. They attacked together.

The petty creatures stood no chance.

* * *

Time passed, but with the end of that war, a new world was born. The world of the dead, or at least, the passed on souls. It was essentially exactly the same as the real world. Yet somehow, the Guardian was very attached to this world. She came to visit often, along with a horde of other Guardians. It appeared that some of the first human souls (humans having just shown up in the universe) had a high level of supernatural energy. They called it 'reiryoku' and 'reiatsu'. It also seemed that the birth of weapons from spirits weren't so rare now. Many spirits had been born, and born to be a weapon-a sword like Hyourinmaru had become. They were the weapons of the human souls with high reiatsu. The Guardians helped hone the powers of the souls, who called themselves 'shinigami'. They taught them shunpo, kidou, hakuda, and zanjutsu. The one who taught zanjutsu and the manifestation of the swords was naturally the white-haired Guardian. Hyourinmaru just had to put up with a tremendous amount of releasing himself, and the sudden arrival of others like him, though none were quite like him.

Soon after they shinigami mastered all the techniques and began to teach others themselves, the Guardians came less, but the white-haired Guardian still came often, having grown a strange attachment to this place. The place, now called Soul Society, was full of shinigami, who learnt to lead souls of the dead to Soul Society. The technique was developed by the Heavenly Guardian herself. By striking them with the hilt of the zanpakutou, which was the name that she gave their swords, they created for them a path that led to the Soul Society.

_**I do not understand why you are so attached to this place. They have no need of us here, **_Hyourinmaru said to her one day, when they were sitting just outside of the walls that surrounded a giant wall that was being built to house the shinigami and the few who declared themselves nobles. The Guardian often let him come out of the inner world and fly around. She knew how much he liked actually flying. Though in spirit form, it was just as exhilarating as flying with a real body.

"It feels right. Among the Guardians, there isn't one quite like me."

_**No two Guardians are completely alike, **_Hyourinmaru pointed out.

"True, but I am the only one who carries a zanpakutou," The guardian replied.

_**So now I'm a zanpakutou, just like the rest of them. **_

"Of-course not. You will always be different. You are_ my _companion. Always more than them, always different. But essentially, yes, you are like a zanpakutou. I'm surprised though. One zanpakutou already existed when we arrived."

Hyourinmaru just growled in response. Ryujin Jakka was old, and powerful. He was fire, as hot as Hyourinmaru was cold, though the two got along just fine. Hyourinmaru didn't speak to many of the other zanpakutou often, however.

The Heavenly Guardian suddenly stood. "I have been wondering, Hyourinmaru. That shinigami in there, the one who owns Ryujin Jakka, asked me an interesting question. He asked me whether there was more to our zanpakutou than just our shikai. I replied that perhaps, if it truly thought you its master. Tell me, Hyourinmaru, do you think me your master?"

Hyourinmaru stopped his flight and turned slowly to face the guardian. She stared back solemnly, awaiting his answer. _**You have beaten me that one time…**_

"Yet we are still not as close as could be. You think of me as a master, yes, but not a true master. Not one whom you would willingly serve. I have not proven myself to you, or won your complete respect yet, have I?"

_**Where are you going with this?**_

"You are more powerful, more wise than the first time I met you. Whether you instinctively think so or not, you still do not completely accept me. For us to truly understand each other, I suppose we need to have pride in each other. I have pride in you, but you do not have pride in me."

Hyourinmaru opened his mouth, and closed it, letting out a hiss. He couldn't argue. He couldn't, though he had chosen her as his master the first time they met, admit that he truly felt this way yet. She was right. In some part of him, he wanted her to prove to him again, now that he'd gotten stronger, that she was worthy to be his master. Worthy to be above him. _**What will you do, then?**_

The Guardian looked at him levelly. "A rematch. I will bring you out into the real world again, in your full corporeal form, and we will have a rematch. Let the outcome be your judge on whether I am worthy or not."

For a moment, they were still, dragon and Guardian, staring each other down with identical severe expressions. And then, the dragon bowed his head. _**Very well, if that's what you wish, I suppose I will comply.**_

The guardian smiled. "Then let us go to a more sparse area."

* * *

The entire area was encased with ice. Every single rock, every blade of grass, was either frozen or shattered. The air was so frigid that it was a wonder how anyone could still move and not have already had the blood inside them frozen.

The great ice dragon, once again completely corporeal and solid, let out a deafening roar as he wove around the figure that stood in the middle of his coils. Many places on his body had been wounded, and his opalescent ice scales were rough and slightly dull looking.

Without warning, he snapped his jaws at the woman again, the lethal teeth gleaming. It would have easily crushed the woman if she hadn't shunpoed away just before the teeth clamped down onto her body. She herself wasn't completely unscathed either. She was bleeding from several places, and her usual silver-white hair and clothing were marred with crimson. But her turquoise eyes gleamed with determination and coolness as always.

"You have gotten stronger. You are probably just as powerful now as I was the first time we met. Perhaps if I was still at that level, I would be dead by now," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching.

Hyourinmaru hissed with satisfaction as he breathed out a rattling breath. The very moisture in the air turned to ice as the wind shot at the Guardian. The Guardian leapt out of reach and waved her hands. Ice melted smoothly to water and back to ice again, forming a series of sharp spears. With a quick flick of her wrists, she sent them flying at Hyourinmaru.

The dragon whipped around, growling in rage. His tail whipped back, slamming into the spears and shattering them. He held back a hiss of pain. The spears were harder and sharper than he'd thought, though he had beaten them.

The guardian flew into the air now, blue reiatsu flowing from her body. Her ice flashed blue and with a wave of her arm, there from the ground rose a hundred pillars of ice, all surrounding the dragon. As she flicked her wrists again, they began to close in, about to crush him. Hyourinmaru flew up out of their reach as he hissed, "Sennen Hyoro. I only just developed that technique. But it was not powerful at all, not when you just used it."

"No, I suppose not. I suppose that if you used it, it may be more powerful, because you made it. But I do have some skill with it, just watching you," she smirked.

"Yes, you are a quite genius," Hyourinmaru hissed back, still enraged that she'd watched him as he tried to develop new techniques, and used his own techniques against him.

"Your techniques are so very incredible. If I win, won't you share some of your power with me?" The Guardian said calmly, her head cocked to the side, as if teasing him.

"If you win, then you are my master, meaning that you may use all my power," Hyourinmaru said, narrowing his eyes. "It is not a question."

"Then that's all the motivation I need," the Guardian said softly. Suddenly, she was gone again. She appeared above him. A glow formed in her hand and suddenly, a stream of ice gathered in her palm, solidifying into a blade. She slashed it in front of her as Hyourinmaru's teeth came at her again. "But be warned, Hyourinmaru. I will not hesitate this time."

"That is good. I would hate for my master to be one who hesitates," Hyourinmaru replied. He roared skyward, and dark clouds began to gather. Thunder rumbled, the sound echoing across the whole of Soul Society. Hail began to fall, and suddenly, a hole opened in the sky, and flakes of snow began to fall.

The Guardian shunpoed immediately to an area outside the hole, narrowing her eyes as she saw ice flowers burst into bloom as soon as the snow hit the ground. "Who is copying another's techniques now?" she said, gazing at Hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru gave an amused hiss. "I suppose it is because our powers are so similar. After all, you believe we were born of the same thing."

"Yes, I do. And now, we will decide which one of us will be master. You may have gotten as powerful as I once was, perhaps more. But I too have grown in strength. I think that it is time that I end this."

Her whole body began to pulse with power and blue. She leapt forward just as the last flake of snow fell onto the ground and slammed her blade into Hyourinmaru's snout. Enraged, Hyourinmaru's tail lashed out, but she pushed off of the dragon's snout, and flipping through the air like an acrobat, she landed behind him. Before the dragon could realize where she was, she had dodged his lashing tail and leapt onto it, running with swift, unfaltering steps up his serpentine body. Hyourinmaru hissed, and reared back, craning his neck back and snapping at her. She dodged with cool ease, flying into the air, over his body and wings, and landing directly on his head, just above his eyes. His eyes burned with cold fire as he glared up at her, but before anything could be done, she had slammed her blade to the area between his eyes, the flat of the blade, so as not to hurt him, and pushed down. There was another burst of reiatsu, and suddenly, the force pushing Hyourinmaru toward the ground increased dramatically. Cold filled his whole body. It seemed impossible that a ruler of ice like him could feel cold, but he certainly felt it now. His body became immobile and he crashed onto the ground, sending up a spray of ice and dust.

The Guardian did not release her hold, even as the dust cleared. She kept her eyes locked with Hyourinmaru's, even as the dragon glared back defiantly. "I have overpowered you once again, it seems. I am the master, the one to rule us both."

Hyourinmaru thrashed for a moment longer against the blade, but it did not even shake. He breathed cold air through his mouth and snapped his jaws, but to no avail. The air brushed off of the Guardian's blue reiatsu harmlessly, like a kitten's breath, though it plunged the surroundings into more ice. The jaws could not reach her. He looked into her icy blue eyes again, and seeing oncemore the tremendous power in them, he suddenly realized.

From the moment that he'd first met her, he could not surpass her. She was always to be the master, the one on top, and he the shadow, no matter how strong he was, or how alike they were. They were born from the same thing, but she was the dominating force.

He slowly stopped thrashing and growled in defeat. He knew that he was beaten. There was no way to win. Yet he felt no humiliation. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd beaten him so soundly, so absolutely that there could be no question. He didn't feel humiliated to have been beaten by such a powerful opponent, because he knew that there wasn't another who could have ever challenged her in the first place.

"I am you, and you are me," The Guardian spoke again, as Hyourinmaru's body began to fade, condensing into a blade again. "We are one soul, yet two at the same time. I have beaten you, so will you finally see me as master?"

**_Yes. You have beaten me. You are the true power. I am only a shadow, but I am proud to be your servant. To serve you is an honor, for it is an honor to have such a powerful Guardian as my master._**

"I will not call you a servant. I am proud of you. You are my companion, but I will always be your master. Now that we have proven that point, let us grow stronger, together. I can fly on my own wings, but if you lend me your wings, and I lend you mine, we can be so much more. Do you agree, Hyourinmaru?"

**_Yes._**

There was another tremendous burst of reiatsu, the likes of which that was so great that all the souls in Soul Society felt it. Ice and water swirled around the heavenly being, molding into two magnificent wings of ice. Ice claws covered her hands, and even a powerful tail formed. She smiled. It truly felt as if she now carried a part of Hyourinmaru with her.

"I think that when you are in this form, I will give you a new name. A name that this form demands. Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

* * *

Bankai. That's what they called it. Years after the Heavenly Guardian managed to commune with Hyourinmaru to an even greater extent that prompted him to finally give her all his power, the other shinigami, always eager to learn from her, also tried it. But it was rare, only a handful of shinigami ever succeeded. And none of their bankais could quite compare to Daiguren Hyourinmaru.

As the for the heavenly pair, they did indeed grow closer, sharing knowledge, developing new powers, growing stronger all the time. Soon, they were the elite, even among the Heavenly Guardians. To be honest, Hyourinmaru, when he first sprang to life from the ice and water, never imagined that he would form a bond like this one. It wasn't one of friendship, or comradeship. It was so much more, something unexplainable.

"Hyourinmaru, have you ever talked to any of the other zanpakutou?" The Guardian asked one day.

**_Not really. Most feel me too cold. Why do you ask?_**

"You seem lonely. You only speak to me. Do you not want someone more like you to speak to? As in, in a more similar situation?"

_**I have never thought about it. There are a few who have spoken to me, but not often.**_

"Oh? And who are they?"

_**They're the young ones. The ones that are newly born, and have not had the rumors of my coldness implanted within their heads yet. They probably soon will. I do not wish to form bonds when that is the case.**_

"Perhaps you should. It is helpful to have companions."

**_I have you._**

"And I may not be here always. War is coming again, Hyourinmaru. This time, who knows what will happen?"

Even now, Hyourinmaru didn't know whether she had really known the future, or it had been just a lucky guess. War swept them again. It appeared that the shinigami, in all their obsession with building Soul Society, had neglected some of the souls in the world of the living. The souls, growing more and more despaired, had eventually lost their hearts and became emotionless monsters, seeking only to kill others, and devour their souls. Hyourinmaru thought grimly that they seemed to almost resemble the monsters that they'd first fought when he was forced to become a zanpakutou.

The monsters, dubbed 'hollows' by the grim shinigami in accordance to their hollow where their heart used to be, varied in strength and intelligence. Some had only the intelligence of wild animals, and some were so keen that they surpassed even most of the intelligent races of creatures. But one thing existed for them all-a terrible thirst for blood and souls, particularly souls with power.

The shinigami found that their zanpakutous now served a purpose more than just leading souls to Soul Society. The blade seemed to purify the hollows, sending them to Soul Society as well. They weren't sure why, after all, no one really knew when and why zanpakutou came into existence, but wasted no time in questioning it. They fought, day and night, for if they didn't, they would be killed.

Most Guardians had decided not to involve themselves in this war. The ice guardian of course, did all she could to help protect the world that had become so dear to her. A few of the living, those who possessed some level of power, also helped fight, if only out of survival, but their forces were thin.

And it had cost dearly, Hyourinmaru thought, horror filling every fiber of his being as he watched the Guardian fall, having used all of her power, and her life force, in a huge burst of power that severely decimated the opposing forces. He flew as fast as his body would allow, catching her before she hit the ground, and shooting out of the battlefield as fast as he could. They had fought valiantly, but had been on the verge of loosing. From the distance, The Guardian saw all, and knew that all would be lost if she didn't do anything. Gathering all her power, she unleashed it at the hollows in a furious rage. The pure, heavenly power was too much for the hollows. Even the most powerful could not stand up to it. Seeing their forces destroyed in front of them, the hollows were filled with fear and escaped the battlefield, only to be met with the other shinigami. The shinigami had no trouble defeated the scattering, and terrified hollows.

But Hyourinmaru didn't care for all that. He landed gently upon the now frozen ground of a plain of ice, created by the blast of power and resembling impeccably the plain of ice of their inner world, the Heavenly Guardian lying limp over his back. She slid off like a sack of potatoes, eyes closed, blood flowing freely from wounds all over, and her life dwindling away.

Hyourinmaru growled and nudged her, fear and despair filling his heart. Why didn't she call for his help? Why did she have to sacrifice herself like this?

The pale eyelids fluttered, and opened weakly. Hyourinmaru felt a slight bit of hope as he saw the brilliant turquoise eyes gaze up at him, still clear.

"I'm sorry, Hyourinmaru…"

"No, do not speak. You will-"

"My time is up, Hyourinmaru. I cannot be saved." They guardian spoke quite calmly, as though speaking of the weather.

"No! You will not-"

"Let me finish, Hyourinmaru," The Guardian interrupted weakly. She closed her eyes, and for a moment, Hyourinmaru feared that she had lied and was leaving now. But a moment later, she opened them again, her gaze, though clear, seemed to be staring at something far away.

"I have had a good life. I do not regret sacrificing myself for Soul Society. It is an important world, and it is precious to me. I did not want to loose it. But now…I can no longer watch over it. At least, not as I am…"

Her gaze focused on Hyourinmaru. "I will give you one last gift, Hyourinmaru. You have served me well, and are my closest companion. I want to give you something to help you in the future…" she lifted a weak arm, and touched Hyourinmaru on the snout. He wanted to draw back, but a sudden influx of power froze him, not allowing him to move. He hissed, but could not stop it. He felt his veins alight with power, more power than he'd ever felt before. His eyes widened as he felt his body seeming to dissolve, but he did not lose his form. He felt himself shrinking, his icy body turned soft and human, and scales turn to silken robes. His eyes, though he did not know it, turned a brilliant ice blue, and the spines on his head softened to silky, silver white, flashing blue in the light of the reiatsu. His wings and claws faded, to be replaced by arms and legs. For a moment, he realized that he had turned human. In shock, he felt his heart cry out. But then, the power stopped, and as soon as he had wished it, he felt his scales come back, his claws formed, and wings sprouted from his back.

He stared at the Guardian as she laughed weakly. "You almost resembled me for a moment. I suppose we really were one soul…" She sobered at Hyourinmaru's demanding glare. "A human form, Hyourinmaru. I think you will find it useful. I also transferred the remaining of the power in this body to you."

"Why?" Hyourinmaru hissed in rage, as he noticed all his weary and wounds from battle heal, and knew that she had given him her life energy as well, even though she did not tell him so.

"Do you really think I intend to just leave? I only ensured Soul Society one victory. This conflict between hollows and shinigami is not over. I couldn't protect them all. I couldn't save them. One day, another evil will come. Because of that, I will be back. I may not be exactly the way I am now, but…it will be enough. It may be a long time before I can truly be back. Wait for me…"

Hyourinmaru felt a sudden jolt. Did she mean…?

Her eyes closed again, and it was a long time before she opened them again. Her eyes were dimming. Her whole body was fading, seeming to begin to dissolve into sparkling dust. But she said in a clear voice, "Listen, my true reincarnation will far surpass me in power. I know it. I hope he can do what I could not. I hope…that you can share with him…an even closer bond than you have with me…Goodbye…Hyourinmaru…until we meet again…"

With one last final smile, her body dissolved into sparkling ice dust, blowing away with the wind.

* * *

Hyourinmaru never believed her words. At first, the numb pain that overwhelmed his senses didn't allow him to think much. He'd watched as Soul Society rebuilt themselves, never really truly known what the Guardian had sacrificed for them. But then again, they'd never truly known her.

It was only later that he realized the meaning of her words. He had lost connection with the real world, crouching restlessly on his plain of ice. On that plain of ice, he waited. He knew that the guardian would return, but he doubted that anyone would ever be the same as her. No one could possibly form a bond with him closer than that he had had with this guardian.

He watched as the first reincarnation came. She was only a little like the guardian, treating him only as another zanpakutou. Powerful, but she never truly acknowledged Hyourinmaru's words that she was more than a normal shinigami. Without her bankai, she was killed in a battle against many hollows, and Hyourinmaru retreated again into his icy world, dark and empty with no one to share it with.

He spent the time waiting developing new techniques, ones that he will teach to the new Guardian to ensure that nothing ever happened to them.

And it happened again, and again. Each reincarnation carried at least one trait of the Guardian's, but none of them were competent enough. Still, Hyourinmaru noticed that they were becoming more rare, yet they were more and more like the Guardian every time.

He watched each of them, watched them grow, and ascend the ranks of the newly founded Gotei 13, founded by the recent wielder of Ryujin Jakka. Watched as they died in battle. None ever made it to bankai. And every time, Hyourinmaru blamed himself, but never as much as for the first Guardian's death. He never truly formed a bond with them.

He had thought that the true reincarnation had come with that last lieutenant. He had liked him. They understood each other, and had a bond. He could say he was almost ready to call him master. Battling against a raid of vasto lordes, he had released some of the Guardian's power. It seemed that he had finally awoken. Certainly, he had become very powerful, even cracking the hill in the middle of Seireitei to a towering cliff. Hyourinmaru wondered if at last, his master had returned.

It was a vain hope, however. The shinigami battled the vasto lordes, and defeated them. But he was wounded so very badly. In a last burst of power, he ripped his body apart, plunging Hyourinmaru right back into his icy plain.

Hyourinmaru despaired. It seemed that the Guardian had lied to him. But he will not give up hope. No, even if it were forever, he would wait for the return of his true master.

* * *

There were only a few zanpakutou who ever spoke to him. The rest avoided him, knowing of his coldness. One was named Tobiume, who was a cheerful girl with a kind demeanour. She didn't fear him at all, and visited him often, though she wouldn't lay off the great respect that she always demonstrated around him, however many times he told her to stop.

Another was Senbonzakura. The two had only spoke once, when Hyourinmaru had chanced upon the zanpakutou during one of his trips into the shinigami realm. The man showed no fear, and treated him as any other zanpakutou (that didn't get on his nerves of course).

He had also met one named Haineko. She was feisty, and stated bluntly when they met that she didn't know how to speak dragon, to which he spoke in a human tongue just long enough to tell her to get out of his world. He knew that he had a human form, but he detested it. For one, it didn't look as menacing as his dragon form. For another, it reminded him too much that the Guardian had given him the last of her life force and power. The thought made guilt rip through him.

It had been about nearly a thousand years since the death of the last reincarnation when Hyourinmaru found himself one, once again crouching on the plain of ice, sending his senses out to see if a reincarnation had come. Searching for a master.

"Sulking again, Hyourinmaru-sama?"

Hyourinmaru looked behind him, irritated to see Tobiume stepping gingerly over the plain of ice. They had found that they could visit each other even though they didn't' have shinigami.

"I am not sulking. And I do not understand how you can call me 'Hyourinmaru-sama' and insult me in the same sentence."

She smiled. "Looking for a master again? I think I'm getting just as bad as you are. I haven't found my master for nearly as long as you have now. Or at least, that's what my situation was until just today."

Hyourinmaru realized what she was saying. She had found a master again. She was saying goodbye. Again.

"Congratulations," he said indifferently.

"Thank you, Hyourinmaru-sama."

"Do not call me that." He didn't deserve to be called that after failing his master so many times.

"I'll stop when you find your next master. How's that?"

If only she had known how soon that it would be. Barely had she left when Hyourinmaru suddenly felt it. A flash of reiatsu that was achingly familiar, though he hadn't felt it for nearly 1000 years. Excitement flooded through him. Was this one it? Was this finally the true reincarnation?

He felt his soul connect with this one. The reiatsu felt so alike the Guardian's, only dulled. Concentrating hard, he conjured up an image. He saw a young boy, looking at the moment no older than five, lying on a field of snow and ice. It was winter in Rukongai. The boy had wild silver white hair, and when he opened them, brilliant turquoise eyes. For a moment, he seemed to look directly at Hyourinmaru, though he couldn't possibly see him, as this was only a conjured image. The eyes, however, burned with a wisdom and power much beyond the years of the boy. For a moment, Hyourinmaru was startled. He'd thought he was staring into the Guardian's eyes.

_**Finally…**_

He watched as the boy slumped back into the snow, seemingly exhausted. But at the same time, a brown haired girl just happened to pass by. Seeing the strange bump in the snow, she rushed over, pulling him out of the snow.

"Are you all right? Are you new here? I've never seen you before, I would know because of your eyes and hair," she said, frantically," I'm Hinamori Momo! I live here, what's your name?"

The boy looked up at her, his eyes slowly focusing. He frowned and concentrated for a moment. "Hitsugaya…Toushirou…" he answered faintly.

Hyourinmaru withdrew from the vision, his whole body quivering with excitement.

He was sure of it.

The Heavenly Guardian had returned.

_**I look forward to see what you can do, Hitsugaya Toushirou.**_


	2. Part Two

Okay, so here is the second part, as promised. Thank you so much to all those that wanted me to continue. You all made me very happy. I'm not sure how long this will be, or how updating will go, but here it is.

Warning: some of the things here may not be completely in sync with the facts of the Bleach universe. I hope you can dismiss them. Facts about the zanpakutou's bond with their wielders, well, you can just say that this is a special case here.

* * *

**Part Two**

Patience was never his virtue. He knew that it was early. The child was still a child.

Patience was never his virtue, but he'd learnt it to near perfection. He could be patient, more patient than anyone, if he wanted to be.

And he most certainly did _not _want to be.

At night, when the boy was sleeping, and the barriers between reality and make-believe were blurred together, he felt the boy closer than before. He was far, and Hyourinmaru could barely feel him at times, but he called out anyways.

He'd waited too long for his master. He was at his limit.

He wanted to fly again.

But whether or not the boy heard him, he never knew, for he never answered, and never strayed into the icy landscape of his inner world. Not yet.

Over the years, it became apparent that the boy did hear him. On the rare occasions which Hyourinmaru heard his thoughts, he could hear him contemplating deeply.

Contemplating about a plain of ice, the presence of ice, and the voice that he could hear, calling and fading, the words blurring into one another. Hyourinmaru sometimes wondered whether if every time that this happened, he was actually hearing his voice, or having dreams of his death in his past life. Often, Hyourinmaru would think that it was woefully ironic that the Heavenly Guardian had died on a plain of ice, so similar to the one of her and Hyourinmaru's inner world. He wouldn't be surprised if this boy was dreaming of that last experience. He wouldn't be the first, though he would be the first to experience it so many consecutive times.

But after a while, it became clear that there was more to these dreams than that. After a while, Hyourinmaru felt positive that the boy could actually hear that Hyourinmaru was calling to him. On rare occasions, he could actually feel a glimmer of his presence.

Hyourinmaru would have smiled if he could. They were getting closer. Soon, the boy may be able to actually enter his inner world for the first time.

But to be able, and to be willing were two different things. And the boy didn't seem to be willing to be anything more than a normal boy.

Or as normal as he could be in his circumstances.

Not a day passed in his first few months in Soul Society where one wouldn't make some sort of crack about him, whether it was his hair colour, his eye colour, his height, his cold attitude, or just all his differences in general. They called him many names.

At first, the boy tried to remain silent. But it was not in his nature. His nature was not to let others step down on him, but to stand tall. He endured for a few months, before snapping. Perhaps when he did, the others saw for the first time the fearsome power inside him, because though the number of torments thrown right at his face lessened, they didn't stop. Instead of disdain, he was now viewed with fear. People avoided him, and talked of him behind his back when they thought he didn't know. They spoke of how he was a jinx, a monster. But he did know, and because of them, he grew to be colder and more distant than ever.

There were only two people in his life that he could relax and be himself around. Those two were Hinamori Momo, the girl who had found him when he first appeared in Soul Society, and the kind old lady who took care of them. Those two were the only ones that the boy cared for, though he later became friends with the large friendly gatekeeper Jidanbou. They were the only ones who didn't cringe at the sight of him, and spoke to him as they would any other person. But other than them, he had no one, and was always shunned by Society. He knew that he would always be different from those around him.

And through Toushirou's thoughts, Hyourinmaru knew as well. And he knew that no matter what, the boy would never be normal, and would never blend into Society. He will always be different, because of his very nature, his very heritage. He can never be a normal Soul, or even a normal shinigami.

Just as Hyourinmaru could never be a normal zanpakutou.

Hyourinmaru understood Toushirou's pain when Momo left him. She had gone off to the shinigami academy, and Hyourinmaru had felt him brooding about it for many days now. Thinking about the shinigami made him in a way more attuned to his inner self. And for the first time, Hyourinmaru felt a little more than a glimmer of Toushirou's presence in his inner world. He was torn. Torn between following his friend out of protective instinct, and staying here with his granny, who probably needed him more. Also, he didn't think that he had any reiatsu.

The years passed. Being exposed to the reiatsu of his friend Momo, Toushirou's own reiatsu began to stir. His raw, untapped strength stirred ever so slightly. Every day, Hyourinmaru felt himself inch closer to the boy's consciousness.

But it wasn't enough. It was too slow. Hyourinmaru longed to know this boy, to see if he was really the new reincarnation.

But the boy, no matter how curious he was of the presence inside him, had no intention of delving into the mystery. He was content to just live every day as it came, and live it without any care or any worry. Live it without any burdens. Momo was safe, and his granny frail. Toushirou didn't have any intention of changing the way things were now.

Hyourinmaru knew that Toushirou was well aware that there was something inside of him, that he had some sort of _power. _But he didn't do anything about it. He seemed determined to prove that he was nothing more than a normal boy to everyone around him, who had never accepted him as such. As much as he had wanted to follow Momo, he decided that he would rather live his life simply in Rukongai, taking care of his granny. If he were to follow, it would be when his granny no longer needed him.

It frustrated the dragon to no end. He could be patient, but he had used up nearly all his store of patience. He longed to be free, to taste the sharp, cold air that he always caused, to feel the moist clouds slide past his body as he flew through the air.

And mostly, he longed to have his master again, so that he can finally put his guilt to rest.

* * *

It was only five years after Hinamori Momo had left, and began to influence Toushirou with her reiatsu, that Hyourinmaru had his first encounter with the boy.

Bracing himself to call out again, Hyourinmaru had gathered all his reiatsu. And then he pushed against the barrier between this world, and the boy's consciousness. He was aware that the barrier had grown much looser. The boy didn't have any qualms against this.

He also knew that this encounter used up much energy, and would release some of the boy's wild power. His power was so much stronger and unchecked at night, when he wasn't conscious, and sleeping. So much power needed so much more control.

As he felt the boy's presence in his inner world, he realized that for the first time, it was sharp and tangible. The boy was actually in his inner world, instead of just glimpsing it from afar. Hyourinmaru bunched his muscles and spread his icy wings. The wings, though made of ice, unfurled smoothly, like water, his scales shed frost as he moved. With a push, he lifted off the icy ground, which he had been crouched upon, and nosed into the air. While it wasn't as exhilirating as flying in the real world, just flying through the winter sky of this icy plain was thrilling enough to allow himself to loose himself to his dragon's instincts for a moment as he felt the air slide over his scales and whistle through his wings. He added his icy breath to the whistling air, lost for a moment in the joy of flight.

Then he remembered why he had taken off in the first place. He looked down, his sharp, crimson eyes scrutinizing every single facet of the icy ground below, ever smooth surface of the frozen lakes that dotted the landscape, and every sharp bend of the bare, frozen tree branches of the scarce trees that dotted the landscape, and were nothing more than sculptures of ice. He scanned the familiar landscape. He knew every facet of ice, every drop of moisture. He knew when something here was out of place, and something that was here that was out of the ordinary.

He knew that at the moment, Toushirou had entered this place. He could taste his scent in the air, sharp, and familiar, though he had never experienced it before. He could hear his breath, even at this height, and above the howling wind, sharp and shocked. He could see his unruly white locks of hair as he stood about, looking around him in curiosity. Hyourinmaru knew that this was the first time that the boy had experienced such a tangible view of the ice. He could feel the ice, Hyourinmaru knew.

Without hesitation, Hyourinmaru flew straight down and landed in front of the staggered boy, sending up wild winds and ice. The winds grew stronger, fiercer, louder. Snow began to fall as soon as Hyourinmaru felt his presence touch ever so slightly the icy power of the boy himself. A blizzard began to obscure the boy from view.

The boy stared at Hyourinmaru, his wide, turquoise eyes piercing through the snow in stun, and not much fear, Hyourinmaru noted. He was afraid, Hyourinmaru knew, but he kept it down tightly, barely showing it. The eyes shocked him slightly, even having seen them once before. Seeing them so clearly, shining brightly through the snow, glaring at him, he thought for a moment that he was staring at the Guardian. But a flurry of snow blew across his vision, and when he could see him again, he only saw the little boy, still glaring at him with those haunting eyes.

Hyourinmaru knew that he wouldn't have much time. Already, he could feel the boy's consciousness slipping away. His scent began to fade, and his presence grew faint.

"Boy!" he thundered over the howling wind. He could barely hear himself over the wind, but he roared out anyways.

"What the hell…are you?" the boy yelled out, obviously having not heard him.

Hyourinmaru tried again, as the wind howled louder. "Little boy! You have finally come…"

His last two words were drowned out by a clap of thunder. The wind howled, but Hyourinmaru could hear the boy's words, even over the wind.

"What are you saying? I can't hear you!"

The boy's voice was barely audible, though he screamed it at the top of his lungs. Hyourinmaru didn't waste time answering questions.

"My name is Hyourinmaru!"

Too late. A final clap of thunder and gust of wind drowned out any sound of his name. The boy's presence faded with that last fierce gust. As soon as the boy's presence faded, the wind quieted, and snow slowed, falling gently upon the icy landscape.

He hissed quietly into the wind. He had known instinctively that it was too early. The boy had barely begun to tap his reiryoku. He couldn't possible have been able to hear him. But he still couldn't help but to have hoped.

At least the boy saw him. He supposed that that was enough. The boy couldn't possible ignore him now.

He lifted his icy head to look up into the winter sky. He let out a hiss of contentment. It may not be time yet, but he was confident that one day soon, he would be able to properly commune with the boy. He could never forget the brightness of the boy's eyes as he glared at him. Piercing and intelligent, just as the Heavenly Guardian's had been.

He wondered again about the Guardian's words. He didn't think that he couldn't have an even closer relationship with this boy, who barely wanted to push his powers. But he decided to trust the Guardian's words. Whether or not the boy wanted to, he would have to confront Hyourinmaru sooner or later.

After all, he couldn't ignore his fate forever.

* * *

Hyourinmaru knew precisely when the boy decided to join the ranks of shinigami academy. It was because of one woman that had told him that he had to in order to control his tremendous power that was killing his granny. He had considered becoming a shinigami before, so he can make sure that Momo was safe. But he hadn't wanted to leave his granny, though he missed Momo terribly. Now, he finally had a valid reason to leave.

Hyourinmaru was content with that. It meant that the boy wouldn't deny who he is any longer. He'd finally accepted that he was something more. And Hyourinmaru felt content that the boy was finally using the power he was gifted with for a better cause than just make the air around him cold.

He was an early entrant; that was obvious. No one had ever entered the academy so young. But the head of the Academy, who was also the founder, could sense that the boy was more than he presented himself as, perhaps he could possibly feel the cold, raw power that rolled off the young boy in unrestrained bounds as the boy stood, staring at him with eyes that seemed to mature for a boy of his age. Hyourinmaru had watched the confrontation through Toushirou's eyes, a silent observer. It was difficult to do, as he wasn't yet completely one with the boy, but he was so very curious.

The old man hadn't changed over the last millennium and a half, though perhaps he bore one few more battle scars. His small dark eyes met the wide, turquoise eyes of the young boy steadily, as if trying to stare him down. The boy was uncomfortable, but he met the eyes of the fire-wielder (though he didn't know it) with his own icy glare.

Hyourinmaru knew the man. He'd remembered him from the past reincarnation's time. He could feel ever so faintly the presence of Ryujin Jakka, and was sure that the fire zanpakutou may have felt him as well.

After a long staring match, something in the old man's eyes shifted. He looked probing, as if some new realization had dawned upon him. Slowly, he turned to the shinigami teachers behind him and announced his consent to allow this new applicant to take the entrance exam.

Yet even when he passed that exam with flying colours, there was still some doubt at his ability, mostly grounded in the fact that he was indeed very young. But the founder of the academy, who was also the leader of the shinigami, raised no objections against his entrance into the academy. Perhaps he knew what Toushirou was, just from his reiatsu, and knew that he must be trained as soon as possible, if the rumors that had reached his ears about his fierce power were true. No one could go against the decision of Yamamoto-soutaichou.

Like all the reincarnations before him, Toushirou was very adept at all the arts of shinigami. Hyourinmaru sometimes wondered whether it was because of all the times he's done it in his previous life, or he was just that genius. Perhaps a mix of both. He excelled quickly in all his classes, zanjutsu above all. Hyourinmaru was content, yet frustrated still. Though Toushirou was finally using his reiatsu, he was still trapped on his plain of ice. He still longed to be free.

To occupy himself, he watched the boy's progress, from his spot on the plain of ice. It didn't give him much. All he could glean about his progress was how he seemed to grow closer to Hyourinmaru with training, and his power became less wild. He couldn't really watch him in his progress, not when they had not yet communed.

But Hyourinmaru and him do share the same soul, in a sense. He may not be able to see his progress directly, but he could feel his feelings, even if he couldn't understand the human feelings, and hear some of his thoughts.

He knew that Toushirou was still shunned.

Even in the Spirit Arts Academy, where all youngsters of unnatural skill and power were trained, he was still considered unnatural, even among them. They viewed him, first with scorn at his early entrance, and later with a mixture of jealousy and fear at his abilities, and the icy aura that had surrounded him.

To escape these torments, the boy occupied himself with his studies and training. At first, he had been content to move at the same pace as everyone else. Yet he soon found that he couldn't match their pace. Things came to him far too naturally that he couldn't bear sitting through lectures of elementary sword techniques when he'd far surpassed that stage. He could only sit off to the side while the other students struggled with the lower-level kidou spells, studying the higher techniques after having performed them perfectly. The teachers were at a loss at what to do about him. He learned far too easily, and after a while, they realized that there was nothing more they could teach him in the first year curriculum. He had perfected all the techniques required, and read and studied all the required text by himself. They had no choice but to move him up a year.

Hyourinmaru had thought that the boy would be content, and excited to be allowed to skip a year. Most other boys would be. But after his first day in the second year's classes, he realized that it was not so.

Here, he was shunned even more. Word that he had somehow cheated his way here whispered through the student body like wildfire. And so, he once against devoted himself to studying. The boy never knew that he had such a thirst to lean. But he enjoyed every minute of learning new things. Quickly, even the second year curriculum could not satiate that thirst.

And so it was. Throughout that first year, and only year, in the academy, he would constantly push himself to learn, to train his abilities, thus earning him the consequences of moving through the years faster than any in the entire history of Soul Society. He devoted himself to his studies to avoid contact with the students, and the students came to view him as cold and unfriendly. After just a few months, he earned himself a title.

Tensai.

Genius.

Hyourinmaru found this amusing. The boy did not view himself as a genius. He thought that everything came from his hard work. But everyone else thought his a genius of the highest degree.

And thus earned him little friends. Most cringed away from him, whether it was from envy, or fear, or both. He was very lonely.

And Hyourinmaru remained frustrated. Even now, the boy still couldn't commune with them. After ten months at the academy, his patience wore thin again. He began to long for flight more than ever. And so, he began to call out again, never noticing how these brief communions froze the air around Toushirou.

He longed to be in his master's hands again.

Toushirou had little comfort from the students at the Academy, Hyourinmaru knew. His only friend was Hinamori Momo. But the girl was in her final year at the academy already, and had little time for him. But Hyourinmaru knew that Toushirou treasured whatever little time they did get to spend together, especially when she was away from her two friends.

The girl had been ecstatic when Toushirou had joined the academy, and even more so when he began to rise through the years so quickly. True, at first she had been a little envious as well of her good friend. But over time, being the sweet and understanding person that she was, she had managed to push any bitter feelings aside. No matter how fast Toushirou had moved through the years, she was still his superior, and enjoyed having her friend beside her too much to let bitter feelings get in the way.

Though it was rare, they did get to share some times together. When Toushirou at last broke into the sixth year curriculum, she was at the final stages of her training, and had little time for him. Toushirou instead turned his attention inward, to thinking about the voice inside him.

Hyourinmaru had called out more and more. He could feel that they were close, so close, almost at communion. Hyourinmaru could almost taste the air of sky. He knew that he would fly soon.

Toushirou had accepted that the voice calling out to him was probably his zanpakutou. He had listened to every word on zanpakutou manifestation, and read every book on it. But he hadn't found anything.

Hyourinmaru suspected that Toushirou wouldn't have worked so hard during the final stages of his training if Hinamori Momo had not graduated before him.

He had been sitting in the school gardens when it had happened. Hyourinmaru knew, because the boy had entered his inner world again just before it. This time, the winds hadn't been so strong, and he'd managed to get a few more words across, but when Hyourinmaru tried to tell the boy his name, the winds had blocked it out again.

Toushirou had been frustrated, and therefore did not have time to react when two arms clad in black wrapped around him.

"Shiro-chan!"

"Argh! Hinamori, don't call me that!" Toushirou had snapped back before realizing her outfit. "That outfit…you're…"

"That's right! I've graduated, and been given a position in Aizen-taichou's squad! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, yeah," Toushirou had said, absently.

"Mou, you're so mean. Don't you care at all Shiro-chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

Momo laughed. "I'll call you by you're last name _when _you graduate, and get your shikai. I've been training for a while now, and I think I've almost got it. After that, I can test for a seated rank! Ne, Shiro-chan, do you think that you're getting close to hearing your zanpakutou's voice?"

"Mmm," Toushirou said absently, not wanting to answer. Hyourinmaru would have smirked if a dragon could. The boy was stubborn, and wasn't going to admit that he had heard his zanpakutou's voice until he was sure of it.

Hyourinmaru was a little curious though. He wondered what Momo's zanpakutou was like. Would it shun him as all the zanpakutou in the beginning shunned him out of fear, or speak politely to him as the zanpakutou did in his later years? He couldn't be sure until it had manifested.

Momo laughed. "You never tell me anything. Well, it is your business. I hope you graduate soon! Then we can be shinigami together! Won't that be wonderful? Well, I have to go now. I'll see you soon!"

She had run off a few paces before Toushirou suddenly called out, "Wait Hinamori!"

Momo halted and turned. "What is it, Shiro-chan?"

"Uh…congratulations…" Toushirou said, awkwardly. The dragon hissed in amusement. The boy always had problems expressing his feelings.

Momo understood anyways. "Thanks Toushirou!" she said, calling him by his first name for the first time in years. As she turned away, Hyourinmaru felt Toushirou's mood change. It turned sad for one second, then strongly determined.

Now that Momo was gone, there was no one here. There was nothing at the academy that made him want to stay. Hyourinmaru felt the boy's steely resolve form as he decided then to graduate as soon as possible so that he too could be a full shinigami.

And Momo's comment had had another effect on him.

More than ever, the boy wanted to discover the voice inside of him. More than ever, he wanted to feel his own zanpakutou in his hand.

Hyourinmaru could hear his thoughts clearly. _Just you wait, Hinamori. I'll be a shinigami before you know it. And I'll have shikai as well._

If only he knew how much Hyourinmaru wanted the same thing.

Shikai. That was what both of them were aiming for now. Communion, and companionship. Soon, they would both fly again.

* * *

Umm, yeah. That's all. It was really hard to write this chapter, because there weren't many times where Hyourinmaru could actively experience what Toushirou was experiencing, so it was hard to write everything. I suppose I might have tweaked some things here a bit. If Hyourinmaru seemed too attuned to his life, well, let's just dismiss that as them being much closer than normal shinigami and zanpakutou. Some things might have seemed more in Toushirou's point of view, but let's not forget that Hyourinmaru is technically a part of his soul, so he could probably feel his feelings, and hear his thoughts. I don't know. I tried my best with this!

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will hopefully be more interesting. Please review! It makes me very happy, and update more. Thank you!


	3. Part Three

Okay, I am sooo sorry for the delay. Real life, studies, all that stuff.

I forgot to mention earlier. I am following the timeline given in Diamond Dust Rebellion. But I may change one or two things. So please bear with me!

Also, I may have to do one or two things in more of Toushirou's point of view, to help the story, but it will still mostly be Hyourinmaru's thoughts.

* * *

**Part Three  
**

After Hinamori's leaving, Hyourinmaru noticed a change in his young shinigami. He threw himself more into his studies than ever, and worked and trained with higher resolve.

He trained hard during the day, and studied his books at night. He avoided the spiteful comments and contact from the other students, and even the attempts of kindness from the instructors, instead choosing to study. He worked hard with all the arts of shinigami, practicing the higher level kidou spells again and again until the incantations flowed smoothly like water and the spells released with astounding strength. He practiced his shunpo, trying to lengthen it as well and speed it up so it allowed him easy and rapid movement. He trained hard in hakuda, which wasn't his greatest strength, all other things taken into consideration, so that it was at least at a level where one would be wary to try and challenge him to a fight.

And mostly, he trained with the sword, his greatest talent. He hadn't yet found a person within the academy walks whom he couldn't fight on par with other than the instructors. His movements were seamless, and filled with accuracy and power. Few dared to try and provoke him in sword training, nor did they dare to challenge him.

Ten months in the academy, and Toushirou had reached what seemed to be the top of the school. And extraordinary achievement, but one that set him farther apart from the other students than ever.

* * *

It was near the end of his training that Toushirou first had another friend other than Hinamori Momo. Hyourinmaru had been there the day that the tall, polite boy appeared and offered Toushirou his friendship.

"Hello, you must be the young genius that everyone talks about," he had said, offering Toushirou his hand.

Toushirou had winced at the word 'genius' but otherwise disregarded his words. "Who are you?" he said, rather coldly. He didn't like to put himself close to anyone easily.

The boy hadn't flinched away at his coldness as many other students often did. Instead, he smiled and said, "My name is Kusaka Sojiro. You could say that I'm also one of the top students in this school. It's nice to finally have a rival here with me."

Toushiro cocked his head at the boy. "Hn," was his only reply.

Yet even though the young prodigy tried to push the older boy's advances away, the boy didn't give up. Soon, he found that he actually liked his company. The boy wasn't haughty, and spiteful like some other students. He was also from Rukongai, so the two could actually relate to each other better. They were indeed rivals in class. The two top students in the top class of the school. Each was always trying to surpass the other, and even shared some inner thoughts with one another.

But one thing the dragon knew that Toushirou never did share, and that was his bond with his zanpakutou.

It was a few months after Hinamori Momo had left the academy that Toushirou came in contact with his zanpakutou again. Tired from a hard training session, he had walked to a small lake area in a cave to rest himself.

Hyourinmaru shivered in excitement as he felt the boy's consciousness slip as he lay across the cool pebbles of the lake's shore, allowing the water to just brush against his fingertips. His consciousness slipped, slowly from the real world, and slowly into the icy landscape of his inner world, of _their _inner world.

Hyourinmaru landed softly on the freshly fallen snow. The boy lay on the snow, unmoving, obviously not feeling the cold. He let out a hiss.

The boy's eyes snapped open, and he stared in shock at the giant ice dragon that towered over his small form. He scrambled to his feet, his hands instinctively reaching for the hilt of a blade that wasn't there. Hyourinmaru felt his panic, and shock. The shock sent his reiatsu into frenzy, and stirred up the ever-present storm winds again.

_**Child! Do you wish to wield my power? Do you wish to hear my name? **_Hyourinmaru demanded.

The boy dug his foot into the snow under his feet. Of course! You've been plaguing my dreams for ages, and it's driving me crazy! I want to hear your voice! I want to know who you are!"

Hyourinmaru growled over the wind. _**Then listen! My name is…**_

"I can't hear you!"

My name is…my name is Hy-

"Toushirou!"

The voice jolted the boy out of his inner world. Hyourinmaru let out a roar of frustration. So close. He had been so close that time. He ground his powerful tail against the ice, and released his roar without restraint.

He felt Toushirou shiver as he snapped his eyes open, finding himself on the cool pebbles in he cave, the remnants of the dragon's roar ringing in his ears. The pebbles around him were caked in frost, and the lake water that had been gently lapping against his fingers had frozen. Someone had been shaking him. But that someone had fallen unconscious, no doubt from Hyourinmaru's release.

Toushirou picked himself up, shivering, not from cold, but from shock. He looked to the person next to him.

"Kusaka?"

The older boy's eyelids twitched, and he slowly peeled them back to reveal his violet eyes. He grinned at Toushirou, a look of wonder across his face.

"Hitsugaya! You'll never guess! I was just here looking for you, and I find you freezing everything, and suddenly, I hear this voice…it's loud, like thunder, and icy too! I'm sure it was my zanpakutou spirit! I've never really heard it at all before!"

"Really?" Toushirou asked, interested. He wondered at the idea that he and Kusaka could have similar powers.

Hyourinmaru, meanwhile, felt his body freeze in horror and shock. No…no, it can't be…

Had his roar been so loud that Toushirou's friend heard him as well? What could it mean?

If Kusaka Sojiro heard him too clearly, there would be trouble. Hyourinmaru hissed in horror at what he'd done.

He'd have to be much more careful with his control now. Everything was on a delicate balance, threatening to tip over at any time.

* * *

Time seemed to pass slower than ever during Toushirou's final month at the academy. He had already earned graduating marks, and his skills exceeded all at the academy, as well as his knowledge. However, the teachers still held back, hesitated to allow the young genius to leave the walls of the prestigious school. No matter what Toushirou tried to do to prove himself, they still held doubts about his abilities.

What he needed was something that so soundly proved that he was done at the academy that they couldn't stop him. Until then, he would have to wait.

Instead of becoming more impatient, Toushirou took advantage of his "confinement" in the academy. He spent much of his time in the library, reading on more advanced techniques, studying ahead; high level kidou, special shunpo moves, sword technique. But the one thing he read most on was zanpakutou manifestation.

Hyourinmaru hissed in amusement at the youngster's determination. He liked the fact that he seemed more than ever wanting to commune with Hyourinmaru almost as much as Hyourinmaru wanted to commune with him. How far he'd come from that little boy who wanted nothing more than push everything away and pretend that everything was normal.

But the books on manifestation wouldn't be much help. Every zanpakutou manifested differently, and Hyourinmaru, being a completely different zanpakutou, could be much more different than usual. The only thing that held true with his manifestation and the ones of other zanpakutou would be that it required communion.

A week into that last month, it was announced that the students would be allowed a holiday from work. Hyourinmaru was amused that the boy didn't seem to want to leave school, considering how much he used to say that he didn't want to go. But the boy also couldn't deny that he wanted to see his grandmother again.

Yet he was afraid. He may have much better control of his powers than when he'd first entered, but he was still worried about seeing his grandmother.

After much effort, the instructors at the school finally managed to convince the child genius to leave his studies and visit his old home for a few days. Perhaps they worried about his much too dedicated studies, or felt that there really wasn't any point for him to be in school anyways.

So, gathering his few belongings, the boy reluctantly left the walls of the Academy.

"Well, well! Look who it is!" Jidanbou boomed loudly as the boy approached the gate.

"Jidanbou, I would appreciate it if you don't broadcast my return to the whole of Rukongai," the boy had hissed. But the damage had been done. The few people walking the streets of Junrian, standing just meters away from the white tiles of Seireitei, looked toward them. Since the wall had been raised, they could all see quite clearly the small white-haired boy wearing the blue and white uniform of the Spirit Arts Academy.

"Eh? But why shouldn't they know?" Jidanbou demanded.

"Just not good," Toushirou muttered, looking away from the scorching stares. He hurried past the giant with a quick goodbye and ran past the people, who had all stopped and begun whispering frantically with one another that the 'jinx' of the village, who was apparently training to be one of those shinigami had returned.

Hyourinmaru felt the boy's bitterness. Life hadn't been much better for him at all. There was no place where the boy felt that he belonged.

With a twinge, Hyourinmaru realized that it was the same with him. He was different from all other zanpakutou, and they avoided him. He didn't belong with them either.

* * *

"Toushirou?"

"Hello, Baa-san."

Hyourinmaru watched as the young boy entered the old house awkwardly, twisting his robes anxiously beneath his fingers. His grandmother smiled at him and walked over, slowly, due to age, and wrapped her thin arms around the boy. The boy was stiff at first, worry evident in every tense muscle in his body. But slowly, he relaxed into his grandmother's embrace.

"It's good to see you again, Toushirou. How's Momo?"

"It's good to see you as well. Hinamori has graduated. She's a full shinigami now."

"I see. But I'm sure that you have not long to wait before you graduate. Only five more years?"

"Mmm," Toushirou replied. He seemed reluctant to tell his grandmother about what was really going on at his school; that he may graduate in not a matter of years, but mere weeks.

His granny missed nothing though. "Oh, but I feel slightly weak around you, Toushirou. You seem to have a bigger…presence than before. Perhaps not as long as that, ne?"

Toushirou nodded.

Hyourinmaru withdrew from the reunion. It wasn't really his to watch, even if it was that of his shinigami.

Things were changing. The boy was on a path that he could never run from.

He cared for this boy, more, he admitted, than he had done any of the ones before him. But he couldn't help but be frustrated by one thing. The boy was not completely like the old Guardian. He supposed that he should have expected as much, but he couldn't help but still feel grief from it.

Where the Guardian had been confident, the boy doubted his abilities more. The guardian never doubted, never felt fear. Or if she did, she lived beyond it.

The boy was not a coward. He would confidentially face most his fears.

The key word was most.

The boy had one fear in him that wasn't so easily oppressed. It wasn't an obvious, really, and could been seen by some as childish or needless.

He feared himself. Or rather, he feared himself hurting others. He feared that he wouldn't be powerful enough to protect those he loved, and would instead hurt them.

What made it worse was that even though the boy didn't know it, it was a fear grounded well on fact. His power could potentially destroy everything he cared about. It was an instinctive fear.

It wasn't very strong, as he hadn't had much evidence to ground that fear, but it was enough to make him unable to completely release himself.

Where the Guardian was completely true about who she was, the boy was not.

Hyourinmaru couldn't help but be frustrated by this. How can a boy like that possibly be the reincarnation? How can he ever surpass the old guardian like she'd promised if he was afraid of himself?

For now, though he had grown to care for his young shinigami as he had all the ones before him, he couldn't think of the small boy as a reincarnation of someone as great and powerful as the heavenly guardian had been.

Hyourinmaru tried to refrain from calling out to the boy while he spent time here in his old home, though it frustrated him that they couldn't have meetings, no matter how brief they were. Hyourinmaru felt as if the boy was moving away from him. He had stripped away his school uniform the first chance he'd gotten and put on a simple kimono and hakama. It seemed that all his time at the academy was enough to make him develop the habit to wear hakama to allow for easier feet movement. He spent most of his days outside, by a small stream and out of sight of most of the town, while very aware of the gossip spreading throughout the town like fire through dry timbers.

He had brought some books along with him, as if he was afraid that he would fall behind if he didn't constantly push himself. He would mutter the incantations of kidou spells, and beginning to try forfeiting the incantations. It wasn't as easy for him as it had been for Momo, but he still persevered.

He would sometimes practice his hakuda, which was still slightly weak, or shunpo, by shunpoing along the bank of the river, going to one bank and back.

He would practice his sword skills, using a long branch as a sword and spearing he air.

And sometimes, Toushirou would just lie on his back upon the smooth pebbles on the riverbank, eyes closed, and trying to communicate with Hyourinmaru.

On one such occasion, when Toushirou had entered his inner world again, but not completely, though enough for Hyourinmaru to see and hear him, Hyourinmaru watched instead of trying to contact the boy.

"This voice…it keeps calling out to me…I'm sure that it is my zanpakutou spirit, but I can't here him…"

Hyourinmaru landed softly in the snow at the boy's side. He was sure that the boy had hear his icy scales scrape against one another, and felt his presence, but he didn't open his eyes, only continued to murmur to himself.

"The name…I feel it at the tip of my tongue, but I can't say it! Why can't I ever hear you?"

"Child, that is due to your own cause," Hyourinmaru growled.

Toushirou's eyes snapped open. He was frowning in concentration, and Hyourinmaru knew that though he could see the boy quite clearly, the boy could only barely hear him.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you truly willing to accept me?" Hyourinmaru demanded.

"I-"

There was a faint scream, and suddenly, the boy's image vanished from sight, yet at the same time, Hyourinmaru could still feel him more clearly than ever. He wondered what it could be.

He watched as Toushirou's eyes snapped open. He could feel his muscles tense instinctively as he heard the scream rent through the air. Funny, Hyourinmaru could almost taste the sharp taint of what could only be a hollow in the air.

For a moment, Toushirou was panicked. He had never faced a real hollow before, though he had trained for it for ages. But he couldn't just stay back. Leaping up from his spot, he dashed down the riverbank toward where the scream was coming from. He didn't shunpo, to save his strength, though he was pushing toward it.

Hyourinmaru could feel the boy's anxiety as he ran. At the same time, he could also feel the boy's presence, sharper than ever before. He could taste the air ever so slightly, almost as if reaching it through a haze of water, and the reiatsu of the hollow, causing him to recoil and instinctively want to spring at it.

Toushirou broke free of the natural environment near the riverbank and past the first house. The occupants were hidden away, obviously trying to stay inconspicuous, and staring at Toushirou as he charged directly toward danger.

At last, Toushirou sighted his house. Without pausing, he dashed toward it. "Baa-san!" he called out frantically.

"Toushirou?" came the elderly voice. Toushirou burst into the room to find his granny huddled in a corner, shaking slightly in fear. Hyourinmaru felt Toushirou's relief at finding his granny unharmed.

"Toushirou, you must go help. It is one of those monsters. They've gotten Ayumi-chan," his granny said.

Toushirou paused, and Hyourinmaru felt realization dawn upon the boy. Ayumi was one of Momo's old friends. He would feel eternal guilt if he didn't do anything.

"Okay. Stay here. I'll take care of it. Please be safe, baa-san," Toushirou said. He turned and dashed out of the house.

The road was deserted and dusty as he ran toward the marketplace where he felt the hollows taint. Discomfort gnawed at the boy's senses, and unbeknownst to Toushirou, the ice dragon within him as well. The dragon longed to be free more than ever, though this time, not just to indulge himself, but to protect. He needed to protect the young shinigami, and fight the hollow, as was his nature.

Toushirou burst into the marketplace. Most of the storeowners and citizens had hidden behind stalls or in corners. Some stalls had been knocked over, and the ground was dusty, scratched by what looked like long claws, which showed the hollow's path. Toushirou paused and squinted through the dust, and could see the looming shape moving ahead, carrying what looked a limp rag-doll within on gnarled claw.

Something large knocked into the boy. Toushirou nearly fell over as a bigger boy rushed past him. Toushirou blanched as he recognized the boy.

"Tatsukichi! What do you think you're doing?" Toushirou yelled.

"Shut up shorty! If you're not going to save her, I will!" the boy yelled back. Toushirou watched in horror as the boy grabbed a random sword that was lying on the ground beside the door to a shop. With a cry, he charged at the hollow and slashed at it.

The blade could have been a feather for all the damage that it did. The hollow looked back, as if irritated by a fly, and with one swipe, sent Tatsukichi flying into the wall of one of the buildings.

"Do not interfere. This girl's the closest thing to food I've come by in days."

The hollow's voice was guttural and deep. He sounded like how a boulder might talk if it could, though just by the fact that it could talk sent Toushirou's skin crawling. The hollow had mild intelligence. It was more dangerous. Where were the damn shinigami when you needed them?

Hyourinmaru felt the boy's panic. He understood that he was afraid, because this could be the first person that he couldn't save. He wasn't powerful enough, really, to take on such a dangerous hollow.

Not yet.

But that didn't stop him from trying. Leaping forward to take Tatsukichi's place, Toushirou raised his hand in concentration.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai!"

The harsh bolt of white lightening shot through the air and slammed into the hollow. Toushirou heard the hollow's shriek, which meant that he was successful, but wasted no time to see what damage he had done. He was just glad that he had spent time trying to learn kidou without the incantation.

He dashed to where Tatsukichi was lying, winded. Without a word, he snatched up the blade that had fallen when the boy had hit the wall. Ignoring his protests, Toushirou raised the simple blade and faced the hollow.

The hollow turned its face toward him. Beneath his white-bone mask, his eyes glowed a blood red. He wasn't the most intelligent of hollows, but even he could sense a strong opponent in the boy. And also the delectable scent of his reiatsu.

Without haste, the hollow threw the unconscious Ayumi over his shoulder. She flew through the air and landed ten feet away in the dirt, unmoving.

"Well, well, I had thought that that tasteless piece of trash was the only meal I was going to get, but instead, I come across a treat! You smell particularly delicious. I can't wait to sink my teeth into you, young shinigami."

Toushirou did a double take. He hadn't believed that he had a full shinigami's reiatsu already. He tightened his grip on the unhelpful bit of metal that could barely scratch the hollow. He gritted his teeth. "You're not going to get to me so easily."

Hyourinmaru growled. Thunder rang throughout the plain of ice, and no doubt in Toushirou's ears. He wanted right now to break out of this inner world, to be able to enter the youngster's world, and to destroy that simple hollow that threatened Toushirou's life.

Toushirou knew that the blade on its own was practically useless, but somehow, it gave him comfort to have the feel of a hilt in his hands.

The hollow struck first, a long lethal clawed hand stabbing where Toushirou stood. Toushirou dodged nimbly to the side. He forced some of his reiatsu out to cover the blade ever so slightly, and struck out at the wrist of the hollow.

It did little good. The wrist shook, a small nick appearing where the steel dug into it, but not enough to break. Instead, it made the hollow all the more enraged. His other hand came lashing down onto the boy. Toushirou was forced to shunpo to the side. He barely heard the gasps from the citizens of Rukongai watching. Instead, his ears were filled with thunderous roaring and howling wind.

Hyourinmaru was angry. His anger affected the plain of ice that he stood on. His wings were spread wide, as if readying to fly, but he remained on the ground. His teeth were bared menacingly, as if about to strike at the hollow that he could not yet reach. He roared, and thunder clapped.

There was no time to waste. Even if the boy couldn't sense it, Hyourinmaru could. There were no shinigami nearby. They probably haven't even noticed the hollow that had somehow strayed into the streets of Rukongai, as it was such a rare occurrence. He could also taste that the taint was much too strong for just one mere hollow. Either this one was extremely powerful, or there were more of them.

"Hadou 33, Sokatsui!" Toushirou cried, sending a burst of blue flame at the hollow's mask. The hollow shrieked again, slamming into a nearby building and knocking the wall down. A crack appeared in the mask, but not enough to break it.

_Damn, What do I do?_

Hyourinmaru heard the boy's thoughts clearly, as if he'd said them out loud, as if he was standing right next to him. He was startled, and for a moment, froze.

The hollow whipped out an arm and slammed the small boy into the opposite wall. Toushirou felt the crash, but even as he did, his vision turned inward. The howling wind mingled with the hollow's roars, and then overpowering it, drowning it out until all he could hear and feel was the frigid wind.

Hyourinmaru saw the boy enter his inner world, this time, a corporeal form, completely and absolutely.

"Child, do you wish to have the power to save them?"

Toushirou picked himself up from the ice, and Hyourinmaru saw shock in the boy's eyes as he stared at the giant ice dragon. Hyourinmaru shifted, his scales scraping against each other.

"The power is already yours. You just have to awaken it!" The dragon growled deep in his throat. "It is strong, and wild, but that is the price of power. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to protect those around you?"

The boy's eyes were wide. Wind was picking up again, but both beings remained quite clear to each other's eyes.

"Protect those…around me?"

The dragon hissed in impatience. "Answer me? Do you wish to have the power? Do you think you can wield me? I can give you more than you have ever dreamed of! The power to protect, the power to soar, the power to reign the heavens! But all you must do is to call me!"

"Of course! I want to protect everyone…but I…"

"Then call my name! Call the name that you know in the depths of your soul! Call it!"

"I-"

The icy landscape was fading, yet the dragon remained. The boy could see him clearly, and the hollow looming down toward him, it's crimson eyes burning with sinister light. But brighter were the hard, crimson eyes boring into him, as if he could see his soul. "You are afraid, though you do not know it yourself. I can sense it, but you mustn't be. You mustn't doubt. That is what is holding you back."

The hollow seemed to be moving toward them in slow motion, but the neither paid attention to it. Turquoise eyes were locked with crimson. Ice seemed to be seeping into the area around them, creeping up the walls of the house and the dirt ground of Rukongai. Toushirou felt as if he was drowning in ice, in cold. His whole body was numb, but invigorated.

"Look into your soul. The answer lies there. Let your self go. Soar free without doubt. Call my name, Hitsugaya Toushirou!"

Toushirou started at the sudden command.

The ice dragon suddenly vanished from view as the hollow's arm crashed down upon him. He rolled to the side to dodge the attack. He didn't see the dragon, but he could feel him, in his chest, and in the air around him. The dragon and ice was gone, but the cold remained, real and tangible.

_Look into your soul…_

He shunpoed away several paces from the hollow, past where most of the Rukongai citizens where cowering. Past where Ayumi lay still and unconscious in the dirt.

He stopped about twenty feet away from the hollow, and turned.

**_I am waiting for you…_**

Toushirou froze where he stood. He closed his eyes, and did as the dragon had told him. He let the tension leave his body, and let the heavy cloud of worry that he wasn't aware he had in his chest loosen. Never mind that the hollow was coming right at him. If he succeeded, it wouldn't matter.

Hyourinmaru saw Toushirou appear again on the plain of ice. The boy stood upright, still and unworried.

"Will you become my wielder? Will you allow me to fly?"

Toushirou opened his eyes. Time was meaningless on this plain of ice. The dragon was in the air, its great wings arcing over him and its teeth glinting in the light. Their eyes were interlocked.

"Yes."

The word was simple, yet held more meaning than a thousand words. Neither Toushirou nor his dragon were ones to speak more than necessary. One word held all the determination and commitment that was required. One word was all that was needed for the two to finally unite.

"Call my name, then, and summon me to the battlefield, where I will be your blade. Summon me to the sky, where I will be your wings. Call my name."

The boy reached up with his hand. Hyourinmaru rested his snout on it, and allowed himself to enter the boy. He felt the boy's soul latch with his as if woven together, impossible to separate. He felt his body almost in a way vanish yet exist at the same time. He tasted the sky, as if it were inches away. He could feel every fiber of the boy's soul, and knew the boy could feel him.

There was a burst of ice, water, and reiatsu. Wind buffeted against Toushirou's body. The icy snout in his hand melted to form a thin, cord covered hilt that pulsed under his fingers. It pulsed with the cold of ice, and the power of a dragon. Even though it was the first time he'd ever held it, already, it was as if he'd known it all his life. His eyes strained through the flying ice and reiatsu, to look at the light blue hilt that he held in his hand. His eyes traveled down the hilt, until they saw the bronze, four-pointed star shaped guard, and the long, gleaming steel of a sharp and dangerous blade.

The dragon opened his eyes, and this time, he could see clearly through the boy's eyes. He could feel the hollow, only a few feet away, looming down upon them. Wind had leaked into this world. Cold was descending upon the area. He felt in his element. Excitement boiled through his ancient body, still strong and powerful over the years. Soon, he will truly fly again.

The icy world had faded, but Toushirou could still feel in within him. And more clearly, he could feel the presence of the great ice dragon in his chest. He looked up into the hollow's maddened eyes, and suddenly knew that it had no chance. He raised the new blade that he held, feeling cold reiatsu already rolling off of it in waves. It glinted in the weak sun.

"Soten…"

The words came to Toushirou as if a stranger were using his mouth to speak, yet at the same time, as if he was only repeating a well know verse.

"…ni…"

Hyourinmaru could literally feel the real world now. It was inches away. He could see it. Not just through the boy's eyes, but also with his own eyes as well.

"…zase,"

The sky darkened. Wind howled across the street, and snow began to fall. The ordinary citizens of Rukongai were wide-eyed in fear, and immobilized by the sudden crushing reiatsu. Blue reiatsu flowed from the boy in waves, spreading frigid cold air all around.

**_Call my name…_**

"Hyourinmaru!"

Reiatsu burst in every direction, freezing everything it touched. There were screams, but the shinigami and dragon ignored them.

The air had never felt so good to him, even if he was only a shadow of himself. The moisture in it hit his senses, and the snow that was quickly turning to hail that rained down invigorated him more than ever. For a moment, Hyourinmaru was lost in the joy of flight, finally his after so long of dreaming about it.

Then he saw the young boy beneath. The boy was glaring at the stunned hollow, blade raised. He descended, slicing through the air toward the young shinigami.

"What is this?" the hollow's guttural voice was quivering with fear.

Without hesitation, Toushirou leapt at the hollow, striking with his blade. He saw a chain that ended in a crescent shaped blade trailing from the end of his hilt, suspended in midair by his reiatsu. It seemed to obey his thoughts more than his movement, extending and shrinking as he wished, and arcing smoothly around him. Cold swept through his body, invigorating him. Adrenaline pounded through his veins, and he wanted to laugh with exhilaration. Instead, he gave a battle cry as he struck at the hollow. The new blade sliced easily through the hollow's outstretched arm as though it was water. The hollow shrieked in agony.

Hyourinmaru mirrored the sword's direction. He couldn't move as smoothly or as quickly as he would have liked yet, but that was a minimal problem, lost in the joy of feeling the air slide across his body, even if it was only a phantom shadow of his real self.

The hollow tried to stop his progress with its remaining arm, but it was no match for Hyourinmaru's strong jaws. He snapped through that arm, the ice and water of his incorporeal body encasing it in ice and shattering it. His jaws slammed against the hollow's mask, cracking it so that it was almost broken.

He flew up then, sensing that Toushirou wanted to finish this. He let his body become only water and ice, falling upon the hollow and freezing it to the core. But Hyourinmaru was still there, unseen to all but Toushirou. He could still feel the air, the moisture, and cold.

He watched as Toushirou leapt forward. The sharp blade of his newfound zanpakutou pierced through the frozen body like a needle through butter. The chain trailed his movement, the crescent shaped blade weaving around the hollow's form, much like a reminiscence of Hyourinmaru's own tail. It pierced through the back of the ice, the force of it shattering the whole thing into a million shards of ice.

The wind began to die down, and the sky cleared somewhat. Hyourinmaru looked down, and saw the boy look up at him. The boy let a faint smile break through his usually stoic face.

"That was a good flight," he said, remarking on the way the dragon's spirit was in a way still beside him, circling the air.

"Indeed," Hyourinmaru agreed. But he knew that it couldn't last. The exhilaration from the fight was still sending adrenaline through the boy, and shivers through Hyourinmaru. But it wasn't to last.

"Unfortunately, there are more complications."

There was another roar, and suddenly, several more hollows showed up. Toushirou started, and raised his blade, ready to fight them as well, though he was beginning to feel the first bits of exhaustion after the fight. The hollows may not be of the same power as the one he just fought, for all the noise they could make were low grunts, but there were many of them.

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to worry.

"Hajike, Tobiume!"

A large fireball suddenly shot over Toushirou's head, hitting one hollow directly on the mask. The mask cracked slightly. There was a black flash, and a silver swipe. The next moment, the hollow was disintegrating.

Toushirou was not the only one staring in shock. Hyourinmaru also froze in astonishment. He could smell plum blossoms in the air, and heard a familiar tinkling laugh, and ringing of bells.

"Hinamori?" Toushirou said, shocked. A hollow advanced on him, but he leapt into the air, snapping the chain on his zanpakutou forward and hitting the weak hollow in the mask, killing it easily.

"Shiro-chan! I can't believe it! I was just patrolling with some of my division, and suddenly, we feel a hollow's reiatsu. We were rushing toward here, when we felt another reiatsu. It was so powerful, but definitely a shinigami's. I got here first, and I saw the ice dragon and you. Did you finally achieve shikai?"

Momo's eyes were wide in astonishment and wonder at the scene she had witnessed. Toushirou could only nod numbly.

"You've achieved it as well?" he said to the girl.

Momo nodded excitedly. "Oh yes! And I'm so glad to be able to commune with my zanpakutou at last! Tobiume really understands me, and is such a good friend. As well, I've gotten promoted because of it! I'm so happy you've achieved shikai as well, Shiro-chan!"

The other hollows began to come down on them, but at the same time, several other shinigami also showed up. Toushirou recognized the vivid red hair of Abarai Renji, and the blond Kira Izuru among them. He shunpoed to the side to let them take care of the remaining hollows.

Momo followed him, still chatting happily. "Being in the Gotei 13 is so exciting! There are so many new things to do! Shouldn't you be graduating soon as well, Shirou-chan? I can't believe you already have shikai! You really are a genius, ne, Shiro-chan?"

"Hinamori!" Toushirou said, suddenly realizing. "You promised!'

Momo looked blank for a second, while Toushirou stood, tapping his foot. Then a bright smile lit up her features. "Of course! You've achieved shikai now, so I suppose I'll have to call you Hitsugaya-kun from now on! Wow, that feels so weird! It makes you sound grown up!"

"I'm not a child," Toushirou mumbled. He looked up at the sky. It had stopped snowing. He raised the blade in his hand, and watched in as a thin sheet of ice flowed over it as he began to rein in his reiatsu. The chain vanished, and as did the dragon in the air. The ice hardened to a dark blue sheath. The sword was almost as tall as he was, but he didn't mind. In a way, that reminded him of Hyourinmaru as well.

Hyourinmaru watched the scene, feeling the last dregs of exhilaration calm. He settled back on the plain of ice, thinking. He watched as Momo rushed forward to make sure that her two friends, and the other Rukongai citizens were all right. He watched Toushirou lag behind, and flinch slightly when the villagers gave him frightened looks. He watched the boy take in for the first time the ice that he had covered the entire area with. Many people were shivering slightly, and sweeping ice from their bodies.

Toushirou realized for the first time the full extent of power that he had, and the destruction that could come with it. He watched Momo talking frantically to Ayumi, healing her with kidou, with Tatsukichi watching. Suddenly, he didn't feel so excited anymore.

Hyourinmaru was also pondering. Things were clearly different this time. He hadn't felt so alive since that time he was wit the true Heavenly Guardian. This boy…this boy was clearly something more.

Thinking about that, Hyourinmaru suddenly felt the same sharp agony he had felt when the guardian had died. His body felt so heavy, he wondered how he had ever lifted from the ground. In fact, he thought he would sink through it.

Yes. The boy was clearly something more.

And he will not let anything happen to him. No matter what happens, Hyourinmaru swore to protect the youngster with all his power, and to guide him to become the guardian that he was fated to be.

He will not let the past repeat itself.

* * *

"Hyourinmaru-sama."

"Tobiume, what did I say about that name? And what of your promise?"

"I didn't expect you to come so soon, or be so close," she shrugged, and then smiled. "I'm glad."

"So am I," Hyourinmaru replied softly, looking over his plain of ice. The girl had invaded his inner world at the first opportunity, and was grinning at him. She was still the same as before-cheerful and always smiling. Yet even she couldn't be oblivious to the wistful look in the ice-dragons eyes, or his sagging wings. She had a shrewd guess as to what was causing this.

Reaching up, she put a small hand on the dragon's serpentine body.

"You can't always blame yourself for the past, Hyourinmaru-san. What matters now is the present. Everything is well, isn't it? Please do not be so glum. Whatever problems arise, I know that you can face them. We will all face them," the girl said softly.

Hyourinmaru started at her soft words. He turned his crimson eyes on the girl, who smiled at him. He let a hiss leave his teeth. It was a wistful sound.

"You are right. I just fear that the problems are just beginning."

"In that case, I wish the best of luck to us all."

* * *

The end! Of this chapter. Meh, I ruined the ending, didn't I? Well…I can't defend myself, other than it being foreshadowing.

I know that there probably aren't really any hollows in Rukongai, but please for the sake of this story, just make a small exception! It's so much easier than making them go the to human world all the time.

Right, it was a little long this time, but I hope that has made up for the lateness. I hope that I didn't mess anything up in this chapter. I really tried my best! And I know that in Diamond Dust Rebellion, Toushirou and Kusaka got their zanpakutous and all that stuff. Well, I changed it slightly, because I wanted Toushirou and Hyourinmaru's communion to be more dramatic. But the events of DDR will probably still come in, just differently. You'll see!

One more thing, please vote in the poll on my profile about what division you want Toushirou to be in before captaincy. I have several ideas for several divisions, but I can't decide which ones to go by!

Thanks for reading, and please, PLEASE review!


	4. Part Four

Sorry for the long wait. Too many things got in the way. Thank you to Toshiro-Hitsugaya-kun for supplying some of the ideas in this chapter! Thank you so much! This will be very…long…sorry, I couldn't control myself ^_^;

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate your support!

* * *

**Part Four**

After calming from the fear of the power of his zanpakutou and the damage that it could potentially cause, Toushirou was more grateful than ever to have finally solved the mystery of the strange voice, and more so to have Hyourinmaru as his companion.

Hyourinmaru also enjoyed this communion. He understood the boy better now. He enjoyed being able to communicate with the boy without having to scream over the roaring wind of his inner world.

One of their first conversations occurred just after the boy left the sight of the hollow attack, and Momo left to report back to the Gotei 13.

"Is something wrong, Toushirou?" Hyourinmaru had asked.

"Nothing…just that…well, my shikai is so uncontrolled. I thought that if I reached communion with you, I'd be able to control it better, but…it just seems even stronger than usual."

Hyourinmaru paused. He wasn't sure what to tell the boy. A lie wouldn't do. The boy disliked being lied to. But it wasn't the right time for the truth yet.

"Yes, I can understand that you feel that way…" Hyourinmaru said slowly. "But it is something that you will have to deal with. You must understand that whether you like it or not, you are different from the others, and so, your training and abilities will be different as well."

Toushirou said nothing, and Hyourinmaru allowed him silence. He felt that he had said as much as he could have without revealing the truth.

_After all, what is the point of telling him, if he isn't the true reincarnation after all?_

Hyourinmaru's sharp eyes surveyed the inner world he sat upon. Today, the snow had let up, and he could see the white winter sun. Unhurriedly, he spread his wings and lifted into the air again. Nosing through the air, he circled the winter sky, musing to himself.

The boy could very well be the true reincarnation. After all, that shikai release was the most powerful he had ever encountered from any reincarnation. And the boy had wielded the shikai with such ease and control. He was a natural. Even if he was a prodigy, the talent he had displayed with his shikai was astounding, almost unnatural. _And it can only improve._

The dragon now looked back down on his plain of ice. Briefly, he thought back to the time before he was a zanpakutou. The time when he was free, and did as he pleased. Back then, he would never have imagined that he would one day be the way he was now. He recalled the appearance of the Guardian for the first time, and the last time he had see her, turning to ice dust upon a plain of ice so like this one.

He recalled her last promise. She promised that she will be back as an reincarnation, to protect the world from some evil.

A guardian that reincarnates herself among the shinigami. Even now, he sometimes wondered why she is so determined to reincarnate herself. He could see no threat. Soul Society has been at peace for many years, and other than the occasional hollow, nothing seemed wrong.

Still, he decided to just trust the Guardian's words. Many back then had thought her decisions and ideas rather odd, but Hyourinmaru had learned to trust her judgment.

He just hoped that wouldn't fail this time around. He vowed to himself that he would be able to protect this young one. This time, he will not fail.

* * *

Toushirou decided to travel back late in the evening, so that there wouldn't be many students about to see him. It was impossible to hide the long blade of his zanpakutou from the teachers, as they will always be watching, however.

"You should inform them of your shikai," Hyourinmaru said to the boy. "They have held you back long enough. It is time they see that they can hold you back no longer."

"Are you sure that's wise," Toushirou asked doubtfully.

"Yes. You reap no more benefits from staying at the Academy. And they may already know, but are waiting for you to tell them yourself."

Toushirou gave no reply, but Hyourinmaru knew that no more words needed to be said. The boy would make his own decision.

Arriving at the gate, the giant guard peered down at Toushirou for a second without movement. "What is that on you back, Hitsugaya-kun? Is that a sword? Are the rumors that I heard about you achieving shikai true?"

"Yes, Jidanbou," Toushirou sighed, "But can you _please _keep your voice down? It's late, so you shouldn't be yelling. And I don't want the whole of Seireitei to know that I have shikai yet."

"But why? Shouldn't you be proud of your achievement?" Jidanbou asked, scratching his head in confusion. Toushirou sighed exasperatedly, and Hyourinmaru let out one of his amused laughs at Toushirou's frustration.

"I am, but it's just easier not to have everyone know, okay, Jidanbou?" Toushirou said, crossing his arms.

Jidanbou looked like he was still confused to why Toushirou wouldn't tell everyone that he had shikai, but he let it go and let the boy pass.

Approaching the school, he was rather surprised to see an unfamiliar man walking out of the entrance, accompanied by one of the teachers. The man wore a white jinbaori over a black shihakushou and sported an odd mustache and neatly cut silver hair. Toushirou paused, watching as they approached with. He didn't move, his turquoise eyes fixed upon the two, waiting for them to pass. He could easily sense the level of reiatsu the silver-haired man possessed, and knew that this was surely a powerful shinigami.

The two also paused by him also, and the silver-haired man gave Toushirou a curious look.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, returning to the Academy, I see," the teacher said.

"Yes Ounabara-sensei," Toushirou replied with a quick bow. His eyes were drawn once again to the stranger.

Ounabara saw his gaze. "Oh yes, let me introduce you. This is Sasakibe Chojiro, lieutenant of the first division. He was just here today to discuss which students they would like to recruit to the Gotei 13 early."

Toushirou bowed respectfully to the lieutenant. The man scrutinized the young boy for a moment, his eyes lingering on the sword he had strapped to his back. "So the report was true. You are the boy that used shikai in the streets of Rukongai the other day?"

Toushirou looked up, hesitating, and then nodded. Ounabara had a wide smile on his face. "Amazing, Hitsugaya-kun! I had not quite believed it myself when I heard, but I can see your zanpakutou now. Allow me to say and your talent never ceases to amaze me."

Toushirou nodded once in acknowledgement of the compliment. Sasakibe studied him once more, before saying, "Thank you for your time, Ounabara. I will report back to the Soutaichou. He will want to know everything."

Ounabara nodded and Sasakibe departed.

Toushirou gave one quick bow to Ounabara and then left as well.

"Well, it seems that explaining was already taken care of," Hyourinmaru said.

"Yes, but now what?" Toushirou pondered as he entered the school. He darted through the empty halls and to his room. He knew that most of the students must be at dinner, so the room must be empty. Still, he quickly unstrapped the sword from his back and put it on his bed and slid the covers over it. No one ever came near his things, so he wasn't worried about someone finding it. Besides, he couldn't bare the thought of putting it somewhere like under his bed.

"Well, the man is reporting to the Soutaichou. He will likely be interested in you. Do not be surprised if you receive any more odd notices."

"Hmm," Toushirou said. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried about that."

"That is up to you," Hyourinmaru replied.

"You're not very helpful, you know," the boy accused.

Hyourinmaru chuckled to himself, and his breath send small breezes whistling across the ice.

* * *

Unfortunately, Rumors travel very fast. Soon, it seemed that every pupil in the school knew that Hitsugaya Toushirou, the Academy's current prodigy, had already achieved shikai, which was something unprecedented. The Academy had seen many geniuses and talented students, but none could quite compare to the small white haired boy that seemed to have beaten every record that had been set down before. Better then Shiba Kaien, a man who had completed the curriculum in one year, according to Ounabara, and Ichimaru Gin, who had been the most talented student they've ever seen before Toushirou.

"I think you are fit for graduation at last, Hitsugaya-kun," Ounabara said, smiling hugely down at the boy. Toushirou only nodded. He knew that he probably could have graduated earlier, but the instructors kept feeling as if they hadn't taught him enough. Now they were out of excuses. So when Ounabara smiled down at him with pride, expecting him to be excited, he only nodded in silent acknowledgement of him words.

Of course, the other students made up for the excitement that Toushirou sorely lacked. Rumors flew through the halls like wildfire. Rumors that he'd already been accepted into a squad, or that he was graduating as early as next week.

And once again, Toushirou was glad that Kusaka Sojiro, the only one left in the academy that he could call friend, did not seem to be affected much by the rumors. Toushirou was eternally grateful that _he _was never one to go around spreading rumors and talking behind his back. In more ways than one, the boy was truly a friend.

"Well, you are certainly a genius, Hitsugaya," he had said as the only response to Toushirou's admittance that he had indeed achieved shikai. "I only hope I can catch up to you soon! I still haven't forgotten my goal of surpassing you."

"Hmp," was Toushirou's reply. "Well, you better try to commune with your zanpakutou more then."

This statement made Hyourinmaru shift restlessly again. He still hadn't forgotten the time in the cave where Kusaka had heard him. Fear clawed at his insides again. Whatever happened, he could NOT allow the boy to hear him again.

"It's weird though. After that one time in the cave, I haven't really heard him again. Actually, the voice seems…different. It's clearer, and not as cold…I don't understand it," Kusaka was frowning to himself.

"Maybe you're getting closer," Toushirou suggested. They were in their dormitory, which they shared. Toushirou was sitting cross-legged on his bed, his hand absent-mindedly tracing the four-pointed guard on his zanpakutou.

"I don't know. It's fainter, and sounds…disappointed in me," Kusaka said, the frown still deep upon his face.

Toushirou didn't know what to say. He turned his thoughts inward. _What do you think, Hyourinmaru?_

_**I have no answer. **_

Hyourinmaru replied as quietly as he could. He would not risk speaking loudly in the presence of Kusaka Sojiro.

_Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? _Toushirou asked, confused, his hand pausing at one of the points on his guard.

_**It is nothing. **_And he said no more. Toushirou seemed to sense that he wouldn't speak, and allowed him his silence, but Hyourinmaru could sense the boy's discontent at Hyourinmaru's silence.

"Well, try and talk to it whenever you can hear it. I'm sure that it will help," Toushirou said to his friend.

"Yeah," Kusaka said. Then he brightened. "Say, Hitsugaya, what do you say you and I go have a sparring match? It's been a while, and I think I may have beaten you!"

"Hn, let's find out."

* * *

In his time at the academy, Toushirou had never met any of the captains. He's always wondered whether he would ever meet one, especially when Momo had babbled endlessly about how amazing it was to see. But to this day, the highest-ranking shinigami he had seen was Sasakibe, the lieutenant of the first.

That is, until the day he met Ukitake Jushirou.

He had been training by himself in a secluded clearing in the small wooded area by the school. Ever since it had gotten out that he'd had shikai, he no longer attempted to hide Hyourinmaru, especially since the teachers requested that he used his zanpakutou to better familiarize himself with it. Now, as he sliced the air with the long and shiny blade, he was at first too lost in concentration to notice the presence of another in the clearing.

Kusaka was away that day, conducting a hollow extermination exercise in the human world with a first year class, much like what Momo had described to him. Of course, there were full shinigami with them this time in order to prevent the incident from Momo's time from happening again, but the top sixth years were still allowed to help lead the exercise.

And of course, thought Toushirou was clearly the top student, he wasn't chosen. He knew that the teachers knew that as useful as he might be when it comes to defending the students against a real hollow, he was simply much to young, and too small, to be taken seriously. He hardly looked older than the first years, and his cold demeanor wouldn't suit directing nervous first years, or so they thought.

Therefore, since there was nothing else of interest for him, he retreated to training by himself.

As he slashed the air again, his saw in the shiny silver blade of his sword a flash of white that didn't belong in the greens of browns of the woods. He paused, and felt for the first time the carefully controlled reiatsu behind him. He brought his sword down slowly, to the side in a none-threatening pose, but still ready to strike at the first moment of threat. He quickly but carefully analyzed the situation before turning. The other was only ten feet away, a distance easily covered in a quick shunpo. The person was directly behind him, where the entrance of the clearing was, and easily in sight from the paths that wound through the wood. The chances of someone else seeing them were high. Clearly, this person wasn't trying to hide him or herself, which meant that either they mean no threat, or that they are powerful enough that anyone who saw them would hardly be able to do much damage.

Or both, Toushirou thought as he turned slowly to see the man who stood behind him. The man had a slightly sheepish grin on his face, but his face was open and genuinely kind, and framed by long, pure white hair. But that wasn't what Toushirou noticed first. No, the first thing he noticed was the pure white billowing haori that the man wore over a black shihakushou. The bottom of the haori was printed with a design of alternating black slashes and dots. And even though it was carefully controlled, there was no mistaking his tremendous reiatsu. There was no doubt that this was a captain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was hoping not to interrupt you. It is a rare gift to watch a young one move with such skill. But I seem to have been caught," the man said, chuckling slightly. He walked forwards, slowly and unthreateningly. Up close, Toushirou saw that though he looked full of life, he had the sort of pallor that one found on a person who was just recovering from a terrible sickness. Still, that didn't seem to affect the man's energy at all. He stopped in front of the boy and smiled. "I should introduce myself. My name is Ukitake Jushirou, captain of the thirteenth division."

Toushirou nodded and bowed respectfully. The man couldn't mean any harm, and so he loosened his grip on his sword and watched as the sheath reformed over the blade. He set it gently against a nearby tree.

Ukitake's eyes followed his actions, lingering on the zanpakutou. He then turned, smiling still, back to Toushirou.

"Well, it is true. I wondered why Yamamoto-soutaichou would ask me to come and observe you. Achieving shikai already. You must be proud."

Toushirou nodded, feeling a sense of déjà vu. It seemed that everyone expected him to be proud.

"So, what is your name?" Ukitake asked kindly.

"Wouldn't you already know my name, if you know that I achieved shikai?" Toushirou said, trying not to sound rude or accusing, for it wouldn't sit well to be in the bad books of one of the captains.

Ukitake smiled wider. "I know, but I want to hear it from you! I don't think you enjoy having everyone know your name."

Toushirou couldn't disagree. "Hitsugaya Toushirou," he replied simply.

"It's nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-kun. I wonder if I may have a word with you?"

Toushirou merely nodded to indicate his consent. Ukitake didn't press him for words.

While this was happening, Hyourinmaru stirred as he suddenly heard what were unmistakably two child-like voices giggling. He hissed. "Who are you?"

"Oops! He heard us! Sorry about that! We're Sogyo no Kotowari!" chirped two identical voices in unison.

Hyourinmaru cocked his head. "I have not met you before. Are you the zanpakutou of this man?"

"Oh yes! Juu-chan is our master! He's really nice to us too! You're Hyourinmaru, right? Ryujin Jakka mentioned you today! Can we come over and see you?"

Hyourinmaru didn't know what to say. The spirits, which he concluded must be twins, were full of quite a lot of energy. He didn't know whether he would be able to keep his patience. Still, he decided that it would be a good time to meet other spirits.

"All right," he answered. A moment later, two identical spirits materialized in his inner world. They were two young boys, both sporting identical kimonos and hairstyles, and moving in unison. They gazed up at him in wonder.

'Ooh! You're so big!" they said. "We heard that you're really old! As old as Ryujin Jakka, or older!" one boy said.

"Do you ever feel cold?" the other questioned.

The great dragon shook his head. The two boys were scanning the area with great interest, leaping all over the ice. But Hyourinmaru paid them little attention. He was focused more on Toushirou's meeting with the captain.

"Well, I was thinking. Since you are going to graduate so soon, if you would like to join my division when after you graduate?"

Toushirou was taken aback. This was the last thing he'd expected. "Join your division?" he asked skeptically. "But aren't I suppose to apply after I graduate?"

"Yes, but sometimes, when we are very sure of a candidate, we offer them a position before graduation. I have many openings. It would be easy to find a spot for you. From what I heard, I think I can offer you a seated position."

Toushirou bit his lip, thinking about it. "You don't have to decide now, and I can understand completely if you want to join another division. Fifth division is one of the popular ones, for example. Perhaps you'd prefer the fifth?"

"No," Toushirou replied too quickly. "I don't want to join the fifth. The thirteenth sounds good." He had no intention of joining a division where Momo would be every day. He didn't want to get in the way or her ambitions, and wanted her to have the burden of worrying about him.

"No," Ukitake asked, his voice slightly amused. "Well then, you can always change your mind later. But for now, should I file forward that Hitsugaya Toushirou-kun would like to agree to join the thirteenth?"

Toushirou nodded. Ukitake smiled again (Toushirou wondered how much one could smile without having it permanently etched into one's face), and patted his shoulder happily.

"So, Yamamoto has sent Ukitake Jushirou to keep an eye of Toushirou," Hyourinmaru stated quietly to Sogyo no Kotowari. The twins nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Well, Juu-chan really likes kids, so he really wanted Hitsugaya Toushirou anyways! And if Juu-chan's happy, so are we!"

The twins danced around on the ice. Hyourinmaru wondered whether they always had this much energy.

Ukitake turned to leave. He had gone only a few steps, however, before he suddenly stopped and turned, an excited light in his eyes, as though he were a boy surrounded by many Christmas presents.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He hurried back to the white-haired boy, reaching into his sleeve as he did. Toushirou's face was filled with confusion, which turned to shock and embarrassment when Ukitake suddenly poured a shower of brightly colored snacks into his arms. "What…?"

"I thought you might like some sweets. After all, all little boys like them, right? If you ever want more, I'll be happy to give you some. Hope to see you soon, Hitsugaya-kun!" Ukitake turned and left the clearing with an odd spring in his step. Sogyo no Kotowari said an excited farewell to Hyourinmaru and then left his inner world.

Hyourinmaru chuckled as his young shinigami stared dubiously at the pile of sweets in his hand. It seemed that things were going to get interesting.

* * *

Toushirou didn't tell Kusaka about being accepted into the thirteenth, at least, not at first. But rumors travel fast, and often one rumor breeds into another.

"So, Hitsugaya, I heard that a captain came to visit today. Did you see him?" Kusaka asked as soon as Toushirou walked into the room from training.

Toushirou paused for a moment, deliberating for a moment. "Yes…I did in fact," he said at last.

Kusaka looked at him expectantly. When Toushirou didn't elaborate, he prompted, "Well? What was it like?"

"He…" Toushirou said, hesitating again. "He has a large reiatsu…"

Kusaka snorted. "That we all know. Anything else?"

"Not really. We just talked." Toushirou realized too late that he had said too much. Kusaka's eyes bugged out in surprise and wonder. "You _talked _to a captain? That's amazing!"

"Not really…he just talked like a normal man…sort of…"

"Did anything else happen that I should know about?" Kusaka asked, as if knowing the answer. Toushirou paused for the longest time this time, before finally mumbling, "He asked me to join his division."

"I knew it!" Kusaka said excitedly, and Toushirou looked up in surprise. He had been slightly afraid that Kusaka would become jealous or bitter, like many other students had at his success. Kusaka never knew how grateful Toushirou was for his acceptance. "I knew you would be one of those that gets a position in the Gotei 13 early! That's really cool, Toushirou! Say, which division? I want join so we can still train together."

"Thirteenth," Toushirou answered promptly this time, happy that Kusaka didn't hate him for it. "Ukitake-taichou said that they have a lot of spaces."

"All the better. It's great that we may be able to still train together."

Hyourinmaru, on the other hand, watching the conversation from his master's eyes, but hiding himself from his master, did not share the boys' enthusiasm. No, what would please him more was if Kusaka Sojiro went as far from Toushirou as possible, at least until he received his own zanpakutou. He couldn't help the odd unshakable fear that clawed at his insides. He didn't mind his master having a friend, but he didn't like the way things were going. Kusaka seems much more affected by Toushirou's reiatsu than he should. If the delicate point everything balanced upon was shattered, Hyourinmaru trembled to think of the consequences.

* * *

The students at the academy all found it bothersome to have the daunting final exam upon them. But at the moment, that was what they were experiencing.

After a long and rigorous written assessment, they had been sent into the school training fields and thoroughly examined in every aspect of shinigami skills- kidou, hoho, hakuda, and zanjutsu. Most emerged from the exams slumping in relief, rubbing their eyes from lack of sleep from study.

The final part of the exam was the one where Toushirou thought might actually be interesting. It took place before dinner, which many said was to motivate the students to finish faster.

"You will all enter the human world, and fight hollows and perform Konso. Your progress will be monitored by teachers, and shinigami will be posted for security, though you shouldn't rely on them to be there. You will essentially be alone. You have three hours, and are allowed one partner. Any questions?" Ounabara explained to them in front of the Senkaimon. The class was all silent and tense, many gripping the hilt of their swords for comfort.

Ounabara smiled what would have been a reassuring smile as he walked up to the senkaimon. Drawing his own sword, he stuck it in front of him. "Open," he said calmly. Bright reiatsu leached from the gates as the gates slid open silently. Pausing for a moment, the class all seemed to draw in a breath as one and then stepped through the gate.

They emerged at what appeared a seaside city. A large river flowed through it, flowing into the frothing waves in a wide, sweeping delta that cut through the middle of the city. The sun was just setting, the red-orange glow scattering upon the waves of the sea and river, and reflecting off the buildings, bathing the whole city in a soft, warm, orange hue.

The students spend little time observing the scenery. They were quickly breaking up, some going in twos, others independently. Most were eager to perform well and then leave.

Toushirou's sharp eyes scanned the area. He allowed his reiatsu to seep out, clinging into the air, and his senses to give him information.

Kusaka was beside him. They were the only two left beside the vanishing senkaimon. Toushirou narrowed his eyes and Kusaka shot him a look. "Anything?"

"A lot of things. Something must have happened here recently. There are a lot of hollow taints, and many pluses too. I'm trying to pinpoint one we can reach before the others," Toushirou said, frowning in concentration. Barely a moment later, his eyes focused on a spot near the mouth of the river. A small smirk appeared on his lips.

"You found one," Kusaka stated, a smile on his own lips. Toushirou nodded. "And we're the closest to it. There are a whole lot of hollows there, and a few pluses too.

"Perfect."

It was easy, Hyourinmaru thought. The hollows were easily disposed of with a few quick slashes and well placed kidou, and a few quick words and the hilt to the foreheads of a family of five took care of basically all they had to do for the exam. Of course, Hyourinmaru admits that he rather wished that they could have had a chance to use shikai. It's been so long since he's been near a large body of water. Just the thought of so much water that he and Toushirou could manipulate and mold to their desires made longing shoot through his ancient icy body.

But he mustn't, Hyourinmaru knew. Especially tonight, when Kusaka is so near. He had barely ever spoken to Toushirou when Kusaka was present. A fact that Toushirou seemed to have noticed, though he took it to be another reason.

_Hyourinmaru? _The boy called out now. Hyourinmaru didn't answer.

Is there something I'm not doing right? I know you want to be free, but I can't just release you here. There are too many people.

True. Hyourinmaru couldn't agree more, though his was a slightly different reason. Still, he gave the young boy no answer. Not even a shift in movement to indicate that he was there.

"Say, Toushirou, what's like, to have a zanpakutou?" Kusaka now asked, drawing Toushirou from his frustrated attempt to speak to Hyourinmaru

"Huh? Oh, having a zanpakutou. It's…a very rewarding experience, to have someone to speak to who won't…judge you exactly in the way others might, because they understand you. Sometimes, it's frustrating though, when you don't understand something, or when they are behaving in a way you just don't comprehend," Toushirou was thoughtful, and seemed to speak to himself as much as he was to Kusaka. "But they're your partners, someone you can't get rid of, not that you would want to. For me at least, I can't imagine a time anymore that I didn't know what it felt like to hold my own zanpakutou."

Toushirou touched Hyourinmaru's hilt, and seemed to be comforted by its presence. Hyourinmaru was rather touched at his master's words, and wanted very much to say something. He held back though, spreading his wings silently and flying deeper into his inner world. He didn't want to be heard. Not tonight, especially, when everything was going just right for his young shinigami.

Just then, they heard a roar in the distance. The air tasted foul, and Hyourinmaru knew that this was no ordinary hollow.

"I can sense some of our class already surrounding it," Kusaka said, frowning in concentration. "Should we…?"

"Do they seem like they'll be able to take care of it? It's around the beach," Toushirou added, narrowing his eyes in concentration. "It's a big one."

"Let's just go. They could use help, and you have a shikai," Kusaka grinned at Toushirou.

The two boys simultaneously shunpoed off toward the hollow's reiatsu, keeping carefully apart so that each had much space to move, but close enough that they could keep careful tabs upon each other. They're muscles were tense, in case they came upon a hollow on the way.

After a few leaps and steps of shunpo, the two stopped, perched on rocks just outside the perimeter of the fight. They looked on carefully.

The river's waters had mingled with the ocean's salty water, creating a brackish mixture, which was where the struggle was taking place. A huge hollow, one with long, grotesque arms and muscular green body lashed in the water. It seemed to be able to swim, for it kept diving into the water and reappearing. There were many small islands among the brackish waters, making footholds for not only the students that surrounded it, but also the hollow.

One girl was approaching it. She attacked directly, her sword held up high. The hollow sensed her approach and retaliated by swinging out a long arm. The hand attached to the arm was tipped with sharp claws, and if the girl hadn't managed to quickly bring her sword down to block it, she would have surely been slashed to ribbons.

As she occupied the hollow, another boy had leapt forward. He raised his hand.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hadou 33, Sokatsui!"

Bright blue flames burst forth from the boy's palm, shooting at the hollow. The hollow noted this and tried to dodge, but the fire was spreading out, and half the blast was successful in hitting the hollow's other arm, taking out a chunk of green flesh.

A roar of pain and defiance ripped from the hollow's throat. A maddened gleam of rage lit up in its eyes, hidden behind its bone mask. It swung its arm clumsily at the boy who had fired the kidou.

"Oh no you don't!" another voice shouted. Suddenly, two more figures were in the air. One was a burly young man who was attacking directly. He swung his sword up and tried to slash the hollow with it, but his cry had given the hollow advanced warning, and it swung out a tail and knocked him out of the air.

"Idiot," Kusaka muttered. He watched as the burly man's companion hurried over to where he fell to the dirt of the riverbank. "Let's do this, Hitsugaya," Kusaka said, drawing his own sword.

Toushirou nodded and the two leapt from their spot. Kusaka came at the hollow the side. Quick as lightning, he slashed against its arm. The cut was deep, but not enough to sever it.

The boy who had cast the kidou, seeing help, quickly raised his hand and began another chant. While he did so, the first girl joined Kusaka in his assault of the hollow.

The hollow looked around, lumbering for a moment, confused by the sudden appearance of so many enemies. Doing as instinct told him, he dove down into the water, but not quickly enough. His head entered the water just as the boy finished his chant.

"Bakudou 9, Horin!"

An orange tendril shot toward the hollow, wrapping itself around it quickly. The boy concentrated and swung his arm up, grunting in effort as he threw the shrieking hollow back into the air.

Just as the hollow reached the peak of its arc, Toushirou suddenly appeared above it. Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, he slashed down hard against the hollow's mask. The blade sliced cleanly through the mask, and the hollow had turned to dust before Toushirou's sandal hit the ground.

"Good cooperation," a voice said. They turned to see Ounabara marching toward them. He had a big grin upon his face. "We have seen enough of all of you. Leave the others some chance to shine. You may go back," he said to Kusaka, Toushirou, and the boy and girl. They nodded. The boy grinned widely, and stretched, and seeming as if wanting to make a last impression, shunpoed away smoothly. The girl also left, after giving Kusaka and Toushirou one quick nod. The latter two bowed swiftly to Ounabara as he shunpoed to where the burly young man had landed.

"Well, that was interesting," Kusaka said as they moved away. "I'm just glad that it's over. Now we can finally relax!"

"Yeah," Toushirou said. He touched the hilt of his zanpakutou.

Hyourinmaru nodded appreciatively. He had enjoyed watching the fight, even if he had wished that he could have flown again. But it was too dangerous.

"You could have just used your shikai, though, and that hollow would have been a goner," Kusaka said. "Why didn't you?"

"It just isn't a good idea," Toushirou said through his teeth, suddenly sharp. Hyourinmaru knew that he was remembering the first time that he'd released his shikai in Rukongai.

"Hmm, okay. Still, you don't know how many times I wished that I had shi-"

A sudden explosion of reiatsu cut him off. Hyourinmaru involuntarily growled at the sudden threat.

A massive hollow had appeared before the two boys. A quick scan of the area told them that they were facing it alone, and this hollow was much larger than the one that they had just defeated. It had a terrible gleam in its eye that spoke of intelligence, unlike the other hollows that they had faced that day.

"Damn!" Kusaka cursed under his breath. "Of all the rotten luck."

"Hehe, two little shinigami students…no, almost shinigami, from the smell of your reiatsu. You two smell very tasty…"

_**Toushirou! **_Hyourinmaru rumbled, this time not caring. He felt a sense of dread building inside him.

_Hyourinmaru? _Toushirou asked, confused and shocked at Hyourinmaru's sudden appearance after so long of silence that night.

"There isn't any time to waste. That hollow is strong, and intelligent. It consumes other hollows. You should kill it as soon as possible," Hyourinmaru said urgently. The hollow was not quite a menos, but it was close, and Hyourinmaru had seen enough of the destruction of menos with his own eyes to know their destructibility.

"What's the matter, little shinigami? Are you dumb with fright?" the hollow said, its voice low and hissing, and trembling slightly in silent laughter.

Kusaka drew his sword, and Toushirou did the same. The hollow laughed again. "Going to try and fight me? Brave of you."

The hollow lashed out then, before either boy could do anything. One arm caught Kusaka in the stomach and threw him into a rock wall by the sea. The rock cracked from the impact and caved in.

"Kusaka!" Toushirou cried out as he squinted frantically into the pile of rock and rubble, beyond which was a dark cave. He saw that the hollow as beginning to advance on Kusaka, its eyes glinting greedily in anticipation of a meal.

Toushirou gritted his teeth. Without giving his actions much thought, he let out a burst of reiatsu and attacked the hollow.

The hollow paused, turning its gaze to Toushirou. "Well now, that was some reiatsu. I changed my mind. You look _much _tastier than that one," it said, jerking one arm at the place where Kusaka fell.

It started for Toushirou this time, moving much faster than Toushirou had anticipated. One clawed arm shot out, scratching him in the arm. Toushirou hissed from the sting, but otherwise didn't let the pain bother him. He slashed at the claw, trying to sever it.

The hollow anticipated his attack. It turned its giant arm around, its elbow hitting Toushirou in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. Gasping for breath, Toushirou felt like a rag doll as the hollow flung him into the air.

"Hitsugaya!" came Kusaka's cry. Toushirou couldn't answer, however. He landed further than Kusaka did, landing right into the cool interior of the cave, and a freezing tide-pool. He hissed as the salt from the water made his wound sting.

Kusaka had recovered himself. He charged forward, a battle cry forming in his throat as he slashed hard at the hollow. He managed to sever one hand. The hollow screeched in rage and pain, and lashed out with the other arm, knocking the poor boy down.

Toushirou had recovered himself as well. Lifting his head, he looked directly into the hollow's sinister eyes. Something inside him raged. He felt as if the world's sounds had suddenly been silenced All he could hear was blood pounding in his ears and howling wind that didn't seem to be real. Rage lit every aspect of his being. As he gazed into the hollow's eyes, he was suddenly consumed by a burning desire to kill it, to destroy what had hurt him and his friend, and who knew how many countless others.

Hyourinmaru was worried. The boy was releasing so much reiatsu. He could see the tide pool beginning to freeze over. But being so uncontrolled and fighting against such a powerful hollow was dangerous. He had to do something, no matter how risky it was.

"Toushirou!" he called out.

"Hyourinmaru…"

"Release me! Release me, and I will take care of this fight."

Toushirou nodded, and raised his zanpakutou. Another stream of reiatsu lashed out. "Soten ni Zase"

Hyourinmaru tensed in anticipation of release, but he was suddenly aware of another presence. He looked to the side and froze in horror.

There, lying on the ice and staring at him in awe was none other than Kusaka Sojiro. His eyes were wide, and shining in shock and delight.

_No! _Hyourinmaru thought. He looked to his other side, and saw an image of Toushirou. Neither boy could see each other, but they could both see him. Toushirou opened his mouth.

_No Toushirou! Don't say my name…_

"Hyourinmaru!"

Toushirou cried out with all his might, and the reiatsu and wind that followed it was so loud and fierce that at first, he didn't realize that his was not the only voice that called out the name.

As for Hyourinmaru, he felt a strange sensation, as if he was being pulled in two directions. He growled, and fought the feeling. Both Kusaka and Toushirou had called out his name, and now, he felt torn, his zanpakutou instinct instructing him to go to both.

But he was not born a zanpakutou. In some part of his mind remained the once free dragon. The dragon that chose his own way, and chose to serve the Heavenly Guardian.

He fought, pulling himself away from Kusaka's call and clawing to Toushirou. Yet as he did, an odd pain of ripping filled every fiber of his body. For a moment, he was frozen, suspended in time while the pain grew, mounting, and rising…

And suddenly, it snapped. He hurled toward Toushirou, and burst from the inner world into the real world. His sharp eyes saw the hollow immediately, which had paused and was string dumbstruck at the sight. This was the largest threat at the moment. Without hesitation, Hyourinmaru hurled his artificial body into the hollow, letting the ice freeze over him.

He paused, coiled beside his master in spirit. His eyes scanned the cave, and suddenly, a purplish blast of ice shot out from his left. He felt his blood run cold as he slowly turned to see Kusaka charging forward, holding a sword that was frighteningly similar to Toushirou's. A sword that was erupting in purple ice, ice that twisted to form a dragon.

_It can't be…How…?_

He descended into his inner world for a moment. He could feel no trace of Kusaka there. He shook himself and examined his own body. No sign of damage. He felt complete, whole, and perfectly normal, save for the pounding fear.

He emerged from the inner world and watched just as Kusaka's purple dragon reared back after its attack. It turned toward him for a moment, and Hyourinmaru saw that its eyes were blank, with no knowledge in them. Its reiatsu felt like his own, but muted, and impure.

_A…copy…or…? _He wondered. Whatever the thing was, it wasn't him. He belonged to Hitsugaya Toushirou. That much he was sure of.

But then, what zanpakutou was Kusaka wielding?

"Hyourinmaru!" Kusaka called out, and the purple dragon lashed at the hollow again. Hyourinmaru felt odd, hearing the strange shinigami's voice call his name. No, that boy was not his master. He only has one master.

Toushirou was staring, stunned by Kusaka's display. The reiatsu that had resulted from both of their releases had blown the ceiling of the cave clean off, giving sight to an indigo sky and the first stars appearing. The power both shocked him and made him feel afraid.

Then, he shook himself, and forced himself to think clearly and logically amidst all the chaos, a gift that he was proud of. He raised his own sword, and jerked the hilt so that the chain whipped out. Just as a second layer of ice covered the hollow's body, the crescent shaped blade that ended the chain pierced through the hollow's mask. It sent a layer of pure blue water over the odd purple ice, and as the hollow's body suddenly shattered, purple and blue ice dust flying through the air, the chain curved back as Toushirou pulled it back.

The wind died down. The two boys looked at each other, both in wonder and confusion.

"Hitsugaya…you…"

"Kusaka…your zanpakutou…it's like mine…"

They were silent for a moment, and then Kusaka smiled. "Well, what do you know! It seems like we have managed to awaken the same zanpakutou! Amazing! We're really alike if we are able to wield the same power!"

Hyourinmaru bristled. How dare this boy presume that he wielded the same power as Toushirou? He allowed himself to travel through the world of zanpakutou and enter silently into Kusaka's inner world.

His was a craggily and rough ice plain, the ice looking unnatural there, as if it had just been shoved in. on it sat the blank eyed purple dragon. It lifted its head arrogantly as Hyourinmaru regarded it.

"Who are you?" it asked in a deep voice that sounded like Hyourinmaru's own.

"Hyourinmaru," Hyourinmaru replied.

The dragon hissed. "That can't be. I am Hyourinmaru. There is no other."

Hyourinmaru growled, but kept himself calm. "You are mistaken. I am Hyourinmaru. From what I can sense from your reiatsu, you are a copy of me, an incomplete replica. I do not know how or why, but you have no place here."

The other dragon roared openly, though the shinigami couldn't hear. "You are the imposter! Get out of my world! I am the only true Hyourinmaru! Get out!" the dragon snapped his teeth threateningly.

Hyourinmaru knew that he could easily take on the purple dragon, but he didn't want it to come to a fight. Not now, at least. It could cause some very adverse problems. He withdrew, and as he did, he heard a sorrowful weeping. The sound was clear and bell-like, and shivered, as if cold and frozen.

"Forgive me, Kusaka Sojiro's zanpakutou,"Hyourinmaru whispered. The weeping rose, but only Hyourinmaru could hear it.

Hyourinmaru returned to his own world, and watched, body tense, to the two boys. They were excited, completely oblivious to the unnatural thing and problems that were rising.

"I've never heard of two shinigami awakening the same zanpakutou," Toushirou said. He was grinning, but also confused in a happy way.

"And neither have we."

There were suddenly many flashes of black and the crushing reiatsu filled the cave. The two boys looked around in confusion, and dread at the emotionless and masked faces of the famous Omitsukidou corps.

"The Central 46 has examined what has happened here, and wishes to speak to both Kusaka Sojiro, and Hitsugaya Toushirou."

* * *

I'm sorry for taking so long. I was typing one day, and then the power went out and I lost a ton of what I'd written. It kinda upset me enough to take me a while to try and rewrite everything. Some things don't seem as well as it could have been, or as it had been. Darn power outage! Okay, enough of my miserable life, which you probably don't care about.

I put Toushirou in the thirteenth for now, because that seems to be the most popular last time I checked. Of course, now many think that he should be in the tenth, so I'm sorry! please let me know whether I shoul change it or not!

Anyways, please forgive me if this chapter was overly long or the pacing sucked. Would you still be so kind as to leave me a review??? I would update faster if you do! I promise I would try my best! Thank you for reading!


	5. Part Five

Okay, early update! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! It really stimulated me to write this as fast as possible. I hope that this will meet your standards. I haven't been in a good mood due to all the work piled on me, so if it gets too depressing, or too dull, or I could have elaborated, that's the reason. But I really did try to write well.

* * *

**Part Five  
**

It's begun.

Hyourinmaru knew as soon as the Omitsukidou corps arrived that the trouble that he knew would come was being set in motion.

There was unbalance in two shinigami wielding the same zanpakutou. The Omitsukidou and Central 46 are here to make it right before unbalance can cripple Soul Society.

"The Central 46 wishes to speak to you," the leader of the group spoke, walking forward. The two boys tensed, knowing that something ominous was happening. The faces of the black-clad figures showed no mercy or pity.

Before either of them could move, the Omitsukidou moved in. The leader spoke again. "Come with us," he said coldly.

Hyourinmaru twisted in worry. He could feel Toushirou's fear and confusion as to what was happening as they were lead away into the now cool night and to a different senkaimon. Toushirou didn't seem to be able to register his surroundings as he followed the black-clad people through the senkaimon, and through the unfamiliar streets of Seireitei.

"Toushirou," Hyourinmaru called.

_Hyourinmaru…what is happening?_

"I do not know. Whatever is happening, I do not like it. It is something ominous."

_I figured as much. _Toushirou thought. His dug his nails into his palms as they were lead down a dark hall, which ended in a tall set of doors that were slightly ajar. The Omitsukidou corps stopped and gestured silently at the door. The intention was clear. Go through it.

Toushirou and Kusaka looked at each other. Kusaka smiled weakly, and Toushirou only grimaced as they stepped through. The stepped quickly down a flight of stairs that led into an open area inside a large, circular room.

The room was dimly lit, and they could only just make out the figures of many men and women sitting upon two concentric rings that circled the room. There were depressions in the wall with stairs leading up to them, in which seemed to sit more people. They were in shadows, so neither of them could make out their faces, but the two boys were in a center patch of light. Toushirou squinted through the darkness, and quickly counted that there were 46 of them. Forty in the concentric rings and six in the recesses.

_40 wise men and 6 judges…_Toushirou recalled, a snippet from a book he had read a long time ago coming back to him with sudden clarity. _The council of Central 46, the central government of all of Soul Society…_

"The council has made its decision," said a voice as soon as they stepped through.

"Decision?" Kusaka questioned, bewildered.

"There is no need for both shinigami," another said. "It must be decided. One must be chosen."

Toushirou was beginning to feel dread build up inside of him. "What do you mean 'there is no need for both shinigami'?"

"Only one shinigami," said another, a bite of impatience in his voice. "The true owner. You cannot both have the same zanpakutou."

Toushirou froze as he realized that this was what this was about. They had awakened the same zanpakutou, and somehow, that irked the Central 46. He couldn't understand why, yet a sudden instinct told him that he was in danger, and both of them were in danger.

"We only need one. The other is throwing off balance. We must get rid of him."

"Exile."

"Execution."

Toushirou's mouth went dry, and his heart pounded like a caged bird. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his temples. Kusaka seemed just as frightened. His eyes were wide, and his muscles were tense under his robes. One of them has to be killed? What kind of logic was that? No. He cannot allow it. Thinking fast, he said the first thing that came to his mind to stop this madness.

"Then I'll abandon Hyourinmaru!"

Hyourinmaru felt a jolt. He felt torn. After so long, after finally finding his master, he was to be abandoned? He supposed that he should feel angry, but that was overruled by fear and anguish. He didn't think he could survive being abandoned. "No Toushirou!"he begged. "Do not abandon me!"

Toushirou seemed just as pained as Hyourinmaru. Sweat was beading down his forehead and rolling down his temples. His nails had broken through the soft flesh of his palm and a small trickle of blood trailed down his hand. Toushirou's eyes were hard with determination, however. Hyourinmaru knew that he would do anything to protect those important to him.

Toushirou…

But the council wasn't going to let that happen that easily. "You cannot back down," the first man said coldly.

"You cannot doubt," another added. "The decision of central 46 is absolute!"

"Take responsibility! You must obey the council!"

"Why can't we have the save zanpakutou?" Toushirou demanded. He glared up at the men and woman gathered, staring especially hard at the spot where he knew the judges to sit. Kusaka also joined him, though he seemed almost reluctant to challenge the council.

"Because that's the law. A law that has been in place since the ancient times," a male voice said. "You cannot go against it."

"We will not permit it."

"You must fight. Fight to the death to determine who is the rightful owner," one of the judges suddenly said. He moved slightly into the light, and they could see him to be old, with a white beard and mustache. He resembled what one would expect their kindly grandfather to look. But there was no kindness in his cold eyes as he considered the two boys in front of him. "Yes, that is the best decision. Fight."

"Fight!" several other voices echoed him.

"Fight!"

"Fight!"

"No," Toushirou said, his voice quiet with shock and uncertainty. "No, stop this!" he raised his voice. "Kusaka is my frien-"

The voices cut him off, drowning him out. "Fight!"

"Fight! Fight!"

Fight!

The voices rang in his head in unison. Toushirou wanted to clamp his hands over his ears. He was hardly even aware that the Omitsukidou members streaming in. He was hardly aware as he was led away, as well as Kusaka. He didn't register it as they were led through a series of halls and into an open area that resembled a training ground, with tall precipices of rock surrounding them, preventing escape.

He just stared after the Omitsukidou as they left them alone.

"No, I won't fight Kusaka. I won't kill him…" Toushirou said to himself. Every cell in his body screamed against the idea.

"Toushirou!" Hyourinmaru called out, his body suddenly tense. He sensed many reiatsus still surrounding them, proving that the Central 46 was watching.

And he was not the only one aware of this.

"Hitsugaya!"

Toushirou's head snapped to his friend. Kusaka Sojiro did not resemble his normal self. He turned to face Toushirou, his jaw clenched and face set in a strange grim profile. A strange, almost mad glint was in his eyes. A chill rang down Toushirou's spine.

"I want Hyourinmaru! It belongs to me!" he suddenly screamed at Toushirou. He drew his sword in one slash and began charging wildly at Toushirou.

"Wait, Kusaka…" Toushirou called out, frozen with shock. How many times had Kusaka charged at him in training, when they were just training together? Those were just training practices, and though he had seemed serious, they were just training. Yet all those friendly sparring matches, all of their friendship, and promises, they were all thrown away as Kusaka charged forward, blade poised to strike. As Toushirou stared into his friend's eyes, he felt shock steal his senses. Never before had his friend charged at him with such rage, such fury, such intent to kill…

Instinct took over his actions. The perpetual instinct for self-preservation took control of his body and he quickly drew his own sword and brought it in front of him to block Kusaka's attack.

As soon as the blades clashed, an explosion of reiatsu took place. Hyourinmaru felt anger boil in his veins. He broke through Kusaka's inner world, his furious eyes glaring down at the purple copy of himself. This copy was the source of chaos. This copy was what was driving Kusaka Sojiro mad.

"I warned you! You are only a copy of me! You cannot exist. You must go, or one of them will die!" he roared. His wings spread out, and he snapped his teeth menacingly.

"And I told you," the dragon said. "I am the true Hyourinmaru. You will back down. You have no hope to surpass me!"

Hyourinmaru narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" he hissed venomously. Then, before the other could reply, he sliced through the air toward the purple dragon, rage boiling throughout his being. His master was suffering, and in danger of death, and all because of this creature.

Without mercy, he sunk his icy teeth into the neck of the purple dragon. The other flailed against him, slamming its tail against Hyourinmaru's body. The blow felt like a feather touch to Hyourinmaru, though some scales broke off. It hardly affected him and he lashed his own tail against the other creature.

The other was only a copy. A weak copy. Hyourinmaru still didn't know how it came about, most likely it manifested because Kusaka has been in contact with Toushirou's reiatsu for so long and was able to "borrow" a sliver of Toushirou's power.

But a sliver was nothing against the real thing.

Hyourinmaru knew with all his being that Toushirou was his true master, not Kusaka. This dragon was a copy, and Kusaka could not be the Heavenly Guardian. He had communed with Toushirou almost as soon as he had appeared in Soul Society. Toushirou was his true owner, and master. He will not let anything harm his master.

His powerful tail pierced the other dragon's body easily. He slammed one wing into the other dragon's head. The other shook with the impact, its eyes bewildered. Hyourinmaru took his chance and blew a chilling breath from between his teeth. As soon as the wind touched the other dragon, it froze over. Hyourinmaru roared and the sky rumbled, snow falling. Using the moisture from the air, the encased the dragon in more and more ice, layering ice over him until he was no longer visible.

He wasted no time. He quickly got ready to leave, though he did catch one voice as he left.

"Thank you…"

He gave one low rumble in acknowledgement of the other zanpakutou's thanks. He burst from the inner world and straight into the real world. He wondered how that had come about, but gave it little thought. At this moment, all he cared was to protect his shinigami. The other, though he had been able to hear his voice, was not his master, and since he was attacking his master, Hyourinmaru did not hesitate to attack.

His red eyes bore into Kusaka's as he felt an artificial body of ice shape around him, giving him form. He had liked Kusaka before, when he was Toushirou's friend, but when he had tried to kill his master, he had crossed the line. A dragon is not forgiving, and fiercely protects what is dear to him. Kusaka threatening Toushirou like that was unforgivable. He had swore to protect his shinigami at all costs, and _will _not allow him to be harmed.

He flew right at Kusaka, eager to stop his attack. Kusaka's eyes widened to see him, but he gave it no thought. Without hesitation, he slammed the water and ice of his temporary body upon Kusaka, allowing the ice and water to spread over him, freezing him, immobilizing his limbs, covering his arm and sword in a layer of blue-white ice.

He reared back at last, and finally examined what was happening. Toushirou stood, his sword raised, still with a grim look of shock on his face. He was staring at Kusaka's frozen figure in horror and disbelief. Hyourinmaru sensed his turmoil, and heard his anguish. Toushirou was not surprised that Hyourinmaru had protected him. He had actually instinctively called upon Hyourinmaru himself in self-preservation, which explained why Hyourinmaru had materialized directly into the real world. He had also wanted to freeze Kusaka to stop his movements.

It seemed that both dragon and boy thought alike.

But Toushirou was still in shock at Kusaka's behavior. It was so sudden, and so unlike him.

The ice cracked, and crumbled to dust. Kusaka looked deathly pale, and his eyes were filled with maddening rage. His breath rose in the cold atmosphere in a soft mist as he panted for breath. He glared malevolently at Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya…!" he snarled.

"Kusaka…" Toushirou said, his eyes pleading. Kusaka's kind, violet eyes were clouded by a maddened greed. Toushirou felt confusion and betrayal burn through him like a corporeal flame. He wanted to shout, wanted to demand Kusaka why he was doing this. Yet he couldn't get another word out. There were several winds from shunpo, and suddenly, the area was filled once again with black-clad figures. "Oi!" he shouted in confusion, especially as a few suddenly grabbed him and held him back in a restraining gesture. Others surrounded Kusaka.

"Who are you guys," Kusaka shouted, though it was obvious who they were. "What do you…?"

"It has been decided that Hitsugaya Toushirou will be the wielder of Hyourinmaru," one spoke. His eyes were cold and merciless. He raised a short blade, and the others that surrounded Kusaka did the same.

"The fight is not over!" Kusaka yelled back. "Hyourinmaru is mine!"

Hyourinmaru bristled. Since when did he belong to that boy?

"This is the decision of Central 46," the Omitsukidou member said monotonously.

Kusaka was desperate now. "Wait! Give me a second chance…"

He was never able to finish. In the blink of an eye, the Omitsukidou members suddenly vanished, and the next moment, Kusaka yelled out in pain as several sharp blades broke through his flesh and plunged into his gut.

Toushirou let out a strangled cry. No matter what Kusaka had done, he still cared about his friend. He tried to run forward to help the tall boy, but stronger arms held him back, crushing his arms to his sides. He flailed uselessly against the blade-clad arms. "Kusaka!"

Kusaka slashed at the Omitsukidou members who had stabbed him. They shunpoed smoothly away from his wild strike, stopping a few feet away to gaze mercilessly at him.

"Why do I…have to die…?" Kusaka asked. His eyes met Toushirou's, as if it was only they in the stone covered space. His eyes were almost pleading, as if demanding Toushirou to answer. "Why…?"

Yet if Toushirou was planning to answer, he never had the chance. A sudden flash of black, and suddenly, blood was flying. Hyourinmaru actually felt pity as he saw blood pour from an open wound to Kusaka's head. His scream pierced the air, echoing among the stone.

Toushirou's own scream of horror caught in his throat. He fought to move forward, yet the people to held him still restrained him, no matter how hard he struggled. He tried to call out, but only a strangled sound came from his throat. Horror shone in his turquoise eyes. "Ku…saka…"

"I… fought for soul society…and this…is my fate…?" Kusaka managed. His voice was barely recognizable. Blood bubbled in his throat and leaked from his mouth. His eyes stared at Toushirou, an almost accusing glint in them. He raised his sword, as if to attack, though he was far from being able.

Hyourinmaru growled. No matter the pity he felt for the boy, his master still came first. His hiss traveled into Kusaka's inner world, and shattered the frozen dragon.

Kusaka stared in shock as his zanpakutou deteriorated to dust before his eyes. The dust rained down at his feet. "No…"

Kusaka gasped again, but air couldn't make it through his blood filled windpipe. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell, agonizingly slow, to his knees, and then face forward upon the rocky ground. His blood pooled out about him, resembling a sickly crimson flower.

"Kusaka!" Toushirou screamed. He finally broke free from the Omitsukidou corps grip and rushed toward the fallen boy. He skidded to a halt about two feet away, trembling as he stared at Kusaka's blank face. "No…no…"

Cold wind blew through the rocks, ruffling Toushirou's white locks, and Kusaka's black ones. The tall boy jerked in one last breath, and as his pulse jerked to a halt, he didn't move again.

* * *

It had all happened so fast. Toushirou was still trying to convince his own brain of what had happened.

As he walked, alone, down the halls of the Academy, looking at all the students who were all chatting happily with each other, who were relaxing after the hard exams, all oblivious to the fact that one of heir number has just been killed, and at the moment, all his records were being erased.

Toushirou had barely heard the Central 46 talk of erasing the records. He could only nod as they ordered him to keep quiet of what had happened. This was to be top secret content. What had happened there was to be treated as though it had never happened.

Toushirou only nodded. He didn't really comprehend what was going on. The image of Kusaka's lifeless body lying on the rocks, with his blood pooling around him, was burned onto the back of his eyelids. He knew that every time he closed his eyes he would be haunted by the Kusaka's accusing eyes and lifeless body.

No one spoke to him in the halls. No one ever did. The council really had no need for worries about Toushirou telling anyone. There was no one for him to tell.

"Welcome back, Hitsugaya-kun," came a kind, and slightly pitying voice. He looked up to see Ounabara. Of course the Academy teachers would know.

He only nodded, not bothering to be polite. He just brushed past the large man and headed for his room.

He moved slowly. His room was unbearably empty, Kusaka's bed and belongings already gone, likely taken away and burnt. He stared at the empty spot, as if his staring would make Kusaka suddenly appear.

_Why? _he thought. _Why was it him? What did he ever do to deserve that?_

Toushirou's eyes hardened as he punched the wall by his bed. The windows shook from the force he exerted, and his hand felt as if they were broken. _It's all my fault._

Hyourinmaru stirred as Toushirou thought that. If anything, he was filled with guilt. It was he, not Toushirou, who was the cause of Kusaka's death. He even felt guilty for destroying the other dragon. It really hadn't been its fault.

"Toushirou…" he began.

"Why are you speaking to me?" Toushirou lashed out, not bothering to speak in his mind. He glared at the blade of his zanpakutou, which he had thrown on the bed. "I killed Kusaka. He was likely your true shinigami, not me. I'm just a weak little boy who doesn't belong! You mistook me for him, didn't you, Hyourinmaru?"

Hyourinmaru froze in shock. He knew Toushirou was a genius, and he should have been able to figure out that he was Hyourinmaru true master. But the boy was blinded by grief and determination to believe that he was at fault. He didn't realize that it was Hyourinmaru's fault.

"I'm a monster. I should have been the one to die."

"Toushirou…" the dragon tried again.

"Don't lie to me, Hyourinmaru! I caused his death! The villagers were right! I am a jinx. He should never have come near me. Wasn't he the one? Wasn't he your true wielder? I stole you from him! I'm just a jinx! A monster!"

Toushirou fell to the ground and pulled at his wild locks. He hid his face in his sleeves, and a strange strangled noise came from him. It was the sound that an animal might make as it bled painfully to death. A sound of excruciating pain and unbearable suffering.

"Toushirou, I am the one at fault. You must believe me. You are my shinigami. I am sure of it," Hyourinmaru said, taking advantage of the shinigami's momentary refrain from argument. He gently stretched out, and wrapped his wings around the boy's soul, pulling him down into his inner world, where they would be able to speak face to face.

Toushirou didn't stir as he felt Hyourinmaru pull him into his inner world. He had no strength to resist, and a crazy desire for Hyourinmaru to bring him into his inner world and rip him apart.

"Look at me, Toushirou," Hyourinmaru commanded gently. The boy turned his tormented turquoise eyes on him. Hyourinmaru gazed hard at him. "You are my master. I chose you. Accept that. Kusaka Sojiro's death was not your fault. He died because he wasn't the one to summon me. The others saw that, because I came to your aid instead of his-"

"You made a mistake then," Toushirou said, his voice cracking. "I can't be your master, Hyourinmaru. I am just a 'little boy'. I don't belong here. You deserve someone powerful, and normal, like Kusaka, not a freak like me. I'm a jinx…a jinx. I only cause destruction. I…I killed my best friend…who's next? Obaa-san? Hinamori?"

"Toushirou…"

"Leave me alone, Hyourinmaru! I shouldn't be here. I should have been the one to die…it should have been me…"

Hyourinmaru watched helplessly as the young boy faded from his inner world. For the first time, he broke down, lying on the ground, all his self control and logical thinking that had been his pride lost as he fell to the pain of grief of what had happened. For the first time, he broke down as all young children do when they are faced with grief. He pounded the floorboards, and strangled noises erupted from his throat. He was trying desperately to blink back the burning in his eyes, and covered his face with his hands, his fingers tangling with his wild hair. He refused to cry. He didn't want to be weak and cry like a child.

Yet, he really was still a child, despite all that he said. He was only a child, a child that had been through much more than a child should ever have.

Hyourinmaru watched, for the first time in a long while in despair. He had failed. His shinigami was still there, but only in the flesh. He had failed to protect him.

The grief was almost too much for the dragon to bear. He curled up tightly upon his plain of ice and lost himself to Toushirou and his own pain. His master was broken, and therefore, he too was broken.

Was this really their fate?

Hyourinmaru wished he knew the answer.

* * *

Students questioned among themselves what happened to Kusaka Sojiro. Suddenly, he had vanished from the halls, and the teachers acted as f he'd never existed. Surely if he'd been killed on an exercise or something they'd be informed. But they seemed to sense that they weren't to speak of it. Whispered conversations were held outside classrooms to discuss the event. Everyone seemed to know that Hitsugaya Toushirou would likely know, but no one seemed to think to approach him.

And even if they did, they would have been frustrated. Toushirou had withdrawn. The wound from this incident seemed to be unable to heal. For a few days, he had locked himself within his room, refusing meals. But when he heard Ounabara and several other teachers outside his door, talking after being unable to convince him to come out of it again, discussing whether they should send him back to Junrian or to a healer, he put on his traditional icy mask and came out again, possibly unable to face the embarrassment of being sent back to Rukongai or somewhere else.

Hyourinmaru knew that the boy was far from fine, but he tried his best to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He went through the last few days of classes, which consisted of the teachers lecturing them on what they should do after leaving the school, listing the details of the divisions to help them in their decisions, and other such dull topics.

Toushirou went through the motions. He sat in lessons, dutifully ate his meals, and did all that was required for his graduation. He acted normal, like his usual icy self on the outside. But he seemed a doll, a moving being carved from ice, cold and emotionless.

_He has locked his emotions away. They are too painful for him to deal with._

Every time he could, Hyourinmaru called out. He had tried to console him, to speak from every angle possible to try to bring him out of his depression, but nothing worked. Toushirou acted almost as if he was oblivious to Hyourinmaru's presence.

"Toushirou," he hissed up at his master while he sat under a tree by the courtyard. Toushirou did not respond, but Hyourinmaru continued.

"Toushirou, I understand that you are hurt, but you cannot let this take over your life. I will not wait here for you. If you cannot accept his death, you will never be able to move on."

Toushirou still gave no sign that he heard Hyourinmaru, but his fists clenched. Hyourinmaru didn't stop, however. He'd had enough. He had tried being patient, but he could no longer just sit by and watch Toushirou lose himself to his grief. He cannot allow his master to be like that.

"You are my master. If you don't accept that, then you can never move forward. You are the one for me. Not Kusaka Sojiro. You."

Toushirou gnashed his teeth. Some nearby students shot him a look, but he ignored it. Hyourinmaru reared up, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Why do you deny it?" he growled.

"I just can't be…"

"Can't be?" Hyourinmaru growled angrily. "What makes that valid? We have communicated since before this academy. I have seen you, and you have me. What makes you think that it was all fake?"

"What makes it real then?" Toushirou countered. His temper was rising. Without knowing it, he had entered his inner world and was glaring at the huge towering form of the dragon. His eyes were hard with anger, but Hyourinmaru didn't mind in the least. It was more emotion than he'd had for days, and the first time he'd spoken to Hyourinmaru since that night.

"Were you not the one who agreed to be my master? Did you not agree to wield me? You said that you would allow me to fly. You were the first to release me. Is that not proof enough?"

"I could barely control it! Kusaka was easily able to control his shikai. He didn't nearly freeze the entire street! He should have wielded you! I don't even need this power-"

"Don't need it?" Hyourinmaru roared skeptically. "I thought you wanted to have the power to protect those around you?"

"I don't need something that I can't control and only hurts those around me!" Toushirou snapped back, his voice screaming over the wind from both of their angers. "The only thing I can use it for is destruction! What's the good of that?"

"Then learn to control it," Hyourinmaru said icily. "It's that simple."

"I will not take something that doesn't belong to me," Toushirou said stubbornly, and before Hyourinmaru could get another word in, he left his inner world again. He leapt up from the tree's base and stalked up back to the academy. No matter what truth Hyourinmaru threw at him, he was steady in his belief, and in denial of the truth in his face.

Hyourinmaru narrowed his eyes. "You cannot run, Toushirou. Sooner or later, your destiny will catch up to you. You were the one who summoned me. That has consequences. You cannot run from something you have started. Remember, Toushirou, whether you like it or not, if you summon a dragon, you cannot get rid of it. Once you awaken your power, you cannot put it back to sleep."

Toushirou ignored him again, but it was easy to see that he was still furious. He slammed the door to his room loudly and threw the zanpakutou harshly to the ground as if that will silence the dragon. Of course Hyourinmaru wasn't to be silenced so easily.

"This is your destiny, Toushirou. I am an inseparable part of you. The sooner you accept this, the sooner we can move on."

* * *

"Congratulations, Hitsugaya-kun," Ounabara beamed down at the boy as he walked toward him, his hands clutching a scroll to decree his formal graduation. He had graduated the academy at the top of his class, and in less than a year. It was a new record that will no doubt be spoken of for a great number of years.

Toushirou just nodded. Graduation had stirred up a whole new set of pain that he had tried so hard to suppress. He had been forced to remember that he had expected Kusaka to graduate with him. His not being there made the whole thing very painful and worthless. He had no joy in it.

Ounabara seemed to sense this. He clapped Toushirou on the back, saying calmly, "Well, good luck in the future. I hope you won't forget your time here at the academy, but I also hope you will be able to progress. I can see great potential for you. Hitsugaya-kun. Maybe one day, you'll be able to look back on your time here in fond memory."

Toushirou nodded, avoiding comment on the odd parting words. He did not tell Ounabara that he doubted that it would happen, and only nodded in acknowledgment as he passed him.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Toushirou went up to his room for the last time and picked up the carefully wrapped parcels of his few belongings, some robes, a few books, and his brand new shihakushou, which he had neglected to put on, and of course, his zanpakutou. They had arrived the day before. He frowned as he struggled to carry the heavy load down to the front and out of the academy. He wasted no time dawdling, as the other students were doing, saying goodbyes and discussing plans for the future. He wanted to leave this place as soon as possible. Yet as he left the school premises, he was forced to stop and adjust the heavy parcels slightly.

"Hey kid, need a hand?"

Toushirou twitched slightly at the 'kid' comment, but turned to look at the speaker. He was a tall man with dark hair that was in casual disarray. His face was split in a wide grin and he had a good-natured air about him. There was something about the man that made you want to trust him instinctively. He wore the standard black shihakushou of shinigami, and Toushirou's eyes traveled to his arm, where a badge was tied to it, bearing a summer snowflake flower crest and the characters that stood for "thirteenth".

The man saw his eyes travel to his badge and grinned wider. "Yeah, I'm the lieutenant of the thirteenth division. I should probably introduce myself. Shiba Kaien, pleased to meet you."

He ruffled Toushirou's unruly white hair with a callused hand, laughing when Toushirou protested. Toushirou narrowed his eyes. Shiba. He recognized the name. He had come across it in his readings of Soul Society history. Shiba was one of the Great Noble Houses. However, the man, Kaien, didn't strike him at all as a member of the noble houses, and more like a lesser noble, or even the common citizens of Rukongai.

"Why are you here?' Toushirou asked. Kaien cocked his head in mock indignation and slapped him on the back, not enough to hurt him, but it made him nearly drop his parcels with shock. "Now, is that any way to speak to one of your commanding officers?"

"How did you-"

"Ukitake-taichou told me to come here to pick up one of our new recruits. The new genius of Soul Society, apparently. Not normal procedures, but I see why he would have wanted me to pick you up. He's sick, so you'll be seeing a lot of me around for the moment, so you better introducing yourself."

Toushirou glared up at the man and said in his usual icy tone, "Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Don't be so anti-social. We should all work together. You won't go very far if you can't bring yourself to talk to people. Make some friends, kid."

Toushirou's eyes widened at the word "friends". He ground his teeth, turning so that Kaien couldn't see his face, he said, "I don't need friends."

Kaien opened his mouth to protest, but then stopped himself. He felt that there was something personal about this, and held back from questioning him. Instead, he walked ahead and said over his shoulder, "Whatever. Follow me kid. You don't want to get lost on your way to your division."

Toushirou hesitated for a moment before following the man. He really didn't have a choice. They walked through the streets of Seireitei. Toushirou tried to ignore the many looks that were thrown at him. It seemed that even though he'd graduated, many would still have a hard time accepting him. Some bowed to Kaien, muttering politely, "Shiba-fukutaichou." Kaien nodded and smiled good-naturedly to all of them. Toushirou avoided their eyes.

At last, they came upon the entrance to the thirteenth. Just as they were about to enter, another shinigami filed out. She was small, with ebony black hair that framed her delicate face, and one odd strand falling between her eyes. She looked about the same age as Momo. She bowed instantly to Kaien.

"Shiba-fukutaichou!"

"Hey there, Kuchiki," Kaien said. "Just bringing in another recruit. Heard he's a genius." Kaien gestured at Toushirou, who for a moment froze with shock. Kuchiki. This was also a member of one of the Noble Houses? But she, like Kaien, didn't seem like what he'd imagined a noble to look. She had an almost more...rural air, mingled with the air of nobility and seriousness.

The girl looked at him curiously. Her violet eyes measured him carefully, and then she said suddenly, "You're Hinamori Momo's "little brother", aren't you?"

Toushirou was taken aback. "How did you know?"

The girl was serious as she answered. "I'm friends with Abarai Renji, who's one of Hinamori-san's friends. He mentioned that she mentioned you."

Kaien yawned. "Boy, that's a complicated chain reaction. Whatever. If you know him, great. I don't care how. Just work together and don't give me any trouble and you won't be on my bad side."

Though Kaien spoke sternly, his smile was ever present. The girl from the Kuchiki house nodded, and bowed to Kaien and nodded once to Toushirou, before departing.

Hyourinmaru shifted slightly. He had felt a faint blast of ice from the girl. It seemed that she would be an ice wielder. Whether she has awakened her zanpakutou or not, he didn't know, but it felt nice to know that there existed another ice zanpakutou out there.

He had conversed briefly with Nejibana, the zanpakutou of the thirteenth lieutenant. Nejibana had said that his master was an honorable man, outgoing, and always taking care of his comrades. He was someone you could trust and rely on, and very popular among his subordinates. He hadn't wanted the lieutenant's position, but accepted it out of respect and sympathy for Ukitake, for was constantly sick and needed someone to take care of the division. Shiba Kaien seemed a very good higher up for Toushirou.

Hyourinmaru felt another stab of sadness. Nejibana had regarded his master in a high regard, and it seemed that his master thought the same of his zanpakutou. Hyourinmaru wished once again that the incident had never happened. What he would give for Toushirou to wield him, and accept that he was his zanpakutou.

Toushirou followed Kaien through the barracks. The man kindly showed him around, the moth cages, the dinner hall, the training grounds, the offices, and his room. "Ukitake-taichou says that he wants to talk to you tomorrow, so go to his office in the morning, all right, Hitsugaya?"

Toushirou nodded, and Kaien left. He looked around his room and slowly set his parcels down. Then, he carefully, for the first time, unwrapped the package containing his uniform.

The black shihakushou was light, and made of soft fabric. He held it up, and was relived to see that it wasn't sizes too big. Slowly, without thinking about it, he put on the robes.

They were comfortable and easy to move in, much like his school robes, only they were made of tougher material designed for longer, harsher fights and movement. He looked down at himself, and felt another wave of pain wash over him.

_Kusaka. He was suppose to graduate with me. He was suppose to be in the thirteenth with me. What made all that change?_

"Child," Hyourinmaru called out. Toushirou slumped onto the floor of his room, his back leaning against the wall, ignoring the pointed guard that dug into his back. "Child, you must put that behind you."

"Hyourinmaru, stop telling me that," Toushirou said listlessly.

"I will keep telling you until you understand. Accidents happen. They are a part of life. You can do all you can to avoid them. You can protect others to the best of your ability, but you must learn to accept that sometimes, things cannot go the way you hoped for. The world of the shinigami is a dangerous one, but can be rewarding. Terrible things will happen. You must learn to pick yourself up and learn from them, rather than let it eat you up."

Toushirou closed his eyes. He was not surprised when he opened them to find himself in his inner world again. He didn't know whether or not it was just his imagination, but the air seemed colder, and there seemed to be a constant bitter gale sweeping along the ice. He felt the cold bite through his robes. "It's not as easy as you think. He was my best friend, someone I really cared about. I couldn't save him. Do you know how hard that is to accept?"

Hyourinmaru looked steadily at him. He felt a jolt of pain twist through his own chest, especially as he looked into Toushirou's bright turquoise eyes. Their pain-filled depths brought back memories of another pain-filled pair of eyes. Flashes of the white-haired Guardian raced across his mind, a replay of her last moments in fast-motion. He felt that same helplessness in raw force once again as he saw her body fade to ice dust. He hissed slightly.

"Yes, I do know how that feels, perhaps know it better than you. I know exactly the pain of failing to protect those you care about, and to watch them die in front of you."

Toushirou's eyes widened in shock. Hyourinmaru reared up, spreading his wings. The motion sent gusts of frigid wind rippling through the air. "I understand your pain. And that is why I tell you that you have to move past it. Do not try to deny it. Accept it, and become strong enough to move past it. You may not be able to do that now, but you must start trying."

Toushirou looked down, letting the wind swirl around him. "I know. That is one thing that I know."

"Is there something you don't?" Hyourinmaru asked.

"What am I, Hyourinmaru? Am I really a jinx? And, are you really my zanpakutou? Am I really the one you want for your master?"

Hyourinmaru scrutinized him. "That is for you to decide." He nudged the boy in the chest. "I will wait here. Come back when you have made your decision, and when you do, prove to me that your decision is true."

The world of ice melted away in front of Toushirou's eyes. He blinked in the quiet darkness of his room. Exhaustion pricked at his eyes, and he felt his thoughts slow and muddle together. Still, one thing was clear in his mind.

Make a decision.

Whether he will continue along this path he had started on, or abandon it.

The choice was his. The shinigami were waiting. Hyourinmaru was waiting.

He himself was waiting.

* * *

To clear things up. Yes, I do think that Kusaka was Toushirou's best friend. Momo is different, closer than a friend, sort of like a sister but not. That's just my reasoning.

Sorry if Toushirou seemed slightly OOC in this chapter. I would just imagine that when you're in grief, you tend to act a little out of character.

And to those who voted. Earlier on, I had checked the voting, and thirteenth division was the most popular, and so I'd planned out roughly the storyline for him in the thirteenth. Now the most popular is the tenth. Since most reviewers didn't object however, I have decided to keep it thirteenth. I'm sorry if it disappointed anyone, and I hope you will still continue to enjoy the story. Thanks for all those who voted.

Thank you for reading, and if you would be so kind as to leave me a review, I would be very grateful!


	6. Part Six

Hehe, sorry for the late update. My life has just been WAYYYY too busy lately.

A problem though. I realized that the twin forms for Sogyo no Kotowari probably isn't their actual form, so now I have a problem. Ah well.

Thank you very much to all those that have reviewed and/or put this story on their favourites and/or put it on alerts. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your support!

* * *

**Part Six**

He woke to the sound of morning chickadees and the sharp dawn light. Pealing back his eyelids, he stared for a moment in confusion at the strange ceiling. Where was he?

He sat up, and his eyes immediately noticed the shihakushou that he had failed to remove. Suddenly, it all came back to him. Oh yes, he was at the thirteenth. The thirteenth division of the Gotei 13. He was a full shinigami now.

The thought, prideful to anyone else, made him feel heavy and groan.

There was a soft rap at his door, soft enough not to wake him if he'd still been asleep. He could feel the person's reiatsu, and knew at once who is was.

"Shir-I mean, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Come in, Hinamori," he said wearily. The door slid open, and there stood Momo, her lips turned down slightly in a pout. "Shiro-chan, why didn't you tell me that you've already been inducted into the Gotei 13?"

Toushirou sighed. "Because you never asked."

"So, you should have told me anyhow!" Momo said, a slight bit of anger making it's way into her eyes.

Hyourinmaru lifted his nose, not really surprised to see the pink-clad young woman standing a little ways off. "Tobiume…"

"Hyourinmaru-san? What's wrong?" the female zanpakutou spirit's voice was filled with concern, and she had a good reason. Hyourinmaru was coiled up in the center of his plain of ice, his wings folded over his icy body protectively.

"Tobiume, has your master ever doubted you?"

Tobiume was quiet. "Is that what the problem is? He doesn't want you?"

Hyourinmaru's eyes narrowed. "Not that exactly. He doesn't believe that he deserves me."

Tobiume's eyes were soft with sympathy, but not really understanding. She couldn't understand, because she and Momo have never been through what Hyourinmaru and Toushirou have been through.

Momo looked carefully at her childhood friend. She felt her determination to be annoyed with him deteriorate. There was something off about him. His movements seemed almost…listless. His eyes were dull, and he had dark circles underneath them that spoke of restless sleep.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Is anything wrong?"

Toushirou stiffened. "Nothing is wrong," he stated firmly and stiffly. Momo didn't believe him one bit. "Tell me, Shiro-chan! What's the matter?"

"I already told you that nothing is wrong. And don't call me Shiro-chan," Toushirou replied icily. Unbeknownst to him, the two zanpakutou spirits, whom were listening intently, winced at his harsh tone. Momo's lip trembled, and a small crease appeared in her brow.

Tobiume turned to Hyourinmaru. "There's something that you didn't tell me. Something both of you are hiding, isn't there?" she asked. Hyourinmaru did not answer. He uncoiled himself, and looked up into the grey clouds that pressed down upon them, created by Toushirou's dark mood.

"It's not for you to know…" he spoke quietly. His eyes closed and he heard a clap of thunder, followed by snow softly landing upon his icy body. He spread his wings, and lifted into the air, though today, he found no joy in the flight. Tobiume let him go.

Hyourinmaru felt heavy, so heavy he wondered how he could still fly in the air. His master's heart was heavy, and so n turn, he too felt weighted down because of his master's grief. He hoped with all his heart that Toushirou would come around. He couldn't stand this any longer.

He looked out upon Toushirou. The boy was gazing blankly past Momo's questioning eyes, and at the door to his room. The door suddenly swung open, and a loud voice yelled out, "Oi, Toushirou! Ukitake-taichou says that he'd like to meet with you now, and to bring you zanpakutou, so get our lazy bum up and out of there! Oh, hello! You're…"

Toushirou and Momo both looked up into the questioning face of Shiba Kaien, who was cocking his head at Momo, a friendly grin on his face. "I've never seen you around before."

"Ah! Please forgive my intrusion, Shiba-fukutaichou. I'm Hinamori Momo, from Fifth division."

"Under Aizen-taichou, huh? Well, you're lucky then. He's a good captain, though I personally prefer the thirteenth. Of course, we're all biased about our own divisions, aren't we?" Kaien said good-naturedly. Momo giggled and nodded. "I'll be going now…" she trailed off when she noticed that Toushirou was still staring blankly at Kaien. "Umm…I hope you feel better soon, Shiro-chan…I'll come see you again later!"

It took a second for Toushirou to register that she was leaving and what she'd said. Momo had already left the room and Kaien had let out a snort before he suddenly yelled out, "Oi! Don't call me that!"

Tobiume gave one last look at the swooping dragon before departing her friend's inner world. She sincerely hoped that he would feel better.

Hyourinmaru touched the ice of his inner world lightly. Soft snow had blanketed it once more. He lighted his snout and his crimson eyes stared at the foreboding black sky. Toushirou was still in a dark mood, and even his attempt to yell at Momo had been half-hearted.

"Toushirou…" Hyourinmaru called out softly. There was no answer, as Hyourinmaru had suspected. The dragon sighed wistfully.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Toushirou raised a hand and rapped lightly on the shoji door. Immediately, he heard a voice issue cheerfully from the room within. "Come in!"

Toushirou pushed the door open and bowed awkwardly. "Ukitake-taichou," he spoke. He quickly unstrapped his sword and made to leave it by the door outside.

"Wait, Hitsugaya-kun," Ukitake spoke. "Don't bother with that. Just bring you zanpakutou in. I believe that it will be more…convenient."

Toushirou looked up, confused, but did as directed and walked in and knelt in front of Ukitake's low table, placing his zanpakutou in front of him. He found it odd that Ukitake would want to meet with him in one of his own rooms rather than the office.

Ukitake smiled at the boy. "Would you like something to eat or drink? I know it was early to call you, so you must have not had any breakfast."

Toushirou shook his head, ignoring the slight hunger in his stomach. "Is there something you wanted?"

Ukitake chuckled. "Well, I suppose we should get down to business. Since you were placed here in a different way than most, I must ask, would you like to apply for a seated position? I have an open fifth seat position, as well as tenth. I know that it may seem high, but it would merit your abilities. Since you've achieved shikai and such…"

Toushirou stiffened. The motion did not pass unnoticed by Ukitake. The man looked concerned. "Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Forgive me, Ukitake-taichou. I…" Toushirou trailed off, obviously unable to come up with a good reason to explain his behavior without revealing his secrets. He fell silent, staring at the hilt of his zanpakutou.

Hyourinmaru, who had been watching the scene silently, now scrutinized the man who was Toushirou's captain. It was the first time that he'd taken a good look at the man. He realized suddenly that there was something extremely familiar about the man. He ran the name over and over in his mind. Ukitake Jushirou…the name rang a bell.

And then it clicked into place. Of course, this man had been the captain for the heavenly guardian's last reincarnation as well. Hyourinmaru and his previous master hadn't known the man very well, and so Hyourinmaru didn't immediately recognize him. He had also never come in contact with Sogyo no Kotowari prior to this.

As soon as the thought came to mind, two voices came through his inner world again. "Hello again!"

"It's nice to see you, Hyourin-san!"

Hyourinmaru nodded as he looked about him. Sogyo no Kotowari was there again, though this time, they did not resemble the twin boys he had seen the last time. _So, I am not the only zanpakutou with a human form…I wonder…_

"Ne, ne, why do you look so sad?" one of the spirits spoke up, cocking his head at the dragon.

"Yeah! Is something wrong?"

Hyourinmaru let out a rumble in his throat. "Yes…"

The spirits looked at each other, not sure what to say to it. And even if they had said something, Hyourinmaru wouldn't have noticed. He was busy listening the to conversation between Ukitake and Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya-kun, may I take a look at your zanpakutou?" the man spoke. Toushirou looked startled, but nodded and pushed the sword forward. Ukitake reached over his small desk and gently picked up the sword. Hyourinmaru could tell that he was surprised at the length of the sword, and the weight of it, as well as the cold that seemed to seep through the sheath. His hands traced the four-pointed guard and the light blue hilt. "It really is Hyourinmaru," he whispered to himself.

Toushirou's sharp ears picked up the words. "Taichou?"

"Ah, forgive me," Ukitake spoke. He handed the sword back to the small boy. "I wonder, such a long katana…you have no trouble wielding it?"

Toushirou shook his head, but he still looked curiously at Ukitake, his eyes, whether intentional or not, demanding an explanation to Ukitake's other comment.

Ukitake smiled benignly, slightly surprised at the cold light in the boy's eyes. He looked for a moment, not like what a subordinate speaking to a captain should look, but more as if they were equals. Ukitake didn't think that the boy realized it, but the thought intrigued him.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what do you know of zanpakutou lore?" Ukitake asked suddenly. Toushirou cocked his head at the man, unsure of why the man was asking him this. "Everything they taught at the academy and learnt in textbooks," he replied. Ukitake nodded.

"Yes, and so you would know that each zanpakutou is unique to their wielder, and has a binding contract with that shinigami. They are born with the shinigami, and die with the shinigami. They share the same soul, and yet are two separate entities at the same time," Ukitake spoke. The boy nodded, his body tense.

Hyourinmaru cocked his head at the man. He wondered where the man was going with this. Did he assume that something has gone wrong between Toushirou and his zanpakutou, or was he thinking about how if Toushirou wielded Hyourinmaru, then he must surely be the reincarnation…

As Ukitake spoke his next words, however, Hyourinmaru concluded that though the man had clearly been thinking about reincarnation, he was more concerned with the former reason.

"However, no book can tell you about the exact details of the relationship between a wielder and zanpakutou. Every zanpakutou and shinigami is different, and so every relationship will be different. For example, I share a relationship of mutual respect and care with my zanpakutou," Ukitake said, nodding to where his sword was propped up in a stand. Sogyo no Kotowari nodded their heads in unison at the proclamation. "There are some shinigami that don't accept their swords, but if they can compromise with it, they can still achieve the communion necessary for shikai. And we have the opposite, which is when the zanpakutou doesn't accept their wielders. The same can still be achieved."

Toushirou nodded his head in silence. His palms had begun to moisten, and his lower lip trembled slightly. He bit down on it to stop the movement, his eyes trained on Ukitake as if willing to man to say more, but at the same time afraid of what he might hear.

Ukitake noticed the boy's discomfort, but pretended not so see it. Gently, he reached over and patted the boy's stiff shoulder. "Since you've achieved shikai, I thought I'd share this with you. Not all shinigami realize this, but the zanpakutou is more than a mere weapon or tool. It is part of your soul, and your other half. It is a reflection of who you are, belonging only to you and no other. You should treat it so, Hitsugaya-kun. Don't revere it like a holy item, and don't degrade like dirt. Treat as if it is an extension of yourself, and one day, who knows what great things can come from that bond."

Toushirou's eyes were so wide they looked too big for his child's face. Then his head lowered, and his eyes were fixed on his zanpakutou's hilt. "Why are you telling me this, Ukitake-taichou?"

Ukitake shrugged. "I've seen some shinigami mistreat their zanpakutou before. And I sensed a strange confusion in you when I began talking about it. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I believe that you are slightly confused in your bond with your zanpakutou, and I can understand. It is a rather…unique zanpakutou, and for one so young, it must be hard to suddenly deal with it."

"You know of it?" Toushirou asked in a deadpan voice. He wasn't really listening, just trying to keep Ukitake talking to give himself time to collect himself.

"Yes…it is a long story," Ukitake seemed lost in thought and trailed off. But then he shook himself. "Enough talk of zanpakutou legends. I have a proposition. I'll give you the rest of the week to train, and at the end of it, you can do a sort of test for the lieutenant and I so we can determine which seat to put you. I have a feeling it will be a good one. After all, not many have shikai, or your skill."

Toushirou nodded, taking it as a dismissal. He stood and bowed to the captain, his mind still whirring with all the new information. He kept his head bowed, not quite yet collected. He turned to leave, but before he could, the captain stopped him. "Wait a moment. Here," and before the boy could register what was happening, he found a package thrust into his arms. Ukitake smiled slightly when the boy showed a flicker of annoyance. "Oh no, it's not me this time. It was delivered to me this morning. Apparently it arrived from Junrian last night at the academy, addressed to you. I thought I'd pass it on.

Toushirou's eyes widened as he realized what the package must contain. He thanked the captain, who waved it off, and departed.

* * *

Entering the privacy of his room, Toushirou slumped down onto his futon. Slowly, he peeled back the paper on the package to reveal some amanatto. He felt his eyes grow hot at the sight. His simple life in Rukongai seemed centuries ago. The events of the last week had seemed like a century's burdens. Unknowingly, his eyes closed, and he felt himself falling…falling…

Hyourinmaru wasn't particularly surprised to see the young boy materialize in his inner world. He stayed silent for a moment, allowing Toushirou time to realize his surroundings. He saw the boy shift slightly against the cool ice. Hyourinmaru let out a breath, and a small breeze of cold air ruffled Toushirou's white locks.

The boy's turquoise eyes slowly opened. He didn't seem surprised to find himself in his inner world again. He turned his gaze to the dragon. Hyourinmaru could see pain and sadness not fit for a child's eyes mar his bright irises. "Hyourinmaru…"

"Toushirou," Hyourinmaru spoke gently. He did not try to close the distance between he and his shinigami. He left Toushirou space for his thoughts.

Toushirou stared hard at his zanpakutou spirit. He remembered Ukitake's words. _A zanpakutou is a part of you soul…_

"Are you…am I…" the boy fell silent, unable to form words. He closed his eyes, clenching his fists.

Hyourinmaru lifted himself up. For all his will to remain patient, he was unable to do so any longer. "I have told you many times. _You _are my shinigami! Do you think I cannot know this? I have known you since you first entered the Soul Society!" _And longer, _Hyourinmaru added to himself.

Toushirou flinched. He knew that Hyourinmaru had told him of that many times. But ever since Kusaka…

Hyourinmaru suddenly closed the space between them. He pushed his face right up to Toushirou's. His crimson eyes bore into Toushirou's blue-green ones. "Look at me, Toushirou. Look deep into your soul, and think. If I didn't exist, what would fill that void in your soul? If I were not a part of you, then, what would be left? If you can find something else other than me, then, that may prove that we are not one."

Toushirou gazed up into the crimson eyes. He did as Hyourinmaru instructed, trying to look in. he searched his mind, delving through later after layer of conscious thought, trying to find something else…

The problem was, he _couldn't_ seem to find anything else. He could not remember a time where he hadn't been surrounded by ice. All memories he conjured up were filled with the coolness of ice, the moisture of water, the thunderous roar of dragon….

He could not remember a time when he had not felt this cold power inside of him.

Hyourinmaru watched as the boy struggled silently. He waited with patience perfected from years of waiting. As the boy stood silently, he stretched his nose up to the air and breathed out a frigid breath from his large lungs. The cool, moist air reached up into the heavens, condensing together into clouds, and falling softly as snow. The first frozen patterns touched Toushirou's face as he opened his eyes. The boy looked at the ice at his feet. He stretched out a hand, looking at the delicate flake of snow. His eyes narrowed and he closed his fingers, crushing the delicate pattern.

"You cannot, can you," Hyourinmaru said knowingly. "You cannot remember a time when my presence has not haunted you. You cannot summon any other presence, can you?"

Toushirou looked up defiantly at the ice deity. The dragon met his gaze steadily, sensing the challenge in his young wielder's eyes, and meeting it with his own.

Toushirou glared up at the dragon. He was right. He could not remember a time when he was not haunted by ice. From the first moment he woke in Soul Society, he was surrounded by ice. He could remember no human life. The most distant memory he had was that of frigid frozen liquid pressed against his skin in a comforting cool temperature. The first thing he could remember seeing was a vast frozen sky, stretching on for miles on end…blanketing him innocently, as if waiting, begging for him to reach up and claim it.

The first feeling he had was that something was inside him. Something cold, ancient, and powerful.

From the first time he awoke in Soul Society, Hyourinmaru has been with him, even though he did not know it. Perhaps that was why he had been so cold to others. Perhaps that was why he was said to be like ice. He had been surrounded by ice from the very beginning. From the beginning, the element had marked him.

Hyourinmaru had marked him.

"I…"

"I know you know the truth, Toushirou. You cannot deny who you are. You cannot deny that I am a part of you. In the deepest reaches of your soul…you know." Hyourinmaru lowered his great head and pressed his snout against the boy's chest gently. "You know that we are one."

Toushirou looked down. "Yes…" he spoke softly, nearly whispered. "Yes, I do know. But it's so hard to accept. If you are a part of me, then what was it that Kusaka wielded?" Toushirou opened his hand. The crushed snowflake was still there, though melting quickly. He had always been cold, and the fact that snow can't melt as quickly as it should in his hands seemed to further emphasize that he was a wielder of ice. "He called out your name…"

Hyourinmaru hid his discomfort. "He accidentally heard my name. He wielded a…copy of sorts."

If Toushirou had been confused, he didn't show it. His small frame was shaking slightly, and when he spoke, his voice trembled ever so slightly, though he tried hard to suppress it.

"And you are sure that I'm not the one who accidentally heard you?"

Hyourinmaru was calm this time. "Yes, I am sure. If there is one thing I am sure of, it is that. Besides, weren't you the one to achieve shikai first? How could you have accidentally heard me if he has never heard me? You heard me first, and because he was just too close to you, he heard my voice as well."

Toushirou was still staring at his hands. "So it was my fault then? I caused his death?" he whispered. Hyourinmaru froze, realizing how his words had sounded.

Toushirou dropped to the ground and slammed his fist into the icy ground. Ice and snow sprayed up from the force of his punch, and his throbbed with pain. "Why!" the boy yelled to no one in particular. "Why is it that I always hurt those around me? That I can't protect them."

The small boy was quaking, his entire body shuddering. Hyourinmaru was unsure for a moment what to do. How was he to console this young boy? He has faced many challenges in the past, but has never been met with this kind of challenge.

However, as he pondered it, he suddenly recalled a conversation he had had with the first guardian. _It is helpful to have companions._

Hyourinmaru slowly coiled his large and powerful body delicately around the small shinigami. Toushirou flinched, but otherwise did not move as the coils of ice settled around him. Hyourinmaru spread his wings, curving them around the boy, as if to embrace and protect him. "Toushirou, you are putting too much blame upon yourself. I am equally to blame, for it was I who made the call that you answered."

Toushirou said nothing. The boy kept his head lowered, and fists clenched in the ice. The dragon continued. "Besides, perhaps right now, you cannot protect everyone, but you should take that as a lesson instead of letting it eat you up. If you are unable to protect them right now, then train and get more powerful, so you _can _do it next time."

The boy nodded slowly, still keeping his head down. Hyourinmaru saw with shock a small drop of liquid land on the icy ground and freeze to ice. He was surprised. For the first time since he's known him, he suspected that Toushirou had actually succumbed to tears.

The boy furiously shook his head, trying to stop the tears, and made a sound as if humiliated by such weakness. Hyourinmaru gently touched his head with one wing. "No, young one. It is not a weak thing to cry. In fact, the ones who refuse to succumb to it and laugh are weak in their lack of understanding. You should not have to keep it all in. I will not laugh. Free yourself of your burdens, Toushirou, and then rise again, stronger. I will be here with you all the while."

The boy raised his head for the first time, and Hyourinmaru saw that his eyes were rather wet. He let out a sympathetic rumble in his chest, and coiled tighter around the small boy, while he curled up and buried his face in his arms, hugging his knees to his chest. His body trembled with barely suppressed emotion. The small boy, after keeping up the mature act for so long, has finally succumbed, for the first time, to tears.

As for Hyourinmaru, he could feel his young master's pain sharply within his own chest. He could feel his anguish and sorrow as if it were his own.

The reason was that Hyourinmaru himself was no stranger to the pain of losing someone, and being responsible for it. It has happened to him too many times. Yet the one death that still stood out fresh in his mind was the first.

He closed his eyes and let out a slow rumble of his own pain as once again, in his mind's eye, he watched the Heavenly Guardian's body fade to ice dust, a smile still lingering on her face.

They stayed that way for a long time, boy and dragon, both in one position. If anyone had happened to look in on Toushirou during this time in the corporeal world, they would have found a young boy curled up on his futon, sheets tangled with his limbs to the point of constricting his movement, and small tracks of tears upon his cheeks.

Hyourinmaru waited as Toushirou slowly grew still. The boy did not move for a long time. And then, after what felt like eternity, the boy finally raised his head. Hyourinmaru saw in his eyes fresh pain to powerful for one so young. It did not belong on that childlike face, in those young eyes. But it was there, nonetheless. Still, now there was another light in the turquoise eyes. Determination.

"Hyourinmaru," Toushirou spoke, his voice steady at last. "You say I need to get stronger. Can I do that?"

"Only if you believe it. If you believe in me, and yourself, and shed your doubts, there's no telling how high you can fly. But it is not an easy thing to do. First, you must heal from the recent traumas. When you become strong enough to accept the past, and begin again, then, we shall start reaching for new heights."

The boy nodded slowly at the dragon's words. "Thank you, Hyourinmaru. I suppose this proves that you and I were made for each other, if you can understand me like that." He was silent for a moment. "Will you wait, then? Will you wait for me to become strong enough to begin again?"

The dragon bowed his great head, brushing it swiftly and gently against the boy's head. "I will wait always. You are my shinigami. I am nothing without you. I will always be here, waiting for you."

A small smile fought its way to the boy's lips. He still looked torn and haunted by grief, but Hyourinmaru had no doubt that at last, the boy was beginning to rise up from the wreck he had been it. At last, he began to heal.

Hyourinmaru allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief when at last, the boy fell unconscious into a deep, and finally restful sleep.

It will take a while, but he had no doubt that his young shinigami will heal from the wounds dealt to his heart and soul. And when he does, he will become stronger than ever, and ready to face obstacles with all the more strength than ever.

* * *

Blades clashed together as the boy shunpoed smoothly from one side to the other, maneuvering his blade to block those raining down on him. He dodged the binding spells flying at him, and blocking the hadou spells with his own Bakudou.

At last, he felt himself reaching the climax of the fight. He knew what they wanted to see, because they had already seen everything else they needed for this.

"Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"

He felt a slight pang as he felt ice flow over his hands and blade, but he pushed the painful thoughts down, focused entirely on his opponent. He slashed down with his blade, releasing the huge form of the ice dragon. Water and ice exploded in all directions and the sky darkened. Hail began to rain down as he let out a battle cry and sent the dragon flying at the shinigami lieutenant. The latter quickly raised his sword and blocked the jaws of the dragon as they snapped at him. He managed to stop its progress, but not without being pushed back a few paces. He winced as droplets of water from the dragon's form burst from the body and landed on his skin, freezing at once. He raised his reiatsu, and with one final thrust, managed to shatter the dragon.

Ice exploded in all directions, and the man was forced to leap up to avoid the waves of water and ice that sprayed up and, almost if by accident, seemed to reach up toward him, threatening to pull him down into their icy grasp and freezing him. He landed on the now ice covered ground, turning to grin at the boy who had attacked him. The boy was now sporting an even longer katana, with a chain ending in a wickedly sharp blade curving up around him, suspended by his reiatsu. The boy narrowed his eyes, body tense, ready to attack. His eyes burned with an icy fire, and it was only when Kaien dropped his battle pose and faked a stretch and yawn that he realized that the danger had passed.

"Bravo, Hitsugaya-kun!" Ukitake clapped enthusiastically as Toushirou dissolved his shikai. Kaien grinned widely at the boy. "You're one powerful kid, I'll give you that one," he said, sheathing his own sword. Kaien had provided an opponent against Toushirou as Ukitake observed him in all aspects of combat. "And talented too. Finally, someone other than that Ichimaru Gin whom I can relate too! You don't know how sad it is to always be compared to someone so random like him."

Toushirou nodded. He had heard from the other officers and read in the records about the thirteenth lieutenant. He knew of the man's genius. He berated himself for not noticing until now that he was the same Shiba Kaien that he had been compared to in the Academy. Somehow, with all the recent trauma, the fact had never registered in his mind.

Ukitake now approached the two. He had been very impressed by the boy's skill. It was even greater than he'd expected. He smiled down proudly at the boy. "Well, Hitsugaya-kun. There should be an official announcement, but I think you can safely assume that you'll be getting the fifth seat position. Congratulations."

The boy nodded solemnly, barely keeping the small hint of pride off his face. He had made it through the examination. He was a seated officer. It was the first step to get stronger.

Stronger…

As he left the training area, and the two commanding officers alone to discuss other matters, he looked at the sword in his hand. The pain he had felt only days ago was still fresh, but he felt that at last, he was given a chance to combat it. Slowly, he was sure he would heal.

Hyourinmaru hummed under his fingers. The dragon's voice echoed in his mind.

_**I'm glad that you have begun to heal. This is good for you, and the position of fifth seat will be well suited for you.**_

Toushirou nodded to himself. "Yes. Not too high, and not too low. I think that I'll be happy there."

_**Yes, and there is plenty of room for growth. Shall we go forth then…together?**_

Toushirou looked up at the sky, clearing slowly from the storm caused by his shikai release. He knew that if in shikai, the zanpakutou could affect the weather like that, that there was likely so much more power left untapped. For the first time in weeks, he once again felt a thrill at the thought of training, of pushing his body and limits, and untapping what other abilities that he and Hyourinmaru may have. He felt a faint excitement build up in him. He would move forward. Hyourinmaru was his zanpakutou. He could not deny that. The event with Kusaka was something he will never forget, but also something he knew he would overcome. What was more important was the bond he had with Hyourinmaru. He couldn't wait to find out what other secrets the dragon had. He would move forward, set on his path at last.

"Yes Hyourinmaru. No matter what path I take, and what happens…we'll go forth together."

* * *

Wow, no cliffhanger this time. Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best. I honest have no idea what I wrote…but I hope it was okay. At least Toushirou has begun to heal, and he's going to be an officer now! So we all know what that means. More dangerous missions and fighting hollows. Have fun, Shirou-chan!

By the way, starting next chapter, I'm thinking of having a random section either at the end or beginning that basically an opinion from someone else who has watched Toushirou, for example Ukitake, or some other captains. Also, the next chapter will begin to introduce Toushirou to other members of the Gotei 13, namely the tenth division (Matsumoto mostly), and perhaps even Aizen and Byakuya and all them, so look forward to that!

Thanks for reading. Sorry once again for the late update, and I will try to get the next chapter up sooner this time. In the meantime, won't you please, please, make my day and leave me a review?


	7. Part Seven

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! You have made me so happy! From this chapter on, it will either begin or end, but mostly begin, with a POV from another character, in first person, because I want to try writing in that POV

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**In the Eyes of Another-Ukitake Jushirou**_

_There have been many prodigious shinigami over the centuries. Though I do hope not to be arrogant when I say this, I must confess that I was proud to be among them. Kyouraku and I were two top students of our year. Even after becoming captains, we were regarded as two of the best, and we've even received invites to joining to Royal Guard, though we've declined._

_It always interests me when another genius appears. I like to get to know them, knowing that they may turn cold and solitary from the gap between them and their fellows. It is not often, but every once in a while, a shinigami of unnatural talent would appear. And a few, I noticed, were oddly similar, and always appearing a few decades to centuries after the one before them has died. The funny thing is, they were all rumored to have the same zanpakutou, and it was the same person being reincarnated over and over again. Some say that it was a Heavenly Guardian._

_Kyouraku only smiled mysteriously when I asked him once, over a 1000 years ago, when one of the "Heavenly Guardian" shinigami became my lieutenant, whether or not he believed in the legends. "We're too young to know," he'd said._

_After the lieutenant's death though, there was no longer any doubt in my mind that the legend was true. That display just before his death of unrivaled power was enough to convince all witnesses._

_When I first met Hitsugaya Toushirou in the academy, I was quite shocked. It felt as if it was a mixture of all the past "reincarnations" fused into one was staring at me. I marveled at the young one's skill, and his careful analysis of me even while he appeared to be doing nothing. Even if Yamamoto-soutaichou hadn't wanted me to keep an eye on him, I would have liked the boy in my division. And the fact out names sounded so similar was merely another minor thing that made me attached to him._

_There have been many geniuses in the past, but I've never met one with the skill and potential I sensed in that young boy. Perhaps that was why he seemed so lonely._

_When I saw his zanpakutou, it made rather painful memories rise up, especially when feeling the familiar cold reiatsu emanating from the blade. The boy had seemed sad, and rather confused on something at the time. His eyes were dull, and he looked broken by something. It seemed to have something to do with his zanpakutou. I offered him some advice, and I think he's better now. He seems to be content with being named the fifth seat._

_I wonder though, how will he fit in with the other shinigami?

* * *

_

**Part Seven**

Seireitei was like a large, round city, filled with ordered streets and many similar buildings, all mostly made from white tiles and stone, which seemed to emphasize it's name, the Court of Pure Souls, though it oddly contrasted the black that shinigami were dressed in. The divisions were placed in a circle around the perimeter of Seireitei, with all the odd numbered divisions on the west side, and even divisions on the east, and the first division naturally in the center north of the circle (note: I don't know if this is the layout, but it's a diagram that I found online, so please bear with it!). Therefore, it would take quite a bit of time just walking to reach some other divisions, and since no one could be spared (meaning they've all come up with excuses to do other things), Toushirou was given the task to deliver paperwork to the sixth, eighth, and tenth.

"Don't complain, we've all been there," Kaien grinned down at the scowling boy as he handed him the stacks of papers.

"I wasn't," the boy said as he turned and walked away, ignoring Kaien's chuckle.

He'd never been to these parts of Seireitei, having only gone as far as the academy. He'd only ever seen some of the divisions on the west side. It had been months since he joined the thirteenth division, yet he had barely ever left the division. He knew that division as well as he knew his old home in Rukongai now, but other divisions were a mystery to him. He hurried on his way past the twelfth, after hearing some other shinigami tell rather terrifying tales of the captain and his reputation to experiment on anything that was out of the ordinary, which immediately put Toushirou in danger of the captain's ways.

He decided to deliver the papers for the sixth first, since they were the heaviest, and Kaien had, for whatever reason, warned him that on no account should he wrinkle or stain them. He'd rather get them off his back.

As for Hyourinmaru, he was content to just rest himself that day. There was no need for flight, and the only things happening were the tedious chores known to all shinigami. To amuse himself, he watched the other shinigami as Toushirou walked through the streets of Seireitei. Many heads turned and were put together as he went by. Most of the Gotei 13 had heard at least a fleeting rumor about the child prodigy.

Toushirou avoided most of their gazes, so he was rather surprised when he felt someone's reiatsu follow him, and turned to see the girl from the Kuchiki family he'd seen on his first day.

"Hitsugaya-san," she said, nodding slightly, a sign of respect of a lower-ranked shinigami to her superior. The gesture took Toushirou by surprise. Until now, he hadn't fully registered the fact that being fifth seat meant that he had _subordinates_. The thought seemed almost laughable, for the other shinigami were much older than he. Still, he nodded back. "You're Kuchiki…"

"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Are you going toward sixth division? I was heading that way myself. If you like, I could help you carry the papers."

Toushirou nodded his thanks. It was strange, but Rukia didn't seem to want to shun him and talk in whispers behind his back. In fact, the few times he'd seen her in his past few months, She had always been quite alone, and also an object of gossip. Perhaps being a noble had separated her from other people, much like how Toushirou was isolated.

Reaching the sixth, they handed the papers to a shinigami there. They were told that the captain was not there. Rukia nodded solemnly, avoiding the shinigami's eyes as they kept darting furtively toward her. She bid Toushirou goodbye and wandered off.

Now for the eighth. Kaien had mentioned a little about Kyouraku Shunsui, captain of the eighth, stating that it was easier to see for himself. Toushirou couldn't help but wonder whether that was a good or bad thing.

The eighth division started out looking quite ordinary. However, he'd barely gone a few steps into the division grounds when a loud, causal voice called out, "Well, well, what do we have here? A visitor?"

Toushirou turned toward the reiatsu. Before seeing the man, he'd already deemed that this was a skilled officer, for he was able to conceal his reiatsu so well Toushirou couldn't even sense him. However, the person he saw was quite far from what he'd expected.

A man strode toward him. He wore a straw hat and a pink flowery women's kimono as a sort of cloak. He had a grin plastered over his face, and a light waft of sake reached the boy's nose. Toushirou's first impression was that this was one of those drunks he'd once seen returning to the division late in the night. Yet the man's eyes were alert, and as he moved, the boy noticed that his underneath his ridiculous kimono, there peeked out a bit of pure white cloth, indicating a captain's haori.

"Kyouraku-taichou?" Toushirou chanced. The man grinned. "That's me! You must be Juu-chan's new officer, Hitsugaya Toushirou! He talked about you."

Toushirou bowed politely, but his eyes were questioning. "Who?"

"Ah, of course, you'd know him as "Ukitake-taichou". Juu-chan and I go far back. Anyhow, why are you here?"

Toushirou remembered his paperwork, and quickly held out the stack for the eighth. The captain's face fell and he said in a dramatic voice, "But of course! Even my dear friend wants to torture me with that horrid paperwork! And I thought Nanao-chan was the only one to be so cruel!"

If Kyouraku had expected Toushirou to laugh, or at least ask who "Nanao-chan" was, he was mistaken. The boy's face did not change in the slightest, and he merely said steadily, "They are important papers. You should take a look at them, Kyouraku-taichou."

Though the captain's face remained in dramatic anguish, his eyes now regarded the boy sharply, an act the boy did not miss. He saw Kyouraku take in carefully his odd appearance, and knew that he must be feeling his reiatsu. His grin suddenly widened, as if something amused him. "Ah, white hair, turquoise eyes, icy reiatsu. Juu-chan was right."

Toushirou was confused by his words, but kept his pace impassive. "Kyouraku-tai-"

"Taichou!" came a sudden irritated voice that snapped at the two shinigami like a whip. Toushirou jumped, and Kyouraku's head snapped to the side, a look of adoration and sheepish guilt stealing over his features. Toushirou followed his glance, and was at first confused by what he saw. Surely a person like the woman walking toward them now couldn't provoke such a reaction in a captain? She was slender, with a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing the standard shihakushou, though Toushirou did not miss the badge strapped to her left arm. Yet she only carried a thick book tucked under one arm that seemed the only truly threatening thing about her appearance. (After all, who'd want to be hit over the head by such a book?) Still, as she strode toward them now, a stern and angry light in her eyes, Toushirou could hear Kyouraku laugh nervously.

"Nanao-chan! What a splendid thing to see you here?"

Nanao's expression did not change. "So this is where you've been. Frolicking with a younger officer instead of doing your paperwork?"

Toushirou would have liked to snap at the comment, but something about the woman's aura stopped him. Kyouraku waved a hand at her, "but it's not just _any _officer! It's-"

"I know perfectly well who he is, taichou. And, from the looks of it, he has more paperwork for us, which just adds to the five piles still waiting on your desk?" Nanao said, fixing her glasses with a free hand, which caused it to reflect the sunlight and block out her eyes.

Kyouraku tried to appear cool, an act that was failing tremendously. "Now, Nanao-chan, every man needs his rest…"

"You have more "rest" than any other captain of the Gotei 13. Now, take the paperwork, and do it like the respectable captain you're suppose to be!"

She snatched the paperwork from Toushirou's arms and pushed them into Kyouraku's chest. Kyouraku staggered, a pout on his lips, but his eyes were twinkling in amusement. "How cruel, Nanao-chan!"

One last glare from the furious eighth division lieutenant silenced his protests. Mumbling, he walked off, calling over his shoulder, "It was nice meeting you, Toushirou-kun!"

He walked off, his gait not the smooth stiff one stereotypical of captains, but a slow, casual one. Nanao turned to Toushirou. "Please excuse my captain. He's rather childish at times. My name is Ise Nanao, lieutenant of the eighth division. Now, if you will excuse me," she made to leave. Toushirou quickly bowed to the woman, and watched her leave. She was the opposite of her captain, walking stiffly and properly.

Toushirou paused for one last second, and then made to leave.

Hyourinmaru chuckled to himself. Kyouraku was a strange man. He himself had no strong memories of the man, but knew that the man must have been there last time. After all, he had seemed to recognize Toushirou for what he was. "That was interesting, was it not?" he called up to his master.

Toushirou shook his head to himself. _You'd think that a captain would be more mature, _he spoke through his thoughts, and Hyourinmaru couldn't help but feel a jolt of joy at Toushirou's willingness to converse with him again.

"Perhaps. He may just be doing that as an act. You should be glad that you've met two captains already. Many are lucky to occasionally glimpse these individuals. But then again, you are of high enough seat to see them more."

Toushirou looked up at the sky. _Maybe. I have yet to see what makes them so special, like Hinamori said. _

"Oh my goodness!" a sudden loud squeal cut off his thoughts. Toushirou blinked, and registered that he was in the tenth, his feet having carried him here while he was lost in thought. He had only time to see the kanji "ten" printed on a nearby building before his vision was completely obscured, as his face had just been unceremoniously shoved into another's chest. His instant reaction was to struggle, but two arms clamped down on his body, pinning him in place, and effectively knocking the papers from his hands in the process. "It's you!"

"Mmrph!" Toushirou pounded his fists uselessly against the person that help him prisoner.

"Ran-chan, let the poor boy breath," came another amused voice.

The arms holding Toushirou loosened, and Toushirou leapt back immediately, gulping in much needed air, and trying to focus his vision. A smudge of strawberry blond hovered in his vision. He blinked, and it became the hair of a rather pretty, and well-endowed woman. She looked oddly familiar…

"It's you!"

"That's what I said!"

"Did I miss something?" asked the third voice.

The woman turned to an unfamiliar man who stood leaning against the nearby building. He was a rather burly man, with rather unremarkable features, yet at the same time, his appearance was not one that was easily forgotten. He was rubbing his stubby chin with a thoroughly mischievous glint in his eyes, and they way his hair stood up made him seem almost seem crazed. He was wearing a captain's haori rather carelessly, and seemed much too casual for a captain, even more so than Kyouraku had. "Taichou! This was the boy I told you about! The one I met in Rukongai with the big reiatsu!"

The man regarded the boy, while helping him pick up his fallen papers. "Really? You never said that he was so cute!"

Toushirou, who disliked being called cute in any circumstance, and especially by strangers, twitched and felt the temperature suddenly go down slightly. "Isshin-taichou, I presume?" he said stiffly, and unable to keep the annoyance from his voice. Kaien had mentioned that the man liked being addressed by his first name for whatever reason.

"Easy there," the man said, patting his shoulder. "You don't want to go losing control of your reiatsu like that. From what I heard, you have one scary reiatsu for a kid so young. You're new to the Gotei 13?" he questioned. The boy nodded.

"Oh, so you're back," Hyourinmaru suddenly heard from behind him, distracting him from his silent observation of Toushirou's encounter with the tenth division officers. His head turned to fix upon a large feline crouched delicately upon his ice plain. She had all the litheness of a panther, and all the power of a lion in her body. Her fur was an ashy grey mixed with auburn, and her eyes were a bright green. She had a mischievous look about her as she regarded the icy spirit. _Why does everyone always intrude in my inner world, _he thought to himself, growling.

"Hey there, are you just going to growl at me like you did last time?" the cat purred.

"Haineko," Hyourinmaru said shortly, annoyed at her intrusion. "I'm guessing you belong to that woman that Toushirou met."

"Ooh! So you're smart too! Yep, that old hag is my so-called master. Sad, isn't it?"

Hyourinmaru turned away. "I have no opinion," he growled.

"Aww, you're so cold! Can't you say a hello after seeing me for the first time in years?" the feline prowled closer to the dragon, trying to ignore the way cold rolled off of him and seeped through her thick coat.

"Hello."

"You're no fun!" Haineko complained. "Didn't you miss me at all?"

"Not in particular," Hyourinmaru replied.

"Why should he miss you?" came another voice, accompanied by the sound of bells. Suddenly, the girl that was Tobiume materialized. Hyourinmaru closed his eyes at the thought of more intrusion. "He probably didn't even remember you until now!"

"Shut up, you brat! What would you know about it! And just because your master is friendly with mine does _not _give you permission to speak to me!"

"You think I came to talk to _you? _I only came here because Hyourinmaru-san might be annoyed at you."

Hyourinmaru was surprised at the irritated tone of Tobiume's voice. He'd never thought her to be one who got annoyed at anything, as she always seemed so cheerful.

"Oh, trying to warm yourself up to him now, are you?"

Tobiume was about to answer, but Hyourinmaru beat her to it. "Enough! If you two need to argue, do it in your own worlds, not mine," he roared. His voice caused the plain of ice to shake slightly, and the two female spirits to jump. Tobiume laughed nervously, bowed, and vanished. Haineko was quick to follow, not wanting to be victim of the dragon's anger.

Hyourinmaru sighed, watching his breath disperse in the air. The other spirits could be so tiring at times.

_Something wrong, Hyourinmaru? _Toushirou's voice cut into is thoughts.

**_"No, nothing," _**Hyourinmaru replied.

Toushirou nodded to himself. He turned back to the shinigami who were watching him. The woman was watching him expectantly, as if waiting for something. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked politely.

"I said that my name's Matsumoto Rangiku, third seat of tenth division, and this is Isshin-taichou. What's your name, kid?"

"Don't call me kid," Toushirou snapped instinctively, but answered her questions. "My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou, fifth seat of the thirteenth division."

"Oh wow! That's amazing! Fifth seat already, and you're just out of the academy! Do you know how unfair that is?" Matsumoto crossed her arms (Toushirou avoided looking _anywhere_ near her chest), and had a fake look of annoyance.

Isshin laughed. "Aww, Ran-chan! But you'll be lieutenant soon! And then you can boss all the other poor new recruits around!"

Matsumoto grinned a mischievous grin. "Oh yes. I shall enjoy doing that."

Toushirou decided that he didn't want to know how she was going to do that. He tried to excuse himself, but Matsumoto grabbed him and said, "Not so fast! I have some questions for you!"

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Well, I met this officer of Aizen-taichou's. I think she knows you. I don't know, because she mentioned someone like you, but called them-"

"Shiro-chan!"

Toushirou's head whipped around as the cheerful brown-haired girl ran toward him. "Hinamori! I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry! Old habits die hard, ne, Shir- I meant _Hitsugaya-kun_?" she said, smiling so widely it seemed that her face wouldn't be big enough for her smile.

Toushirou would have liked to retort, but at that moment, both Matsumoto and Isshin burst into fits of unseemly laughter. "Shi…Shir…_Shiro-chan_?" Matsumoto choked out between giggles, while Isshin roared with laughter.

"I thought it suited him," Momo spoke, unsure of what to make of the two shinigami's laughter.

"Oh it suits him all right," Isshin said, grinning.

Hyourinmaru couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he felt Toushirou heat up slightly in embarrassment.

_Not you too! _Toushirou complained.

_**"I'm sorry, Toushirou. It is just amusing to watch them like this."**_ Hyourinmaru spoke, amusement clear in his voice.

_That's just great. Now no one will ever call me by my real name._

Hyourinmaru sensed a slight bitterness to the young shinigami's words. He calmed. _**"Do not worry, Toushirou. They call you that out of endearment. They do not disrespect you."**_

Toushirou said nothing. He directed his annoyed eyes at the three other shinigami. "Oi, I don't have all day to fool around with you!" he snapped. Momo stopped laughing and her eyes took on a more excited glint. "Shiro-chan, guess what? I just got promoted again! Fourth seat of fifth division! Isn't it great?"

Toushirou blinked, surprised. "Really?"

Momo nodded excitedly. "And now we are finally on more equal footing, ne, Shiro-chan?"

"How's fourth seat equal to fifth seat? And don't call me that!" Toushirou snapped. The tenth division shinigami were still chortling, but have finally calmed.

"Well, with your genius, you can catch up in no time, right? Anyways, I came here to deliver a message. Aizen-taicho says that he wants to meet with you!"

For some odd reason, Toushirou noticed Isshin's smile suddenly wipe off his face and his eyes grew serious. He was scrutinizing the two of them with a thoughtful and piercing gaze. Toushirou pretended not to notice. "He does?"

"Yes! You should be proud that a captain wants to meet you!"

"Why the hell would he want to meet with me?" Toushirou frowned. He didn't like how Isshin's gaze was still fixed on him, a sort of knowing gaze in his eyes.

"Well, I think that…he was curious, because I kept talking about you," Momo said, laughing sheepishly. "But it will be really cool! Please come tomorrow!"

Toushirou deliberated for a moment. "I'll ask Shiba-fukutaichou or Ukitake-taichou. I was suppose to help oversee training tomorrow…"

Momo gave him a quick hug, which shocked him so much that he couldn't react. He did _not _like how Matsumoto looked like she was going to burst from laughter again at his face. "Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow!"

And with that, she dashed off. "Oi, I didn't say I'll be there!" he yelled after her, but she just waved. "Tch, she never changes," he muttered to himself.

"So, I heard that you two were childhood friends, right, _Shiro-chan_?" Matsumoto spoke. Toushirou's head snapped to her, and he narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that," he hissed, and felt the temperature drop slightly. Matsumoto only laughed, and patted him on the head. "Well, you go on now! Come and visit again soon!"

She gave him a small push, but Toushirou glared at her coldly. "I can walk on my own, thanks. And here," he held out the papers, which were slightly crinkled from their fall (and Isshin had tried to discreetly pass to him earlier, as if hoping he wouldn't notice it), "This is paperwork for your division that I came to give you," he added coolly before turning on his heel and marching away. As he did, he distinctively heard Isshin say, "Damn, I was hoping he'd forget about those."

* * *

As soon as he walked into the thirteenth, Toushirou noticed that one reiatsu was out of place. He was heading toward the captain's office to see if he could find either Kaien or Ukitake. But he could feel immediately that there was another reiatsu, a very powerful one that was surely a captain's. It made Toushirou feel slightly weak, but he let loose some of his own reiatsu to counter it and felt slightly better.

He deliberated, and decided to wait outside the office politely. He amused himself by gazing into the garden outside the office, and the leaping koi.

He did not have to wait long before the door suddenly slid open. He whipped his head around, and his eyes immediately met a pair of cool, grey ones. They belonged to a man with dark hair, and white kenseikan in it, a sign of nobility. He wore a captain's haori, but Toushirou couldn't see the kanji on the back to tell him which division he was from. A pure white silk scarf that was obviously very expensive sat on his shoulders. The other showed no surprise at seeing him there, only narrowed his eyes slightly at him. "Why are you here?"

Toushirou quickly bowed, wondering. Who could this man be? "I was just looking for Ukitake-taichou or Shiba-fukutaichou," he spoke evenly, lifting his head to gaze back at the man. The man frowned at his boldness, but made no comment. "Did you have to wait right here?"

"Oh come now, Kuchiki-taichou," Kaien's voice suddenly drifted from inside the room. "Hitsugaya meant no harm. I bet he just sensed our reiatsu here and decided to wait, ne?"

Toushirou nodded, his mind taking in the new information. Kuchiki. This man was a member of the Kuchiki family? Just like Rukia?

"Byakuya-kun, are you sure you will not change your mind?" Ukitake now walked to the door, his face solemn. The man, Kuchiki Byakuya, turned toward him. "I don't think so, Ukitake-taichou. Now if you'll excuse me," he gave Toushirou one last look, a look of almost challenge, which the boy held. Toushirou bowed politely, and Byakuya swept away. He watched as he moved away, and saw the kanji "six" printed on the back of his haori.

Hyourinmaru was rather surprised at the boy's boldness. Most people, he knew, would stutter and blunder in the presence of nobility, especially people of the Kuchiki family, and especially in the presence of such a powerful member. However, Toushirou kept cool, just as he had when Yamamoto had scrutinized him when he applied for the academy.

He started slightly when the faint scent of sakura suddenly hit his sharp senses. A delicate pink petal floated across his vision. He blinked. Sakura couldn't exist in his inner world. Not unless…

"So, we meet again," a deep, serious voice spoke. It held a sort of regal politeness, and was a voice that spoke of dignity and power. Hyourinmaru turned to face another intruder to his inner world. This time, the intruder was not a young woman with golden bells, nor a large ashy cat, nor playful twins. It was man that held himself with dignity found only among the aristocracy, yet at the same time, he was not haughty. He was dressed in rather fine clothing and armor, and he stood upon the ice plain as if it were nothing at all. However, a dark mask with a rather frightening face sat over what Hyourinmaru knew to be quite delicate features. This was a warrior, but a warrior with deadly grace and power. Cherry blossoms danced in the pale pink reiatsu that surrounded him, yet instead of making him seem docile, it somehow made him more dangerous.

Hyourinmaru remembered him.

"Senbonzakura,' he spoke. The other inclined his head. "It has been a millennia or more, Hyourinmaru. I see you have found your master again."

"No, he has found me," Hyourinmaru replied, folding his wings and relaxing slightly. Senbonzakura didn't answer, but Hyourinmaru sensed that the man was smiling beneath his mask. "Tell me," Hyourinmaru asked. "Was that man, Kuchiki Byakuya, your master?"

Senbonzakura nodded and stepped forward slightly. "Yes."

"He does not seem to like Toushirou much," Hyourinmaru commented.

"He neither likes or dislikes him. Byakuya has no opinion as of now. As long as the boy does not get on his bad side, he cares not."

Hyourinmaru hissed in amusement. "And do you share the same attitude toward me as Kuchiki Byakuya does toward Toushirou?"

Senbonzakura did not answer directly. "Times are changing. I feel that your return to our ranks is a mark of something to come. I would not to so foolish as to alienate you. Besides, I have my honor. I will not turn my back on my comrades. Only be warned that if you do get in the way of my honor, I will not hesitate to attack you, no matter what standing you have."

Hyourinmaru bowed his head for a moment to better survey the man. "You have not changed. You speak of me so highly, and I am merely the zanpakutou of a fifth seat officer."

"Do not pretend to be humble, Hyourinmaru. I know that you have much more power than you show. It will not be long before we are on more perfect footing. I do hope not to have an enemy, but rather a friend in you. But until the time comes when we can be put beside each other and be proclaimed of as in the same class, we remain distant," Senbonzakura spoke.

"I look forward to that time coming then. I admit that comradeship with you is more than desired. I would not want to fight you," Hyourinmaru said.

"The feeling is mutual. I will take my leave now. Perhaps we will speak again soon."

And he left, taking with him the last of the sakura scent.

* * *

Hyourinmaru was silent as Toushirou was as he watched his shinigami travel the path down the fifth division ground toward Aizen's office. Ukitake had deemed it okay for him to miss the training session. ("I see Aizen-taichou still has an interest for every single genius that appears. Go ahead, Hitsugaya-kun. It will be an interesting meeting, I'm sure," Ukitake had said.) The captain had requested that Toushirou bring his zanpakutou, as he'd like to see him train, curious as to his skill.

_I'm tired of this. If everyone wanted to just see for sure that my zanpakutou's not a fake or something, can't they just come out right and say it? _Toushirou said, irritated.

Hyourinmaru chuckled, knowing that there are more than a few that knew of the legend of the Heavenly Guardian, and wanted to see some proof for themselves.**_ "I presume that they just want to see your skill after all the rumors."_**

Toushirou suddenly stiffened. _Rumors?_

Hyourinmaru quickly backtracked. "The ones of your battle in Rukongai. I'm sure that few achieve shikai on the spur of the moment like that, and so quickly."

Toushirou nodded, and, as much as he tried to hide it from Hyourinmaru, the dragon could still sense his agitation, and said as softly as possible, _**"Do not worry. I am sure that Central 46 has covered up what happened there very well. You can be sure that it is known to nearly no one."**_

Toushirou nodded, his eyes glazing over slightly from pain. _Should I be glad that no one knows of what happened, or angry that no one will remember Kusaka?_

_**"Child, you remember him. As long as you remember him, Kusaka Sojiro's memory lives on."**_

The white-haired boy nodded, and couldn't say anymore, for at that moment, he arrived at the captain's office. "Come in," a voice called out before Toushirou had knocked more than once.

The boy pushed the door open. He bowed on the threshold, and straightened, observing the man before him politely.

_So this is Aizen, the man that Hinamori practically idolizes, _he thought to himself. "Aizen-taichou," he greeted politely. The man seemed quite unremarkable. He had wavy auburn locks of hair that framed a kindly face. Large square glasses was perched on a very straight nose, and in front of a pair of warm brown eyes. He smiled kindly. "Hello Hitsugaya-kun. I'm terribly sorry to pull you away from your duties. My officer has just spoken so much of you that I cannot help but be intrigued."

Toushirou nodded stiffly. He couldn't decide whether or not he liked this man. He was unthreatening, and quite kind, yet Toushirou had yet to see what made him so powerful and special.

Aizen eyed his zanpakutou slightly. Toushirou saw the man's eyes widen slightly, and then gaze with an almost excitement at it. "So it was true, the rumors! Ah forgive me, I am getting ahead of myself. But I was so in shock when I heard you your success, and couldn't quite believe my ears."

Toushirou nodded, unsure of how to answer.

"I wonder, may I perhaps take a look at your zanpakutou?" Aizen asked politely. Toushirou deliberated for a moment, and, seeing no reason to refuse the man, handed over his zanpakutou.

This time, Hyourinmaru decided to visit the man's zanpakutou himself. He too was rather curious about this man, and wanted to know more.

Yet, even as he tried to enter the other zanpakutou's inner world, he felt…odd…numb, almost, as if something was freezing his senses.

_**Stop…whoever you are…it's no use. My inner world is not one to be entered. **_A voice suddenly rang out. It was soft, and almost hypnotic, and Hyourinmaru was not able to tell from the whispery murmur even the gender of the zanpakutou. "Who are you?" he called out.

**_I am Kyouka Suigetsu. You are…_**

"Hyourinmaru."

_**Ah, I see. It makes sense, then, his sudden craving to meet this Hitsugaya.**_

Something about the way that Kyouka Suigetsu spoke made Hyourinmaru feel a wave of unease. "What do you mean?"

_**Watch over your shinigami, Hyourinmaru. **_

Hyourinmaru felt unease rise. He hissed between his teeth, but the other spirit took no notice.

_**The mists dance with the flow of the wind, changing shape. Shrouded in mist, one can never tell whom that figure you see is. Illusion becomes reality, and reality illusion. Truth will be lost among lies. Be careful.**_

The voice faded away. Hyourinmaru shook himself. Kyouka Suigetsu spoke in an almost sort of riddle. Was it a sort of warning?

He watched now as Aizen spoke to Toushirou. "Hitsugaya-kun, I thank you for letting me see your zanpakutou. Before we go out and do some training, there is something I wish to speak to you about."

Toushirou raised an eyebrow, but inclined his head politely for Aizen to go on.

"You and Hinamori are good friends?" Aizen asked. Toushirou nodded, confused on why Aizen was asking him this. Aizen sensed his confusion and explained. "Forgive me, I just wanted to ask you to watch over her. I am quite fond of her, and I would hate for something to happen to her."

Toushirou bristled slightly at the man's words. Doesn't he know that Toushirou has always done that?

Aizen noticed the action, and said kindly, "Do not be offended, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm sure you already do what I ask of you. Hinamori-kun also prides herself in her care for you. I just have feelings of unease. I have a feeling that something sinister may be not too far in the future. It will be good to keep those who you trust close."

Toushirou stared at the man, trying to decide whether or not the man was merely trying to be funny, though it didn't seem that way. His eyes were serious, and filled with a sort of…weariness of a man burdened with too many secrets. The boy nodded.

As for Hyourinmaru, he felt a chill run down his frozen body. Several words of the past came to mind.

_Illusion becomes reality, and reality illusion._

_You return is a mark of something to come._

_One day, another evil will come. Because of that, I will be back._

Three different souls, all speaking of the same thing. Could it be possible that the Guardian's prediction will come true? Could it be possible that with the rise of this reincarnation, that the evil that she had prophesized will come this time?

Something worse than the hollow invasion of last time? Senbonzakura thought so. Kyouka suigetsu implied so. Aizen felt so. The Heavenly Guardian had told him so.

As Hyourinmaru watched Toushirou leave the office now with Aizen to go to the training grounds, he felt a jolt of fear and panic. Toushirou was only a boy, a child, with powers still underdeveloped. He was not ready for this.

Hyourinmaru gnashed his teeth. No, he will not fail this time. He will make sure the boy will be equipped to survive.

He could only hope that this malevolence looming in the future would wait to show itself. Then, he could prepare Toushirou for the day his destiny overtakes him.

* * *

Ooh, Aizen and Kyouka Suigetsu are mysterious, ne?

Haineko, I used to think that she was a cat, so…I'll go with that. It's not like all the zanpakutou are always in human forms. Some have both, and some only human forms. I'm assuming they can all assume a human form due to the recent anime arc, so I hope that you'll put up with it. Of course, this means that some zanpakutou may actually have an anime form, which will be revealed later (and of course, it won't be canon, but be what I thought or wish were their spirits). As for Senbonzakura, well, I used to think that Senbonzakura was female, and I still do wish he was sometimes, but he will be male in this story, unless some people protest strongly.

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm sorry for the lateness. Review? Please? I beg of you! I would be very grateful *nodnod*


	8. Part Eight

Hello! Sorry, I haven't updated for so long, but I'm been doing test after test, exam after exam, essay after essay for the past month, and I feel dead. Ugh, I'm SOOOO sorry to all my readers.

RAWR! I'm sure everyone has seen the new Bleach chapter, but that was horrible! Words cannot describe how horrible that it was too me! Oh gosh! I think I died and came back to life after reading it, or maybe I didn't, and I'm a ghost right now. How could you do this to us, Kubo-sensei! Toushirou will never be able to gorget it, and likely be scarered for life *sniff*

Anyways, as I stated in the author's note, I have recombined the first two chapters, because I wanted to be able to stick in more stuff between now and chapter ten…because, I like the number ten (I wonder why?), and I want something good to happen there, but I don't want it too fast. Hope you guys don't mind my screwed logic. Also, the first two parts seemed a little too small on their own, and odd to be separated, so yeah. Without further ado, here's part eight!

* * *

**Part Eight**

During his first few years in the Gotei 13, Toushirou had come to realize several things.

Firstly, the Gotei 13 isn't fighting every other day, a misconception of most ignorant people. They spend most of their time buried in paperwork, delivering messages, doing more paperwork, training (both private and organized group sessions) and more paperwork.

Of course, no one dictated that you _had _to do those things, and more often than not, many officers would procrastinate on work. However, being only an ordinary seated officer with others above you, who'd be more trouble to deal with if you don't do paperwork than if you just did it, Toushirou had no desire to dally. And after many months of becoming accustomed to doing it, he began to feel a conscience build, and could not rest comfortably unless he had finished his work.

His schedule was very set. On an ordinary day, he would rise early, perhaps do a private early morning training exercise, finish his work for the day, and then devote the afternoon to further training and other duties that he needed to do. Following a schedule was his way of making things bearable, for just as he hadn't expected life among the Gotei 13 to be more focused on paperwork, he also hadn't expected there to be _quite _so many odd, and more often than not, annoying, people. Here, it seemed perfectly normal (or maybe not normal, but hardly anyone dared to point it out to them) to see a man wearing off feathers on his eyelashes, people with creepy squinty eyes, pink-haired demonic little girls, drunk and lazy captains, or a man wearing the oddest hat and black face makeup that he looked more alien than human.

Sometimes, he wondered why anyone thought _he _looked and acted odd.

The thirteenth division had a generally cheerful and warm atmosphere, even though the captain was more often than not sick in bed, with Kaien taking care of all the work. He was helped by the third seat, who was also his wife. Miyako, Toushirou knew, had taken a liking for him, and often tried to get him to talk to others more comfortably. While Toushirou appreciated her efforts, he always found it awkward, because he simply found it much too hard to try and answer naturally. Miyako didn't push him, for which he was grateful.

There were also two crazy, as Toushirou eloquently put it the first time he saw them, fourth seats. Kotestu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro were overly obsessed with helping the captain with any discomfort he might have, and glorified and worshiped him to almost violent degrees. They were also one of those that enjoyed drinking and partying, so it was not rare to see them either lumbering around drunkenly, or yelling at each other at the top of their lungs about who was more devoted to Ukitake (which often gave Toushirou a headache). They also loved to poke their noses everywhere, and were one of the first ones that decided to take it upon themselves to "cure" Toushirou of his impassiveness within the officers. Unfortunately, the ways they used often caused the young prodigy to lose his temper and leave the two with minor frostbite.

Kaien had also taken to trying to get him to be more open. He had taken to popping up whenever he was having free time and tried to convince him to do meaningless things such as go to the shops in Seireitei or playing spinning tops(which Toushirou easily beat him at, since he _was _the champion of tops in Rukongai). Toushirou appreciated his efforts to befriend him, but sometimes, it got too much. He preferred to be alone. Fortunately, Kaien was a lieutenant, so he didn't have too much time to bother Toushirou.

Ukitake, however, was another case. Toushirou could tell the man had taken a liking to him, for whatever reason. He was often given the task of delivering medicine to him when he was sick, and never managed to leave without a fresh stack of candies and snacks, which he kept hidden in a corner of his room. Ukitake regarded him with a sort of fatherly affection, and was constantly asking about his well being, and urging him to take more time to "enjoy life and youth" as Ukitake put it. Toushirou appreciated the man's kindness, but seldom heeded his advice.

Ukitake often suggested that Toushirou to socialize with other officers. Of this, Toushirou did not appreciate one bit. However, Kaien, who had a habit of being excessively forceful and annoying when it came to obeying his captain, would often invite (force) Toushirou to come with him to social events. Apparently, he did the same with Kuchiki Rukia, but couldn't really use the methods he used on Toushirou (pinning his arms to his sides and literally dragging him through the streets of Seireitei), as she was "a young lady" and "a noble", though Toushirou doubted the latter reason would have stopped Kaien if Rukia hadn't been a girl.

It was when he was dragged to one of the so-called parties that Matsumoto always held that he first met Ichimaru Gin, the famed prodigy whom he had surpassed.

Afterwards, Toushirou decided the man was more mysterious than if he'd never met him before.

"Ara, is this the new prodigy that's stolen my title?" Toushirou heard from behind him just as he was contemplating on whether to make a break for it. He had turned to see a tall man striding toward him. He had a wide grin on his face that looked more sinister than friendly, and his eyes were squinted so much it was a wonder he could see. But one thing that made Toushirou jerk slightly in surprise was his unnatural hair. It was a silver-white, just a shade darker than Toushirou's own. He leant close, and though his eyes were almost closed, Toushirou felt as if the man were x-raying him.

He remained motionless, and kept his face impassive as he answered though he couldn't keep the irritation at the man's close proximity from his voice. "Who are you?"

"Now, now," the man said in a sly, playful tone. "It's rude to speak to a captain like that, isn't it?"

Toushirou only narrowed his eyes, somehow unwilling to apologize. The man drew back and chuckled. "Stubborn, aren't ya? Ah well, I'll introduce myself. Ichimaru Gin, captain of the third. Nice to meet'cha!"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, fifth seat of the Thirteenth division," Toushirou answered shortly. Ichimaru's grin widened. "Hitsugaya Toushirou, huh?" he said quietly, so quietly it was as if he was talking to himself. "The name suits ya."

Toushirou made no comment to the man's words. His eyes surveyed the man carefully. The man just stared back casually. Then he leant forward again and whispered, "Ya have an odd reiatsu, ya know? I wonder…have ya ever heard any odd rumors, Hitsugaya-kun? Have anyone ever called ya anything odd?"

Toushirou narrowed his eyes. Of course he's heard rumors. Rumors have followed him since he was a kid. He didn't really want to go into details with this odd man though. "Of course. Demon, jinx…why do you care?" he added rather harshly.

Ichimaru just chuckled. "No, ya haven't heard it. When I was your age, I was the same. People called me all kinds of things too. But there was this one rumor that often popped up. I must say, it hardly suits some like me. Have ya ever heard of the legend of-"

But he was cut off as a slurred, drunken voice suddenly interrupted, "Gin! Stop always leaving me behind…"

Toushirou felt a wave of disapproval wash over him as Matsumoto Rangiku slouched toward them. She smelt heavily of sake, and was holding another bottle in her hands. Ichimaru turned and quickly wrapped an arm around her before she could fall and said, "Ran-chan, I think ya drank too much again."

"No…I didn't. I just had to beat…Kyouraku-taichou…"

"Again?" Ichimaru smirked. "Did ya tie again?"

Matsumoto only gave a grumble as consent, before going limp and falling into a deep snooze. Ichimaru's grin widened, and, with easy strength, he hoisted Matsumoto onto his back and said, "Well, it looks like our conversation's cut short, Hitsugaya-kun. We'll talk again, ne?"

He made to leave, but then paused. He leant back toward Toushirou again (Toushirou wondered how he did that with Matsumoto slumbering on his back), and his squinted eyes opened slightly. Toushirou couldn't help but flinch as ruby-red irises gazed into his own turquoise ones. He felt a strange feeling, as if long, thin fingers were creeping down his face and to his throat, gently tracing over where his vital vein pulsed. He countered it by hardening his own icy gaze. There was something dark and sinister in those eyes. They were eyes that have seen death. Seen it, but didn't even bat an eyelash at it. Eyes filled with menace. "I would watch my back, Hitsugaya-kun," Ichimaru said with a sinister cheerfulness that made one's skin crawl. "Ya wouldn't want those pretty eyes to be marred with seeing ugly things, would ya?"

Toushirou fought to keep his voice steady. "Ichimaru-taichou, you should get Matsumoto to her room."

"Why of course. Wouldn't want her to catch a cold! See ya around!"

He drew away, his crimson irises once again hidden beneath his squint, and waved as if he were saying goodbye to a good friend. Toushirou felt the eerie fingers leave with the man, and couldn't suppress a shiver that ran down his body.

Hyourinmaru, who had been slumbering, awoke at his master's discomfort. He had been there when Ichimaru said those sinister words to Toushirou, but the boy had been too preoccupied to notice his presence. However, he could sense the boy embracing his presence gratefully. He remained silent, and skirted beneath Kaien's watchful eyes and any other person who would think to keep him there, he quickly dashed from the party and down a dark pathway. There, he sand down, leaning against a wall. "Hyourinmaru…"

"_**I saw,"**_ Hyourinmaru replied, concerned. He stretched to get the stiffness from his body, relishing the feeling of his icy scales scraping against each other. Though the boy was not in his inner world, he sent his presence outward, and enveloped the slightly shaken boy.

Toushirou frowned. "That man. I don't know who he is, but…I sensed such a sinister air around him. His eyes…" he shuddered. _They were the eyes of a man who would kill without thought…_

"_**You should not be so quick to judge people,"**_ Hyourinmaru said. _**"Maybe it was just a coincidence. You could have been imagining it."**_

Toushirou didn't seem convinced. "Why are all these people giving me random warnings? And what was the legend that Ichimaru was about to mention?" he muttered to himself.

Hyourinmaru jerked slightly, though his shinigami hadn't been speaking to him. _**"Legend?"**_

"Yeah, the man asked me a weird question. He asked me whether I've heard any weird rumors."

Hyourinmaru didn't know what to say. What would happen if Toushirou found out about the legends? How would he take it, especially when he finds out that Hyourinmaru had kept this from him?

"It doesn't matter," Toushirou said to himself. "I am who I am. I'm not going to let other people tell me who I am. Who cares about rumors? They're mostly lies and exaggerations."

Hyourinmaru felt uncomfortable at Toushirou's words. His discomfort increased as Toushirou said, "You'd never lie to me, Hyourinmaru, would you?"

Hyourinmaru hesitated. _**"No, I promise I will never lie to you."**_

Toushirou nodded in gratefulness, but Hyourinmaru added,_** "But I may not always tell you the whole truth."**_

He expected Toushirou to become upset, so he was surprised when Toushirou chuckled. "I expected as much. Besides, if you told me everything all the time, then it'd be boring, because I'd never have any mysteries about you to solve. I'd rather find things out then have you tell me everything."

Hyourinmaru rumbled slightly in amusement. It seemed that the boy and him were really fit to be with each other. They understood each other perfectly.

"But I want to know, will there be a day when I will know everything about you?"

Hyourinmaru would have smiled if a dragon could. He envisioned the day when all barriers were lifted, when they held nothing back, when he truly regains his master.

_"**Yes, young one. One day, you will be able to unveil all secrets. But until the day when we can meet as equals, and truly understand each other, we are still set apart. One day, when you can fly above me. One day, when I call you master, and let you use all my power."**_

Toushirou understood the implications, but he chose to ignore them. Blinking to rouse himself from his conversation with Hyourinmaru, he was startled to find a face almost right in front of his. In the dark, he couldn't tell who it was, and thinking it an attacker, followed his first instinct.

"Hadou 33, Sokatsui!"

"Whoa!" a man's voice yelled as the figure in front of him leant to the side just as the blast of blue fire shot through the air where he'd been a second ago and crashed into the wall opposite Toushirou, blasting a hole through it. In the light of the fire, Toushirou saw that the man had been none other than Isshin-taichou of tenth division.

"Holy Mackerel! Give some warning before you attack someone!" Isshin said, clutching his chest in apparent shock. "You could have killed me! Either by that kidou or a heart attack!"

"I wouldn't think that a fifth seat's attack would be likely to kill a captain," Toushirou said coldly, recovering from his own shock. "And you're a captain. I'm sure you've seen more shocking things."

"Now, now," Isshin said, grinning at the boy. "You know that attacking a captain is against the law. You could be branded for treason!"

Toushirou narrowed his eyes, nervous that the captain would report him. "Well, it's your fault that you were so close to me! How was I suppose to know that you weren't someone about to kill me?"

Isshin laughed. "If I was someone like that, I would have already killed you, and you wouldn't have noticed, considering how out of it you were. Just because you're in Seireitei doesn't mean that you should assume it's safe everywhere."

Toushirou felt himself flush slightly in embarrassment. "Well, are you going to report me then?"

Isshin pretended to deliberate, but said loudly. "Nope! I didn't die, so no harm done. Besides, your self-defense move there was really impressive. I almost didn't dodge, and if I didn't, I could have been a goner. Just a word of advice, though. In the future, don't use such dangerous attacks on the first strike unless you know it's an enemy. You could kill a comrade by accident."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Toushirou said irritably, though he was grateful that the captain had let him off. "Why were you leaning over me like that anyways?"

"Me?" Isshin said, and suddenly he grew slightly more serious. "I saw you dash out after Gin spoke to you. You looked shaken, so I thought I should talk to you."

"I wasn't shaken, and I don't need you to comfort me!" Toushirou said, feeling more embarrassed. Isshin laughed. "Everyone needs comfort from time to time. Besides, nearly everyone needs a talk after meeting Ichimaru Gin for the first time. He can seem evil and sinister, but he's a nice guy…well, sort of. He's just different and creepy in his own way, but you of all people should know that just because someone looks different doesn't mean they are a demon."

Toushirou rolled his eyes. "I know. It's just…there was just something about his eyes…I don't know, I don't like them."

Isshin looked surprised. "He opened his eyes for you? Now that's rare. Don't worry about it. I'm not telling you to like him, but I'm telling you to give him a chance. But don't trust him."

Toushirou stared at the man, confused. "You're telling me to give him a chance, but not to trust him?"

Isshin just stood up and made to move away. "You should be careful of who you trust, you know. Give everyone a chance, but don't trust them so easily. Shinigami live in a dangerous world, and it's dangerous to trust. But to have someone to trust is also a good thing in this world, so the people you do trust, keep them close."

He stretched, and said. "Enough yapping. You should go home and get some sleep, or you'll never grow any taller. And next time you decide to use kidou in my division, don't do it in a hall. You're just lucky that that room was empty, and I'm not making you pay for it. Bye bye!"

And Isshin left, leaving a seething Toushirou.

* * *

One thing that always amused Hyourinmaru greatly, was how Toushirou absolutely _hated _going to the forth division. It wasn't fear of the captain that scared him. No, unlike other officers, Toushirou wasn't intimidated by Unohana Retsu. After all, he was always the one who ended up having to go to her to get medicine for Ukitake (unless the two fourth seats beat him to it). But even he knew never to cross the woman, though he didn't mind her company. But he just somehow hated to be confined in a hospital room, and the few times he was there, he always seized the first chance to leave. Needless to say, he was a _very _bad patient.

Another quirk was that the boy was almost overly obsessed with perfection. Everything from training right down to signing his name. He would constantly grind his teeth if something was a little off. Toushirou himself denied this and just said that since they were such simple tasks, he should be expected to do them well. Hyourinmaru said that the boy was still getting the feeling that he needed to prove himself, and that he was just one of those people who strive for excellence.

It was true that even now, Toushirou had found little acceptance in the Gotei 13. People acknowledged him, and didn't treat him as though he was a jinx, but they were still wary of him. This intensified when he proved that he could accidentally freeze half of the training grounds if he wasn't careful. Because of this, he stuck to training his shikai in privacy and only sparring among the other officers.

There were few that trained with him. Kaien was one. Momo sometimes came by and had a friendly sparring match, or kidou match. However, she was a master at kidou, so he hadn't yet beaten her, but he came close.

On missions he was again different. Toushirou soon learnt that while he had a talent for spotting and slaying hollows, it was rather hard for him to perform konso. Most spirits were either terrified of him, or if they were the bolder, more eccentric types, wouldn't stop gushing about how "cute" he was. Often, instead of soothing the spirit before sending them off, he would be forced to rap them over the forehead when they weren't looking as a means to send them off.

Still, as the years he spent in the Gotei 13 lengthened, he began to almost relax slightly. Though wary of him at first, the shinigami accepted him more than the people of Rukongai ever could. Many at least acknowledged that he was a worthy comrade, and an efficient officer. He had a few more people to talk to, and things to do to ease his boredom. But mostly, it was the fact that he could control his reiatsu and use it, instead of keeping it bottled up that was a relief.

So, for the first ten years or so, he was content to think that his life had been stabilized. He believed that the way he was now could be the way he would remain.

Unfortunately for Toushirou, he didn't realize that things don't stay stable. And especially for someone of his unique background (of which even he was not aware of), things cannot stay stable.

It was simply not enough.

Hyourinmaru was not sure when Toushirou first began to realize that there were more heights to push towards. There seemed to be a number of factors. Certainly a number of things happened before Toushirou committed himself to move toward this next step. And there were certainly a number of factors that also pushed him to achieve it.

Hyourinmaru believed that it first began with a simple hollow mission gone wrong.

It happened about twelve years after he had become a shinigami.

"Hey, Hitsugaya," Kaien said as he was walking back to his room after a hard training session. Toushirou looked toward the man curiously.

"You've been given another mission. It's to the human world again," Kaien grinned as Toushirou sighed exasperatedly. "Hey, if you want to stop getting so many missions, then stop performing so perfectly on them."

"You're asking me to risk injury and deaths just so I can get out of missions?" Toushirou demanded.

"That's not what I meant, but I guess. Besides, what's life without a little risk?"

Toushirou ignored the lieutenant's last words and said, "What's the mission?"

"They just want to post you in Tokyo for a few days to relieve the shinigami there. Just routine maintenance. But still, to send such a high officer means that there are hollow troubles. The thirteenth can't spare anyone else, so they're also sending Hinamori Momo of the fifth."

Toushirou's ears perked up. "They're sending Hinamori?"

Kaien nodded. "Like I said, not usual, but certain things have popped up. There have been an odd increase in hollow activity, and hollows in Rukongai are becoming less rare. We've already been assigned to investigate that, so they're sending another officer. You okay with it?"

"Yeah," Toushirou said. He suddenly realized that this would be the first mission he has ever gone on with Momo.

And so, about half and hour later, Toushirou found himself standing in front of a senkaimon with Momo. Momo was oddly calm and serious, instead of her usual much too happy self. Aizen was there to see them off.

"Be careful, you never know what may be lurking out there," he said. His eyes flickered toward the young prodigy for a moment. They were almost measuring him. Toushirou wondered if he was wondering whether he had enough strength to deal with the mission, and gazed back steadily. Aizen's mouth turned up slightly in an amused smile before stepping back as the gate opened. "Good luck," he said.

"Thank you, Aizen-taichou!" Momo said, bowing respectfully before stepping through the gate. Toushirou bowed swiftly to Aizen and followed her.

Hyourinmaru twitched slightly as the scent of plum blossoms hit his nose again. "Tobiume, here again?"

The young woman flicked a strand of her long hair over her shoulder before smiling her usual warm smile. "It's gets a bit lonely by myself," she said, her bells ringing as she moved. Hyourinmaru curled up on his plain of ice, and tapped his icy tail against the ground. Ice rose at the impact, forming a tall column. Tobiume's smile widened gratefully as she lifted from the ground gracefully and perched precariously at the edge of the column, reminding Hyourinmaru oddly of a bird, before settling down. "Thanks, now I can see you from your eye level!"

Hyourinmaru ignored that. "What is your real reason for this visit? You never bother actually coming to my world unless you have concerns."

Tobiume pouted in a way that was curiously similar to the way Momo pouts at Toushirou when he criticizes her. "We're friends, right? Can't we have friendly visits?"

Hyourinmaru just waited, and Tobiume sighed. "You're right, there is something I'm concerned about." She hesitated for a moment, and then pushed on. "The other day, I accidentally overheard something I wasn't suppose to. I was training with Momo, but she was training with kidou, and I was of to the side. Aizen-san walked close, and I wanted to talk to Kyouka Suigetsu. I know that Kyouka Suigetsu doesn't like to talk, but when we do talk, even if it's brief, it's quite interesting. Anyways, I was listening in, and I heard him talking with himself. I didn't think it that odd, and was about to draw back, until he said, "It's all a plot. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were picked for that mission for a purpose. That shinigami is sure sly." He wasn't saying it to anyone, but, it made me scared."

Hyourinmaru felt a chill go down his spine. That was a rather odd occurrence, considering how cold he was. Someone had deliberately picked those two shinigami? Was there some sort of plot going on that no one ever noticed?

"I'm scared, Hyourinmaru-san. I'm worried about Momo-chan. What if she gets hurt? I don't want a new master. She's the best master I ever had. And your shinigami too. I know how much you care for Hitsugaya-san, and since Momo-chan also cares for him so much, I do too. I came to warn you something sinister might me happening."

Hyourinmaru was still disturbed. "Thank you for the warning, Tobiume. I will keep alert."

Tobiume nodded. "Thank you, Hyourinmaru-san."

Her image faded, but the scent of plum lingered. Hyourinmaru turned his attention back to Toushirou. The two shinigami were now in the human world. Hyourinmaru saw them perched upon a tall structure. It was a large concrete building, looking as though it was meant for people to live in. Everything seemed calm, and a gentle breeze blew by.

"This is so cool, Hitsugaya-kun," Momo chirped happily. "I've so glad I get to go on a mission with you for once!"

"Hn," Toushirou said in reply. "Maybe you should focus more on being alert."

"You're so stiff!" Momo laughed. Then she grew serious. "I've been promoted."

Toushirou blinked, surprised at the sudden change of topic. "Huh? Oh, uh, Congratulations," he mumbled. Momo smiled softly at him. "I'm a third seat now, which is amazing for someone of my caliber. But…I don't know. I feel like I could go further." she bit her lip. "Is it arrogant of me to want to reach for lieutenant level?"

Toushirou was thoroughly shocked. She knew Momo had ambition, but she had never really voiced it out. At the moment, he didn't know how to deal with it. The girl giggled at his shocked face, and said quickly, "Not now, of course. But, I want to start training, and maybe in a few years, try out for lieutenant. I want to be able to go as far as I can go."

"Lieutenant is as far as you can go?" Toushirou said without thinking. Momo whacked him slightly to relieve her shock at his words. "What, you want me to push for captain-class?" she said, pronouncing the word as if she'd never heard of it before and was terrified of it.

Toushirou immediately recovered himself. "No! I just meant…if you want to reach as far as you can, does that mean you would want to push for bankai?"

Momo stared at him in awe, as if the word "bankai" was something revered. "Hitsugaya-kun!" she said faintly. "You're kidding me, right? _Bankai? _Are you crazy? We've only been shinigami for a decade! People have trained for centuries and never reached it!"

"Twelve years, to be exact, and I'm not saying you have to! I'm just saying that if you push yourself higher, even if you can't reach the final height, you will still have grown a lot while reaching for it," Toushirou crossed his arms defiantly.

Momo bit her lip and stared at him thoughtfully. "I don't want bankai. I'm happy being below Aizen-taichou, but you have a point. You wouldn't by any chance be trying for bankai yourself?" she added, almost fearfully.

Toushirou snorted. Of course, he'd once read of bankai, and been fascinated by it. But he never felt a need to go further. He had a very powerful shikai, and he had no need to gain any more power. There was usually only one reason one would push for bankai, and that was pushing for captaincy.

"No. I have nothing to gain from it. I'm not after a higher seat. I like it where I am."

Hyourinmaru, however, hissed slightly. This was the first time Toushirou had been directly asked about bankai. But the boy didn't want to go further? He didn't want to know what other abilities he may have?

Didn't he know that his destiny was to awaken as the heavenly guardian? He would never reach that if he didn't even want to reach for bankai.

* * *

A few days into the mission, and Hyourinmaru had not yet seen anything that proved suspicious. He wondered if perhaps Tobiume's warning wasn't that serious. But then again, he had lived long, and seen many things. He knew better than to relax. If there was one thing that a good enemy was good at, it was waiting. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

The two shinigami had separated, Toushirou taking care of the northern part of the city, Momo the south. There was nothing unsual here. Just another load of hollows. Toushirou easily defeated another hollow, and, finding the soul of a small boy, performed konso and sent him off. He was still for a moment, his eyes examining the place. He was curiously fascinated by the city that the humans had built. He had had a few missions to the human world, but he never took time to examine his surroundings. Even now, he felt that he'd done nothing for the past few days except slaying hollows and performing konso. Now, he took time to actually explore the city.

Perhaps he had been too preoccupied, for he was jolted with shock when he suddenly heard a high shriek, followed by a guttural roar of a hollow.

Toushirou's head whipped toward the yell. His heart pounded in his chest. There was no mistaking that cry. It was close to him. Momo must have wandered near his area and been attacked. What he didn't understand was how he didn't sense the hollow. The taint from it crashed down upon him, making him tremble slightly. This hollow's power was stronger than any he'd ever felt before.

For a moment, he hesitated in fear, but the sound of Momo's shriek ringing in his ears shook him. Leaping onto the roof of a nearby building, he began to run as fast as he could toward where he could sense Momo and the hollow.

When he arrived on the scene, he felt his stomach turn over. Momo stood panting, zanpakutou drawn. Her hands were trembling, and her left arm bleeding, but her eyes held a grim determination as she glared up at the grotesque monster that towered over her.

Toushirou cringed when he saw the monster. It was a ghastly green, with long, elongated limbs and thick bands of muscle. It was like a huge, grotesque green sculpture of a human carved by one who only had a vague definition of what a human shape was supposed to be like. Its foul reiatsu was thick and stifling, making Toushirou want to gag. Without hesitation, he drew his zanpakutou and in one fluid motion blocked a claw that was about to attack Momo.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo said in shock at his sudden appearance. Toushirou wasted no time for other words. "Did you get a report of this hollow?" he asked, suddenly realizing that he was never sent a report via his soul pager. He saw Momo shake her head out of the corner of his eye, and he hissed in frustration. _So it wasn't just me. Why did no one sense it until now?_

"Shinigami," the hollow said in a surprisingly clear voice considering its earlier yell. "You have sealed your fate, picking a fight with me."

Toushirou glared, and felt his reiatsu flare. He also felt Hyourinmaru stir.

Hyourinmaru was thinking hard on the events. Neither shinigami had sensed the hollow, and neither had he. The soul society didn't sense it either. What could it mean? Was this connected to Tobiume's fears?

He had little time to dwell on it. At that moment, he heard Toushirou call out his name and without a moment's hesitation, he released himself and through his temporary body at the hollow. The hollow held out an arm and tried to block him. It underestimated the dragon shaped out of water and ice, and let out a surprised yell as its arm became incased in ice.

However, Hyourinmaru couldn't help but hiss, and felt Toushirou echo him. They too had underestimated the hollow. It had been able to hold off their attack.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" Momo shouted, raising her own sword. Her zanpakutou morphed into its three pronged shikai state, and released a large blast of pink-red energy that resembled flames. The ball smacked the hollow right in its mask, but only minute cracks appeared.

Hyourinmaru caught only a faint scent of plum blossoms, for the rest was overpowered by the scent of flames. Thought concentrated on the fight, he called out slightly, "What happened?"

Tobiume's voice answered, "I don't know. We didn't sense it coming! It was like it could control its reiatsu."

"What?" Hyourinmaru hissed sharply. Hollows don't control their reiatsu.

"Something like this happened before," Tobiume continued. "Momo's first mission to the human world. They took out two of the students, and they were only saved by Aizen and Ichimaru's arrival."

Hyourinmaru snarled in displeasure, and struck harder when Toushirou summoned him to go toward the hollow again. This time, he slammed against the hollow's mask, and the mask cracked, nearly shattering.

"Hinamori, aim for it's head again!" Toushirou shouted. Momo nodded and released another blast of energy. Toushirou shunpoed forward. The blast slammed against the mask, and Toushirou sent one last blast of ice that struck right after. The two combined attacks finally succeeded in killing the hollow, and Toushirou panted as he watched the hollow disintegrate.

"That was troublesome," Toushirou commented, frowning. The hollow was more powerful than he'd perceived it to be. He had never faced one quite like it.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Watch out!" Momo suddenly shrieked. Toushirou turned and quickly leapt to the side just as a giant claw slammed into the stop he'd been a moment ago. However, he didn't escape unscathed, and gritted his teeth as he flexed the now torn muscles of his right arm. He ignored the pain and looked up, eyes widening in horror.

They were now surrounded. Dozens of huge hollows gazed down upon them with sinister light burning in their eyes. But that wasn't all. Along the borders of the ordinary hollows were tall shapes that seemed to be wearing long black cloaks and identical masks of white bone. Toushirou felt a chill go down his spine. _It can't be! Those things are only described in textbooks!_

Momo also gasped in shock. "Menos Grande?" she squeaked, perspiration beading upon her brow. Her grip on her zanpakutou tightened.

"Why didn't we sense it?" Toushirou hissed. "Could they have controlled their reiatsu?"

Momo turned toward him. "What did you say?" she said, a strange look upon her face.

"That it seems like they can control their reiatsu," Toushirou said. He raised his own zanpakutou. _Damn it. I don't think we can take them on our own!_

"Hitsugaya-kun! Quick, contact Soul Society and ask for reinforcements!" Momo shouted, taking action. She rushed forward, arms already raised for a Kidou spell. "Hadou 63, Soren Sokatsui!"

Toushirou shunpoed to the side. He felt worry gnaw at his insides. _Menos Grande? How can we ever fight one off?_

"This is Hitsugaya Toushirou of thirteenth division reporting!" Toushirou all but yelled into his soul pager. "We have an extreme situation of hollows in north Tokyo. Requesting assistance immediately!"

He barely waited for the other line to acknowledge him before snapping the phone shut and leaping into battle. Blood pounded in his ears, and all his pains were all but gone. He concentrated on the weaker hollows. The Menos seemed to be watching him, but were making no move. He only had to hold out for a bit…

"Soten ni Zase," Toushirou shouted, "Hyourinmaru!"

The ice dragon shot from the top of his sword. He threw all his reiatsu out, helping mold the dragon's shape and dangerous body of ice. It hit one of the hollows. The hollow, unprepared for an attack of that caliber, staggered back, his mask cracking in many places. Toushirou panted for a moment, before shunpoing upwards, and slashing the mask in two, slaying the hollow effectively.

They weren't fairing so well. Hollows were swooping in upon them one after another. Some were easy to slay, others were almost as difficult as the first, though they all looked to be the same power wise. He felt nervous. There was something very off about these hollows. They seemed too powerful for normal hollows.

As Toushirou attacked, he found more and more hollows surrounding him. One hollow resembling some sort of large furry cross between a rat and beaver lunged at him while he was distracted by another. He yelled out as it sank it's sharp teeth into his shoulder.

"Hadou 1, shou!(thrust)" Momo shouted, whipping her arm at the hollow. The kidou thrust the hollow back a few feet, just enough for Toushirou to twist away. She began to run toward him.

Hyourinmaru, watching the scene, couldn't help but growl. So many hollows, at this power. How could the two shinigami defeat them? They weren't powerful enough, were they? Many of the huge hollows had been taken care of. However, that only left the menos…

"Momo, watch out!" Toushirou shouted, clutching at his shoulder. Momo turned, as if in slow motion, and watched with horror as a menos towered over her. Its mouth opened, and the next moment, it was firing a bright blast of red energy at her.

Toushirou dashed at her, and knocked her down. They felt the blast whistle over their heads and slam into a building nearby, destroying at least half of it.

"Damn it, Hinamori! Watch out!" Toushirou snapped, his anger not completely hiding his worry. She nodded, and leapt back up and into battle again. With a battle cry, she released a blast of pink-red energy at the menos. The menos staggered back. Momo kept attacking in desperation, hoping against hopes of something coming to help them.

The battle dragged on. The two were slowly exhausting. They had been fighting for held an hour at least, and they could feel their energies deteriorating. It was all they could do now to keep the hollows at bay. Toushirou felt power draining from him, slowly…slowly…his body was beginning to feel heavy, and his movements sluggish.

_**Toushirou, stay conscious! **_Hyourinmaru commanded urgently. He wondered if the bite from the hollow earlier had perhaps been poisonous. Toushirou tried, but could feel himself falling again.

That is, until a scream shattered the air.

He froze in shock at the scream, and in his moment of vulnerability, he felt the hollow he'd been fighting throw him down. He coughed as he hit the hard ground, and lay for a moment, winded. Then, another scream rent through the air, and he forced himself up.

"Hinamori!" he shouted. "Momo!"

He shunpoed back up, gathering reishi beneath his feet and climbing up back to where he had been fighting. His eyes searched for the girl, and he felt his heart freeze.

A hollow, not as large as the one's he'd seen, but somehow seeming more dangerous, held Momo under one arm. She was flailing limply against it. Her zanpakutou lay on the ground beyond her reach. Her robes were tattered and torn, and blood was dripping from her wounds and onto the ground.

"Momo!" Toushirou shouted, fear and rage boiling inside of him. Without thinking of the consequences, he lashed out, and struck at the hollow.

The hollow easily dodged his strike, and gave a laugh. Its voice was clear, clearer than any he'd ever heard before. "O ho ho," it said sinisterly. "Here to rescue your comrade? Brave of you. I value bravery, because it makes people foolish and reckless, and my meals much easier to catch!"

Toushirou snarled in anger at the hollows taunt. "Put her down!" he ordered. The hollow chuckled again. "Feisty one, aren't we?"

In anger, Toushirou slammed Hyourinmaru's blade down, sending a stream of ice racing through the air toward the hollow. The hollow dodged nimbly to the side, still chuckling. Toushirou charged it again, his zanpakutou raised.

"Oh please, just stop trying already!" the hollow said. The boy slammed the blade against the hollow in anger.

However, he didn't expect the hollow to form its own attack. Its arm shot out so fast, that the boy barely began to register it before a clawed hand slammed into his gut. He gasped as he felt hot pain shoot through his body, and the breath punched from his lungs.

The hollow flung out his arm, and Toushirou was thrown of, sailing through the air. He vaguely heard Momo scream his name, but he couldn't muster the strength to answer, or even twist his body for a softer landing. He slammed against the roof of a nearby building heavily.

_**Toushirou! **_Hyourinmaru called out. He didn't like how his shinigami's consciousness was fading. Worry racked the dragon. Hyourinmaru couldn't do anything on his own. Not while Toushirou had not released him. Not against a hollow. He could only watch as the hollow strode over to Toushirou.

"Poor little shinigami," it cooed. "Don't worry. Your pain will be gone soon. You'll just have to wait while I eat this girl here, before I move on to you."

Toushirou raised his head blearily. His body was exhausted, but the words angered him. Using his zanpakutou as a support, he pushed himself up. "Don't you dare!" he hissed. He tried to go forward again. But it was futile. The hollow easily knocked him down again. He lay there, panting, unable to move, while the hollow spoke again. "Impatient boy. Well, I won't make you wait any longer then."

His grip on Momo tightened. Momo whimpered as the hollow's claws dug into her. But she wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Hadou 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!"

Lightening converged around her hands. She slammed her palms against the hollow's body. The hollow screamed in rage as electricity ran through his flesh. In shock, he dropped the girl down, and Momo tumbled down, and quickly crawled over to Toushirou, or tried to. The hollow's arm shot out after her, and caught her around her ribs. "You wench! I've had it. Die!"

He tightened his grip, and Momo let out a scream. Claws dug into her flesh, and with a crack, she felt several of her ribs break.

The scream was like a trigger for Toushirou. Suddenly, the world seemed to go silent except for that scream suddenly, he could only see Momo and the hollow. A strange feeling welled up in him. His pains seemed to dull, and all he could feel was an odd iciness wash over him. He could hear howling wind again, and feel waves of icy reiatsu lap against him. His vision took on an almost bluish tinge around the edges.

Hyourinmaru felt Toushirou's sudden spike in reiatsu. Suddenly, the dragon felt overwhelmed. It wasn't that the reiatsu was crushing. He just hadn't felt such force, such pure power for so long. Not since the last guardian.

He watched as the boy got up. He seemed suddenly unaware of his body's limits. He seemed also unaware of his reiatsu going wildly out of control. His eyes took on a bluish glow, and reiatsu leeched from his body in great bursts, lighting up the small figure.

Hyourinmaru saw the hollow freeze, and jerk in shock as ice began to spread. Clouds rolled in, and thunder roared. Snow, quickly turning to hail, began to hammer down.

_**Toushirou? **_ The dragon called. The boy didn't answer. He seemed to be possessed by something. He advanced toward the hollow. "How dare you," he said, his every word dripping with unforgiving rage. "How dare you treat her like that? You're killing her. I'll kill you for it!"

His last words were a yell, and he swung his zanpakutou down. Hyourinmaru felt fear course through him as ice and water, uncontrolled and savage, flowed from the tip of the blade and crashed toward the hollow. The hollow dodged toward the side, but it didn't anticipate Toushirou shunpoing behind it while it was occupied with the ice. It's eyes widened in shock as the arm that held Momo was suddenly severed with one quick slash. A screech gurgled up the hollow's throat, and it's arm dropped to the ground, Momo falling from its grip and her bleeding body skidding to a stop on the roof of a building.

The hollow turned toward Toushirou, and narrowed its eyes. "You little brat!" its arm shot out, and suddenly snatched one of the other hollows. Before Toushirou's eyes, it opened its mouth and devoured the hollow in one motion. Its body glowed for a moment, and reiatsu leaked from its body. Some of the wounds seemed to heal, and the hollow seemed to grow larger. Then, it turned toward the boy again. "You don't know who you are dealing with. I am no ordinary hollow. I am of menos of adjuchas class, and you, little boy, stand no chance against me!"

It opened its mouth, and red energy began to converge in the middle. A blast of cero shot at the boy. Toushirou dodged it, feeling it barely scrape past his cheek. He paused for a moment, teetering on the edge of moving forward and staying back, before pushing off and leaping forward. He sliced against the hollow again. The hollow raised its remaining arm to deflect it.

It underestimated the blade. The zanpakutou was covered with reiatsu, which turned to ice, further sharpening the potent blade. It sliced halfway through the muscle and bone of the arm before the adjuchas drew back, snarling. It tried to leap back, but Toushirou snapped his hilt forward, and the chain that trailed his hilt whistled forward and caught around the hollow's other arm. Grunting in effort, the boy used all his strength and flung the hollow into the air and back toward him. "Don't you run away! I'm not finished with you yet!" he growled, panting, but his voice carrying an icy edge.

"You think that you are in any state to defeat me?" the adjuchas sneered as he shook loose. Toushirou glared back. "You're going to kill Momo. I'll kill you to save her."

"Who…this piece of trash?" the hollow snorted, suddenly vanishing and reappearing next to Momo's body. He stamped a foot on the unconscious shinigami.

That was the last straw for the young boy. Hyourinmaru felt it the same time the hollow did. Overwhelming, pure power, harsh and concentrated, erupted from the small body. _No, _Hyourinmaru thought. _He cannot do this! He has no control over his reiatsu. He will get ripped apart!_

The dragon tried to scream as loud as he could. But the boy could not hear him. He was lost.

Toushirou shunpoed forward. The hollow swiped at him, but he didn't even move at the pain. _He can't feel anymore…his sole purpose now is to defeat that hollow. _Hyourinmaru thought. One of the Guardian's most domineering traits was to sacrifice all for what they hold dear. It was what had brought down each one of them in the past.

And Toushirou was no different. He may have been a little more practical then the ones before him, but at the moment, he was focusing all his energy into this fight without any thought of himself.

Leaping into the air, the boy somersaulted a few times before striking at the hollow from behind it. he managed to carve a deep gash into the hollow's back, but nothing more. Hyourinmaru roared in frustration. He did the only thing he could. Using his own energy, he sent some of his own ice to cover Toushirou's wounds, sealing them temporarily. Toushirou would need every scrap of physical ability he had now.

The hollow fired another blast of cero at the boy. He blocked it-though just barely-and charged again. "Hyourinmaru!"

Hyourinmaru eagerly sent his shikai body out. Anything to help. He gathered the moisture in the air, and from the previously released ice, and used it to form his body of water and ice. Toushirou maneuvered the ice with him, calling on him to circle around the hollow. He obliged, quickly wrapping the strong serpentine body around the hollow, before leaving behind that temporary shell. The liquid ice froze, trapping the hollows limbs.

The adjuchas snarled, and released a blast of reiatsu. The ice cracked, but not yet enough to shatter. Without missing a beat, Toushirou shunpoed forward one last time, another ice dragon forming from his reiatsu as he moved. The dragon flew on ahead, snapping its jaws upon the hollow again, adding one more layer of ice to the hollow's body, and freezing his body solid before Toushirou struck down as hard as he could.

The blade sliced through where the hollow's head should be. For a moment, everything seemed to freeze, and time seemed to stop. Then, painfully slowly, the ice cracked, and shattered, the hollow's body shattering along with it.

Toushirou couldn't muster the energy to feel victorious. He wasn't really sure what had happened. Everything had seemed like a daze to him. He was only aware that suddenly, his body felt painful, more painful than it had ever felt. The ice that covered his wounds (though he didn't' know that it was there) shattered, and his wounds began to bleed again. Still, he forced himself to keep walking, to approach the still figure that was his childhood friend.

He fell to his knees beside her. "I didn't have the strength…" he whispered. "I was weak…too weak…again…"

The world began to spin. Distant screeches hit his ears. He turned slowly to see more hollows, the weaker ones, closing in. their eyes gazed at them hungrily. But Toushirou couldn't fight. He was spent.

Hyourinmaru cried out. He tried to get Toushirou to answer him, but the boy was too weak to respond. He could see as the boy's consciousness slipped. He too began to slip. Vaguely, he thought he also heard Tobiume call out, but couldn't answer anymore than Toushirou could answer him.

The last thing he saw, and no doubt Toushirou saw, was the hollows closing in as the world turned black.

* * *

He felt warm. Warmth that was steadily rising, and becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"He has a fever. Likely the bite at his shoulder was poisoned," a cool female voice said.

"Thank goodness he's all right!" a familiar voice said. "When Aizen-taichou's squad brought them back I thought they were both goners."

"You should have more faith in them, Shiba-fukutaichou," the first voice, one that he vaguely recognized to be Unohana Retsu, spoke again. "From what Aizen-taichou reported, they defeated a vast number of menos by themselves. No ordinary shinigami could have done it."

"I'm just glad I was able to help. There was little for me to do when I arrived," Aizen's voice spoke. "If you will excuse me though, I must go back and set things up for my third seat to take a leave of absence."

Footsteps moved away. He felt himself coming to. His eyelids peeled back, and he found himself staring into Kaien's face. "Yo! Hitsugaya! You're awake!"

He groaned, and tried to sit up, but Kaien's arms, and the hot pain shooting through his body stopped him. "Hey there, I know you hate the fourth, but don't go getting up before you're healed."

"Where's Hinamori?" he demanded, his eyes searching for Unohana. The captain stood a little ways back, her benign smile upon her face still. "Hinamori Momo will be fine. She has a few broken ribs, and several wounds, but none as bad as yours. You should be proud, defeating menos at your stage in training."

Toushirou didn't agree. He felt relieved that Momo was alive, but that was overridden by guilt. He had failed to protect his friend once again. She may not have died, but she had been close.

"Hey there," Kaien said, patting his shoulder when he saw Toushirou frown. "Don't beat yourself up over your loss. I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to perform perfectly on missions in the future!"

"I don't care about that! That adjuchas almost killed Hinamori and me, and I was too weak to fight it."

There was dead silence. Unohana stopped smiling. "What did you say?" she said, her voice serious.

"Adjuchas," Toushirou said, guilt rising in him. "I couldn't fight it…" he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

Unbeknownst to him, Unohana exchanged a look with Kaien. "There was no report of an adjuchas. That means that those two must have been the ones to fight it and defeat it," she whispered.

"I think it was the kid. There was a lot of ice there, from what I heard."

"But how?" Unohana frowned. "He's only a child. He should have that much power, unless…"

Toushirou didn't listen. He was too lost in misery. _The duty of the shinigami is to protect others. How can I do that if I can't even protect those around me?_

Hyourinmaru felt his shinigami beginning to get lost in misery again. _**Toushirou. Stop this. I won't have you let guilt eat yourself away again.**_

What can I do then? Toushirou challenged him.

_**What I have said to you once before. Become stronger. Take this as a lesson, and become stronger. There is much room for improvement yet. You are still young, and full of raw power.**_

_I don't know how. Train with my shikai, yes. But with no one to train against, it's hard to mark my growth._

_**Well, why not take your own advice then. Aim for something higher to raise yourself. **_

For a moment, Toushirou didn't understand. But as understanding dawned upon him, Hyourinmaru continued. _**The best person to fight against is yourself. The easiest way to fight against yourself is to fight me, the reflection of your power and soul.**_

_But… you're saying…_

_**Do you not want to aim and gain all you can?**_

_Not…not like that…_

_**Do you think yourself incapable?**_

_No…I just don't want others to think me…_

_**Too ambitious? I thought you did not care for other's opinions. Do as you wish, but remember, until the day when we meet as equals, I will not acknowledge you as my master. I will lend you my power, and help protect you. But know that I am waiting. I will always be waiting for you to take the next step, for both you and I know that this is not enough. I only hope you will not let me wait too long.

* * *

**_

_**In the Eyes of another-Shiba Kaien **_

_People have always told me I'm kind, and easy to trust, and reliable. I guess I am those things. I don't see why it's so special. I care about all my subordinates, that's all. From Kuchiki Rukia, to Hitsugaya Toushirou._

_Hitsugaya's one odd kid, though. He doesn't act much like a kid, and is far too distant and cold. You'd think he took lessons from the famous Kuchiki Byakuya. _

_The boy was cold, and I could see at once the grounds for that. His very appearance was so odd that one can't help but want to stare and make sure that what they are seeing is real. I suppose I wasn't as shocked of his silver-white hair as most because I've been around Ukitake-taichou for over a century, but his eyes struck me as odd. At times, they look almost too old for his face, as if they're actually from some ancient and wise being rather than a small boy._

_I like the kid. It the years he's served as fifth seat of the thirteenth, I've had almost no trouble with him. The only trouble I've had is getting him to act his age and be more open, which to this day, I have not succeeded in. _

_He's quite powerful too. Never in my life have I heard that a fifth seat could defeat an adjuchas. Though, having fought against his shikai before, I could believe it._

_One thing I've noticed though. The kid sure beats himself up badly over failures. After he came back from that mission, he's never been the same. I know his friend got hurt, but still, the kid seems to be blaming everything on himself. It wasn't his fault. I tried to talk him around, but he won't listen to me. _

_Miyako worries too. She says that he is likely hung over the fact he couldn't protect someone he cared about. Somehow, those words strike me hard. I'm not sure why, and right now, I'm filled with a sort of anxiety. Miyako has been sent to investigate a hollows nest. I've just come from visiting Hitsugaya. Somehow, I'm more worried than ever/ I feel like I should have tried to get to know him better. Premonitions, maybe? I hope the kid will be all right._

* * *

Thought I'd clarify a few things. Momo's zanpakutou, here, is a sort of Kidou type that can manipulate flames. It's main attack is releasing energy, but the energy often turns into flames. It's not really a fire type, in trying to keep to what Bleach Wiki has said, but it can use fire (as shown when she attacked Halibel's Fraccion).

And if you think they couldn't have fought an adjuchas. It says on Bleach Wiki that they can challenge a captain, but not overpower them. They can fight on par with a lieutenant level shinigami. Since we were talking about Toushirou releasing his insane raw power, I'm sure the adjuchas would have been a goner.

Also, I hope I don't seem to be moving too fast, but I'm at a lost of what may happen between Toushirou achieving shikai and achieving bankai. Mostly, I guess I'm too lazy to do much. He's not going to get bankai in the next chapter (don't worry. I won't move that fast) but it will be soon.

Meh, not my best work. I had a writers block for this whole chapter, but I hope you managed to bear through it. Overly long again, but it's to make up for the delay. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, and will really make my day! ^_^


	9. Part Nine

I tried to keep this short. It didn't work. I'm sorry if my chapters are getting too lengthy. But, this story _is _told in parts, and I had planned for them to be quite long…

So yes. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

_**In the Eyes of Another-Aizen Sosuke**_

_When I had first seen the young prodigy, I didn't believe him to be even close to what Gin was capable of. Certainly, I had read reports, heard rumors, and analyzed him carefully. But there was little to glean from appearances. He shared Gin's problem of odd appearance, though their resemblance to each other extend only to their hair color, but other than that, there was nothing intriguing about his physical appearance other than his unnaturally small size, which I believed to reflect his age._

_I examined him while I had him spar with my third seat. At first, the third seat seemed to give him a little trouble. His reflexes were good, but he seemed not to have much of a plan of attack. But within a minute later, the third seat was suddenly lying on the ground, a livid bruise rising on his head and panting. Even I had missed most of what he did, but it was certainly impressive. It occurred to me that he was simply examining the third seat's battle tactics, and outsmarted him._

_I then had him try out his shikai. I had never been more amazed. I have only heard of the rumors of Hyourinmaru, the legendary zanpakutou of a Heavenly Guardian. The raw, cold reiatsu hit me sharply, and I was in awe of the dragon that rose up from the boy's sword and reiatsu, shining and glowing in the storm caused by its release like a sliver of the moon. Such a thing, I believed, could never have been summoned by a normal shinigami._

_I am more interested in his progress than any other, possibly even Yamamoto-soutaichou, whom I know was getting regular reports from Ukitake. He progresses fast, and before long, he has surpassed most shinigami beneath captain class. His shikai is unrivaled, and that combined with his genius skills and strategy, has made him a reliable and powerful officer._

_The years have passed, and a new thought has occurred to me. If his shikai is this powerful, what of his bankai?_

_The boy is too young to achieve bankai, but I could not wait. I needed to see the power of the Heavenly Guardian. I needed to know whether it would be helpful to us in the future, or better left untouched._

_Which was why I sent him on that mission. I knew he would likely have no trouble against normal hollows. The Adjuchas, however, gave me a good idea of his potential. I had hoped that being in a dire situation would drive him to try to achieve more power, if not for himself, but to protect Hinamori, whom he seems to have a need to protect._

_I can't say whether or not I'm surprised that he made it out with only his shikai. But he hasn't been the same since. Something must have happened. I do hope the shock of the near death of him and his friend wasn't enough to break him, and enough to give him some thought of what else to drive for. He's one that can't let defeat lie unnoticed. He will certainly want to reach for more._

_I smile to myself as I walk along the halls of my division. Things have been set into motion. The result should be interesting.

* * *

_

**Part Nine**

Icy wind whistled across the ice plain, accompanied by thick, fat flakes of pure white snow, illuminated by moonlight. Never had the plain seemed so cold. Never had Hyourinmaru felt so lonely. When your companion is there, but not speaking to you, one feels more alone than ever.

He did not contact Toushirou as he recovered in the fourth. He needed to give the boy time to heal in peace, and to think alone. He didn't even try to listen to the boy's thoughts. The weather on the ice plain changed according to Toushirou's mood, and the uneven pattern of blizzard and calm signified the boy's confusion.

After a few days, however, another change took over Toushirou's mood. Annoyance. Hyourinmaru couldn't help but chuckle as the boy's irritation reached him in his plain of ice, and couldn't help but call out, _**"Toushirou, staying in the fourth to recover is not a form of torture. Stop treating it so."**_

Toushirou grumbled. Even with all the thoughts to occupy his mind, Toushirou still couldn't suppress his hatred of being bedridden and staring at nothing but white, sterile walls, and other shinigami moving about through his window. The peacefulness and lack of movement gave too much room for thought,

"I hate not being able to move around."

_"**So I have noticed,"**_ Hyourinmaru replied.

Toushirou drummed his fingers against the book he held. He had requested it from Unohana last night. The captain had been greatly amused when he had chosen a book of shunpo techniques over a copy of the _Seireitei Communication_ that was published by the ninth division. ("What's the use of reading useless gossip and things that I don't need?" he had said.)

He had long since finished the book. Though he knew he probably wouldn't be able to use most of the shunpo techniques, they were still something that managed to interest him for a couple of hours, and took his mind off of more pressing matters.

For Hyourinmaru's words kept sliding in and out of his mind. _I will always be waiting for you to take the next step…_

He shook his head to rid himself of the words. He didn't want to take the next step. Last time he took a step and reached shikai, he had caused Kusaka's death.

Yet the thought of not taking that step was somehow frightening. He felt as though he were a bird that was taking an oath to constrict its wings so that it cannot fly.

The thought of not reaching for bankai scared him as much as reaching for it did.

"Hitsugaya-san," a gentle voice said. He looked up as Unohana entered his room. She walked slowly to his side and stood, smiling her motherly smile. "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine," he said, trying to suppress his irritation and temptation to say, "ready to break out of here."

Unohana seemed to sense his unspoken thoughts, however, as she gave a knowing laugh, and said, "You have healed quite well. I'm surprised at your recovery rate. Most people in your condition would need at least a week before they feel up to even getting up and walking around." (Note: I know that it would probably take longer than that, but shinigami seem to have freakishly fast recovery times).

Toushirou chose not to comment. The captain, sensing that the boy didn't want to have meaningless chatter, said, "I shall examine your wounds again then."

Toushirou stayed still as she removed his bandages, and looked over his wounded areas with an expert eye. He saw her eyes widen from the corner of his eyes as she looked at the raw, but almost healed skin. "Does it hurt to move?" she asked calmly. Toushirou shrugged. "Not really. A little."

Unohana nodded, and paused to scan him with her reiatsu. She closed her eyes for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration. Then, slowly, her eyelids pealed back. Her dark blue eyes probed his, though her smile remained benign. "Well, I suppose if you take it easy, and come to see me once a day, or if any problems arise, I can release you."

Toushirou tried not to let his enthusiasm and relief show. "Really?"

Unohana nodded, still smiling, but the smile seemed slightly forced and clouded by something. Toushirou began to get up, and she did not stop him. She did nothing still even as he pulled on his robes and began to search for his shihakushou. It wasn't until he was about to leave to get changed that she moved. "Wait, Hitsugaya-san."

Toushirou turned to look back at the captain. Her face was serious, the smile gone. She walked over to him, her eyes fixed upon his. "What seat are you again?"

"Fifth," he answered, confused by her sudden question. She considered it. "That was not what I sensed."

"Ukitake-taichou has no lower seats for me," he began, but she shook her head. "Not lower. Hitsugaya-san, unless I am very mistaken, and I am often not, you have the reiatsu of one far higher than a fifth seat. It isn't fourth seat level either. Nor third. No, if I didn't know better, I'd have thought you at least a lieutenant-level shinigami."

Toushirou was rather taken aback. He had heard words from others that he was powerful, but this was the first time someone had applied a rank to it. He wasn't sure what to say.

"At this moment, it's hard to say. You are controlling your reiatsu very well. It is admirable the level of control you have on it. But always keeping it in check will not help you. You need to give it a chance to release itself."

Toushirou didn't answer, and Unohana stood. "I shall leave you to get changed. Remember, come to me should you feel any pain. Be careful."

Toushirou nodded and watched her sweep out of the room.

* * *

As he approached the thirteenth, he was rather surprised at the grim atmosphere. Almost as soon as he swept into the barracks, he was nearly knocked over as Kaien stormed out, with Ukitake and Rukia trailing him. "Please, Kaien. Don't be rash!" Ukitake pleaded.

Kaien paused for a second. Toushirou gritted his teeth against the intense reiatsu pouring off the lieutenant like a stormy ocean. "Ukitake-taichou. I thought I said already, you have no need to come," he said with barely controlled anger. Ukitake narrowed his eyes. For once, his kindly face was severe. "It is a captain's job to make sure that all his subordinates are taken care of. I have as much right as you to meet the monster that killed them. I know how you are feeling, but you _must _not let your feelings cloud your judgment. If the hollow was able to kill them all, then you will need help."

Kaien remained tense for a moment, then, he took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders slightly. The storm hadn't stopped, but he was keeping the waves at bay with a barely tall enough dam. "Forgive me, Ukitake-taichou. You're right. I shouldn't be charging out alone to face an enemy that we don't know very much about. Besides, I'd hate to die alone."

He turned his eyes to Toushirou. Toushirou could see barely concealed anguish and rage in his eyes. Kaien patted him on the head, and he could feel the lieutenant's hand shaking with suppressed emotion. "Hey there, Hitsugaya, sorry for nearly knocking you over. I'm glad that you've been released."

Toushirou nodded, unsure of what had happened. "Was there a hollow attack? Should I come and help?"

Kaien frowned. "We could use your skill, but you're still recovering, so stay here. Kuchiki wants to come, so, I guess she'll come. She has a shikai, you know. Ice-type too."

Toushirou looked for a moment at Rukia, but she lowered her eyes. Whatever happened, clearly she too was greatly affected, and wasn't about to accept compliments.

Kaien too, was clearly keeping something from him. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll be back tomorrow morning, so go get some sleep a grow taller, ne?"

Toushirou just nodded. For once letting the allusion to his height slip. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Toushirou couldn't miss the raw agony in Kaien's eyes, and the determination and rage. They were the eyes of a man seeking revenge.

"Get better soon," he leant forward and whispered, "Guess I know why you beat yourself up so much over that hollow mission. It hurts for someone you care about to be hurt. Train, work hard, and one day, I _know _you will have the power to protect those you love."

He jerked away. Toushirou stared for a moment, dazed. What could have happened to cause the lieutenant to lose his cool like that? The cheerful demeanor, the friendly and spirited attitude, they were all shattered.

Ukitake passed him with a nod, his eyes looking at Kaien worriedly. Rukia gave him a small nod as well, still avoiding his eyes, her own filled with pain that was hidden beneath a thick barrier of ice, and Toushirou could only see due to his experience with hiding everything under ice.

* * *

He kept to the shadows, following the faint reiatsu signature left over. Kaien had been in bad control of his reiatsu, and so he was able to track a trail of reiatsu remanants to where Kaien had left before stomping out.

He approached one of the rooms stealthily. Slowly, he peeked in.

He had to clutch his mouth at the sight. It made him feel sick. The rank scent of blood and dead flesh hit his nose. His hand shook against the doorframe. "What…what happened?" he asked the air.

His eyes traced the body, taking in the long, black hair, and blood-soaked sheets. The shape under the sheets was irregular, as if parts of the body were missing. The kind face he had once known was blank, and bloodless.

"Miyako…san…" he stuttered. He could not stare at her body any longer. He turned on his heel and ran, running blindly until he reached his room. There, he threw himself onto his futon and clutched the sheets, shaking, willing himself not to throw up.

_Kaien said that he could understand my pain. What's he talking about. His pain is hundreds times more then me. A thousand times, maybe._

_Was this the work of a hollow?_

He could still smell the death in that room. A strange feeling built up in his chest.

Hyourinmaru snorted into the wind, to get rid of the snow entering his nostrils. _**"Toushirou, are you all right?"**_

The boy shivered. "Hollows…why are they so powerful? Why do they hate shinigami so much?"

Hyourinmaru sighed. _**"You cannot blame them. You should pity them. They are souls with bitterness in their hearts. No one was there to save them, and their bitterness devoured their hearts. Your job is to cleanse them."**_

"But they are so powerful…" Toushirou said. "The one I fought…if I hadn't won, then we might have ended up like Miyako-san." He clenched his robes, over the place where the hollow had stabbed into his gut. The wound had healed without a trace (Unohana had done her work well), but the soreness there still reminded him of that day.

He glanced at his zanpakutou. It stood on a sword stand in a corner of his room. A shaft of moonlight sliced through a crack in the window, and burst off the bronze handle. He stood, walked over, and picked up the sword. He felt a thrill as cold reiatsu emanating from the blade wrapped around him. "Hyourinmaru, I want to protect them, is there any other way?"

Hyourinmaru, for once, didn't answer. He felt no need to. Toushirou already knew the answer. He was not going to waste breath confirming the obvious.

He felt Toushirou sigh, and felt slightly guilty. He knew the boy was seeking some comfort after seeing Miyako's body, but the dragon had no comfort to offer the boy. There was nothing he could say in that situation that could help. The dragon could not tell Toushirou anything of the hollow, or what the boy should do to help others.

* * *

"Oi, Hitsugaya," Kotetsu Kiyone said, running up to the boy. The boy paused to let her approach him. She had a wild look in her eyes, and said hurriedly, "Ukitake-taichou is-wounded-in-the-fourth-division-and-he-wants-to-see-you-now!"

Toushirou blinked, trying to decipher the stream of fast words that were almost blurred together, but Kiyone pushed him, and said, "Taichou! The fourth! Go now!"

Toushirou, confused, quickly ran the way Kiyone had come. What could have happened to make Ukitake get hurt enough to be in the fourth?

Within minutes, he arrived. Kiyone's sister, Isane, was there to greet him. She was a tall young woman, also with odd silver hair (was it a shinigami thing then?) but an otherwise normal appearance. "Hitsugaya-san, please follow me."

He followed her through the confusing halls of the division until they reached a door. "Ukitake-taichou, Hitsugaya is here."

Toushirou peeked in and bowed respectfully. Ukitake didn't seem like a man who had been wounded. He was sitting next to the window in a chair. He turned at Isane's voice, and Toushirou was taken aback by his face.

The man's face was filled with sadness. He seemed to have aged several years, and was shouldering a massive burden. "Hitsugaya-kun, thank you for coming," he said, his voice listless.

"I heard you were injured," Toushirou began. The man shook his head to cut him off. "No, I only overexerted myself, and my lungs failed me again. I see Kiyone still likes to exaggerate."

There was no humor in the man's voice, and so Toushirou remained silent. For a moment, neither white-haired shinigami spoke. Then, Ukitake sighed. "It's rude of me. You have no idea what happened, and I'm already making you mourn with me."

Toushirou inclined his head sharply. "What?"

Ukitake looked straight into Toushirou's eyes. "Shiba Kaien died last night," he said in a dead voice.

Toushirou felt as if thunder had just clapped outside, and had left him dazed and disbelieving. For a moment, he just stared at Ukitake. Then, slowly, the words registered in his mind. Kaien was dead.

A horrible emptiness stole over his senses, and he felt like swaying on the spot. He forced himself to remain collected. But even he could not control the look of horror that flashed across his face. "He…he…"

"The hollow was too powerful for him, and he…died because of it."

Toushirou could easily sense that there was something that Ukitake was hiding from him, but he did not ask for any more. He didn't want to know any more details. First Miyako, and now Kaien. His stomach twisted into a knot. He tried to speak, but he couldn't think of what to say.

He couldn't say that he was terribly close to the lieutenant, or his wife. But he had liked the man, maybe even admired him, and his wife. Somehow, he found himself grieving over their death. He lowered his head, feeling an odd prickling in his eyes. It was easier than he thought to fight it back, and he quickly looked back up.

Ukitake smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to have to give you such sorrowful news. But there is a reason, with the deaths of two of our top officers, the division needs higher seated officers. I wanted to offer you…the third seat position."

Toushirou gaped for a moment at the man, and then, he slowly shook his head. He didn't feel excited at the prospect of jumping seats. "What about Kotetsu and Kotsubaki? They are already fourth seat…"

Ukitake shook his head. "As much as they are fit to be third seats power wise, they lack the leadership skills and strategizing skills needed to help guide division along in battle. Also," he looked pained here, "I know that you are already well suited to be a lieutenant, but I'm not…ready to have my lieutenant's place filled. It would seem almost insulting not to move you up, but…third seat is…"

He did not need to finish. Toushirou knew what the man was trying to say. He felt that Toushirou deserved a higher seat, but he couldn't bear to offer anything higher than third seat, even though they really needed high-seated officers.

"Ukitake-taichou…I still think you should move Kotetsu or Kotsubaki up. It would be unfair to-"

"They suggested it. They think that you should get a chance to be of higher power, even if it takes the seat from them. And I know Kaien would have wanted you to take a chance to have a higher seat. He…he was always saying how your seat doesn't speak for your skill. I don't really want to give you to another division, and now, I have seats open," the man fought to control his expression. "Please take it, Hitsugaya-kun. It will make things easier to deal with."

Toushirou paused, deciding. The offer was tempting, but he really felt that it would be insulting to Miyako's memory.

But then, one of the core things about battle that his teachers often said came up. _"A shinigami shouldn't let their feelings get in the way of duty."_

As much as he never really liked that phrase, he had to realize that it applied here. He had a duty to fill a higher seat to be able to use his skills to better benefit his division. As much as he didn't want to…

"All right then. Thank you, Ukitake-taichou."

The man smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry for making you make the sudden decision. I will tell the division later."

Toushirou nodded, and turned to leave, when something occurred to him. "Wait, what happened to Kuchiki? Wasn't she with you?"

A spasm crossed Ukitake's face. His eyes were downcast, and he replied quietly, "She was returning Kaien's body to his family…I think she is recovering from the shock in her room."

Toushirou knew not to ask any more. With a polite bow, he exited the room.

* * *

For the next few months, he worked diligently as the third seat. He did his paperwork carefully, helped train the new recruits, and kept order of the daily affairs of the place. It was a much harder responsibility than he'd imagined. With no lieutenant, and a constantly sick captain, much work fell upon his own shoulders. He put up with it, for the sake of his division and his captain.

He realized for the first time how much people had relied on Kaien. The man had kept a cheerful atmosphere. Now, the division had to try and keep from being gloomy. For while Toushirou could effectively get everything done, and keep the division running (never minding the fact that he was constantly struggling at first with how to run the day to day affairs), he couldn't change his cold and unsociable attitude so easily.

Ukitake once sought him out and told him that he was sorry for dumping the responsibility upon him. "It's just, while Kotetsu and Kotsubaki are eager, I feel that they lack the organization skills to run the place. They are helping, I hope?"

"Yes, sir," Toushirou replied, handing him medicine to treat another attack that the man had. His health seemed to have worsened much after Kaien's death. The two fourth seats were quite lively, and helped restore some of the old cheerfulness of the division.

But while they remained helpful, he did notice some other shinigami giving him rather bitter looks. He knew that it was a mixture of jealousy and disbelief at his sudden position of command over them. Years of practice enabled him to let the comments roll off of him like water, leaving only a small stain behind. He had more pressing matters to worry about, and those matters were more personal.

He couldn't help but feel that his connection with Hyourinmaru had faltered somewhat. His shikai was still flawless, and the dragon's presence was still there when he needed it, but ever since his words after he was hurt, he realized for the first time that indeed, Hyourinmaru did not see him as a master.

Hyourinmaru shared the boy's sentiments. He didn't know why he felt such need to communicate with the boy on another level right now, but he did. He wondered if it was because he knew for certain this time that the boy was capable of so much more. The boy was the first since the Heavenly Guardian to have such a deep connection with him.

It was only a few weeks after he was promoted to third seat that the subject of bankai was brought up again.

Toushirou had entered his inner world again upon having some free time. He did not waste any time merely gazing at the dazzling scenery of sunlight breaking upon crystals of ice. His eyes immediately searched for that great ice dragon that he knew so well, and was yet at the same time a mystery.

Hyourinmaru, feeling his shinigami's presence, descended from the sky and landed before him in a crash, not unlike the way he had landed when they had first met. The only difference was that Toushirou no longer flinched from this.

"Toushirou, is there something you want of me?"

The boy bit his lip. "I'm not sure how to ask. If I'm to try to gain-"

The dragon cut him off, already sensing his next words. "There is no loss from achieving and mastering it. There is danger, yes, always danger. But I feel that it is not danger for your own well being that is stopping you."

The boy merely gazed at him, his eyes troubled. He seemed to want Hyourinmaru to elaborate. But the dragon would not oblige. Finally, Toushirou said, "I know there is nothing to lose with you. It's the others…"

The dragon hissed. "What do you fear from others?"

"Don't you know the reason most people try to achieve bankai?"

"Yes, for captaincy. Does that have to apply to you?" Hyourinmaru shot back. "Can one not learn purely for the sake of learning?"

Toushirou looked up into the dragon's fierce eyes. "Do you think I am ready to learn?"

"No," the dragon said. The boy was taken aback, and immediately got defensive. "If I'm not ready, then why do you keep being so difficult about it?"

"Because I want you to learn," the dragon hissed. His tail slammed against the icy ground. "Because I want you to understand. Up to now, you've been treating bankai like it is a skill, a talent. You do not understand that it is so much more! Bankai is understanding, acceptance, and unity! Until you understand that, you will never be ready to try to achieve bankai!"

The boy was shocked at the dragon's speech. "I know that it's when we communicate on a whole new level and-"

"You know only textbook definitions," the dragon thundered. The previous sunlight had vanished, blotted out by the powerful emotions of both shinigami and zanpakutou. "What can a book tell you? What can other people's experiences tell you more about yourself, and me? About our bond and how we communicate? Nothing. Every shinigami and zanpakutou is unique, some less than others. Some are more similar to each other than others, but ultimately, none will be quite the same. You cannot rely on what others tell you. You must discover the truth about yourself with your own power.

"I sense that you are fighting against yourself. You want this, and yet, you are holding back. Why is that? What is it that you desire, Toushirou? And you cannot lie to me, for I am a part of your soul, and I will know."

Toushirou thought for a moment. He knew he didn't need to think. He had always known the answer to that question. But still, he hesitated in forming it into words, even for Hyourinmaru.

"I want…I want to be accepted for who I am. I want to be able to prove myself to the other shinigami, and not have them just look at me with scorn. And…I want to be able to protect those I care about," he looked down, not wanting to meet the dragon's eyes. Hyourinmaru, in all his irritation, couldn't help but feel a jab of amusement at the boy's embarrassment in admitting it out loud. It calmed him, and his next words were gentler.

"Toushirou, your desires are not things to be embarrassed about. You want to prove yourself, because while some are in awe at your abilities, others still doubt you. You want to be accepted, because you have always been isolated, different. You want to protect those you care about, because they were the ones that have accepted you.

"But do you not see? Such desires are tied to the very thing you want to avoid. You fear that others will not accept you if you achieve bankai, because they'd think you too ambitious. But you are burdening yourself by giving them a person that lacks in skill so that they have an easier time communicating with you, while you are denying yourself your right. You cannot accept yourself without first accepting me. And you will never be content."

Toushirou opened his mouth to interrupt, but the dragon hissed for him to silence and let him speak.

"You want to protect those you care about. You have seen first hand how hard that could be. I would think this was the very best reason for you. Bankai will give you the power to protect them. I am not saying it is the only way, but it is a very good way. You know the power of captains. If you could harness that power, then would not fighting for others be much easier?

"And there is one more desire that you have not mentioned, but I know has been on your mind for many a time. You want to find your own identity."

This, beyond anything the dragon has said, was by far the most shocking thing. Toushirou's mouth fell open in astonishment at the dragon's words. His first reaction was to deny it, but he remembered that it was no use. The dragon knew.

"Yes, you want to find out about yourself. You don't know where you came from. The first thing you ever knew was ice and coldness. You've always only known that you are different, whether it is from the Rukongai souls, or the shinigami. Even among shinigami, you are separated from them by something that you know is there, but not what it is."

"How does that tie in with bankai?" the boy demanded. He crossed his arms and scowled.

"Simple. Bankai is when you understand with me. That you know. But I am a part of your soul, a reflection of your soul. To understand me is to begin to understand your own power. Only after you know me, as a part of your soul, will you begin to move more on the path of knowing yourself. I will tell you now, some legends are meant to be true."

Toushirou stared at him doubtfully. Hyourinmaru only gave the boy one more hard look. "I have said what I wished to say. You know the benefits, and you know that to walk down this path means that you cannot turn back. I await now for your own decision, whether than be days, months or years. I will wait. If you ask me again, I will only repeat the same thing. Just remember, when you make a decision, I would like it not to be a lighthearted one and one you will stand by firmly. Remember…I shall wait."

And as he finished his words, he pushed the boy from his inner world. Toushirou jolted in surprise at the action, and felt irritated by it. But he knew Hyourinmaru's intention. There would be no more words spoken today.

* * *

He had been to visit Momo when she had been in the hospital room. She had been cheerful and relieved to see him. After, they had spent much time together. However, after a while, especially after Toushirou's promotion to third seat, they had seen each other less frequently. Both were beginning to grow apart from their own troubles and thoughts.

In the past few months, he noticed that Momo had grown more serious, and concentrated on something. In the infrequent times that he met her, he would have to call out loudly to get her attention. Once, he caught her in the middle of reciting a level seventy kidou spell. He was shocked that she was pushing so high.

"Since when have you gotten to level seventy?" he asked in shock. The girl jumped in shock at his question, and flushed. "Not yet. I'm trying to get it, but it's not so easy."

"And why are you trying so hard?" he asked.

Momo avoided his eyes. She only did so when she wanted to keep something from him, for he could easily decipher things from merely looking at her eyes. "You know, training. I don't want a repeat of that hollow mission."

Toushirou had a sneaking suspicion as to what this was about. He once caught sight of her training hard at her zanjutsu. She was already very good for a third-seat, but still seemed dissatisfied. But he didn't voice it, and pretended to be oblivious. Therefore, he was not surprised when one day, while walking back from looking at some shops (He hated shopping, but he wanted to get something for his granny because he hadn't seen her in so long), he was nearly knocked over as Momo threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Hitsugaya-kun, guess what?" she yelled excitedly.

"You got promoted to lieutenant," he answered blandly. Momo stopped trying to choke him for a second and swung her face in front of his, a questioning look upon it. "How did you know?"

"One, why else would you have been training so hard? And two, you nearly cracked my arm with that badge on your arm."

Momo laughed. "You're too observant! But it's thanks to you!"

Toushirou was confused. "Why?"

"Because you were the one who told me that you thought I could do it. I'm trying to do the same for Kira-kun now, because he looks like he wants to become a lieutenant as well."

"Kira?" Toushirou said, for a moment confused. Momo hit him on the shoulder. "Kira Izuru, my-"

"-friend from the academy," Toushirou finished for her, suddenly remembering the serious boy with blond hair. "He wants to be a lieutenant? Why?"

"Well, the third is still lacking in one, so he wants to join that division. The sixth is lacking one too, but most are too scared of Kuchiki-taichou to join."

Toushirou, remembering the first time he met the captain, could see why.

"So I take it that you're happy you got into the fifth?" said Toushirou, looking for the first time at the division insignia on her badge. "You seem too happy for your own good."

"That was harsh, Shiro-chan! But yes, I did get the fifth lieutenant position. I'm so happy! I always dreamed of having this position. I can't believe Aizen-taichou actually gave it to me!"

"Mmhmm," Toushirou said, rolling his eyes. Sometimes, he got tired of her admiration for that captain. He still had yet to see what made Aizen so special compared to the other captains. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Say, Hitsugaya-kun. Do you think you want to try to become a lieutenant?"

Toushirou started at the idea. Unohana's words came back to him. _"I'd have thought you at least a lieutenant level shinigami."_

He frowned. "No. The thirteenth needs me. I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Oh? But isn't the thirteenth lacking a lieutenant now?"

Toushirou shrugged. "I don't think Ukitake-taichou is ready to replace Shiba-fukutaichou."

"Oh, that would explain a lot," a sudden voice said. They turned to see Isshin striding toward them. "The man's always been fond of Kaien. He was a good guy.A division is hard to run without a lieutenant. I gotta feel sorry for whoever that's the third seat…wait, that's you, right, Toushirou-kun?"

Toushirou twitched slightly in anger. "Isshin-taichou…" he said icily, and the temperature mirrored his voice. "You were trying to get on my nerves, weren't you?"

"Now, why would you think that?" Isshin asked innocently. He turned to Momo. 'Ah, Hinamori-fukutaichou now, I believe. Congratulations. Fifth division?"

Momo nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!"

Something dark flashed across Isshin's face. But it was gone so quickly that the two younger shinigami were sure they must have imagined it. "Well, be careful. Lieutenant of the fifth…well, it's a dangerous job. You'll be getting more dangerous missions now."

Momo nodded solemnly. "But I'm ready. I've been training."

"I'm sure you have," Isshin said. He turned to Toushirou. "And what about you?"

"Just the usual," Toushirou replied curtly. Isshin gazed thoughtfully at him. "Oh really? Well, that's good. Keep it up!"

He turned and waved. Momo also excused herself, needing to do paperwork. "I'll come see you again, Shiro-chan!"

"Oi! It's Hitsugaya!"

She only waved, and Toushirou sighed. He turned back toward his own division, thinking. Momo has become a lieutenant now. Even Kira was thinking of pushing to lieutenant. Everyone was rising higher up in the ranks, and it seemed that many expected him to do the same.

"But I don't want to rise up in the ranks," he muttered to himself. "I don't care about that."

But what about rising up in ranks of Hyourinmaru's view of him?

He had to admit that it always irked him that Hyourinmaru really didn't see him as worthy to be his master. Not yet. The boy hissed slightly, and almost walked right into another person in his frustration.

He managed to swerve out of the way just in time to avoid a better avoided collision, for the person he was about to collide with was none other than the sixth division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him out of a corner of his eye, as if he didn't deem him worthy for the noble to look at directly. The air of someone you'd better not provoke if you wanted to live hung around him thickly, however, and Toushirou decided it better to apologize.

"Forgive me, Kuchiki-taichou."

The captain only nodded in acknowledgement of his apology, still not looking at him. He was about to walk forward when Byakuya suddenly stopped him with a question. "Ukitake does not want a lieutenant still?"

Toushirou turned toward him, a little curious. The captain had his back to him. "I suppose he's waiting for someone of the right talent."

At this, the captain actually turned, and stared at him full in the eyes. Despite being annoyed at the fact that Byakuya wouldn't look at him at first, Toushirou found his actual gaze rather intimidating. "Is that so? I suppose he doesn't think that _you _are any material good enough to take that position. Otherwise, he would have promoted you?"

Toushirou felt his temper flare up at the man's rather scornful words. It took him a moment to remember that this was a captain that he was dealing with, and he'd better be respectful. "I suppose not," he said grudgingly.

"You could be."

Toushirou's eyes widened in shock. The man's face hadn't changed, but there was something different about his gaze. They were almost…curious. Toushirou felt as if the captain were x-raying him, taking in his appearance and reiatsu in detail. It was only an intuitive thought, but the prodigy felt that he was right.

Without warning, the captain turned again. "Yes, I believe you just _might_ have the skill necessary. Do not take this the wrong way. It is not praise. It is pointing out what you are too blind to notice. You're reiatsu seems wild, but strong. You could probably control it for better use, that is, if you have the skill necessary. Not doing so is an insult."

Toushirou blinked after the captain, not sure what to feel at his words. He couldn't decide whether the captain was trying to insult him or encourage him. He shrugged, and decided that coming from the stoic Kuchiki Byakuya, it was actually more of a compliment than if it had been from any other captain.

* * *

"This is my report from the mission," Toushirou said, handing over another report. He was rather impatient, though he tried to hide it. They had been stationed in Northern Rukongai to look for any signs of hollows. While his task had been quite easy, as he was heading back, he had seen Momo injured in combat with hollows in eastern Rukongai. Even now, he was cursing himself for not arriving on the scene just a second faster to prevent her from having her ribs broken.

"This is very thorough," Ukitake nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

The boy nodded, waiting to be dismissed. But Ukitake clearly had some other ideas. "Hitsugaya-kun, may I have a quick word with you?"

Toushirou jerked his head in the affirmative, wanting this to be fast. It was likely some other mundane detail that needed to be brought to his attention.

But he was wrong in his assumption. Ukitake frowned, as if trying to decide how to word it. "Actually, Shunsui, that's Kyouraku-taichou to you, wanted me to pass this along. He said that he's caught glimpses of you training before, and he wanted to let you know that practicing the physical isn't the only way to get stronger."

Toushirou was caught off guard by the unexpected topic. "What?"

"He says that he is sure that you can go far, far beyond what any of us expect, but you haven't really started to move along yet. I guess he's trying to prod you into another direction."

The two white haired shinigamis' eyes met. They both knew without words what Kyouraku was hinting at, no matter how ambiguously he decided to word it.

"You have a strong connection with your zanpakutou," Ukitake said thoughtfully. "I can tell from the way you can use your shikai. Your zanpakutou obeys your call so easily and smoothly. But, forgive me if I am rude, I noticed that you seem unhappy about something every time you use shikai. I just thought I'd remind you again what I said to you when you first joined my division. A zanpakutou is a part of your soul, and not a tool. You should treat it as an extension of yourself, and one day, great things can come from that bond."

"I know," Toushirou said, more to himself.

"You aren't having any problems communicating with your zanpakutou?"

"Not exactly…" the boy replied. The man nodded. "I worried that you did. It would not do for a zanpakutou and wielder to quarrel. Ah, but forgive me. It really isn't my business to meddle in such delicate matters. I should not hold you back anymore from visiting Hinamori-fukutaichou."

Toushirou raised his head in surprise, but quickly bowed gratefully and left the room. However, thoughts kept whirring in his head. Ukitake's words rang through him. _A zanpakutou is an extension of your soul, and not a tool_

Hyourinmaru's words also came back to him. _Up to now, you've been treating bankai like it is a skill, a talent. _

_You should treat it as an extension of yourself, and one day, great things can come from that bond._

_You do not understand that it is so much more! Bankai is understanding, acceptance, and unity!_

He clenched his fist, and began to shunpo over the roofs of the buildings, as though that can help him run from his thoughts. But they followed him, buzzing through his head like a swarm of hornets.

He arrived at the fourth in less time than he'd expected. Unohana was there, almost as if to greet him. "She's just down the hall, and completely fine," the captain said before the boy even asked. He nodded and dashed down the hall, almost forgetting to bow.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo said cheerfully as soon as he had entered the room. He breathed a sigh of relief at her cheer. It meant that she was fine. "Don't call me Shiro-chan," he said automatically, and then added, "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was the one who should have been more careful. Isshin-taichou was right. A lieutenant's duty _is _much more dangerous."

Toushirou nodded, but his thoughts had gone down another path. The hollow that attacked her…not only did he not get there in time, but it was powerful…not as bad as the one from the human world mission, but quite bad.

He hated feeling helpless. He hated the fact that he didn't have the power to protect those around him.

And he hated the fact that right now, he could feel the dragon hissing at him, reminding him that he _did _have the power. He was the one who refused to reach for it.

Somehow, Kuchiki Byakuya's words came back to him now. _You're reiatsu seems wild, but strong. You could probably control it for better use, that is, if you have the skill necessary. Not doing so is an insult._

_**It is an insult**_, Hyourinmaru chose at that moment to speak. Toushirou was almost surprised at the dragon's sudden words. The dragon hadn't talked to him anymore about bankai for ages.

_**You are not afraid of the rumored difficulty in achieving bankai, am I right?**_

Toushirou nodded, as if the dragon was in front of him. Hyourinmaru noted the gesture.

_**And you know that you **_**do **_**have the reiatsu necessary.**_

Toushirou nodded again. Momo stared at him curiously, but noticed that he seemed to be staring off at something she couldn't see, and waited.

_**Then, you lack only understanding, and the will to make a decision. I shall wait. Come to me when you understand, and tell me your decision.**_

_Wait, _Toushirou thought quickly, and had to snap at the dragon with his thoughts to hold him there. _I want you to tell me something. Do _you _want this?_

_**That is not a question. You know the answer. I want to be able to understand you more. In turn, I want you to understand me, to let me into your soul completely. I can give you the power to protect your friends. I can, more than ever, be the other half of your soul that guides you. I can be to you more than a friend ever could be. And I can help you begin to find out about yourself. But before that, I want you to be able to convince me to call you master. I am waiting.**_

The voice faded. Toushirou blinked, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo was looking worried. Toushirou looked at her, remembering that she was there. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."

She smiled. "That's okay. Umm, I'm a little tired. Is it all right if I went to sleep?"

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

He watched as she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful. He, however, felt his face darken. This was the second time that she had nearly died, nearly come to a similar fate as that of Miyako.

He thought of Kaien's last words to him. Kaien had believed that he would have the power to protect those that he loved. Kaien never had the chance to achieve the power to do so. He, however, had a chance.

He turned and walked away. His eyes fixed forward.

Unohana had told him to give his reiatsu a chance to release itself.

Byakuya had told him to hone his reiatsu.

Kyouraku had told him to commune with his zanpakutou. Ukitake had told him to understand that it was a part of himself.

And Hyourinmaru had told him that it was time that he understood. It was time that he stopped holding back. This doesn't have to have anything to do with his position in the Gotei 13. This was for himself. He no longer wanted this confusion.

He no longer wanted to see Hyourinmaru's proud head, tilting away from him, not yet acknowledging him.

He no longer wanted to be weak.

He wanted to protect others. He wanted to know more about Hyourinmaru, and himself. He wanted Hyourinmaru to see him as his master. And most of all, he wanted to stop holding himself back, and see what he was truly capable of, and show everyone who may look at him with scorn that he had a reason for his pride.

He paused as he stepped out of the forth division grounds. Something cold had hit his cheek. He looked at to see flakes of white ice fluttering down toward the earth Ice was his element. Ice was what he knew.

It was his to mold and control, not to disregard him.

"Hyourinmaru, I've decided."

He felt the dragon stir in anticipation for his answer.

"I know you're tired of waiting, and I'm tired of all this as well. I want the power to protect those I cherish. I want to discover the truth about you and me. I'm not going to keep you waiting anymore."

_**"You are going to walk down this path then, knowing full well of its consequences, and that you cannot turn back?"**_

Toushirou closed his eyes, and landed in his inner world. It was snowing here was well. He gazed at the ice deity firmly. "Yes."

It was time to take the next step, and claim what is his by right.

* * *

Please review.


	10. Part Ten

Argh, this chapter just didn't…work as I'd hoped. I've read it and re-read it, and rethought it, and reworded it so many times…but, it just…I don't know, I hope it's okay.

Wow, one hundred reviews! I'd never thought I'd ever have a story that would reach that. Thank you guys SOOOO much for your support! Here is the long awaited part ten!

* * *

**Part Ten**

Toushirou slammed his zanpakutou into the ground, and leant against it for support. He knew he must have looked odd, a small boy, standing alone in the middle of a forest clearing, a clearing that seemed to be covered with too much ice than necessary for the time of the year. The sleeves of his shihakushou were ripped, and one could see fresh bleeding cuts.

The boy's brows were furrowed in pain. He clenched his teeth, trying to fight off the pain. He straightened, and brushed ice off his clothes, and used kidou to reduce the severity of his wounds.

Ever since he has made the decision to pursue bankai, Toushirou has been diligently training. He had to admit that the first time he set out to train, he had no idea how to begin.

It wasn't like he could ask any of the captains. After all, he didn't want them to know of his intentions, though he was sure that before long they'd be able to guess.

Besides, all zanpakutou were different.

So therefore, he spent the first of such training sessions communicating with Hyourinmaru in a quiet secluded place. Since such quiet secluded places were rare in Seireitei (there was always some sort of distraction) he decided to set out to Rukongai. He liked the river that flowed just outside the inhabited areas of Rukongai.

Hyourinmaru had been more open to him than he had been for ages. He began by talking to the boy about all kinds of irrelevant things. At first, the boy wondered what his intentions were. But then, he slowly realized that the dragon, before all else, was already trying to get him to prove himself. He was testing Toushirou's conviction to his decision, and testing the boy's ability to control him.

Hyourinmaru was greatly amused when the boy, on the third day of his chatter, snapped at him. His eyes had been fierce, and glowing from his reiatsu as he faced the dragon. "Stop wasting my time. Unless there is a hidden meaning in your words, I don't want to hear them."

"Oh really, Toushirou? And will you force me to be serious?"

Toushirou had narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to use force, but if I have to, I will."

Hyourinmaru could hear just from the boy's words that he wasn't sure how he'd carry out his threat, but the boy was determined. Hyourinmaru saved him the trouble, and merely laughed. "I see. You _are _committed to this. I need not have doubted you. But then again, I really wanted to test your will to exercise power over me. Shall we begin?"

"How?" the boy asked, as he had on the first day of training. The dragon regarded him. "You decide."

Toushirou seethed at the dragon's infuriating words. The dragon gave a hiss of amusement. "Did you think I was going to guide you along this? This is a proof of your authority over mine. How would that be achieved if _I _told you what to do?"

The boy understood the Hyourinmaru's words. He pondered for a moment, and then decided to do the first thing that he always did when preparing to train. He closed his eyes, feeling for Hyourinmaru's presence, latching onto the feeling of the dragon's cold coils and his icy presence. "Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"

The imitation dragon rose up from his sword, and twisted around him. Toushirou didn't know what the benefits of going into shikai would be, but it made him feel closer to Hyourinmaru. He could sense the dragon's presence better, and in the familiar cold, think better.

He glanced up at the ice dragon. It turned to him, waiting for him to direct it at an enemy, as if always did. He gazed back steadily into its eyes, as if it had more intelligence rather than being just a mere shadow of Hyourinmaru. "What would you do if your enemy was me?" he questioned, cocking his head at it.

He was left very little time to wonder. The dragon's body collapsed to water and ice, yet the water and ice seemed alive, and twisted around him. He leapt as it snapped at his ankles.

And so, he began like this. He wasn't sure what he was trying to achieve, but if bankai was really a way for him to understand Hyourinmaru better, he decided that the best way to start training was to understand his shikai better.

The training was exhilarating, more so than training for anything else had been. Each day, if he had the time, he would once again go to the riverside and call upon his shikai, spending hours at a time just molding the ice, commanding it to move, to twist and attack, smoothing out his movement. He trained with it until the movements were quick and effortless, until he understood what he felt every facet of the changing ice, every drop of liquid, and exactly how it could morph from water to ice, and back within seconds.

The river was a very good place to train…at first. It provided an abundant amount of water to use. Later, however, he realized that the river was just too close to where others lived to do training, and therefore ventured further, and came across this clearing. He didn't come here often, but switched from training by the river and here so as to make it harder for someone to notice things.

Yet even while he always laid aside any spare time he had to training, there was simply too many other duties to do and that cut into his time for training. He felt frustrated each time that this occurred, though he didn't show it.

As the first year passed, and then the second, and then the third, his frustration began to grow. He hadn't felt that he made any progress.

They say it takes ten years of training for bankai specifically just to achieve bankai. He didn't want to wait that long. He had made up his mind to achieve it, and as with anything he set his mind upon, he intended to complete it as quickly as possible.

And besides, Hyourinmaru didn't want to wait that long either.

Hyourinmaru could feel as if they were getting closer. As Toushirou understood more about him, he understood more of the boy. He knew the boy was determined, but now, he could practically taste exactly how determined he was.

Soon, he began to teach Toushirou how to summon full-fledged dragons. Toushirou sparred with them, learning all there was to know about fighting with a dragon. By his fifth year, he had fully mastered his shikai. Hyourinmaru saw that he was beginning to grow a new respect for his zanpakutou, and the dragon's power. He was beginning to understand the importance of harmony and a deeper understanding. He was also becoming aware that he must exercise control, and be firm all the time, lest the dragon backlashes against him.

A dragon is a proud creature. While Hyourinmaru clearly knew that Toushirou was his master, there was still a part of him that refused to see it. He wanted the boy to prove to him not only his conviction and his understanding of the dragon and his desires, but to prove himself a strong and worthy master.

He knew that the boy had already begun to grasp this. He would easily be able to learn to take command and be the leader in their partnership.

And yet, he would not yield. Not yet. He was still waiting, waiting for Toushirou to understand completely. He was waiting for Toushirou to know the true him.

He watched as Toushirou began to grow colder as the years of training dragged on, and wondered if it was due to his long exposure to ice, or because of his frustration. His subordinates had stopped questioning him if he arrived back after training covered in scratches and rubbing numb hands. They whispered among themselves, trying to figure out what the young prodigy was doing. Hyourinmaru suspected some of them had already guessed what was going on, but chose to keep quiet in fear of becoming an ice statue.

Toushirou continued his routine, releasing Hyourinmaru, and trying all types of approaches to try and glean more information. He tried talking, yelling, and fighting the ice. He sometimes entered his inner world, and tried sparring with the spirit. The spirit easily knocked him down the first time, but as the sessions grew longer, he began to understand how to fight the dragon, and was able to fight him, dodge him, and come close to a draw.

But the fight never finished. No, just as he began to feel he would overpower Hyourinmaru, the dragon's body would melt away, and he would be left alone in the middle of the ice plain, with only the whistling wind, freezing snow, and the faint sound of ice wings beating against air to accompany him. After so long, he still didn't know exactly _what _it was that was holding him back from bankai. Sometimes, when he thought hard about it, he thought that he could feel the answer there, somewhere in the back of his mind. But as he tried to grasp the idea, it would fade away like mist, and he'd be frustrated once again.

Bankai was an understanding that stretched to a whole new level. It was to force the dragon to submit to him. But how did he achieve that?

Another year passed, and another. He was beginning to feel despair. Was this all a foolish hope then? Maybe he wasn't fit to achieve bankai. Maybe all along, he didn't have the talent. This training, though exhilarating, never yielded any results. If began to seem like a lost cause.

Hyourinmaru growled angrily whenever Toushirou had these thoughts. He wasn't going to let Toushirou run. No matter how long it may take, he was going to keep Toushirou to his word. He'd had enough waiting.

During one winter, some years after he first began to train for bankai, everything changed.

* * *

The snow fell upon Toushirou's head, melting on his hot and sweaty face. He collapsed against a snow-covered tree, feeling the cold ice melt and seep into his clothes. He was too exhausted to care.

"Hyourinmaru, what are you waiting for?" he hissed. "I've tried everything! I've done everything I can think of. What more do you need?"

_**You knew it was not going to be easy.**_

"I know that. But still, I'm so tired of this! I'm doing this all blindly, with no idea what I'm doing. Am I just wasting my time doing the wrong things?" he wanted to shout his frustration, but he kept his voice low.

_**You can never be wasting your time training. You will be improving as you train. But in terms of you becoming closer to bankai, you still have a ways to go. I do not doubt your ability to reach it, but you still need to understand.**_

"Understand what?"

Hyourinmaru didn't reply. In frustration, Toushirou slammed the sword into the ground as hard as he could. He clenched the hilt tightly, and his reiatsu flowed out around him in anger, wild, untamed, and freezing.

The dragon shifted slightly at Toushirou's sudden assault. He growled, but said nothing, allowing Toushirou to vent his anger out.

The boy ripped the blade from the ground roughly, and slashed it down harshly. Angry ice blossomed from the tip, quickly rushing along the ground, freezing the grass beneath his feet, and climbing up trees, snapping off the weaker branches.

For a few minutes, he furiously attacked his surroundings, as if battling an invisible enemy. All his anger and frustration that had swelled inside of him was released in this sudden rash move. His reiatsu began to peak, higher and higher, and the temperature dropped, lower and lower.

Finally, Toushirou stopped his movements. He the blade slipped from his fingers, and he slumped down beside the tree, panting. Now that all his adrenaline had been used, he felt exhausted, and a little ashamed of his lack of control over his emotions. "I'm sorry, Hyourinmaru…I guess I sort of lost it."

Hyourinmaru had to chuckle in amusement. _**It would seem so, Toushirou. It was incredibly cruel of you to take your anger out on the trees.**_

Toushirou's eyes scanned the clearing, and noticed that indeed, every tree was either frozen, pierced with shards of ice, or missing some of its branches. He winced. "You aren't angry with me though?"

_**I can sense that you needed to let out your frustrations. However, it has solved little. The fact remains that you still need to understand a vital part of bankai.**_

"But where do I start?"

_**I would suggest you first go back and calm down, and think logically. You pride yourself upon that, do you not? Yes, I believe that using your mind and intuition will help you here.**_

The voice faded. Toushirou let out a breath. The dragon, once again, was barely helpful. But Toushirou decided that he really was drained, and so, he forced himself to his feet, picked up his zanpakutou, and headed back.

Now, if only he could sneak back into Seireitei without someone noticing him and sending him to the fourth.

* * *

"Hey, Hitsugaya! I haven't seen you for ages!"

Toushirou turned at the familiarly annoying voice. The strawberry blond tenth division lieutenant had just caught up to him, just as he was passing the division as he was returning from being sent to the fourth due to his injuries again. Before he could say a word, however, she engulfed him in bone crushing hug that knocked all the breath out of him. It didn't help that his head was also pressed into her chest, further restricting his airflow.

"Mrph!" he choked out, flailing against her hold. She didn't notice, and he had to step on her foot to divert her attention so that her grip could loosen enough for him to break away.

Gasping for much needed air, he glared icily at the lieutenant. "What are you, trying to kill me?" he snarled. She laughed. "How could you even suggest such a thing?" she smiled innocently.

Toushirou closed his eyes in annoyance. "Is there something you wanted from me, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?' he spoke in a stiff tone.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to note that I haven't seen you for ages! Say, want to train with me for a bit? I don't believe we've ever done so! I want to see that shikai of yours up close!"

Toushirou blinked, the words just beginning to register in his mind when the woman suddenly grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him away. "Oi! Hang on! I was going to go do some private training!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Matsumoto demanded, frowning and pouting. "You can't have a party without people!"

Deciding that it was a lost cause to argue with the lieutenant, he shook her off and followed her. If he was to submit, he wanted to do it with dignity.

They came upon a relatively empty training area. The only other person there was Isshin, who was walking leisurely. He nodded to the two shinigami as they walked onto the empty space.

Matsumoto whirled around to face Toushirou. "Okay, come at me."

"No way," Toushirou answered bluntly. "I'm not making the first move."

The woman pouted, and then drew her sword. Without waiting for him to mirror her, she charged at him. The boy swerved to the side, drawing his own zanpakutou in the same movement and slamming it upon hers, pushing it into the ground. Matsumoto gave a cat-like grin. "Wow, not bad!"

The boy only gave a grunt of acknowledgement. After training with Hyourinmaru for so long, he had developed impeccable reflexes to react to sudden attacks. Matsumoto frowned at his lack of reaction, and jerked her sword up. Toushirou leapt back as Matsumoto charged at him, swiping at him. He had to admit, he hadn't thought of her as particularly powerful before, but she was in fact quite tricky, and very skilled. Toushirou used his small size to his advantage, often ducking and moving low, so she would have more difficulty seeing him.

Matsumoto quickly picked up on his tactic. Just as he twisted to hide behind her, she stabbed her sword backwards. However, Toushirou also sensed that she would soon strike back at his tactic, and leapt, rising above her. He brought his sword down at her.

The woman was sharp. She turned, glaring for a moment at him, before smoothly blocking his attack. For a moment, the boy seemed to defy gravity as he pushed down at her from above. Matsumoto pushed hard, flinging him back. The boy flipped in midair, though the throw had been sudden, and he landed somewhat awkwardly, and winced slightly as he put his weight on his left ankle.

"Ha, got you, didn't I?" Matsumoto said, smirking triumphantly. The boy ground his teeth together, and this time, he charged at her. She was ready, raising her sword to block. To get past her, the boy feinted slightly to the left. She mirrored his movements, and he switched direction at the last moment. Matsumoto's eyes widened, and hasted to block him. Toushirou backed off, letting her swipe air, before slamming her blade down with his own again. "I believe I got you," he said.

Matsumoto's eyes narrowed for a moment, before a smirk flashed across her face again. "Oh really? You only got me because you can lock my sword down. But, what if there was no sword for you to lock down?"

"What?" the boy said, but Matsumoto didn't waste breath elaborating. "Unare, Haineko!"

The blade beneath his exploded into ash. He leapt back in shock, instinct telling him to avoid the ash.

Hyourinmaru wrinkled his nose as Haineko's presence saturated the air. Though he was only watching the scene in spirit, he could clearly feel the ash cat's reiatsu, and could almost hear her playful purr.

Ash rose around the boy, surrounding him like fog. The boy's apprehension grew as it formed a twister, twisting closer and closer to his body. A stray swirl of ash flew by his arm. His eyes widened as his sleeve ripped. The ash that had just gently brushed the skin beneath the rip sliced through it, leaving a shallow cut. His eyes widened, and his eyes snapped to Matsumoto, who was smirking at him, standing with her arms crossed, and holding only the hilt of her zanpakutou.

He cursed inwardly. He wasn't just going to stand here and let her taunt him. Bunching up his muscles, he leapt up above the ash cloud.

It wasn't that easy. The ash trailed him, swirling after in as a twister of small, ash-like blades. He raised his free hand, yelling, "Bakudou 39, Enkosen!"

The kidou shield blocked the direct onslaught of ash, but it quickly adapted to the blockade, and seeped around it, coming at him again. He quickly dissolved the shield, and allowed himself to fall back toward the earth.

His mind worked furiously. He could barely see the ash, and he couldn't block it with his sword. It sliced whatever it touched…

Whatever it touched. Something clicked inside his mind. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. As soon as his foot hit the earth, he kicked off, dashing across the ground. Matsumoto stared for a moment, confused as he ran circles around her. "Uh, you know that that's not going to help, right?" she called out, trying not to laugh.

Toushirou ignored her. Hyourinmaru was also confused by Toushirou's actions. He hadn't been paying attention to what the boy was thinking, focusing more on the action of the fight. But as he watched the boy's movements, he noticed that slowly but gradually, the boy was moving closer and closer to the tenth division lieutenant.

The boy was on the verge of shunpo now. The woman frowned, and commanded her ash to follow him more closely than ever. Barely had she done so, he veered quite suddenly off course, heading right toward her. Matsumoto's eyes widened, for until now, she hadn't realized how close he was getting. He dashed straight at her, before suddenly vanishing in a shunpo, and Matsumoto was faced with her own ash. She narrowed her eyes, and swerved to the side, avoiding the cloud of tiny blades before dispelling their action. The boy appeared ten feet away to her right, smirking slightly at her.

"You sly little brat," she said jokingly. "I didn't see that one coming. I didn't think you'd be smart enough to think of it."

She didn't give him time to answer, and sent her ash at him as soon as she'd thrown the words at him. But this had given the boy all the time he needed. He raised his blade, the tip pointing directly into the center of the cloud. "Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" he called out.

Water and ice erupted from the blade, formed from the reishi in the air and Toushirou's reiatsu, and suddenly, a dragon burst forth, shooting at the cloud of ash. Matsumoto's eyes widened as the crimson eyes glared at her through the veil of gray particles. She shivered as the temperature took a drop, and reiatsu saturated the air, much more than she'd been expecting, much more than she'd thought possible for the boy to possess. Her breathing became more laboured, and her movements thicker. She commanded the ash to break apart, to go around it, but then, at the same time, the dragon's body also broke apart, sending water and ice in all directions, crashing upon the cloud, and freezing it.

Wind blew across her, sharp and cold, carrying ice dust from the frozen structure. She shivered again as it brushed across her cheek. There was a light tap, and she saw the boy leap onto the ice structure, and leaping off again. She frowned and sent a wave of her own reiatsu at the ice, awakening the ash trapped in it. The ice broke beneath his feet, shattering and releasing her ash. The ash was quick to form back into a sword. She raised it quickly, blocking his sudden attack. The two were locked in a deadlock for a moment, before both simultaneously drew back.

"DRAW!" a cheerful yell called out. Both officers turned to see Isshin walking over, grinning at them. They had forgotten that he was there. He clapped the thirteenth division officer on the back causing the boy to jerk in surprise.

The boy frowned, and looked at Matsumoto. "You were holding back on me just there."

"And so were you," Matsumoto retorted. She looked pleased with the fight.

Toushirou felt pleased too. He had never really sparred with anyone in a merely friendly training exercise for such a long time. It seemed that for so long, he had been fighting ice, and only ice. This was a nice release for him.

Hyourinmaru had to admit, he was rather impressed with his shinigami. The boy had strategized easily even while he had to focus a large part of his concentration on something else. That would come in handy later.

"That was impressive, Hitsugaya! You have a nice powerful reiatsu," Isshin commented. He cocked his head, probing, eyes running down Toushirou's face, where a barely healed cut from Hyourinmaru ice was clearly visible against his pale skin. His eyes shifted. "Have you been doing extra training?"

Toushirou shrugged ambiguously. Matsumoto frowned at the captain, "Hey now, taichou, I was talking to him. Don't just come and interrupt!"

"Hey now, is that any way to speak to your commanding officer?" Isshin scolded mockingly. Matsumoto grinned a cat like grin, but didn't answer. Isshin looked to Toushirou again. He had a knowing look in his eyes. "Good luck, Shiro-chan! With a little more work, I'd think you would become quite powerful indeed!"

Toushirou spluttered and yelled, "Oi! Don't call me that!" Isshin ignored him, and walked away, waving.

The remaining two shinigami stood in silence for a moment, before Matsumoto suddenly slapped Toushirou on the back. "Really now, only a few years out of the academy, and already, captains favor you!"

"They do not!" Toushirou retorted, rubbing his back. The woman rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure. How come Isshin-taichou was all like 'you're gonna be _sooooo_ powerful and skilled, Shiro-Chan!' and all that?"

The boy spluttered. "Don't you call me that too!"

"It's a cute nickname," Matsumoto said, snickering. The boy fumed, glaring up at the woman. Matsumoto just ruffled his unruly locks and exclaimed about how cute he was.

The boy decided that he had wasted enough time arguing with her. He sheathed his sword, and turned away.

"Hey, wait up!" Matsumoto called. Toushirou considered ignoring her, like he had the time they had met in Rukongai. But then, such an act was childish, and he turned.

Matsumoto was gazing at the hilt of his zanpakutou. "Nice zanpakutou," she commented. "It's pretty powerful."

Toushirou nodded, ready to move on if that was all she had to say. But she continued. "But I bet I could have beaten it, if only my zanpakutou wasn't so lazy!"

"Your zanpakutou's lazy?" Toushirou asked, despite wanting to leave.

"Oh yeah. It takes forever to get her to wake up sometimes, and when she does, she just acts all snobby and annoying to me. They say that a zanpakutou is a reflection of the owner's soul, but I do not understand how I can be anything like mine! It's not like I'm lazy, stubborn, and moody!"

The small shinigami felt like rolling his eyes. From the time he met her in Rukongai, and the few times that he'd talked to her after, Toushirou had to say that those words all described her to some degree. Matsumoto was extremely stubborn, and it was very hard to argue with her about anything. She always seemed more interested in drinking and lazing around instead of working, and the drinking sometimes gave her mild mood swings. He kept that to himself, however, and made to go again. Matsumoto stopped him again with another question.

"What's your zanpakutou like? Does it reflect _you_?"

He paused. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "If it were me, and I was to analyze your character from your zanpakutou, I would say that you are powerful, serious, and stubborn. Dragons are supposed to be such creatures. Your ice is hard to break, signifying that. But then again, that's just my guess. I'm just curious as to how much your zanpakutou is like you. Do you know what its like, and how much it reflects you?"

The simple question held so much more meaning than the questioner could have known. "He's…he's…"

The dragon twisted within him, waiting. It was listening carefully, ready to judge his answer.

"Well?"

"I'm not sure," the boy answered. He turned back slightly to see Matsumoto's dubious expression. "I'd like to think so."

"You'd like to?" the woman asked. Toushirou frowned. He wondered why he couldn't answer.

He could say that Hyourinmaru was regal, and that might be the truth. But how regal, he did not know.

He could say that the dragon was powerful, and that would be true. But just how powerful, he had no idea.

He could say that his zanpakutou's spirit was wise, cool, assertive, and proud, but those words didn't truly describe him. They were just generalized labels given to qualities that others had.

At that moment, the boy suddenly realized something. He had thought that he knew much about the ice deity, but only now did he realize that it was a disillusionment that he'd thrown himself into.

He had thought he knew Hyourinmaru. But now he realized that all this time, he had only been fighting with a shadow of the real thing, a small sliver of the dragon's true self.

Hyourinmaru had been humoring him this whole time.

He wasn't aware that his reiatsu had begun to rise. Emotions flickered inside of him. A sort of fire burned away inside him. He felt Matsumoto shift behind him.

"I don't know the true him," he said quietly. The strawberry blond woman looked at him curiously, but he suddenly walked away again, deaf to all calls. He walked out of the division. His mind was swamped in thoughts, and his feet moved on his own accord. He barely noticed as he walked off the white tiles of Seireitei and onto the yellow earth of Rukongai, past the houses and further on. The rushing of the river was what first jolted him out of his reverie.

"Hyourinmaru, I may not understand completely, but I understand more now."

**Do_ you?_** the dragon said; his voice harsh and skeptical.

The boy gazed at the sky. "Yes, I do. And I know that you know I do." He drew his sword, and raised it so that the sunlight flashed off the shiny hilt. "All this time, I have only been fighting a shadow. You've hidden your true self from me, showing me only a sliver of yourself."

The dragon hissed appreciatively. He was glad that Toushirou finally understood that. But there was still more to go. He felt the boy slip into his inner world subconsciously. He kept still, watching carefully as the boy materialized before him. The boy gazed up at the dragon, and Hyourinmaru was pleased to note that all previous fears had vanished from his eyes. He no longer feared the powerful and formidable creature.

"And what do you intend to do about that?" Hyourinmaru challenged, hissing menacingly. His wings spread open, and a frigid breath escaped his teeth, slicing toward the boy and raking his body. The boy barely flinched from the cold. His resolution had made him immune to it.

"I'm tired of fighting your shadow. Even when I fight you in my inner world, I know that you don't truly fight me, and use only an apparition. As it is an insult for me not to press for bankai in I had the ability, it is an insult for me to fight you when you aren't at your true power when I am trying to prove to you that I can command you."

"What do you want then?"

"I want to meet your true self, so I can prove to you that I am worthy. I don't want to fight your shadow anymore," Toushirou's voice was cold, like ice.

Hyourinmaru gave a hiss that was his laugh, yet there was no humor in it. "You presume too much," he said softly, and dangerously. Toushirou was surprised that a dragon could have such a soft voice. "Did you believe that I will show you my true self just if you figured out that I had not ever done so?" He coiled his body around the boy, who stood rigid, his face not betraying any emotion. "Do you think that you are worthy enough to see my true form?"

The boy didn't answer, he kept his gaze steady as the dragon's head came into his view, and Hyourinmaru's burning crimson eyes bored into his. Hyourinmaru probed into Toushirou's face, unable to find any answering emotion other than steely determination. He snapped forward, his jaws closing in the air just before the boy's face. "Do you?" he hissed icily. Toushirou forced himself not to flinch, or shiver at Hyourinmaru's icy breath that was chilling him to the bone.

"Do _you_ think I am worthy?" the boy retorted coolly. His voice betrayed his emotions for a moment. He felt fear, but the fear he felt was nothing compared to his conviction.

"Do no play with me, Toushirou! I asked you the question, and it was not for you to twist around," Hyourinmaru roared, his thundering voice sending Toushirou's unruly hair blowing back from his face.

"You told me to decide how I wanted to go forth," Toushirou narrowed his eyes, "didn't you?"

Hyourinmaru let out another mirthless hiss. "Oh yes, I did. Is this it then? You wish to see me in my true form?"

"Yes," Toushirou replied without hesitation.

The dragon let out another roar. The terrible rumbling made the surroundings shake. Toushirou felt it in his chest, vibrating deep within him. It drowned out all thought, and his heart seemed to jerk due to the vibrations of the sound. He gasped, as the air seemed to freeze solid, the reiatsu in it so concentrated, so condensed, and so frigid it was like a solid ice.

The ground beneath him shook violently, and then cracked, chunks of it rising up unevenly. The boy lost his balance, falling onto the think hard ice, only to discover that it was not just ice, but earth, and grass all frozen under a layer of water. He looked up, and the sky, which was rapidly becoming stormy again, seemed different…not the one of his inner world.

The roar took one last rise in volume, and it was all the boy could do not to clap his hands over his ears. Suddenly, the image of his inner world shattered, and the riverside came back. But it was not the same riverside that he had left previously. The churning water had frozen mid-motion, creating a sharp surface. Every blade of grass was frozen under a thick layer of ice, as were the surrounding rocks, shrubs, and soil. Only Hyourinmaru remained, as he had when he'd achieved shikai. Yet this time, the dragon did not seem like one that would help him, but one that would kill him.

"Then, I will grant your wish," Hyourinmaru said, "Toushirou, I will show you my true self…if you can find me."

"What?" Toushirou began, but was cut off as the ground shook again, and he was tossed around like a rag doll. Hyourinmaru's body shattered, a fake once again, and ice powder from his body settled around him. For a moment, the air was still, and then, the ground broke beneath him. He gasped as ice walls, crystalline with a bluish tinge, rose up around him, higher, higher…towering over him until he couldn't see his surroundings. He couldn't even see colour through it. The ground beneath him was ice as well, and the walls that surrounded him created a narrow pathway.

"What is this?" he shouted, enraged.

**_A maze,_** came Hyourinmaru's voice blandly. It didn't seem to come from only his mind, but all around him, echoing in the smooth ice walls.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's the meaning of this?" Toushirou felt panic beginning to rise up within him. He raised his sword, which felt oddly like only a shell of Hyourinmaru, and slammed it against the ice. The ice glowed, and a sudden force slammed him back so that he hit the opposite wall. "Let me out of here!"

**_Are you trying to run away? You wanted to meet my true self, did you not?_**

"How's this your true self," he snapped.

The dragon's voice held a hint of a laugh, **_That is for you to figure out. I will only tell you this; I am here, in this maze. Follow your instincts and intuition, and find me._**

_This doesn't help at all…_Toushirou thought. His heart was pounding in his chest like a caged bird.

**_Find me…find my true self, and I will fight you with it. Prove to me you are worthy…_**

The dragon's voice faded, and Toushirou was left alone in the maze. In frustration and anger at the dragon for doing this to him, and at himself for getting caught in this, he slammed his fists against the ice. It did nothing except make his hand throb. The ice pulsated slightly, the cold reiatsu giving the air a biting cold. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but let a shudder press through his body. The panic had slowed to a steady fear gnawing at his insides. If he didn't move, he'd surely freeze. The ice shimmered with reiatsu, giving the pathway an eerie feel. He stood up, and began to walk, unsure of what else to do.

He turned a corner. Somehow, he felt as if he was being watched. He looked around him, but saw nothing but ice…ice everywhere…

He did not know how long he wandered there. Some paths were so narrow that even with his skinny body, he could barely squeeze past. Some were very wide, and reminiscent of Seireitei streets. His energy was draining, he felt exhausted as he turned another path, only to find a dead end.

He turned back the way he had come, and paused. He had a nagging feeling that his surroundings had changed, but how, he couldn't fathom. Once again, the feeling of being watched came back.

He walked down the pathway that seemed endless. The air was growing colder and colder, and heavier. He looked up at the sky, the only thing that he could see that wasn't ice. He stopped, and just stared for a while. Dark clouds still pressed down upon him. It was gray and gloomy. Thunder rumbled across it, and a silver flash sliced through it….

Toushirou gasped and threw himself to the side just as the fake dragon of ice shot toward him. It crashed down into the ground, sending up a tall column of ice. **_You are not giving up now, are you?_** Hyourinmaru's voice sounded. He snarled. "Shut up, of course not!"

**_Good, because you know, you cannot run even if you wanted to.

* * *

_**

It must have been days since he was trapped here. Toushirou had lost count of time a long time ago.

His body was weak and tired. His throat was dry, and his body was permanently cold. He barely had any rest, unsure of when he might suddenly be attacked. It usually occurred if he was on the verge of giving up, as if to remind him that he could not run from his decision.

As if he could run anyways. There was nowhere to run. He was trapped in his labyrinth, surrounded by three sides by ice, with the sky as the ceiling.

He lay upon the ice. He could feel the ice sharp against his bare, exposed skin where some of his shihakushou and worn away. The sky was clear for once, the moon hanging over him. It was a full, cold winter's moon, bright and burning in the sky.

_It is free,_ he mused. _Free to hang in the sky, while I am trapped here with no one to accompany me except my thoughts._

He was consumed with a burning desire to escape. He wanted to break out of this prison of ice and confusion. He wanted to be free, to grow his own wings and fly out of here.

Frustrated, he stood. The ice had not lost its glow, and that combined with the moonlight made the inside of the maze as bright as day. He had long ago lost the instinct that sleep was only for night, and slept whenever he could.

He roamed down the lonely pathways, his mind whirring. What could possibly be Hyourinmaru's purpose? What was he trying to achieve?

What did the others back in Seireitei think? Did they think him dead? Has anyone seen this structure yet? It was so silent in here that he had absolutely no idea what was happening outside.

And what of himself? Would he be doomed to be trapped here for who longs how long until he either succumbed to lack of nourishment, or the cold? What if he never found a way out?

He must have been through every single pathway by now. He remembered Hyourinmaru's words-to find him. How was he supposed to find him in this lonely place, where there was only silence that was broken by his own footsteps, and the occasional ice dragon that attacked him? The silence gave him no clue to where Hyourinmaru was, and succeeded only in making his mind cluttered with thoughts, thoughts that helped with nothing but giving him a headache and more confusion He'd even tried to use tracking kidou, but the data he received were odd and incomprehensible. Kidou would not help in this. He had to use something else.

As his frustration grew, the number and dead ends and complicated paths grew as well. As he turned down path after path, hit end after end, he wondered if it was just a coincidence.

After a few hours of aimless wandering, he stopped again and slammed his fist against the ice in frustration. The ice pulsated at his contact. It seemed almost alive.

He paused, a new thought coming to him from among all the other confused ones. The ice was always pulsating, and it recoiled and threw him back whenever he had attacked it. Could it be…?

He looked up at the sky again, where the moon was shining openly down upon him. The moon always fascinated him. One could always see one side on it, and what they saw was a perfect, shining sliver of it. But it had a hidden face, one that no one could ever see, unless they were bold and delved far enough.

He was like the moon in that sense. He always hid his true self beneath a veil of ice, showing the world only one side of himself.

And, he realized, Hyourinmaru was also like the moon. The dragon had only ever shown him one side. He didn't know the true him.

_Follow your instincts…_

Toushirou closed his eyes, and let his senses run free. Though it was hard, he forced himself to clear him mind of all thought, and just focus on what his senses told him. After all, Hyourinmaru did tell him to follow his instincts and intuition, and those were two of his strongest qualities. He took in a deep breath, drawing familiar cold, biting air into his lungs. The moisture in the air from the ice, and reiatsu that emanated from the ice and pressed down on him…they were all familiar. He hadn't realized before.

And then, suddenly, it hit him, like a bright, shining piece of gold. In that moment, he knew.

Unlike the moon, the dragon did not truly seek to hide his true self. No, he had left it where he knew Toushirou would find him. The best hiding spot.

In plain view.

"I understand. You are clever, you know that anyone would think that to hide is in the shadows," Toushirou spoke, trying to suppress his excitement. "But you are too proud for that. You were never one to hide in the shadows like a coward. No, you would always be here, in plain sight."

_**What are you trying to get at,**_ Toushirou? The dragon's voice sounded, and as usual, it came from all directions. Toushirou finally understood. He closed eyes and felt with his senses, confirming what he knew. Until now, he hadn't really noticed how Hyourinmaru's ice had been all around him, and how his presence saturated the air. He finally understood why he felt as if he were being watched when he was alone.

"I was never alone," he spoke. "You were always with me, like you always have been. When I was in the Rukongai, the academy, always. You were always here, within me, and everywhere around me, and you still are." He touched the ice of the maze. "This whole labyrinth is you. Your soul is within the ice of this maze!"

He heard the dragon laugh his hissing laugh. He sounded pleasantly surprised. **_Well done. You have found me, but you have only found the tail of the dragon. You still have not found my heart. You know I am here, but you have yet to bring me out._**

The words made Toushirou frowned, and his elation deplete. He had thought for a moment hat he had done it, but it seemed that there was still a ways to go. Frustrated, he collapsed, running his hands through his hair and thinking hard. But he only came up with a confused jumble of thoughts.

Almost unconsciously, he lifted a hand and touched the ice next to him. He felt it pulse in response at his touch, and he felt a wave of familiarity rush through him as the well-known cold from it seeped into his fingertips.

A cool wind descended from above, whispering through the area and past him, carrying with it the sharp bite of frozen liquid that signified coming snow.

Cold was what he had known all his life. The winter sky was what he had seen the first day he had arrived here. He looked up, looking into a winter sky not unlike the one he had first seen many years ago, only shrouded by night.

And since that time, Hyourinmaru has always been with him. The dragon's icy presence has never left him, always there, like coils of ice that constantly rolled within his soul.

He ran a hand along the cool surface of the ice. He felt a rush of exhilaration rush through him.

His eyes closed involuntarily, and he paused again, calming himself and taking stock of himself. He could still feel that place deep inside him where Hyourinmaru's presence resided. It had never left him. The only difference was that the presence seemed to have expanded outwards, to surround him all around.

_A zanpakutou and shinigami share a soul…only they understand each other…_

He wiped his mind of all other thought, and strained his senses, not only his hearing, sight, and smell, but the one sense that he couldn't describe, but had always used to feel for Hyourinmaru's presence. He locked his concentration mostly upon that sense, probing, stretching out its range. He and Hyourinmaru shared one soul, and therefore, he knew his presence better than anyone. As he concentrated, he felt that part of him, the part that had always known Hyourinmaru, call out, as if calling for the dragon to come.

He felt a flicker of something pulling at him, drawing him closer like a magnet, something very familiar.

His feet began to move on its own accord, and he followed only that pull. The ice beneath his fingers pulsated more and more. The coils of ice within him seemed to have grown tighter, burning within him. Hyourinmaru's presence was growing stronger and stronger. He realized the pull must have been his instinctive feel toward the point where Hyourinmaru's presence felt the strongest.

Miraculously, he traveled down a straight path, unwavering and with no sharp turns, unlike before. With each step, Hyourinmaru's reiatsu seemed to strengthen, and stifle him more, choking him. He didn't complain, however, and instead embraced the feeling, latching on to it, and following it. His steps hurried, and he heaved heavy breaths of colder and colder air as he ran along the long path, heading for the thing he has been fruitlessly searching for all this time…

He was close…so close…

And quite suddenly, he stopped. His heart pounded a steady rhythm within him. The dragon's presence was so now so strong and tangible that he felt that he could touch the actual scales of the dragon it he only stretched out his fingertips.

His eyes snapped open. He was standing at the edge of a clear circular area. He could feel the presence of the ice of the maze stretch evenly in all directions. The only thing there was a large obelisk, towering high above, and made of many shards of ice shaped like flowers. This was the center of the maze, and it was where Hyourinmaru was. Though there was no sign of the dragon, Toushirou knew that this was where he was.

After all, he had only been looking for the soul of his zanpakutou. Deep inside him, he had always known this. Corporeal form meant little. What was important was the soul. And here, at the center of the maze, rested Hyourinmaru's true soul.

He took a step forward into the clearing, but stopped again. The air was frozen, and extremely heavy. The walls that surrounded him were looming and ominous, as if any moment, they would topple over and trap him here, in this maze. The area seemed to have shrunk, daring him to come closer. He didn't like enclosed spaces. He never had liked cramped spaces, preferring wide, open areas.

An odd fear gripped him. He was suddenly very afraid of the obelisk, even though the reiatsu radiating from it was Hyourinmaru's familiar reiatsu. He had the feeling that if he approached it, he might automatically be trapped, and never be able to get out.

He tilted his head toward the sky, gazing hard at it. Clouds were beginning to gather, but the moon shone on stubbornly through a gap in them. He reached a hand up to it, as if hoping to grasp a shaft of moonlight. The sky was open, and offered all the freedom he could want, if only he could reach it.

If only he could fly there, and run from this.

But he knew he mustn't. There was nowhere to run. He had already proved that, after wandering through the paths for days.

He wanted to seek the sky, for the sky was comforting, and like home to him. The sky was freedom. To soar through the sky was to break out of this place. This place was holding him down. He wanted to grow wings and fly from here. But he wasn't going to run anymore. He would head toward the heart of the danger in order to win his freedom. He would not be one of those people that run from hardship. Like the moon that stubbornly shone through the clouds, he too would face this with determination. He would face everything bravely, and prove himself worthy of anything he had.

As he had done his whole life.

Words Hyourinmaru had spoken when he'd achieved shikai came back to him. _Let your self go. Soar free without doubt._

He took a steadying breath, and willed himself to shed his fears and uncertainties. He let all of that go in one deep breath. Then, he walked forward steadily, and purposefully, to where Hyourinmaru's presence was the thickest and most tangible.

The obelisk.

Standing before it, he was still for a moment, his eyes taking in the beautiful structure, noting how each shard of ice, looking so innocently beautiful, yet at the same time so dangerously sharp, gleamed in the moonlight. It was just like Hyourinmaru, elegant and awe-inspiring, yet dangerous and terrifying.

"I've found it. Here is your heart, and the center of your soul." he lifted his zanpakutou's shell, and impulsively stabbed forward, sinking the sharp blade into the ice. As soon as the blade made contact with the ice, there was an explosion of reiatsu, and, as if the air wasn't cold enough already, the temperature plunged. Searing frigid air and reiatsu shot in all directions, and ice shards flew in all directions. The air began to swirl, faster and faster, creating a vacuum and sucking everything into it. Toushirou plunged his blade into the ground, holding on to it, and trying not to be sucked in as well. The sky had given way to snow, which only added to the ice already flying through the air. Through slitted eyes, he saw his surrounding walls break apart, forming back into water and ice, and swirling up into the twister. A roar reached his ears, a powerful, might roar of a large, and magnificent creature. The roar of a dragon.

As the wind finally died down, he relinquished his grip on his sword's hilt. He looked up, and couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight before him.

Despite having seen the dragon a great many times, the dragon that was coiled before him was more magnificent than anything he'd ever seen before. Reitsu shimmered all around the dragon's form, glinting off the crystalline scales and reflecting off the snow that fluttered down about them. The dragon's body was lithe, and strong, with power radiating off of it. His eyes were like burning coals, boring now at the boy. His head titled upwards, proud and regal, without fear or uncertainty. There was an indescribable aura surrounding him, one that commanded respect and awe. He folded its large wings fluidly, and let out a hiss.

Hyourinmaru looked down at the boy, pleased. He hadn't expected the boy to find him so quickly. _The rate in which he grew and understood was phenomenal._

"Hyourinmaru," Toushirou breathed. Hyourinmaru inclined his head in acknowledgement. Toushirou was close, so close. He only had to pass one more test. "Well done. You have proven yourself to be able understand me, and to understand yourself.

"However, you still have to prove one more thing to me. You must prove that you are my master, that you are have the power to master me, and the power to soar above me."

The boy looked at him, confused. Hyourinmaru felt amusement rise up as he saw a thin crease form between the boy's eyebrows as his mind began to work, thinking of all the hidden meanings Hyourinmaru could have had.

"No, Toushirou. This is a simple task. If you can fly above me, despite me trying to throw you down, and beat me into submission, then, I will acknowledge you as the master. You are once again thinking too much. Why do you think I used a labyrinth to test you? It represented your complicated thoughts and different pathways in your mind. Only when you listened to your heart, and shed away all thought, and concentrated on me, could you find me. In a way, it was to find yourself. You always let all your thoughts dominate your actions. It is time for you to give yourself away to your instincts, and to what your heart and soul desires. It desired to find me, and so you have. The same applies here. If your heart can shed doubt, and desire flight, you will achieve it."

Toushirou looked at him, confused still. Fly? How was he supposed to fly? Yes, like any other child, he has dreamt of soaring in the sky, perhaps more so than any other, for he had wielded Hyourinmaru, who was a ruler of the skies.

Was this just Hyourinmaru giving him an impossible task to keep him from bankai?

Hyourinmaru sensed the boy's hesitation. He snapped impatiently, and sliced toward him. Toushirou yelped, and dodged, but the dragon was faster, striking at him with his tail. The sharp, icy tail caught him in the chest, and flung him to the ground, where he lay winded.

The dragon didn't pause in his attack. Opening his mouth, he shot out a stream of reitsu that condensed to water and froze to ice shards in midair and shot toward Toushirou. He rolled to the side, trying to avoid the sharp ice. In that same motion, he lost his grip upon his sword, and a moment later, Hyourinmaru's tail appeared out of nowhere and crushed the metal blade.

Toushirou gasped, dismay taking over him. Now he was without a weapon. Hyourinmaru shot toward him again. Thinking fast, he raised his hand. "Bakudou 39, Enkosen!"

For a moment, Hyourinmaru seemed to have been stopped by the kidou. But then, water began to seep over the shield, and suddenly, it shattered in his hands. Toushirou shunpoed backwards, and threw himself to the grass to avoid the jaws that snapped at his head. Hyourinmaru turned sharply and attacked again. Toushirou tired a different tactic. "Hadou 33, Sokatsui!"

Yet the bright blue flames were no more effective. To Toushirou's horror, they froze as soon as they came in close proximity to the dragon. Not knowing what to do, he threw himself behind a nearby rock, trying to catch his breath.

Hyourinmaru flew to hover over him, and hissed. "What's the matter, Toushirou? Are you afraid?"

The boy merely gasped for air, glaring up at Hyourinmaru. The dragon had no remorse in him. "Are you going to let me strike you down?"

"No," Toushirou said, gnashing his teeth. The dragon didn't comment again, only lashed at him once more, his strong jaws open and sharp teeth shining. Toushirou threw himself to the side again, and, losing his footing, felt himself roll down to the riverbed and onto the frozen river. Hyourinmaru narrowed his eyes, and shot toward him again. There was nowhere to dodge. Toushirou managed to prevent himself from losing his arm to the beast, but the dragon's teeth still carved deep wounds into his arm and shoulders. As well, the force of its impact cracked the thick ice he stood upon, and he fell through it into the icy waters below.

The freezing temperature was like knives stabbing into him, first painful, and then seeping deep into his bones, numbing his body and making his movements clumsy. He fought to go upwards, toward air.

Just through the surface of the water, however, he saw the dragon coming toward him again. The dragon was not going to let him hide. A dragon was a creature of pride, and creatures of pride did not hide. Hyourinmaru's head broke through the surface of the water, its reiatsu freezing the water more. Toushirou kicked off a nearby rock embedded in the river, and avoided the dragon's jaws. For a moment, as he shot upwards, and the dragon down, his eyes met Hyourinmaru's. He saw Hyourinmaru gazing at him coldly, but expectantly. He was waiting for him to prove himself, and if Toushirou couldn't, the dragon had no hesitation in disposing him. He didn't need to waste time frolicking with a weak being. Without thinking, Toushirou reached out, and grabbed onto one of the spines on Hyourinmaru's head, just as the dragon thrust its body out of the river.

Hyourinmaru roared, and shot back into the air. Water slid off of him, falling through the air like shining crystals, the droplets freezing in the cold air before they hit the ground. Hyourinmaru shook his head violently, and Toushirou, flailing like a rag doll, felt his grip slip on the ice and flew into the air. He panicked, wondering what to do.

Of course, he was in Rukongai. There was no sekiseki to disable use of gathering reishi. Gathering reishi, he kicked off so that he flew through the air at an angle; buying him time to make sure of a steady landing before gravity did its work.

Unfortunately, he forgot to factor Hyourinmaru into the equation. Appearing out of nowhere, the dragon shot at him again, this time breathing a frigid breath at him. The air that leaked from its jaws was condensed reishi, along with water and ice. Ice began to grow on his arms, and, weighed down, he plunged back down to earth.

He landed in the river again, and though the water slapped against him harshly, and filled his lungs, he was otherwise unharmed. He swam up again, choking and spluttering as his head broke the surface.

High above, Hyourinmaru circled the sky, watched for what the boy would do. Toushirou slumped onto the bank, his body feeling weak and heavy. His shoulder was aching dully, and he felt blood that had rolled down his arms from the wound freeze, adding to the ice on his arms. Despair was clawing at his insides. He didn't know what to do. How could he possibly fight back? Hyourinmaru had all the power, and all the attacks, and he was just so pathetically vulnerable against him.

"What is the matter?" Hyourinmaru's voice rang through the air. "Why are you hesitating?"

"I'm not-" Toushirou began, but Hyourinmaru interrupted. "If you were not, then you would have struck me down by now. You may not know it, but you have the power to do so. You just have not realized it yet. You decide when we attack, and you decide when we withdraw. I am only as powerful as you are. Does this not prove your authority?"

Toushirou didn't answer.

"Or should I begin to assume that I was wrong to be the zanpakutou?"

The words were like a sudden slap to the face and sent a flare of anger through the boy. He clenched his fists. He felt the ice under his fingers crack, and shards of it pierce his palms. Ice…ice had always been his element, his essence…his and Hyourinmaru's. It was his to mold, not to turn against him…

He didn't know what would happen, but he knew that there was nothing else he could do. He felt reiatsu twist under his fingers. Hyourinmaru had once told him to let himself go; Hyourinmaru had told him to look inside of himself for the answer. He closed his eyes, and relinquished his hold on his reiatsu, letting it ripple freely about him without restraint, and allowed nothing else to distract him. His reiatsu went loose, and suddenly, the cold in the air was not all attributed to Hyourinmaru. He relished familiar cold atmosphere created by his reiatsu, and turned his vision inward, only to focus on that part of him where he could think logically, where he could be calm, where he was himself.

Toushirou felt it clearly, and dragon did too. He paused in his flight, and looked down to see a blue aura now surrounding the boy. Without warning, the ice beneath the boy suddenly melted to water, and shot up toward the dragon. Hyourinmaru dodged it, watching in surprise, as the water froze to ice in mid-air.

"I shall take that as a no. But do you not see? Hesitation is what is weighing you down. I have said if before, and I will say it again, soar free…"

"…without doubt," Toushirou finished for him. He looked up, and his gaze bored into Hyourinmaru's, whose eyes he found in less than a second. After searching for him for so long, he was more in tune with Hyourinmaru's presence than ever.

"Soar free without doubt…do not hesitate…follow my instincts…you have said those things many times, and I never truly understood. Bankai is greater understanding, and bonding, and I do understand now. You and I are more alike than we know it. You and I both seek freedom, and both seek to fly. We both seek to be able to move forward without fear or hesitation.

"You once told me to look into my soul, for the answers lie there. If I only paused, and put my soul into communicating and understanding you, everything would have come. The answers have always been within me, because we are one, and we think the same and desire the same thing. We have pride, and we desire to fight together for our pride and honor. Yet you cannot grow without me, and therefore, I am the master. I can find you anytime I wish, and I know how you think and how you act, for it is the same as me. I know every facet of your being, and you know mine. But in your pride, you still do not see me as master. "

"Yes," Hyourinmaru said, "a dragon has pride. And it will only go down in dignity. I seek a master whom I can have pride in, and whom I can serve with dignity, and feel no humiliation in. Toushirou, do you believe you are the one? Do you believe that you are my master and you can soar above me?"

Toushirou was quiet. To fly above a dragon, especially one such as Hyourinmaru seems little more than a foolish dream.

Yet as he glared at Hyourinmaru now, as he felt his reiatsu ripple through him with unlimited power, it did not seem so unattainable. "It may seem impossible, but I'm tired of thinking that way. I don't want to run away because of difficulty, or hesitate in fear any longer. If you can fly, then so can I. You say we are one, but I am the one who can give ourselves commands and grow stronger to fight for our honor. Therefore, no matter how difficult, I will overcome it. I will not run away anymore. I want to embrace my destiny without fear. I want to soar in the sky."

He spoke more to himself than to someone else. But Hyourinmaru knew that Toushirou understood that to speak to himself was to speak to the dragon as well, for they were one. The time was not too far away. Toushirou looked up at the sky for a moment. The sky has always been there, taunting at him, daring him to reach for it. But Toushirou was tired of that. He had never been one to let others step over him, not the other shinigami, not even Hyourinmaru. He wanted to reach out, reach for that last place where select few had the privilege to reach-the sky.

He would reach it, because if he could do so, it would prove to Hyourinmaru that he too was powerful, and worthy.

But to do that, he would first need to get past Hyourinmaru. Being a dragon, he was a ruler of the sky, and would never let Toushirou reach it without a fight-a fight in which he could only lose with honor.

Hyourinmaru swooped down upon him again, but Toushirou swerved to avoid him. The dragon swooped down again and again, using not only his jaws, but his tail as well. Toushirou was glad for the first time that he was small. Just like he had with Matsumoto, he used his small size to his advantage, and moved at quick, sharp angles, making it harder for the dragon to catch him.

But Hyourinmaru was not a dragon for nothing. He could move with just as much agility, despite his size. Though it was difficult, he still managed to catch the boy on more than a few occasions. After a while of chasing the boy, he flew upwards, readying himself for a different sort of attack.

Toushirou narrowed his eyes, dodging as Hyourinmaru roared, sending a shower of sharp ice shards raining down upon him. He released his own reiatsu, enveloping himself in a shield of it. He leapt up, trying to defy gravity as he reached for the dragon. Yet the dragon easily flew up to him, knocking him back down with a wing.

He hissed in pain as his body hit the ground again. Ignoring the pain, he picked himself up, thinking.

If only he had a sword. Sword was his best skill. But then again, it would do little here. A sword was like a blade of grass against the dragon. This was another test, a test of his abilities without his greatest strength. He could not use even Kidou. He had nothing to rely on except himself. This was a test of his own raw power.

Toushirou looked up at Hyourinmaru. If that was what he needed to do, that was what he'd do. He had promised himself not to hesitate anymore, and he would keep to his word. His eyes flashed for a second, and he suddenly let out a roar of his own. His reiatsu poured out of him, plunging around the surroundings. The river's water boiled and frothed, rising up angrily. With another burst of reiatsu, some of it looped up, and froze. Toushirou leapt upon it, off the ice and higher, pushing his body beyond its limits. At the highest point of the ice, he leapt once more.

He would not hesitate. He fought against gravity, kicking of the reishi in the air, and going higher and higher.

And then Hyourinmaru was there. The ice tail slammed into him again, striking him down. But he refused to be struck down. He had fought with Hyourinmaru before, and so, even though this form was so much more powerful, he knew how the dragon schooled his movements, and how to evade them. He anticipated the attack, and avoided the direct hit. His hand shot out, and grabbed the tail. He flipped himself up agilely, and landed upon Hyourinmaru's tail. The dragon shook his tail, trying to throw him off, but he wasn't going to let the same thing happen twice. Dashing up the dragon's tail and up his rough back, he fought to stay on as the dragon began to twist in midair.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Hyourinmaru reared back and snapped at the young boy. But he dodged, and shunpoing away, reappearing at the point between his wings, and continuing.

Toushirou felt more and more invigorated the higher he went. The air tasted sharper here, cleaner, and cooler. The sky was so close; he could touch it with his bare hand…

He reached Hyourinmaru's head, and kicked off from it, leaping higher, and into the sky. He felt Hyourinmaru's jaws snap at him, but they missed him by inches. He gathered his reiatsu, letting it flow around him like a cloud. He reached out, feeling the moisture from the snow and clouds in the air, feeling it brush against his skin, condensing to water and twisting to a shape of use for him.

He turned and for a moment, turquoise eyes met crimson. Both just gazed at each other for a moment, measuring the other, judging them. tension stretched, and suddenly, both struck forward at the same time.

Hyourinmaru's jaws snapped at him, freezing air hissing from between his teeth and coating Toushirou's arms with ice. Toushirou, forcing out his own reiatsu to counter and shatter the ice, slammed the shard of ice in his hand down, blocking the dragon's jaws. The edges were blunt, and did not hurt the dragon, but it still sent a jolt rushing down the powerful body, and prohibited him from any further movement. He sent his own reiatsu rippling down the dragon's body, causing his movements to slow down and freeze.

"At last," he said. "I have finally been able to fight you. I can battle against your true form, proving me your equal, but…" he grunted as he pushed down, exerting all his strength and power into the push, and pouring all his reiatsu into binding the dragon, "…in this moment, you cannot strike at me. I have finally managed to incapacitate and beat you in your true form."

Hyourinmaru let out a hiss, angry. He fought with all his might against the boy. Usually, his strength would have certainly beat the small boy, but the boy was pouring all his strength into fighting back, pushing his body beyond its limits, using all his reiatsu to combat the dragon. He bit his lip so hard that it drew blood, but he held, not allowing the dragon to move even one inch closer, and instead pushing him down. The dragon tried to hit him from behind with his tail, but he was still held frozen by the boy's reiatsu.

His crimson eyes bored into the boy's turquoise eyes, fury blazing in them. Toushirou gazed back at him steadily, calmly meeting his gaze with his own fierce, unwavering gaze. Hyourinmaru paused for a moment, feeling the tension beginning to leave his body. He let out another hiss, but this time it was accepting. Toushirou had outwitted him, and the reiatsu that froze his movements was certainly powerful and impressive. It was even beyond what he had expected the boy to possess. Toushirou was truly a powerful force to be reckoned with.

He deserved his bankai. He deserved for Hyourinmaru to call him master.

Yet, as he watched, he recalled one of the Guardian's words. _"I can fly on my own wings, but if you lend me your wings, and I lend you mine, we can be so much more."_

Hyourinmaru frowned. Toushirou certainly would lend him his wings. In a sense, he already did, for he was able to allow Hyourinmaru to fly in corporeal form in the material world. Yet, as he watched the reishi that gathered around the boy's back (unbeknownst to him), looking almost like wings, but still insubstantial, he realized something. Toushirou was not physically mature enough yet to form his own wings. He had the reiatsu for it, but he did not yet have all the training.

He could have the wings of a bankai, but not yet that of the Heavenly Guardian.

_I had expected as much, despite hoping for more. I must let him grow on his own. Therefore, I suppose I shall lend him mine for now, until the day he can form his own._

He allowed his body to crumble to ice dust. It saddened him to let it go, but he knew that it didn't matter. He was going to become one with his master again. For the first time since the original guardian, he would be able to truly fly with his master. He allowed his spirit to unite completely with Toushirou's again, but this time, he allowed his raw self, free of any veils or secrets, to fuse with him. He felt the boy gasp.

Toushirou touched a hand to his chest, where he felt Hyourinmaru's presence intensify. The dragon's presence had never felt so real, and so close to him. He felt that if he wanted to, he could feel the dragon's every feeling, hear his every thought, and know every facet of his soul. The shock of this feeling made him nearly not notice the ice from Hyourinmaru's body transfer to him, flowing down his limbs, and imbuing his body with a strength and lightness he had never knew it could have.

Something hit his palm, and he grasped a familiar hilt. Looking down, he saw himself holding his zanpakutou once again, but the blade had changed, sharper, longer, and shimmering with reiatsu, with an eight-pointed guard. Water crept down his arms and legs, freezing encasing them with Hyourinmaru's ice, giving him his own claws, while not hindering his movements. Ice was now as flexible to him as air. A pressure built up in his chest, and suddenly, he felt light, and his instinct told him to slice through the air before him. For a moment, he felt truly like a dragon. He and Hyourinmaru seemed to have almost merged.

Air was whistling past him. Snow danced around him. He stared in wonder as a sliver of the moon broke through the still stormy clouds, lighting up the snow in the air, and flashing off the pair of wings that had unfurled from his back. His body was light, and he had never known movement so smooth, so utterly free.

He had never known how good it was to fly. The sky was more wondrous than he'd imagined. The moon seemed so close, and the clouds offered more moisture than he'd imagined. The never-ending expanse of blue held secrets yet to uncover, and freedoms that could be offered by nowhere else.

But most of all was the feeling of being in in the sky. He did not know why, but right here, right now, soaring in the sky, it seemed like something natural for him. He felt as if he _belonged_ in the sky.

And Hyourinmaru felt the same way. As he flew with Toushirou, his mind almost one with his, he too could feel the moist air rushing down his scales, and taste sharp, fresh scent of the night air. For a moment, it was as if he was a true dragon again, flying freely through the skies he ruled. He hadn't felt this way, hadn't flown like this for millennia. Toushirou was the first one since the Heavenly Guardian to let him feel this way.

He was almost in awe at what the young shinigami had managed to do.

**_You have proved yourself to me, Toushirou,_** Hyourinmaru said, _**and so I will no longer hold back any secrets. You truly are someone who can be called my master, and I am proud to be your zanpakutou. Let us move forward together, getting stronger, and protecting those around us, shall we, **_**Master**_**?**_

Toushirou's eyes widened at the word. He felt exhilaration rush through him. The landscape below grew smaller and smaller. He was soaring, soaring as he had never soared before. Power was rushing through his veins, and reiatsu rippling about him, thick and concentrated, his use and mold. His senses sharpened, and suddenly, he was aware of every single scrap of reishi in the air, and every drop of moisture in the sky. It was all his, his to mold, and his to use.

But mostly, he was aware of Hyourinmaru's presence, both inside him and out, flying alongside him, and within him. Never had the dragon been so close, never had the two felt so connected.

He swung out his zanpakutou. Water and ice bloomed from it easily, more smoothly than it had ever done. The ice obeyed every fleeting command, and bent to his every will. Sending a stream of it down toward earth, he was shocked as the one simple stream of it created a large crater in the earth, and easily froze the whole surrounding area in thick layers of ice.

Excitement welled up inside him, and he let loose his reiatsu, summoning ice, and molding it to his desire, seeing what it could do in exhilaration. He had never known a time when he used his power like this that was so easy, that felt so good. He sliced through the layer of clouds, until he was flying under the star filled night sky, and the bright winter moon. Strong winds ruffled his locks of silver-white hair. A small gasp of exhilaration escaped his lips.

Hyourinmaru had been right. Achieving bankai made him feel more complete, and more true to himself. Finally, he was content. He was no longer holding himself back, no longer haunted by confusion and frustration. It was a tremendous relief.

Bankai was only a word to describe a more powerful release. But Toushirou felt that it no longer served this justice. The word could never even come close to describing the feelings that flowed through him, the feelings of power and the feeling of unlimited strength that swelled within him. It could never describe the feelings he now shared with Hyourinmaru, the feelings of something that went beyond friends or comrades.

And Hyourinmaru too, felt content. Never had the boy's soul felt so close. He could feel every fiber of his soul, and every feeling that the boy had. He paused, relishing in the feel of being so close with someone. He hadn't felt this way since the first Heavenly Guardian. He had never shared a bond so close with someone before. He hadn't even believed he would meet another soul with whom he could share a bond. He was both right and wrong.

The boy's soul was the guardian's soul, and yet, at the same time, it was not. There was something different about it, for it was far stronger, and filled with raw, unlimited power, power that could be molded and honed to great proportions.

And there was something else too, something Hyourinmaru could not explain. But he didn't care. For the first time, he was beginning to see the boy as his own individual, and stop trying to see him as a reincarnation the original Guardian. Over the years, he had grown to greatly care for this boy, protecting him, and watching him as he grew, guiding him down the path of his destiny. Now, however, it seemed that the boy no longer needed such vigorous protection.

He had finally begun to walk down the path of his destiny, and he was doing it with ease and determination. Hyourinmaru no longer worried for his master. He knew that Toushirou would be ready to face whatever came at him. Both of them were.

They would move forward, always rising higher, together.

"Yes Hyourinmaru, let us do so, together."

And they soared through the snow and clouds, under the light of the moon, under the sky that was theirs once again.

* * *

Inspired by Yui's song "again"…there was a line that was like "Who is it you're waiting for in this maze of emotion [that] you can't find your way out of?" I wanted to do something original…this wasn't the original bankai plan, but I wanted to try it to see people's reactions…I don't know, I'm not sure how it went. I hope it was okay!

Oh gosh, I am EXHAUSTED! Ever heard of the Kiwanis Music festival? Our band went touring before performing at it, and I…uh…didn't sleep well. Three hours of sleep, I'd think. I can't believe that we got gold despite playing on three hours of sleep. I think the judicator pitied us. Anyways, I also wrote the first draft of this on the same three hours of sleep, and I'm surprised that…it didn't fail completely. Of course, I have rewritten it slightly, but still, some of it remains. Anyways, just a little tidbit of info/excuse into why I didn't update for so long. Hope you liked this chapter, and if there is anything you want me to rewrite, or revise, or add, I would happily do so. This is supposed to be an epic chapter, so, I am absolutely open to how to make it more epic. Thanks for reading!


	11. Part Eleven

Doesn't this seem familiar? I bet you can all guess what I'm going to say.

*deep breath* I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I promised myself to get another chapter up after exams, but then I got caught up in summer classes. Gah, they're so freakin' hard! Okay, not really, but really draining. And recently, I've just committed myself to writing my very first novel. Like, original story idea, because as my friend BrightBurningFlames always say, all my fan fiction would make one heck of a long novel. Anyways, that sort of distracted me for a while, so it's been a while since I've gotten back on track of fan fiction. (Plus the new Kuroshitsuji Season…don't even get me started on that. this note will never end if I do)

Anyways, now that the lame excuses are over. Time to move onto the story!

* * *

_**In the eyes of another-Unohana Retsu**_

_I pride myself upon being a healer, and should like to believe that I am a good healer. I wish to help all that come under my care, and make sure that everyone leaves it as healthy as they can be. However, it always saddens me when I cannot heal a person, or worse, when I cannot save a life. _

_Yet another occurrence that often leaves me saddened is when I cannot cure a person of plagues of the mind. They say one can hide nothing from a doctor, and this is true in that I always know when a patient is wounded, or even troubled by more than just a physical wound. Yet a doctor can only heal the physical injuries. The mental, they can do nothing for but offer support and hope for the patient to find their own way through._

_One person that always seems to be plagued by such problems is the Gotei 13's youngest shinigami. Never have I ever seen that boy without one thing or another on his mind. His scowl is always in place, and unless he is required to use them, his eyes are always turned inward, and very thoughtful. Yet that does not surprise me. A boy of his standing is likely to have many confusing thoughts, especially one that is rumored to be the reincarnation of the Heavenly Guardian that blesses Soul Society every few centuries. In his case, the last reincarnation occurred a millennium and a half ago, and he is more full-fledged than the last. I am sure we can expect great and astounding things from him. _

_The boy has always been interesting to me. He is, I admit, one of the most difficult patients I've ever dealt with. Incredibly stubborn, and difficult to persuade to lie and relax for more than a few hours. He seems to find it a weakness to have to come and see me at all, as if he believed that he should be able to recover himself. It always amuses me how he tries to argue his way out of long stays. I've always found this childish quirk of his rather endearing, but never a cause for worry. He heals fast, and has rarely needed to stay longer than a night._

_Yet recently, he has been vanishing mysteriously, and returning with minor injuries every time. I had my suspicions, and was sure that they were correct one day when he came in, his arm frostbitten and fractured. The boy was vague on how he'd received the injury, and looked more troubled and distracted than ever. I'd accepted his weak excuse of falling on ice out in rural Rukongai, and did not press him further. I knew better, however. Even though it was winter, there was no way that he could have sustained such an injury from anything other than his zanpakutou._

_I couldn't help but hope that if he were trying to achieve bankai, he would come to see me for his injuries and not leave them hidden before they become worse. _

_I confess, I care for the boy, almost as a mother might her son, since I have never had children of my own. I care for every one of the shinigami here, but in Hitsugaya Toushirou's case, I feel an odd sense of maternal protectiveness toward him, similar to Ukitake-taichou's feelings. When he came to inform me of the boy's disappearance yet again, and a strange sight he'd witnessed in Rukongai, I couldn't help but inwardly pray for his well-being. Bankai training is dangerous, unwieldy, and draining, and with Hitsugaya's powerful zanpakutou, it could only be worse. I hoped that he would be successful, and come to the fourth when he returns so I may help him recover from the injuries he must have sustained._

_And, looking into Jushirou's eyes, I could tell that he felt the same.

* * *

_

**Part Eleven**

There were a few things that Toushirou noticed at once about his bankai. First of all, it was very strong, and very hard to control. He had barely navigated toward the ground, and touched down, before the whole area was frozen under a thick layer of ice. Ice glittered off every blade of grass, and frost crept along the ice, as if further emphasizing the cold in the area.

The other was that bankai was very draining. It had broken after he had touched back to the ground for only a little while. He had been shocked, but Hyourinmaru told him that he should have expected it. After all, a new bankai was always hard to maintain, and he had been deprived of days of rest and food.

"Still, if I can't maintain if very long, how am I supposed to fight with it?" Toushirou had replied, frowning. Hyourinmaru laughed. "You must train, of course."

Toushirou scowled more. "You are still as frustrating as ever. Tell me, how do I summon bankai?"

Hyourinmaru was greatly amused. "Do not tell me that after everything, you did not realize?'

Toushirou's cheeks flushed slightly. "I…well…"

Hyourinmaru spared him the embarrassment, and stopped chuckling. "Of course, you call out the name that you know in your soul. In my bankai form, I have a new name, for I am different. Yet at the same time, I am still the same Hyourinmaru that you have always known. Call that name that you know that fits with this."

Toushirou thought about it for a moment. The answer came easily to him, as if he had been born with in at the tip of his tongue. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

Hyourinmaru hissed in approval.

Toushirou remained behind for several more days. Part of him wanted to train alone with his bankai, for his eagerness to know it better could not wait. Another part of him feared the reactions he may receive when he returned to Seireitei.

He put that at the back of his mind for now. He had more pressing problems. His bankai could reform over and over again easily with the presence of water. However, without water, there was a limit upon it. The limit came in the form of three four-petal ice flowers that hovered behind him.

"What the?" he'd gasped when they first appeared. Hyourinmaru had laughed. "Do not worry, it is only a measure of how much water is left for you."

"How much water is left for me?" Toushirou repeated.

Hyourinmaru gave a hiss of assent. "Yes. You have seen how I affect the weather, and how you affect the weather. We do so because we draw power from the moisture in the air and sky. Without an abundant source of water, there is a limit to what we can do…for now."

"For now?" Toushirou asked, confused. Hyourinmaru chuckled. "Oh yes, do you really think that we are at our limit? There is an endless stretch of sky left undiscovered. One day, you may learn to form your attacks without relying on the atmosphere, but for now, these flowers will tell you how much water is left for your to use."

Toushirou had nodded, accepting the fact. He was in no hurry to move too quickly. He was already awed by the abilities and power of his bankai. Soon, he'd learnt how to keep up bankai for extended periods of time, how to fly and maneuver with his newfound wings, and utilize the new powers granted to him. Use of ice had never been so simple. He felt that he barely even had to concentrate. The most fleeting thought could mold into a dangerous attack.

Which meant he had to learn control all over again. This time, however, it was control of something much larger, and much more unwieldy. But he never complained. He enjoyed every minute of training.

That is, until spirit hunger did its work. He couldn't keep this up for long, since he had used a lot of reiatsu in achieving his bankai, and he had not eaten for days. He was very aware as his energy began to deplete, and so, before he'd become so weak that he might not be able to make it back to Seireitei, he set off back to the city.

He hadn't been prepared to be greeted by the giant gatekeeper when he'd arrived, but as soon as he'd stepped in sight of the western gate, a loud booming voice called out in relief, "There you are, Hitsugaya-kun! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Hello, Jidanbo," Toushirou replied, allowing the smallest smile of reassurance flash across his lips for a moment. He then arranged his face into an emotionless mask, so as not to let his exhaustion show. Though he was normally very good at hiding all his feelings, he must have still looked tired, or uncomfortable, because Jidanbo only patted him on the shoulder gently with one hand (though it still made his knees buckle), and let him through. "What were you up to?" Jidanbo asked as he watched him walk through the gate. "Not anything bad I suppose?"

"No," Toushirou said, almost defiantly. He was well aware that others might think that. Jidanbo's next words, however, surprised him. "I knew you weren't doing anything bad. Ukitake-taichou went out to find you personally earlier, and he reported that he'd seen you, and you were fine. He'd told us not to worry, but I think some people still couldn't help but do so."

Toushirou's ears perked up at this news. "Ukitake-taichou, huh?" he repeated absently. If Ukitake had told the others not to worry, it would mean that he had seen the maze, likely some time while Toushirou was stuck within it, which also meant that he likely knew everything now.

"Well, good to see you again, Jidanbo. I'll come and visit you again soon, if I can," Toushirou said. He continued down the street, waving over as shoulder as Jidanbo called out a final goodbye as well.

He had barely entered the grounds of thirteenth division when two loud voices issued out, "Hitsugaya! You're back, thank god!"

He turned to see Kotsubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone run up to him. "Kotetsu, Kotsubaki, it's…ow! Get off of me!" he hissed, for the two had just thrown themselves over him and began sobbing, "Oh it's been horrible! We've had overflowing paperwork, and Ukitake-taichou was sick for the last few days, so we had to do the captain's, lieutenant's, yours, and our paperwork! And we had to constantly make trips to the fourth to get supplies to care for Ukitake-taichou, not that we're complaining!" they added loudly, "But-"

"I get it!" Toushirou yelled. Their complaints were making him feel guilty for walking out like that. But the guilt was quite overridden by the headache he was getting from the their loud voices. "I'm sorry. But I'm exhausted. I'll do your paperwork for a bit to make up for it later? Just let me rest first."

The two stopped whining, and stepped back. "Yosh! By the way, Hitsugaya, Ukitake-taichou says to go see him as soon as you return."

Toushirou nodded. His brain was feeling rather dull from exhaustion, but he was still aware enough to realize what this likely meant. Without another word to the two fourth seats, he made his way toward the captain's office.

"Come in," a voice said before he'd raised his hand to knock. He blinked, surprised, and pushed the door open.

Ukitake was sitting at his desk. A smile of relief crossed his face as Toushirou entered the room. The captain was looking slightly pallid, due to recovering from another minor bout of sickness. "Ukitake-taichou, forgive me for my absence from duty. I…I was…"

He trailed off, unsure why he hesitated. Didn't Ukitake already know?

Ukitake saved him from further indecision. "I already saw. And felt, if I might add. It was quite cold, which might have attributed to my recent bout of sickness, though of course, I don't blame you!" he added, seeing Toushirou about to apologize. "May I be right in guessing that you were taking the liberty of an extended training session?"

Toushirou nodded mutely. Ukitake pressed on. "A rather _special _training session?"

Toushirou nodded again, and Ukitake's smile widened. "And would I be right in guessing that it yielded successful results?"

The boy pursed his lips, hesitating. Slowly, he nodded a third time. Ukitake let out a small gasp and delight and surprise. "Well, Hitsugaya-kun. I must admit that you never cease to astound us all. To this day, I have _never _met a shinigami that has succeeded in achieving bankai so young and in such a short amount of time! Allow me to offer you my congratulation."

Toushirou's eyes widened at the captain's words. "Thank you," he said, rather awkwardly, unsure of how to react, and more pressing matters weighing upon his mind. "How many people noticed I was gone?"

Ukitake smiled. "I think you'd be pleased to know that not many people made a fuss about it, especially to the higher ups." Toushirou nodded, and he continued. "Of course, the division noticed, but I assured them that you were taking an extended leave. Other than that, only Unohana-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, and Hinamori-fukutaichou knew that you were gone, and only Unohana-taichou guessed what you were up to, at least, to my knowledge that is all. I told the lieutenants what I told the division. I thought you'd like to inform them personally, if you wished."

Toushirou nodded gratefully. "Thank you, taichou."

Ukitake smiled at his thanks. 'It was no trouble. Once I realized that you were fine, and what you were doing, it was no trouble. I daresay that some other higher ups might have noticed your absence as well, but they haven't commented on it, so I don't know whether they have guessed. I assume that you don't want them to know," Ukitake added, gazing curiously at the boy.

Toushirou shook his head. "No." he didn't feel the need to provide a reason why, and Ukitake did not ask him for one. He only gave a nod of understanding, and then, much to Toushirou's surprise, pulled open a drawer to his desk, and pulled out an assortment of different snacks. "Here! I thought you might like them. You're probably tired and weak. I'll let you take the day off to recover! Oh, and this arrived in the division mail," he added, and handed him a cloth wrapped package. Toushirou smelled the familiar rural scent of Rukongai and a hint of amanatto clinging to the package, and knew at once what it was. "Thank you," he said quietly. He took the snacks without complaint this time, because as soon as he'd seen them, he felt the raw, ravaging hunger that had haunted him for days claw at his insides. Ukitake grinned knowingly.

Toushirou rose and turned to leave. But as he did, Ukitake called out, "Three more things, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushirou paused, and turned to look questioningly at the captain. His face was grown more serious. "I'd like you to pay a visit to Unohana-taichou as soon as you've recovered somewhat, or you can go now if you have the strength. Bankai training is usually dangerous, and it'd be wise to get a check up."

The boy nodded once, trying not to let his dread of visiting the sterile hospital halls show on his face.

"Also, if you don't mind, pay a visit to Hinamori-fukutaichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou. I'm sure they'd be glad to see you and, how should I say this…might stop badgering our officers about your return."

Toushirou blinked. He hadn't thought really about what those two would do in his absence, but somehow, their actions didn't surprise him. "I shall do that," he answered.

"Thank you," Ukitake said. "And lastly…I don't know if you'd noticed, but bankai will considerably change your reiatsu. You were surprised that I could sense you so quickly when you arrived, weren't you?"

The boy was taken aback that the captain had noticed, but gave a sharp nod of assent. The older man smiled. "Well, I thought I'd bring it to your attention. It would help you if you wanted to keep your achievement a secret."

Toushirou had no idea really why the captain was helping him like this, but he gave a murmur of thanks. Even in his rather tired state, he did notice something different. He could feel Ukitake's reiatsu much better now, and feel that it was less reined in than usual. Despite that, he did not feel crushed in the slightest. This made him understand what Ukitake had meant. His reiatsu had peaked as his powers broke into a new level. "Thank you, Ukitake-taichou. I will keep that in mind."

Ukitake nodded. "That is all. You may go now, and recover. Shall I expect you to be on duty tomorrow morning?"

Toushirou nodded. Despite feeling more exhausted than ever, with the prospect of much needed rest lurking appealingly in the near future, he was still quite sure that one day of rest was all he needed. Besides, he didn't want the division to be any more curious about him than they already were.

Ukitake was rather surprised, but he nodded. "Good. I expect that some officers missed your company."

Toushirou agreed silently as he made his way from the office. He thought for a moment of going to see Unohana now, but he felt that he simply didn't have the energy. Trudging to his room, he dropped his stash of snacks, placed Hyourinmaru in its stand, and collapsed on the futon. "That was an interesting experience," he murmured.

Hyourinmaru growled in agreement, and the boy was soon fast asleep.

* * *

It felt almost strange to go back to a mundane routine that used to be his everyday life. But after years of snatching training time at any available moment, and trying to finish paperwork as fast as possible without mistakes so he could once again pick up his zanpakutou, having no need to do so felt oddly foreign. He wasn't used to being allowed to take more time for paperwork, and not needing to head out as soon as he handed it in.

To compromise, he decided to continue his new routine. He would do the work quickly and diligently in the mornings, as he had done for the past few years, and allocate the afternoon to training, or, if he was particularly exhausted, a nap.

Toushirou had to admit, his favourite times were still the times when he could devote himself to training, when he could lose himself in the rush of power and the feel of cool liquid freezing to ice, molding and shaping to his needs and wishes. Training became a whole new experience with bankai. He trained himself to use his wings to fly, and to hold his bankai for long periods of time. He developed strategies of how best to use his ice and wings to his advantage. And he learnt new techniques from Hyourinmaru.

The first technique Hyourinmaru taught him was _Ryusenka, _a simple attack that froze whatever he stabbed in a giant, flower-shaped ice structure. He remembered trying it for the first time on a fallen log, and nearly falling over from shock at the giant ice structure rose up from the ground. He further had to shield himself with his wings to prevent himself from being pierced by flying shards of ice that came about when the structure shattered to pieces.

Hyourinmaru had said that it could destroy whatever was within range with one stab, because the ice can spread to such great volumes and encase more than just the target within it's frozen clutches. Of course, they had to be weak enough that they couldn't break out of the ice, which lead to Toushirou's determination to learn full control and power over the technique, not only to make sure that the target wouldn't escape, but to make sure he didn't accidentally cause destruction.

He also taught him the _Guncho Tsurara, _another simple technique used to freeze water into sharp spears of ice and launch them at an opponent in the same move. It saved the time of have to convert moisture to ice and then shaping it.

Though these techniques were probably the least of what they _could_ do, Hyourinmaru was quite happy with their progress, and their new bond. Not only could he help the boy climb to much higher planes of power, his bond with Toushirou had strengthened considerably. Now, he could contact the boy so much more easily. He could feel the boy's every feeling, and hear his every thought. They held nothing back. Hyourinmaru had to marvel at how close they have gotten.

_**This is good, master, **_Hyourinmaru said to him as Toushirou let out a huff and dissolved his bankai after a while of practicing. He liked calling Toushirou master. He had thought that he'd have a hard time adjusting, and accepting Toushirou to be master at first. Yet he was proven wrong. His will easily conformed to his idea, and he had to admit, he truly saw the boy as master. _**You are nearing being able to hold you bankai for an hour.**_

"That's if I was only holding it, and not doing any attacks with it," Toushirou said, sighing as he slumped back against a rock in his exhaustion. Hyourinmaru chuckled at the boy's annoyance. _**You expect too much out of yourself. To be able to hold it for an hour with the amount of training that you have done should be quite exceptional.**_

_For a normal shinigami,_ Hyourinmaru added silently to himself. Here, once again, was a sign that Toushirou was so much more. The dragon hesitated for a moment, wondering, as he often did, whether he ought to tell the boy all.

Toushirou noticed the dragon's sudden mood change. 'What's wrong?"

_**Nothing, master, **_Hyourinmaru replied. The boy would find out, one day. The legend of the Heavenly Guardian isn't a deeply hidden secret. It was there, always ready for anyone to question or speak of it.

None of them knew quite how soon it would be before it was brought to their attentions, nor did they quite expect it to come from the person that it did.

* * *

He went to see Momo a week after his return to Seireitei. As he expected, she'd shrieked loudly and instantly pulled him into a crushing embrace. He winced slightly, and mumbled, "Oi, bed-wetter, I can't breathe!"

"You shut up!" Momo snapped, and from the way her voice was choked up, he strongly suspected that she'd begun to cry. "How could you disappear on us like that? We thought you got attacked somewhere and seriously injured or something! And how come you didn't come to see me sooner, so I could stop worrying?"

"Didn't Ukitake-taichou say that I was fine? Or maybe Matsumoto or Kotetsu?" Toushirou asked, wriggling out of her embrace. He had run into Matsumoto when he had gone to the fourth. Unohana hadn't been there at the time, and he was checked by her lieutenant, Isane. Momo sniffed and wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yes, but I was still worried you know! One day you were there, the next day you weren't. What were you doing?"

Toushirou's heart sank. He knew that this question was going to come up. He berated himself for not thinking up of an answer before coming to see her. "Umm…training," he said half-truthfully.

"What kind of training would let you disappear for ten days?" Momo asked, her voice rising slightly in bewilderment and annoyance, now that she'd gotten over the fact that he might have been hurt.

"Special training," Toushirou said vaguely. "I thought I'd take an extended leave to get away from my duties for a bit."

"That's not a good thing!" Momo exclaimed. "You're the third seat! You're supposed to be more responsible!"

"Well, I thought I'd learn to let the fourth seats learn how to deal with the division for once," Toushirou shrugged. "It was originally suppose to be Kotetsu and Kotsubaki's job anyways."

Momo's expression softened slightly, and she sighed. "Fine, fine, I forgive you. Yeesh, I can never stay mad at you for long."

'That's because you're too immature to be properly mad," Toushirou said nonchalantly.

"Now, that was mean!" Momo pouted, and punched him playfully on the arm. A silence passed between them, and then Momo shivered slightly. "Winter's really cold this year."

"Really?" Toushirou asked. He hadn't noticed the cold. He wondered if it had something to do with spending so long trapped in a maze of ice, or his achievement of bankai. Momo nodded, and then gave him a sideways look. "Whatever special training you've done, it must have been effective. Your reiatsu seems…different," she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I can't place it. It feels sharper, and heavier, and colder."

Toushirou's eyes widened, and he felt slightly nervous. He supposed that it must have showed upon his face because the cheerful lieutenant quickly grinned and said, "I bet I'm imagining things. I think the cold is getting to me. Well, I have to go. Aizen-taichou expects me to finish a mountain of paperwork before dinner." She grimaced, and quickly added, "Not that I'm complaining! It's my responsibility. I think I'll have to stop slacking off and reading random myths all day."

"Myths?" Toushirou asked, confused. "What kind of myths are you reading about that's taking you away from your precious lieutenant work?"

Momo shrugged. "Aizen-taichou left it in the office, and I was reading about it. It's interesting, you know. My favourite one was the _Legend of the Heavenly Guardian_."

There was a moment of silence. Toushirou blinked. He couldn't understand why his heart suddenly started beating furiously at her words, or why he felt a strange need for her to tell him more, and yet at the same time, fearing what she would say. His fists clenched tightly, though he tried he keep his face blank and bored as he asked, "The Legend of the what-now?"

Hyourinmaru stirred. He did not speak to Toushirou, but merely observed, startled at this sudden development. What did Hinamori Momo know? What effect would her words have on Toushirou?

"The _Legend of the Heavenly Guardian_!" Momo exclaimed. A smile alighted across her face again, but it was a rather sad smile. "It's such a tragic tale. Legend says that Guardians of Heaven descended to Soul Society and taught the first shinigami how to use their powers. It says that one guardian came more often than the others, and helped build Soul Society. They called her a white angel. But one day, she vanished. Some say that she died, and even today, her spirit wanders the lands of Soul Society, watching over the world that she helped build. Some say that every few centuries, she is reincarnated among the ranks of shinigami, ready to…Hitsugaya-kun, are you okay?"

Toushirou blinked, and realized that he had been clenching his teeth together. Perspiration had beaded upon his forehead, and he had begun to tremble. He sucked in a deep breath, and tried to slow his pounding heart, which was beating in earnest now. He realized that Momo was still waiting for an answer. 'Uh…yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in pain…" Momo looked him over anxiously.

"I hurt myself during training yesterday, and one of my injuries were just acting up again," Toushirou muttered. It wasn't a complete lie. He _had _hurt himself, but that was by no means the reason for his shaking.

"Really? Then you should go to the fourth!" she exclaimed. "You shouldn't keep these things hidden."

Toushirou nodded absently. "Okay. By the way, where the heck were you reading about that?"

"What? Oh, the legends. It was just an old mythology book that Aizen-taichou left lying around. I just flipped it open randomly, and read that one. It wasn't anything important. Aizen-taichou said I could borrow it. You wouldn't _believe _all the odd things that are in Soul Society's myths and legends! There's stuff about the formation of hollows, and how zanpakutou came to be, and random heroes or extremely powerful shinigami who did all kinds of heroic acts like retrieve some legendary weapon from some distant lands, and shinigami and zanpakutou switching places and such. There's also stuff about odd races of people that are river spirits demons, other realms, and such. They were all very interesting, but I doubt any of them are true. Well, as I said, I have to go! You go and get yourself checked-up, 'kay? See you!"

She waved and dashed off, leaving a dazed Toushirou behind.

Hyourinmaru now prodded against Toushirou's consciousness. _**Master, are you all right?**_

Toushirou blinked. 'I…I don't know. I feel really odd…"

_**Is that so? **_Hyourinmaru questioned. He felt his nerves tighten slightly, and a shiver of anticipation run through his body.

"Yes…I can't explain it. It's sort of like this odd anxiety, and that story that Hinamori told…I feel like I know it. But not as if I've heard it before, but I just know it." The boy frowned, and ran a hand through his white locks in frustration. "I don't understand!"

Hyourinmaru blinked in slight surprise. So Toushirou already felt familiarity with the Heavenly Guardian legends. Hyourinmaru wondered how much he'd be able to remember of his past incarnation. Perhaps not all the thoughts the boy had in the beginning about the odd plain of ice were sightings of his inner world, as Hyourinmaru had thought. Perhaps he really had been dreaming, at times, about the death of the first Guardian.

Hyourinmaru shook himself. He had to stop doing that. He had to stop separating the two. They were the same person. He had to stop referring to Toushirou as Toushirou, and the Guardian as the Guardian, as if he had two separate masters. He needed to stop making comparisons.

Yet, as he had realized when he granted Toushirou bankai, he had begun to realize that Toushirou, despite being the reincarnation, was a different person. He may have a similar look to the Guardian, and a similar attitude, but at heart, he is different. The person he is now was molded by his past experiences, and his past experiences were certainly not the same as the Guardian's. Despite having the same soul, he can never have the same heart.

For a moment, Hyourinmaru felt a pang of grief at this realization. He knew at that moment, that all these years, he hadn't allowed grief to completely consume him due to the fact that he had held on to the small hope that he would have his master back, in whole and completely like she had been. Only now did he realize that this could never happen. The same person can never be truly reborn twice. Even if they regained all their memories, even if they regained their physical form, they can never be the same.

_Hyourinmaru? _Toushirou's voice penetrated the dragon's thoughts anxiously. He must have sensed the sudden change in the dragon's mood. Hyourinmaru looked up at the winter sky above him, the winter sky that belonged to their inner world. He thought, for a moment, that he could make out the shape of the Heavenly Guardian in the clouds above. He felt as if he could hear her last words again.

_"My true reincarnation will far surpass me in power…I hope you can have an even stronger bond with him than you have with me"_

As the words faded, he saw the clouds change, the condensed moisture twisting until the shape he now looked upon was that of Toushirou.

_Hyourinmaru? _

_**Yes, master, I am here. Forgive me; I was distracted for a moment.**_

The boy nodded. "It's nothing. I guess I should go to the fourth now. I'm beginning to wonder if I fractured my wrist."

He grimaced inwardly, and began walking to the fourth. Hyourinmaru remained silent, and it was Toushirou who brought up the subject of the Guardian again.

"Hyourinmaru, do you know anything about the Legends?"

Hyourinmaru hesitated. _**Yes, Master, I do, **_he answered at last.

_What are they about? _Toushirou asked, switching back to speaking mentally as they approached the fourth, and shinigami were around to listen.

The dragon hesitated again. _**I think that it would be better if you first researched about it on your own before asking me. I am curious to see what you would make of it, and what assumptions you will take away.**_

Toushirou hissed. _Do you always have to be so difficult? I thought that we were over secrets._

_**We are. However, this is a rather delicate and complicated matter, and I would prefer if you first found out from a source other than myself.**_

_I fail to see how a simple legend could be so complicated,_ Toushirou thought. Yet even as he thought that, he knew he couldn't agree. He couldn't explain how every time he thought about the words of the legend, his breath hitched, and he began to feel that odd anxiety and strange familiarity. To be honest, those feelings scared him slightly. He'd always been a serious person. Myths held no stock for him. So why was he reacting so to this one?

Hyourinmaru growled slightly. _**You would be surprised, master, at how some of the simplest things could be more complicated than you would ever imagine.**_

Later, Toushirou would wonder if it had been coincidence, or fate had been determined to go against him. His visit to the fourth, for a simple sore that he hadn't noticed until now, brought up a whole set of more complicated matters.

It turned out that he'd not only fractured his wrist slightly, he'd dislocated it. The reason he hadn't felt it was because for some reason, the numbing cold of his abilities kept it back. He didn't tell Unohana this, but he could tell that the woman noticed.

She gave his a cursory glance as soon as he came into the room. She then clicked her tongue impatiently. "Hitsugaya-san, if you will insist upon training, please at least make sure you aren't hurting yourself all the time."

Toushirou nodded. He sat silent and without complaint as she checked him over, and muttered healing spells. Soft reiatsu enveloped his wrist, and he sat, slightly lulled by its gentle healing warmth.

At that moment, the calm was disturbed as someone suddenly poked his head in. "Unohana-taichou?"

Both boy and captain looked up to see Isshin. He had a grin upon his face as he let himself in. "There you are. I was looking all over the fourth for you."

Unohana gave Isshin her usual smile. "Is there something I can do for you, Isshin-taichou?" she asked.

"Not much. I was wondering if you could give me some basic medical supplies."

Unohana gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Always suspicious," Isshin chuckled. "Some of my men are going to the world of the living on a mission. I thought I'd give them something to aid them. Apparently, there are some very powerful hollows running around."

"Ah, the hollows that Aizen-taichou mentioned in Karakura town."

Isshin nodded. 'I always believe in being prepared."

Unohana smiled. "Of course. If you would just give me a moment to finish patching Hitsugaya-kun up…"

"Alright."

Isshin left while Unohana finished healing his wrist. Then, fixing him with one of her sternest gazes, she said firmly, "No strenuous activity for a week, Hitsugaya-kun. You _need _to give your body a chance to heal."

Knowing that she was referring to his bankai training, he nodded resignedly. Despite knowing that the healer meant well, he couldn't help but already miss the thrill of his bankai.

Isshin's head popped back in. "So, is Shiro-chan done?"

Cold reiatsu swirled around the room as Toushirou glared at the man. He only grinned rather cockily at him, and ignored him. Toushirou pursed his lips for a moment, but other than that didn't let his irritation get the better of him.

'Yes, if you'll wait here, I shall send someone to give you your supplies, Isshin-taichou."

"Sure thing!" Isshin said, waving as Unohana left the room. Toushirou, seeing no reason to stay, began to walk out too.

"Hold it right there!" Isshin's hand shot out and snatched the back of the boy's collar, dragging him back. The boy stumbled and gasped at the uncomfortable restriction against his chest. "What the hell?"

"Language, Hitsugaya-kun," Isshin said, smirking. The boy only glared at him, and he laughed. "I've got questions for you."

He released the disgruntled boy, who quickly shifted his robes, and then crossed his arms, putting his hands in his sleeves. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, would you like to tell me what you were doing those few days that you were gone?" he asked. Toushirou's eyes narrowed slightly. So Isshin had noticed as well. "No."

"Wow, outright rejection," Isshin said, scratching his head. "I guess it's on to guessing. Would I be right in assuming it has something to do with why your reiatsu is wilder and heavier than before?

Toushirou's eyes widened slightly. How could Isshin have noticed so quickly? He checked his control. It was as tight as usual, and other than his little outburst earlier, he hadn't let it appear any stronger than a third seat's should.

"So I was right," Isshin said triumphantly. "And no, it's not that your control is bad. Well, sometimes it is, like when I called you Shiro-chan," the temperature dropped here, as if to prove his point, "but it's just that you'll probably need far tighter control to fool the captains. You've achieved bankai, haven't you?"

For a wild moment, Toushirou considered denying it. But there really wasn't any point. Isshin already knew. So he only nodded stiffly.

He gasped as he felt a strong hand slam into his back. "Wha-"

"I knew it!" Isshin was laughing and thumping him on the back. "I knew it! You really are a prodigy! It wouldn't surprise me if you were really that incarnation of the Heavenly Guardian!"

"I'm the _what_?" Toushirou exclaimed. There it was again, that strange sensation. The strange, twisting anxiety clawed again at his insides.

"Oh, sorry," Isshin said, grinning. "It's an old saying. Every few centuries, a shinigami of unnatural talent will appear in Soul Society. Some say that he or she is the reincarnation of a white angel, a Heavenly Guardian. It has its roots in the legend of the Heavenly Guardian."

"But isn't it just a legend?" Toushirou asked, crossing his arms. Isshin smiled mysteriously. "Sure, if that's what you want to believe. Legends are only as true as you want to believe them to be."

Toushirou raised an eyebrow. "So what do you believe?"

"I see no reason why it can't be true," the captain said, rubbing his scruffy chin. He grinned widely. "Well, you better go! Oh, and do me a favor and visit Ran-chan sometime soon. She is simply _dying _to see you, Shiro-chan!"

The boy gave the man a cold glare that would have sent shivers down any other shinigami's spine, but Isshin only allowed his grin to grow wider, especially as the scowling boy turned around and walked out in a forced dignified manner.

"What a funny kid."

* * *

Hyourinmaru watched as for the next few months, his master tried to push the Heavenly Guardian problem out of his mind. Though he thought it'd irritate him, he found amusement in it. It reminded him again that no matter how mature or accomplished Toushirou was, he still had child-like qualities, such as feigning ignorance.

_You're going to have to face the truth some day, master, _he thought to himself.

Of course, the dragon did not voice this to Toushirou. After achieving bankai, he no longer felt the need for the next step to come very soon. Not yet. He would wait, wait for the boy to physically mature before prodding him further upon his road of destiny.

The boy, for his part, had little time to consider everything else, what with training and running the division. Ukitake had fallen sick again (though it was not as serious as the other times), and he was buried up to his neck (literally, due to his small stature) by paperwork. The two fourth seats tried to help, but their help turned out to be much bickering and little work, leaving Toushirou frustrated and with a pounding headache.

Slamming his fist down, he startled the two. "If you two aren't going to work silently, get out of here!"

"We're sorry!" they chanted together, and shut their mouth, though they compromised by giving each other death glares. The boy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I wish I could have something else to do. Anything…_

_**Be careful what you wish for, Master, **_Hyourinmaru commented.

"Hitsugaya-san?" a voice asked politely. The occupants in the room turned to the door to see Kuchiki Rukia. She gave them all a politely bow, and said, "Excuse me, but Matsumoto-fukutaichou wants to see you."

"Why?" Toushirou asked, confused. Rukia shrugged. "She didn't say. I was just passing by, and she told me to pass the message on to you."

"Great, probably just another pointless meeting planned by Matsumoto." But he couldn't say no. She was of higher status, and therefore greater authority. And perhaps it _was _important. He stood up, and after giving the two fourth seats a glare and note to make sure that the office is still in one piece when he returns, he left for the tenth division.

He entered the division without much trouble. Some of the shinigami stared at him curiously, while others whispered to each other behind their hands. But the boy ignored them all. He was concentrating on following the trail of Matsumoto's reiatsu to where she was.

As it turned out, she was in the captain/lieutenant's office. Tenth division was different from his in that lieutenant shared an office with the captain.

He sensed several unfamiliar reiatsus as he approached the door. He paused for a moment, sifting through his memory, wondering if he'd sensed any of them before…

"Hitsugaya! What a lovely surprise!"

The door was thrown open, and there stood Matsumoto Rangiku, grinning widely, and holding a bottle of sake.

Toushirou twitched slightly. His annoyance rose when Matsumoto suddenly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, smothering his face with her rather well endowed chest so that he couldn't breath, and began crying, "I missed you so much! Why, why haven't you come to see me? I've only seen you once for the past month or more!"

Pounding his fists against the woman's shoulders, the boy tried in vain to push her off. His struggles just caused her to squeeze him tighter, and it was only when he began to get dizzy from lack of oxygen and began to go limp that Matsumoto finally seemed to realize that the boy couldn't breath, and released him with a sheepish look.

Toushirou gasped gratefully for air, feeling as if he'd never get enough of it. He staggered for a moment, recovering from the lack of oxygen, before bestowing one of his iciest glares upon Matsumoto.

"Firstly, don't _hug _me when I show up! I'm not a teddy bear, or whatever those humans seem so found of hugging."

"But you're cute enough to be one," Matsumoto pouted. Toushirou ignored her pointedly, and Hyourinmaru's chuckles that echoed through his mind. "Secondly, you shouldn't be drinking on duty, and lastly, you _told _me to come here. Why are you so surprised?"

"I did?" Matsumoto said, frowning.

"Kuchiki to told me you wanted to see me."

The woman pondered this for a moment. "Ah, that's right! Well, I didn't know if you'd come. I said it was a joke."

The boy growled slightly in frustration. So she hadn't requested him. He was really wishing that he'd just stayed back and listened to Kiyone and Sentaro bicker instead.

"My, my, this is a surprise," a male's voice said. The two shinigami turned to see none other than Isshin and Aizen Sousuke of the fifth division walking toward them. The two men seemed to have just been in the middle of a conversation.

Toushirou bowed respectfully. "Isshin-taichou, Aizen-taichou," he greeted politely. Matsumoto waved.

"How's the sake?" Isshin asked, grinning at Matsumoto and causing Toushirou's eye to twitch in annoyance and surprise. He was a captain, and he wasn't reprimanding her for drinking?

"Great as ever, taichou," Matsumoto said.

"Why are you letting her drink on duty?" Toushirou muttered. Isshin heard him, and said, "Come now, everyone needs a break and some fun once in a while, ne, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toushirou didn't reply, but knew that the man could tell from his expression that he didn't agree one bit. "So, how's training been going?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at the captain. He noted how Aizen had turned his eyes sharply toward him, and though his smile remained pleasant, his eyes suddenly became very curious.

"It is the same as ever," Toushirou replied carefully. Isshin raised an eyebrow. "Surely you've achieved more than that now," he said, hidden meanings coating every word.

"Surely I have," Toushirou said, slightly defiant. He didn't know what possessed him to say it. Perhaps it was because Isshin acted so carefree all the time that he forgot that he was a captain. However, before he could begin to feel the need to apologize for his rudeness, Isshin began roaring with laughter. "Nice comeback, kiddo."

"Oi," Matsumoto said. "I was talking to him, taichou! Stop coming in and interrupting all the time!"

"Ah, sorry, Ran-chan. I'll go back to having a boring old man's conversation with Aizen-kun then," he said.

"Now that was rather cruel of you, Isshin-san." Aizen said, looking sideways at Isshin. "I'm not quite that old."

"Well, you know what they say, the more that one sees, and the older they grow. I'm sure you've seen more than your share of bloodshed." Isshin was also regarding Aizen through the corner of his eyes.

The smile seemed more pasted on Aizen's face now, and his eyes took on a clouded look. "Let us not bring up such sober topics." He gestured for the captain to walk ahead. The captain frowned, and obliged. He waved. "See you around, Hitsugaya."

As they walked past, Aizen paused and gave Toushirou one glance. "Congratulations, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushirou blinked in surprise. Aizen smiled rather secretively. "I heard from Unohana-taichou that you were successful in your endeavor. Such an amazing achievement, and I'm sure you still have so much potential left. I have no doubt that you'll be successful in unleashing your tremendous power."

"What do you-" Toushirou was unsure of how to answer the captain. Isshin had stopped, and turned to stare at them, his eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion. Matsumoto was hollering into the room, where slightly drunk voices were questioning her on why she was taking so long.

"Yes," Aizen said, smiling openly again. "I'm sure that you will astound us all before long."

He turned away, leaving the boy to stare confusedly at the captain's retreating back. Power? Sure, he was considered a prodigy, but he did not think that constituted as to him being powerful. He may have achieved bankai, which only a handful of shinigami has ever managed to do, but still…he did not think that he was powerful in any sense. The captain's words left him mystified and perplexed.

Hyourinmaru, glancing through Toushirou's eyes, growled silently under his breath. His eyes had taken into account what the boy had missed, or thought irrelevant. He saw Isshin's dark look as he questioned Aizen, and he had saw the flash of anger that crossed his face for a moment as the other captain replied. It left the dragon puzzled. What could it mean? Why was Isshin offended by Aizen, who hadn't seemed to have done anything wrong?

Shaking his great head, and regretting that he had not had a chance to speak to Engetsu, Hyourinmaru turned his attention back to his master, whom Matsumoto had suddenly grabbed hold of and was dragging into the office.

"Oi, let go!" the boy yelled.

"Hey, Matsumoto, who did you bring?" a loud, rough voice said. Toushirou looked toward the speaker. He recognized that bright red hair. He had only seen him a few times, but enough to know him.

"Abarai Renji," he muttered. Renji's eyes widened at him. "Hey, isn't he too young to drink?"

"Yeah, Matsumoto-san," a voice said rather timidly. Toushirou recognized Kira Izuru._ Why are all of Hinamori's friends here?_ he wondered. _She better not be here._

He scanned the room quickly, and felt slight relief when he saw no sign of the lieutenant of the fifth division. He did see a man with dark black hair and three scars running down one side of his face and a '69' tattooed upon his cheek. There was also a bald man with a rather fearsome look, and a person whom Toushirou knew to be a male, despite his rather feminine appearance, and his choice of using brightly colored feathers as eyelashes. He knew he must have seen them somewhere before, despite not knowing their names. They were rather hard to miss.

"Oi, who's the kid?" the bald one asked.

"Don't you know?" the feather-wearing one said. "Hitsugaya Toushirou, current child prodigy of the Gotei thirteen and third seat of the thirteen division."

The bald man gave him a cursory glance. "Huh, I don't see how he's a prodigy. Just short."

The temperature plummeted in the room as Toushirou fought to control his ever growing annoyance. He noticed how Matsumoto hid a slight shudder, Izuru shook, and the tattooed man gave Toushirou a curious look. "Is it just me, or is it cold in here?" Renji asked.

"It is?" the bald one asked. He seemed to be the only one quite unaffected.

"Well, the temperature did take a slight dip, Ikkaku," the one wearing the feathers spoke. "What a shame. The cold is not good for my skin."

"Quite worrying about your looks, Yumichika!" the one named Ikkaku snapped.

"Who the hell are these people?" he muttered to Matsumoto. Despite the way she acted, he had to admit that she was the only one he actually felt comfortable talking to.

"Ah, right, introductions. Everyone, I'm sure you know that this is Hitsugaya. Over there, the red pineapple top is Abarai Renji, but you seem to know that. The blond is Kira Izuru, which I think you know as well. The guy with the 69 tattoo is Hisagi Shuuhei, the lieutenant of the ninth division."

Toushirou looked at the man. The name brought up a memory. This was one of those rare people that were accepted into the Gotei before graduating, as he had been. The man gave him a nod. He seemed to be the only sane and calm one here. He gave him a bow, which Hisagi acknowledged with one wave of his hand.

"The baldy is Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of the eleventh, and the feather dude is Ayasegawa Yumichika, fifth seat, same division."

"What did you say?" Ikkaku snapped, slapping his bottle of sake onto the desk, while Yumichika crossed his arms and huffed, "How rude, to address me with such inelegant words."

"Eleventh division, huh?" Toushirou muttered. He'd heard his fair share of rumors about that division. Though he wasn't one to believe in rumors, seeing Ikkaku and Renji, he could believe that some of them were true.

"What, you look down upon us?" Ikkaku said, obviously having heard him. He leapt up and strode over to the boy, his face more frightening than before. Toushirou met his gaze steadily, however, and didn't reply. "I'll have you know that if you ever diss me or my division, I won't hesitate to rip you to pieces. Little boys like you should learn to respect- ow! Matsumoto!"

The woman had just smacked him across the back of his head. "Quit talking to the kid like that! And you call yourself a man, bullying younger kids."

Ikkaku was not the only one who glared at her. "I'm not a kid," Toushirou said, and at the same time, Ikkaku muttered, "He's not that much of a kid."

"Hey now, break it up," Hisagi said. "We're suppose to be here to have fun you know."

"Yeah," Kira said. He gave Toushirou a kindly smile. The boy didn't smile back. He rarely ever smiled, but Kira, not knowing this, frowned slightly and his smile faltered. Toushirou wrenched his arm from Matsumoto's grip and crossed them, not meeting the other shinigami's eyes. Other than Yumichika and Renji, every shinigami in the room was of higher status. He wasn't used to dealing with so many high status shinigami in the same room, and even less so when they were all drinking (He'd only ever been dragged to a party once0. Even now, he could see that Kira couldn't hold his liquor in very well, and was going red in the face after only a few gulps of sake. Hisagi, who was doing only a little better, was already starting to act a little off.

"Yeah, well, why did Matsumoto invite a minor then?" Ikkaku asked a little while later, after Matsumoto had finished dragging Toushirou around and showing him the office. He seemed to be quite able to drink. Yumichika, who wasn't drinking, nodded. "Yes, Matsumoto-san. It'd make us look bad if he were caught here with us."

"I don't have any intention of staying here anyways," the boy snapped. "I just came here because I thought Matsumoto genuinely had something to tell me that wasn't a waste of my time."

"Now that was harsh, Hitsugaya," Matsumoto said. Toushirou ignored her. "I'll be going now…"

"Why? I really did miss you! You disappeared for ten days, and you don't even bother to visit me for months after coming back!"

"Why should I?" Toushirou said, frowning. "I don't really have much of a reason to." This was a lie, as Matsumoto did help him on the way of learning bankai, but he wasn't about to admit it to her in front of all the other shinigami.

"I thought we were friends! And I even sparred with you before! Don't you want to have another go at it?"

"Maybe," the boy replied. "One day when you aren't drunk." Ignoring Matsumoto's pout, he turned to go, but stopped as he nearly walked into a black butterfly that was flying toward him.

"A hell butterfly?" Kira said, curious, his eyes slightly glazed and his words slurring together. They watched in surprise as it fluttered toward Toushirou, who, confused, raised a finger to catch it. It landed on his finger, and relayed its message. It was from Kiyone.

**_"Hitsugaya, please see Ukitake-taichou immediately. There is an emergency."_**

The worry was evident in Kiyone's voice. And the fact that the message was delivered so clearly, which meant that Sentarou hadn't been trying to hinder it meant that it must have been serious.

Without a word, the boy whirled around and dashed out the door, not giving mind to the confused shinigami still in the office. Having not heard the message, they had no idea what was going on.

"Where are you going?" Matsumoto asked. He heard Ikkaku mutter something like "Wow, that kid's cold. Kinda like Kuchiki-taichou if you ask me. Acts without explanation or so much as a smile."

He didn't care. Leaping onto the roofs, he used them as a quicker means of transport. Soon, he approached the barracks.

Ukitake was waiting before his office. Toushirou shunpoed the last distance and landed in a crouch. "Ukitake-taichou, there was an emergency?"

"Yes," the man said. He was looking quite troubled. "There was an emergency captain's meeting called a few minutes ago. A few months ago, Karakura was infested with hollows. They were exterminated, but for some reason, they've risen up again, worse than before. A team was sent there a few days ago, but connection to them was suddenly lost. They can't trace the team's reiatsu. It was as if they just suddenly vanished."

The boy looked up, tense and confused.

"A team from the Omitsukidou has already been dispatched, but the soutaichou wanted a full-fledged Shinigami on the scene as well. There must have been something serious. They are sending another team from the tenth division. To be sure, however, they wanted one more high-seat officer. They selected you."

Ukitake's face looked troubled, and apologetic. "You are to join them in Karakura town in exactly one hour."

* * *

Dun dun dun. So, I hope I haven't lost my touch due to my long absence from this story, and all my stories to be exact. I hope this chapter was at least worth reading after the long wait. And it's long too, so that helps, right? (never mind that all of them are pretty long). A note of time. The first team dispatched to Karakura was a week after Toushirou's return, the team that Isshin mentioned. Since then, one or more teams have cleaned up Karakura, and this is a sudden development.

I have a new poll up for a story project I'm thinking of doing this year (more info on my profile). If you would be so kind as to vote in it, I would greatly appreciate it. It's ten different oneshots centered around our favourite child-prodigy (dodges flying spears of ice). If you have any other ideas, be sure to let me know!

And that's all for rambling. Thank you for reading, and if you'd be so kind as to leave a kind review, I will so ever appreciate it!


	12. Part Twelve

Ugh! *Hits head against computer desk* damn damn stupid author. I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated. School is much more evil than I first though! I've been up to my neck in homework and exams. Not one week has gone by without something or a rather. Gah! So yes, bad news, the chapters will take longer to come out. Good news…to me at least…I have the rest of the story planned out. For you, this is another long chapter…unless you hate those…I hope you will still like it.

Thank you so much for all my reviewers and people who favourited and put this story on alert. I can't express how much your support means to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you! This chapter is for you all!

The intro for this one will be slightly long, because this one holds some significance for the plot. I hope you don't mind.

* * *

_**In the Eyes of Another-Isshin**_

_The word normal can apply to very little people, and shinigami especially. There is really no standard for what normal is (and come on, if you think about it, who in their right mind would want to be labeled as normal? That just means you're boring)._

_I've never been quite normal, I've been told. Being among the most powerful captains of the Gotei 13, I have my list of quirks that most other shinigami don't. Of course, I think I'm long past that stage of intriguing other people. _

_Unlike most captains, I prefer not treating my subordinates the way a captain generally would. I think that we in the Gotei 13 should be like a family of weirdoes with weirdo powers, which is also why I don't give a damn about all that last name taicho politeness. Of course, not everyone agrees with me, but whatever._

_Of course, even among the strange, there are still those considered peculiar. Ichimaru Gin, for example. Another is that new prodigy, Hitsugaya Toushirou. _

_I remember when I first met him. It was hard to hold back a grin. The kid was so serious, unnaturally so for a boy his age, and yet there was absolutely no way to deny he was not a kid. Seeing a child acting more mature than some adults do was really something to see. But not only that, his reiatsu was oddly different from what I've sensed. Though every shinigami has a different reiatsu, they still have reiatsu that was distinctly "shinigami-like". _

_Not his. His was different. It was quite similar to shinigami reiatsu, but there was something else about it, something that was neither that of a hollow's, or a shinigami. Something I've never encountered before. _

_I guess that's why I was curious about him, despite his icy exterior that usually caused people to draw away. Over time, I could say that I began to care for him as though he were my own subordinate, rather than Ukitake-taichou's (though I imagine he really would hate being my subordinate). I've kept up a vague awareness of his progress, and naturally did not miss his achievement of bankai (in what I suspect to have been done in a shorter time period than even Ichimaru Gin, who was the most talented shinigami before him)._

_But I was not the only one who noticed.

* * *

_

_A captains meeting was called quite suddenly today. The captains were rather confused. We'd barely settled down, however, before Yamamoto-soutaichou jumped into the meeting. The town that my division had investigated a few months ago, Karakura, was infested with hollows again. A team from the fifth division sent there quite suddenly lost connection with Soul Society, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri informed us nonchalantly that their reiatsus have vanished. _

_Soi Fon was charged with immediately dispatching an Omitsukidou team. Yamamoto then told me that I needed to send another team from my division. I though it was kinda unfair to have another team from my division sent, but almost every other division has already had their shinigami sent once already for some mission or another (the exception was the thirteenth)._

"_Soutaichou," Aizen suddenly spoke up. "Would it not be prudent to send some more high-class shinigami onto the scene?"_

_I was not the only one who glanced sharply at him. He looked slightly apologetic, but met Yamamoto's narrowed eyes steadily. "Well, if my division's shinigami had trouble, wouldn't just sending an array of shinigami from the tenth not yield similar results? They will still be of similar power."_

"_A good point, Aizen-taichou," Kyouraku had said, "but none of us really have shinigami to spare at this moment, especially those of captain or lieutenant class."_

"_Oh of course not them, they are needed to run the division. I'd never sent my own lieutenant out there. The division needs her. But I was thinking, perhaps another third-seat, say, Ukitake-taichou's third seat?"_

_Ukitake's eyes widened, and I narrowed my eyes. I've had my suspicion of Aizen for quite a while. There was something off about him and his 'nice-guy act'. And I was aware that he held a strange, burning curiosity about Hitsugaya. _

"_My third seat is needed to run the division as well," Ukitake said, worried._

"_But you are quite healthy right now, Ukitake-taichou. As well, someone of that boy's caliber should not be stuck behind a desk all day," Aizen said silkily. I knew that there was a hidden meaning in his words. He'd noticed Hitsugaya's recent achievement as well. _

"_Besides," Ichimaru Gin spoke up. "That kid hasn't gone on a mission for a while, and the thirteenth hasn't send any shinigami out yet."_

_I could tell that Ukitake was feeling just as uncomfortable as I was. There was definitely something off about sending Hitsugaya. Why him? Why not someone from, per se, the eleventh? They are always eager. But in the end, we couldn't go against the Soutaichou's decision. He decided that Aizen had a valid point. Zaraki was also allowed to send some shinigami from his division (because he complained). But I had a feeling that even the powerful eleventh division would not be enough._

_Something sinister was going on. _

_And now, as I watched Hitsugaya Toushirou approach my division's team, I felt a twisting worry, not only for my own subordinates, but the boy as well.

* * *

_

**Part Twelve**

There was definite tension in the air as Toushirou approached the Tenth division barracks. Shinigami were running around, some strapping supply packs onto their backs, some running around, shouting to one another about supplies. Some paused as he came in.

"Who are you?" a man carrying a supply pack and his zanpakutou asked.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, third seat of the thirteenth. I was sent from the thirteenth division to assist with the mission," Toushirou said formally.

The man scratched his chin, and Toushirou distinctively heard him mutter, "So _this _is Hitsugaya." Then, raising his voice and speaking to Toushirou, he muttered, "I'm Takezoe Kokichiro, tenth division, seventh seat."

Toushirou nodded in acknowledgement. At some silent agreement, the two officers walked together to where the other shinigami were gathered. "Can you give me the details of what happened?" Toushirou asked after a few steps.

The man hesitated for a moment, as if contemplating how to speak of such matters with a child. He seemed to decide that since the aforementioned child was four seats above him, it would be best to treat him with respect. "Yes. A few months ago we investigated a town known as Karakura town. There was an infestation of hollows. I was a part of that team and we exterminated the hollows and reported back. But a week later, for some reason, hollows have infested it again. A team from the eleventh was sent. They reported back in a week and told us that they were all exterminated."

"And yet it was infested again?"

"Yes," Takezoe confirmed. "The same thing happened many times, each time with more hollows and more powerful ones. What is worse is that they seem to be banding together, almost as if they're working together. Still, they didn't coordinate very well and since it isn't in their nature to work together, the teams have always been able to finish them. However, this is the first time a team has not returned."

Toushirou frowned. The hollows had been acting odd again. The last time something like that happened was many years ago. These incidents have been increasing in frequency in the recent years, and he couldn't help but feel something sinister was going on. Hollows weren't known to rally together, but it certainly felt that something must causing them to act in a different way to they used to behave.

At last, they reached where many shinigami were assembled. Most were carrying supply sacks, but a few took nothing but their zanpakutous. He immediately spotted Matsumoto Rangiku's bright strawberry-blond hair among the other officers. Despite his impression of her was a rather carefree woman, she could certainly be a serious lieutenant when the situation called for it. Her voice spoke with command, the officers rushed to follow her orders.

Perhaps standing out even more than Matsumoto's hair, however, was the presence of two figures wearing the white captain's haori. One, he recognized immediately as Isshin, who was joking and laughing with the officers. He was obviously trying to keep up a happy mood despite the tension in the air.

The other was also one who wore captain's haori, but couldn't have been more different from Isshin. She was a rather small woman with lithe limbs and her hair worn in two long braids bound with strips of cloth and ending in a large golden ring, her face was completely hard and serious, and her eyes flashed dangerously. She seemed to be built for speed and stealth. Her voice was sharp, and even at this distance, Toushirou could hear her harsh reprimand of her subordinates, all of whom wore the standard Omitsukidou clothes.

Seeing them, Toushirou suppressed a quiet gasp. Sick memories of that day in the underground chambers of Central 46 rose up in his mind. Seeing the Omitsukidou's expressionless faces and postures of people taught to move at a moment's notice and kill their prey, he couldn't help but remember that fateful day when he'd lost his friend.

"Who is that?" he asked, indicating the female captain.

Takezoe looked up for a moment and hid a quick grimace. "Soi Fon-taichou of Second Division, as well, the Commander in Chief of the Omitsukidou. Don't get on her bad side. Her kicks hurt, and she won't hesitate to hurt or kill any of her subordinates if you get in her way."

"Ah…I see," Toushirou muttered. He could understand the man's grimace now. As they approached, Soi Fon lifted her head and gave them a cursory glance. Her eyes narrowed slightly at seeing Toushirou, but she made no comment as to why a child was there. "You two, report to some other officer. I have no time to deal with you."

They nodded and continued, to where they received a much warmer greeting from Isshin. "Welcome Hitsugaya-kun, Takezoe-kun!"

"Are we ready to go, taichou?" Takezoe asked once they both bowed respectfully. Isshin's face sobered momentarily before clearing. "Yes, just about. If you'd put your supplies over there, we can sort them out. We're just waiting for the sixth seat now."

Takezoe nodded and moved away. Toushirou didn't move, waiting to be told what to do. As he waited, her felt a presence move behind him, and gasped as he was suddenly engulfed in a bone-crushing embrace. "Heya, Hitsugaya!"

"Argh, let me go you woman!" he snarled, struggling against Matsumoto's arms. "As a Lieutenant, you shouldn't be going around doing this!"

She paused in her attempt to hug (or strangle, in Toushirou's humble opinion) the boy, and he wriggled from her grip. "How did you know it was me?"

"How wouldn't I know?" Toushirou muttered. He'd had too much unwanted experience with the woman's rather ample bosom not to know, and it scared him that he was able to recognize her based upon that.

Matsumoto gave a carefree laugh. "Well, good to see you! Hey, this is our first mission together! It'll be fun, ne?"

"I doubt it, with you being in charge."

Matsumoto frowned. "Hey, that's not nice!" she pouted. "I can be serious when I need to be!"

"I have yet to see how long it would last," Toushirou muttered. Matsumoto only laughed again. She was used to his attitude, and didn't seem to let it faze her.

"Hey you two, getting warmed up to each other already?" a familiar voice spoke. Both turned to see the tenth division captain striding toward them, grinning his usual grin. Toushirou rolled his eyes, and answered, 'No,' at the same time that Matsumoto said vigorously, "Yep!"

There was a moment's pause, during which the small, white-haired shinigami glared at Matsumoto, who shrugged and beamed at him in an almost mocking, yet playful manner. Isshin let out his booming laugh. "Well then, you two, the team's ready to go. Since you're two of the highest officers going on this mission, I shall entrust you two to lead the team. Yes, even though you're not in my division," Isshin added, seeing Toushirou raise one white eyebrow. "You're one of the most powerful seated officers here, if not _the _most," he murmured. Matsumoto raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Isshin's face suddenly became serious, and the mask of the jovial man seemed to fade. Suddenly, the captain seemed to age several decades, and now that he was serious, Toushirou noticed for the first time a crease of worry upon his forehead.

The man turned, and his eyes scanned his gathered subordinates. Worry filled his eyes. "Something is going on. I have no evidence to prove it, but my gut tells me that it's happening, and my gut's never wrong. I can't convince others without proof, but you two need to know."

He turned back to his lieutenant and the boy. Matsumoto had abandoned her earlier liveliness and her face mirrored her captain's.

"Something sinister is moving out there. These attacks, they can't be coincidences. I have a feeling that some force is rallying up these hollows, because hollows don't usually gather or work together.'

The white haired boy frowned. He too had thought that fact a cause for worry.

Unbeknownst to him, deep within his soul, the dragon raised his head, and sniffed at the air. Hyourinmaru slowly uncoiled his lithe yet muscular body, careful not to jostle Toushirou as he listened in. The dragon could be as quiet and soft as a snowflake should the situation need it. Right now, he did not want to be sensed. He wanted to hear, to listen without interruption, nor distracting Toushirou.

"That's really not normal hollow behavior," Matsumoto noted to herself.

Toushirou frowned as well. "Hollows won't band together unless there's some greater hollow or power controlling them, so you think that this is why they are banding together? Another hollow creating an army of weaker hollows perhaps?"

Hyourinmaru growled slightly, a shiver rippling down his muscular body. What could this mean? Hollows banding together again, behaving strangely…

The dragon fought back a growl that threatened to burst from his chest. Was this a sign? Was it foreshadowing the coming of the great discord that the Guardian had predicted millennia ago? A sign of growing tensions and the first wave of chaos that would soon unfold?

_It is too early. No, I must remain calm. It cannot be beginning now…_

Isshin shrugged. "Yes and no. There obviously is something out there, but…I have no idea what. I fear that it may be…no, that's irrational," he seemed to be speaking to himself. He shook himself, and then grinned, though it wasn't his usual cheerful grin, but rather, a soft, almost fatherly smile. "Be careful out there, you two."

Toushirou was surprised by the man's serious expression, and the worry in his eyes. He bit his lip and deliberated for a moment, before bowing. 'Yes sir."

Isshin looked rather taken aback, but his smile widened. Toushirou waited for him to crack an embarrassing joke, but it never came. He only felt Isshin clap him upon the back before turning to Matsumoto. "You too, Rangiku. Be careful. And watch over the rest of them."

"Yes sir!" she said, standing straighter, lifting her head proudly. A shinigami hurried to their side. "Taichou, the team is ready to leave."

Isshin nodded. "I'll have another word with them before we go." The other bowed and walked away to take his place among the assembled officers. Isshin walked forward to stand before them, just before the Senkaimon. Toushirou and Matsumoto followed him, but fell back before he stepped in front of the gathered shinigami. Isshin cleared his throat and gave them his characteristic grin, and waved. "Well, you all know what you have to do. This isn't anything we haven't seen before. Just be careful out there, all right guys? I'll make sure to have a nice party for you all when you get back, so come back soon!"

Toushirou hid his grimace. Being a master at being forced to hide his expressions and emotions, he had grown accustomed to seeing signs of others doing so. Just then, as Isshin stood, giving his nonchalant, encouraging speech, he could sense a faint trace of anxiety in his voice, as if he was genuinely pleading for them to come back safely. Whatever he was dreading, he obviously thought it serious. Toushirou saw his veiled lie when he told them that the mission wasn't they haven't encountered before.

_**"Serious, you say?"**_

Toushirou fought back a small grin as Hyourinmaru made his presence known. He had been quite aware that the dragon had been active, listening along with him, but keeping his silence. Amidst all this confusing anxiety, it was nice to know that Hyourinmaru was still a constant, someone that would be there, representing what he knew and what was familiar.

_You heard so yourself. Isshin-taichou thinks that there's something powerful out there._

"_**Yes." **_The dragon said no more. He stretched, out, adjusting the way his body was coiled, and flexing his wings uneasily. In his mind's eye, he could see his master, standing straight and silent, a warrior ready for battle, and yet at the same time, still a child…still not ready for what was coming.

But then again, what did Hyourinmaru know about what was coming?

Isshin was speaking again. "Your commanding officers will be your lieutenant, Matsumoto, and the third seat of the Thirteenth, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Do not disobey their orders, and treat them as you would any commanding officer. The eleventh divisions officers will be working separately on their own, as will the Omitsukidou. However, I expect you all to work together should the situation call for it, understand?"

"Yes sir!" the tenth division members called out, standing up straighter. Isshin grinned. 'Good! Now go out there and make daddy proud!"

The shinigami all laughed and chortled at Isshin's words. Toushirou and Matsumoto hung back to let the shinigami pass through first. The tenth division gave the thirteenth division officer strange looks. Some were kind, but others were slightly scornful. Most of them, however, held curiosity, and he could already sense a buzz of rumors flying throughout the group.

"'Daddy'?" Toushirou asked, raising an eyebrow at Isshin. Isshin shrugged and grinned. "Oh c'mon. Our division is like a family, and since I'm one off the oldest and the captain, I'm their daddy!"

Matsumoto laughed. "The captain's just weird that way."

"I can tell," the boy muttered. He watched as the eleventh division officers filed out. He recognized Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika. They gave him a fleeting look of acknowledgement. Ikkaku seemed slightly contemptuous of him, likely due to Matsumoto smacking him over his insult of Toushirou, and Yumichika indifferent.

The Omitsukidou passed quickly as well. Toushirou looked away as they passed, almost as if in fear that one of them would recognize him from the Kusaka incident, or that he'd recognize the one who killed Kusaka. But they passed by with no change in stance, their faces hidden, and giving no sign of acknowledgement to the boy.

Isshin clapped his hands together. "Okay you two. Time to go! Good luck!"

"Bye taichou!" Matsumoto called. Toushirou gave him a nod as he and Matsumoto stepped through the Senkaimon. He couldn't help but look back one last time as the door closed, and saw Isshin's grim and worried face as the man stared after his subordinates.

* * *

Karakura was a quaint little town, with many houses and few extremely tall buildings characteristic of larger cities. A river ran through it, and Toushirou grinned inwardly. That might come in useful later. They arrived at sunset, watching as the red light washed over the buildings, leaving it in a soft warm glow. It was difficult to imagine that anything horrible could be happening here.

"Right," Matsumoto said as soon as they stepped out of the gate. "You, Ikkaku, Yumichika, head your division somewhere and get to work hunting hollows."

"What?" Ikkaku yelled, a vein twitching upon his shiny forehead. "What right have you got to tell me what to do?"

"Oh shut up," Matsumoto said, stretching. "I'm a lieutenant. That means I have more authority, so suck it up. Besides, it's going to be a long mission, so the faster we get it done, the better. Stop arguing."

Ikkaku opened his mouth to retort, but Yumichika cut in. "All right, just this one time. Come on, Ikkaku, yelling is so unbecoming and ugly."

Toushirou said nothing. Even now, he still wasn't able to understand those two. The eleventh division officers left them. The Omitsukidou had already vanished, their plans, as per usual, secret and predetermined. That left the tenth division officers.

Toushirou caught Matsumoto staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. 'What?"

"Aren't you going to give them orders?"

The boy's eyebrow twitched slightly. "They're your division's officers. Why should I be commanding them? Unless, of curse, you don't have a plan of action."

Matsumoto gave a little laugh that was a little too innocent, and the boy growled slightly. He sighed, and turned to the other shinigami, who were watching them curiously. He thought for a moment, and then asked, "Which one of you are fifth seat and above?"

There was some hesitation, but slowly, three of them raised their hands. Toushirou nodded. 'All right, I want you to gather some shinigami of lower seating. Form a small team and take turns to patrol the area. Two groups should patrol at once. This will give you time to rest in between so you don't have to be using your reiatsu all the time. You'll need your communication device to be on at all times and send reports regularly."

They didn't move. Most looked hesitant about obeying his orders, and many kept looking to Matsumoto. The lieutenant paid them no attention, however, and was staring off into the sunset.

One of them stepped up. He appeared to be someone in his older teens, and his tall form allowed him to tower slightly over the thirteenth division officer. He gave Toushirou a doubtful look. "And why should we listen to you?"

The boy flinched slightly at this question in his authority. He turned and glared slightly at the male shinigami, his eyes cold. "You don't have to listen to me, but your captain assigned me as one of the leaders in this mission. You can always take it up with him after, and he can decide how to deal with you."

The youth opened his mouth, but Matsumoto cut in. "Oh just listen to him Mimura! It's not that hard."

The shinigami narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Now that the lieutenant had given the order, they all moved to follow. They quickly divided themselves up. Matsumoto walked among them, fixing up the groupings so that each group had an equal amount of skill. Toushirou moved about them as well, allocating time for each squad to patrol in eight-hour periods. Some gave him skeptical looks, and the shinigami that had questioned him frowned slightly at him. Toushirou wasn't sure what he was thinking beneath his frown, but he made no verbal complaint as Toushirou give his squad the assigned time. When they were ready to go, Matsumoto called out, "Okay guys. The hollows have probably sensed our presence so move out!"

The shinigami nodded and soon, most were gone. Matsumoto and Toushirou were left in the area. "Well, are we going together?"

"No," Toushirou replied coldly. "I'm sure you're powerful enough to take care of yourself. We'll patrol alone on twelve-hour shifts unless there's an emergency. And I think we should dedicate four hours of each of the twelve hours in between trying to find clues to what happened to the previous squad and sent in reports, as well as check up on the other squads."

"Awww! But that's boring!"

Toushirou rolled his eyes. "It's an assignment. It doesn't have to be fun."

Matsumoto pouted at him, and he ignored her. Turning away, he allowed his senses to probe the area. She didn't move, just stared at him. Sighing, he said without looking at her, "What do you want?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to talk. It was a good plan of yours, though. We'd just tire out if we all went full out. The others should have agreed instantly."

The boy sighed again. They might have agreed immediately if Matsumoto was the one to suggest it. He scanned the area. Occasionally, he'd see a far off black figure appear on the roof, before vanishing. "Who was that shinigami…the one who questioned me?"

"Him? Oh, he's Mimura Shinji, the third seat. Don't mind him. He's usually pretty relaxed, but I think he's been under a lot of stress lately. Also…well, you know, you just look like such a cute little kid!"

Toushirou glared at her, but said nothing. He knew what Matsumoto had implied. He and the third seat were on equal level in authority, and so Mimura questioned his power. He would have to prove his worth to this group of shinigami if he ever wanted their respect.

Saying a quick goodbye, he moved away. Matsumoto called after him. "Hey, I thought we were talking!"

"We were, and we're finished. We need to focus on the mission, Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

And before another comment could be made, he shunpoed out of earshot. In the distance, he thought he could already hear the screeches of hollows piercing the air. Bursts of reiatsu assaulted him from random directions. The battles had begun, though the area he was in was still calm. He sucked in a slow breath, pushing away the doubts that thoughts that had plagued his mind for the last while, and allowed his senses to take over.

His eyes opened as he felt a strong presence of hollows due north. Without further hesitation, he leapt forward.

* * *

The days passed with a sort of mundane slowness, and days slowly melted to weeks. The routine was the same every day. Take his turn to patrol, and take his turn to rest. Not that he really used his resting time to rest. Toushirou wasn't one for sitting around. During the times when he was allowed not to focus his energies upon finding and exterminating the hollows that infested the city, he shunpoed throughout the town, looking for signs of the previous team that had vanished in the city, and anything odd.

He was frustrated in his attempts though. He found nothing odd about the town, that which in itself was probably what was the oddest thing. It really seemed like nothing more than a normal town, just with an abnormally high concentration of hollows. There didn't seem to be any obvious reason why the other team lost connection. All the previous reports, and all the previous teams that had come here have never said anything odd, yet with the one that never came back, he wondered if there was something more sinister veiled in this seemingly peaceful and quaint town.

He thrust his sword out and sliced through one last hollow as he landed upon the roof of what looked like a small hospital. Frowning, he took out his communication device. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou. It's your turn to patrol."

"Eh?" came the voice upon the other line. "Already? But I was just getting comfortable! The shops here are so interesting! I should come here with a gigai next time!"

The boy's eyebrows twitched slightly, but he forced himself to remain calm. "Fukutaichou, this really is not the time for this."

"Yes, yes," the voice gave a long-suffering sigh. "I'll start. Don't get all riled up. Ja ne!"

She hung up on him, and the boy sighed. He sat down upon the roof and closed his eyes, feeling the wind rake through his silver-white locks. For the moment, he allowed himself to relax, something that he felt that he hadn't been able to do for a long time. It was evening now, and the air was cool and fresh, though moist, speaking of coming rain.

Yet even though he tried to allow himself to think of nothing, one thought rose up with him and nagged at his mind. As it happens whenever someone tries not to think of something, they find themselves thinking all the more about it. As he sat, he felt nagging thoughts of the curiosity that was the Legend of the Heavenly Guardian rise within his mind. That familiar unease rippled through him, and he shifted.

He didn't understand the feeling, and he didn't like not understanding. _It doesn't make any sense. The first thing I should do when I get back is read about it. _

Feeling a strange weariness settling over him, he felt himself drift slightly into sleep.

He was on that plain of ice again. He felt ice pressing into his back as he sat propped up something hard and rough.

Something was odd. The plain wasn't as he remembered it. He couldn't see any of the frozen lakes and trees. It was barren, lonely and cold. There seemed to be no sign of life, and a bleak sky blanketed the scene, and an oppressive gloom pressed heavily upon him. He tried to sit up, but his body felt supremely heavy. Confused, he tried to call out. His voice caught in his throat.

_What's going on? _he thought, a wave of unease filling him. Then, he immediately tried to feel for his zanpakutou's presence. _"Hyourinmaru?"_

There was no answer, though he imagined he could hear the cracking of ice, and scraping frozen water. A cold gale swept into the area, the howling wind rushing past his ears. Cold gripped him with its chilled clutches, latching on to him. He felt strange, numb, heavy…the world was blurring, the bleak sky and stretching plain of ice were melting together, mixing and smudging into grey.

The cold deepened, until he felt it deep within his bones. It was unnatural. He felt no comfort in it, as he usually did. A strange fear gripped his heart. He was becoming lost, lost among the cold and grey.

Hyourinmaru called out to his master in earnest. He felt the boy drift off into a strange dream, a dream from which he seemed unable to wake. The boy did not respond. Worriedly, the dragon pushed against the boy's consciousness. In doing so, he caught a glimpse of the scene that the boy saw. He gasped, and recoiled. What Toushirou did not recognize, the ice dragon did. He knew that image all too well, and knew that it'd be carved into his mind for eternity.

That plain of ice…it was identical to the one upon which the Heavenly Guardian had died. He remembered every single bump in the ice, every bleak and dreary cloud that adorned the cold sky. A shiver went through the dragon's body as old memories were brought to the surface. The terrible war, the Guardian's sacrifice, her eyes staring up at him, the haunting turquoise piercing through him even as the rest of her body died and faded, and her voice upon the wind. _"Goodbye…"_

For a moment, he too felt lost in the cold and grey. But then, he shook himself. Now was not the time for old memories. His master was not dying. He was alive, very much alive. With renewed vigor, he pushed against the boy's consciousness. _**"Master, wake up."**_

The boy's eyes snapped open, his turquoise eyes reflecting the now dark sky. For a moment, he lay still, trying to gather his thoughts, make sense of what he'd seen. It felt too real to be a dream, and he felt a strange pain in his chest, not physical, but as if his heart was being weighed down in a strange sadness that enveloped him. "Hyourinmaru?" he whispered again, half-fearing that the dragon would not respond again, as it was in his dream. But it was to Hyourinmaru's voice that he awoke to, and relief washed over him as he heard the dragon's familiar growl. _**"Is everything all right?"**_

"Yes," he spoke, closing his eyes slightly. "Everything's…"

He paused. Something withheld him from speaking the word 'fine'. His eyes opened again and narrowed at the dark sky. It was dark, much too dark. Not sign of the moon or stars broke through. Too dark, as if a thick, opaque veil had been draped across it. A slight breeze blew past him, carrying upon it a dark bitter tang, mixed with a pungent, almost rusty scent. The scent of freshly spilt blood.

The hairs upon his arm stood up, and shiver went down his spine. He leapt up just as a scream pierced the night air. He stood up, just in time to feel a flash of wind pass him. Squinting, he recognized Madarame Ikkaku's bald head, for once not reflecting light, for the sky was dark, dark with the hordes of hollows swooping around. Even as he watched, the sky opened, revealing a dark hole from which burst out several tall, menacing shapes resembling giant, cloaked figures bearing a mask with a comical horn. "Menos Grande…" he whispered. The menos surveyed the area, and he could almost feel their relish and anticipation to swoop down and feed upon the innocent and unsuspecting town.

Cursing under his breath, he got ready to move, but found himself immediately surrounded. Something had attracted the hollows to his position, and he didn't know whether it was his reiatsu fluctuating, or something else. He didn't have time to think upon it. Drawing his zanpakutou fluidly, he caught the large hand that came down upon him on the flat of his blade, before twisting it sharply and slicing through it. The hollow that had attacked him let out an enraged screech, but the boy was already two steps ahead of it. Before it had time to recover, a blade had pieced through its mask, and the boy was leaping off the disintegrating body to tackle another one behind it. The other fell to the boy's blade easily, and Toushirou quickly gathered reishi beneath his feet.

He allowed himself one moment to take stock of his surroundings before leaping away, not wanting to present a still target for his enemies. He was in the urban part of town. Few trees, taller buildings, and yet not quite as close to the river as he'd like. But that shouldn't pose such a large problem. Not all the darkness blocking the sky had been from hollows. Clouds had gathered, and he could feel that they were heavy with moisture.

Using the buildings as footholds, he leapt higher and higher, not only to get closer to the sky, but also to have a better vantage point. He tried to dampen his reiatsu. It would not do to have hordes follow him, attracted by his reiatsu.

As he leapt, he thought he sometimes saw disturbances in the air. The shinigami were active. He could see distant kidou giving temporary light that only he, the hollows, and pluses could see. Once, he thought he saw Takezoe, and felt Matsumoto's reiatsu. All shinigami, whether it was their turn to patrol or not, were active. The rest of the humans lay sleeping, unaware of the menace bearing down upon their home.

He sliced through any hollow that came his way. Stealth was not his forte, as it was for the Omitsukidou, but he was still adept at it. And stealth seemed a pretty good weapon to use at the moment. Weaving between the dark shapes, he shunpoed through the air, leaving hollows screeching and disintegrating in his wake.

But it wasn't enough. After ten minutes, their air didn't seem any less concentrated. If anything, their seemed to be more dark masses moving within it then ever.

As he sliced down another menos, he felt a sudden flare of clashing reiatsu. Pausing for a moment, perched precariously on the railing of the roof of a building, he looked down. The street below him was He sensed two shinigami's reiatsu. One was weak and flickering. The other was strained. Squinting closer, he recognized Tenth division's third seat. He stood before a female shinigami, who lay unconscious with a nasty gash running through her abdomen. She would bleed to death in less than an hour without help, but her companion seemed incapable of offering her aid. He was locked in battle with what seemed like a small hollow.

For the briefest moment, Toushirou wondered why the shinigami didn't just finish it off. But then, a familiar reiatsu, one he hoped never to feel again, hit his senses. Memories of the mission long ago with Momo rose up like bile within him. As he watched the hollow swipe out, and a dangerous claw slash down the third seat's chest, he whispered quietly, "An Adjuchas…"

He teetered for a moment on indecision. In that moment, the adjuchas bore down upon male shinigami, slamming him into the wall. Toushirou thought he heard a rather sickening crunch and a sharp cry of pain, and immediately pushed off the railing, allowing the force of gravity to accelerate him toward his target. The adjuchas sensed his descend, and swerved to the side, but not before the blade sliced cleanly down its thick, sinewy arm, tearing the muscle down the entire length of it.

Toushirou landed beside the third seat, who tried to sit up, gasping and trying to staunch the bleeding of his wounds. "What…are you doing here?" he panted.

"Don't waste your breath questioning it," Toushirou replied sharply, watching the adjuchas carefully as it examined its wound with an annoyed air. Toushirou found a sort irritating arrogance coming from the hollow as it dismissed the wound, turning its eyes upon its assailant.

"Don't waste your energy here. It'll kill you," the third seat tried again.

Toushirou gritted his teeth and shot a kidou at the hollow, keeping it at bay for a moment longer. "I'm not trying to be noble or anything. I don't plan on dying. So shut up and stay out of the way."

_I'll be damned if I let anyone die while I can save them, _the boy added silently to himself, as memories of the incident with Kusaka rose to his mind. _I refuse to stand by and watch someone die in front of me again._

The shinigami said nothing, and if the boy had turned, he'd have found and expression of surprise on the shinigami's face. Perhaps he had sensed Toushirou's unspoken words beneath his harsh ones, or perhaps he was too overcome with pain to speak.

Toushirou, however, was more concerned with the adjuchas, who was already regaining his momentum. It resembled a humanoid with a dinosaur like head, and bone-like extensions to his shoulder blades and running down it's back. It looked utterly grotesque. "Little shinigami, your petty tricks will do nothing against me."

The boy didn't reply. He stood still for a moment, a look of concentration stealing over his features, before he feinted slightly forward. The Adjuchas, not wanting to let him take the first hit, charged. It was what the boy had hoped for. Using the hollow's momentum, he exerted only minimal effort in burying his zanpakutou deep within the hollow's slashed arm. The hollow's body shuddered as the steel slid harshly into his muscle. Toushirou didn't give it much of a chance to react. Jerking his zanpakutou out quickly, he aimed again, this time at the hollow's chest.

Adjucahs, however, are more intelligent than normal hollows. Despite the distraction from the pain, it understood what Toushirou was aiming to do. It swerved out of the way, back up several paces. Toushirou sent another kidou spell at it. A bright blue blast hit it in the chest, making it stumble ever so slightly and curse. He had to keep it moving, keep it from making its own attack, and analyze the way it moved. However, he was careful not to reveal too much of his own abilities.

"You," he said to the third seat as he watched the adjuchas regained its footing. 'You're name's Mimura, right?"

"Yeah," came the reply. It was slightly stiff, and Toushirou didn't know whether it was due to pain, or due to his earlier disregard for Toushirou's position.

"Were there any more of these Adjucahs around?" Toushirou asked. He bunched his muscles and readied himself to leap. The hollow let out a snarl as it came forward again. He heard a quiet, "None that I sensed," before he was caught up in battle again. His brain was working fast as he tried to concentrate on the adjuchas movements and plan out what to do. The hollow was fast, faster than most he'd encountered before. He could feel his long years of training to avoid Hyourinmaru paying off as he continued to be able to evade its attack.

_So, if it was the only one, then likely it was the center of this mass invasion of hollows, _he thought as he dodged the jaws of the hollow, and avoided a claw aimed at him. Mimura was right. He could sense no other stronger hollow at the moment.

After a series of dodging, he suddenly burst forward in offence, managing to knock the hollow a few meters away, gaining a few seconds.

"Can you get out of here?" he asked the third seat.

"If I could walk, I'd already have. I'm not stupid enough to hang around," came the reply through gritted teeth.

"I'm getting out of here then. Contact your lieutenant, and tell her to send help."

He didn't wait to see whether Mimura had decided to obey. He needed to concentrate on the hollow. He'd seen enough of the hollow's style. It was an adjuchas, yes, but it was still lacking in planning and intelligence. It seemed to act more on instinct than thought, and all its attacks were overzealous, and much too strong. Toushirou used it to his advantage, slowly leaping just out of reach of the hollow. It lunged, and the force sent him away from the alley, while Toushirou would only shunpo away further, continuing to lure it away from the wounded shinigami.

Finally, when they were two blocks away, he made a sudden stop. The hollow also skidded to a stop, its face leering. "What's wrong? can't run anymore?"

"No," the boy replied. "I think this is far enough to avoid hurting innocent people."

He felt Hyourinmaru twist in his chest, a tremor running through the ancient spirit at the coming of a fight. Before he could give the Adjuchas too much time to wonder at what he meant, he pointed his zanpakutou straight at it and called out, "Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"

And the dragon came, gathering moisture from the moist atmosphere, and from Toushirou's reiatsu. Toushirou saw the hollows eyes widen for a moment as the dragon's lethal jaws snapped at it, before it dodged to the side, causing the ice to smash into the ground. The impact sent deep layers of ice racing along the concrete, but the dragon was not down yet. Gathering yet more water, it reformed, and attacked again, twisting ever closer toward the hollow. The hollow cursed as the dragon's tail caught it on the arm this time, coating it in a deep layer of ice.

Toushirou took this chance and leapt forward. He avoided the hollow's swiping claw, and flung the chain at the hollow. The crescent shaped blade whistled throught he air and buried itself deep within the hollow's shoulder, before sending ice sweeping down the arm that were already frozen. As he jerked the blade out, the arm shattered near the elbow.

The hollow screamed in rage. It turned and glared deeply at Toushirou. Despite having only one arm, it was still powerful. It moved toward the bow, swiping its other arm at Toushirou. He blocked it, but was met with so much opposing force that he was pushed back a few paces before he backed off. With a wave of his blade, he sent another ice dragon at the hollow. The adjuchas growled. A dark, crimson reiatsu seemed to converge before it, and as the dragon attacked again, it called out, "Cero!"

The boy's eyes widened as the red light smashed through the artificial dragon, and threw himself to the side as the dangerous beam blew through the air where he had been a moment ago. He felt a burning pain in his arm, meaning that some of the cero had caught him, but it was only a minor wound. What concerned him more was that he had lost his pattern of attack. Now was the hollow's time to bear down upon him.

He blocked a claw that came down upon him. He'd underestimated the hollow's strength, and felt his muscles strain against it. The hollow let out what he supposed was a leering laugh. "Well now, that was rather bothersome. But playtime's over, shinigami. It's my turn."

And then, to Toushirou's utter shock, the adjuchas flung out, punching him in the gut. He gasped, feel in the air forced form his lungs, and was unable to draw another breath. The force of the punch sent him flying backwards, and he only had enough mind to keep clinging to Hyourinmaru's hilt, the only thing that was his weapon, that could help him survive.

He'd barely handed upon the ground when the hollow suddenly appeared in front of him again. _When did he get here?" _he wondered, but did not have time to look for the answer. He felt a sharp slash, and blood running down his arm, before he even felt the pain in his shoulder that signified the wound there. He hissed, and pain shot through his arm as he flexed his fingers.

He tried to stand up, but was forced to roll to the side as another Cero shot past him. It ate away at his time to get up, and he was forced to defend himself against the adjuchas while still lying on the ground. The hollow seemed to be enjoying this, and it had stopped holding back.

Another hit. He felt the world spin and a crushing feeling before pain settled in again. He acted upon instinct now, blocking and dodging when he felt a slight disturbance of the air, trying desperately to find an opening, which the hollow never gave. It was hard to keep up. The hollow never seemed to tire, and even with only one arm, it was fast and strong. Often, he'd catch the boy off guard and wound him slightly. The pain was mounting, and he would like nothing better than to stop fighting. However, Toushirou thought of all the shinigami out there, still fighting, and forced his brain to stay conscious, to analyze his enemy, to fight.

Another brutal hit he could not block. He lay against the building he'd been knocked into, panting, and waiting for the next strike. It didn't come, and he was able tot take stock of his situation for the first time. He had cuts and bruises down his arms and legs, and one deep gash in his shoulder, and another shallower one in his side. His chest felt tenderly bruised as well. Overall, he thought, he probably looked worse than he really was. He could already feel blood seeping into his shihakushou, and dust and debris caked his skin, mixed with blood.

The Adjucahs stopped beside him, leering, and a hissing laugh of triumph slipping through its teeth.

"So, little shinigami, had enough?" it taunted. Toushirou sucked in a slow breath, and suddenly, a strange calmness took over him. The hollow had stopped. This was the opening he needed. He could hear Hyourinmaru's hiss of anticipation, and the cracking of ice against ice in the back of his mind.

"The first rule of battle, analyze your surroundings," Toushirou murmured to himself. Taking in another breath, he could taste the moisture in the air. Perhaps only a row of houses separated him from the river. The hollow paused, confused by his words. Toushirou flexed his muscles, and tightened his grip upon his zanpakutou. "The second, analyze your opponent."

"Geez, you think talking is going to get you anywhere?" the hollow asked arrogantly, though it seemed slightly wary as Toushirou's reiatsu suddenly began to rise, becoming stronger and stronger. An icy stream of air seemed to whiles into the area, and a chill settled down, burrowing deep within every corner so that within seconds, no warmth remained except with the two beings in the places.

"And the third, never underestimate your opponent. _Never _assume that they won't have something to surprise you with."

He lifted his head, and the faintest of smirks danced across his lips. His turquoise eyes flashed with blue light, followed by reiatsu that surrounded the rest of his body, dulling the effect of his cuts and bruises. His cut lips parted to speak one word. "Bankai."

All the shinigami felt it, and saw it. On nearly the other side of the city, a group of Omitsukidou members looked up to silently observe the blast of blue reiatsu that shot to the sky. Thunder crashed against their eardrums, and the sky darkened even more, if it was possible, hanging thick with black clouds.

Ikkaku and Yumichika also paused. Ikkaku looked up, a frown etched deeply upon his face while Yumichika shuddered, falling to one knee do to the freezing, choking reiatsu that was saturating the air. Even as he did, snow began to fall, quickly thickening to hail as the wind howled.

Takezoe blinked, feeling the reiatsu seep deep within him. Even his attempt to summon some kidou flames could not keep the cold at bay. A few blocks away from his position, Mimura Shinji collapsed from exhaustion, allowing the cold reiatsu to soak into the area, his eyes turned up to the sky in awe as he watched a magnificent sight unfold. The other shinigami of tenth division also stopped, unsure of themselves and this startling reiatsu that swept across the entire area, felt in all the corners of it.

Matsumoto paused, staring with open-eyed amazement as the river began to freeze. The hollows near the river were caught in the stream of ice, and screeched in fright, and it was simple for her to destroy them. But her attention was drawn by the rising figure in the sky, a figure surrounded by ice that armored his body, and the ice wings that unfolded upon his back. "It can't be…Hitsugaya?"

Toushirou felt calm. The familiar cold reiatsu, running free and wild, calmed him. It was his, all of this power and ice was his to use. There was so much of it, and the thought made him shiver, not from the cold, but from anticipation. Adrenaline shot through him. _Are you ready, Hyourinmaru? This will be the first time we use bankai in battle._

_**"I am ready when you are, master," **_was Hyourinmaru's reply, and the dragon also shivered with anticipation. Purple ice flowers had burst into existence behind the boy, adding the final touches to his bankai state. Toushirou looked up, his turquoise eyes finding the adjuchas, which was backing away slightly, wary of this new ability of its adversary.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru," Toushirou spoke, completes the summoning of his bankai. The adjuchas screeched in rage, and fired a cero at the boy. Toushirou swerved agilely away, the wings giving him movement much smoother and more nimble than he'd ever had before. Armed with flight, he was no longer limited in his fighting area. He took to the sky, spotting the river from behind the row of houses. Gathering moisture, he formed his own attack at the hollow.

The hollow dodged, for the most part, but the ice was much more powerful this time, and much faster. He hissed a spear of ice pierced his other arm, and screeched in rage as it froze the limb, making it useless, before shattering it off. "Damn you, shinigami! You'll pay for that!"

Enraged, the adjuchas shot toward the boy. Toushirou felt a tiny smirk tug at his lips. This time was different from the last time. He was no longer the weak boy from the last time he fought an adjuchas. He had gone beyond it, and here now, with the falling ice and the frozen river, he was in his element. He was in power.

He watched, waiting calmly as the hollow charged. Its rage was clouding its judgment, and had it been calmer, it would not have charged blindly forward. It would have noted how the boy's reiatsu was rising sharply. It might have sensed the danger.

But it didn't. And as Toushirou watched it charge blindly toward him, its snapping jaws its weapon, he called to the dragon within him, called to the water and ice to come to his aid. Another powerful blast of cero shot toward him, but he dodged it with almost careless ease, before flying higher, above the hollow. He raised his zanpakutou, and saw a flare of reiatsu burst from it, growing and surrounding the blade, flashing of the shiny steel, glinting like a sliver of the moon. He felt his wings give a sharp sweep, propelling him forward. Gravity adding to his acceleration, he shot down toward the adjuchas. He pointed the zanpakutou directly at it, and called out, "Ryusenka!"

The adjuchas's eyes widened as it saw the shinigami coming toward him. The shinigami was coming at it fast, much too fast, and it could do nothing but watch as the shining blade came closer…closer…it would be the last thing it saw, that, and the white-haired boy bearing the wings of a dragon and surrounded by icy reiatssu.

The blade pierced the adjuchas in the neck. Almost immediately, ice burst from it, and the boy swerved out of the way as a giant flower-like structure erupted from the wound, forming from his reiatsu and the moisture he'd commanded. Due to the concentration of hollows, several others were also caught in the ice, sealed within a frozen tomb in the shape of a flower, before the whole structure shattered.

Toushirou paused for a moment, feeling exhilaration of victory rush through him. At that moment, however, Toushirou noticed a sharp snapping sound behind him. His ice flowers were shattering as well. Hyourinmaru had once told him hat they were a measure of how much water there was to use, but he found it was also a measure of how much reiatsu he still had to maintain bankai.

Not wanting to tire himself out, he quickly put a damper upon his reiatsu. He felt Hyourinmaru give an almost forlorn hiss. The dragon had so wanted more time to fight in bankai. It was the state which gave them the most freedom and power, but he understood that they must put away their largest weapons for now before they were too tired to hold them up,

Toushirou touched gently back to the ice covered ground. Without his reiatsu feeding it, it was starting to crack and melt, but most still remained, providing that cool atmosphere in which he felt the most calm and level-headed.

Only when he touched the ground did he suddenly realize his own exhaustion, the thrill of the fight leaving him. Despite it being a short time, using his bankai had been draining, especially since he'd been exterminating hollows for many weeks already. The ice had numbed his wounds, and now he felt the pain from them come back. He hissed slightly, and took a deep breath, looking around. He felt dismay rush through him at the hollows still concentrated in the air. Defeating the adjuchas had done nothing to slow their numbers. Then, it wasn't what was controlling them?

"Wow, that was amazing!" a voice said. Looking up, he saw a female shinigami hop down. It was another of the tenth division. He thought she might have been the sixth seat. "The way you killed that hollow! You really have much more power than I thought you did, with you being a kid and all."

He said nothing, not wanting to show how much her calling him a kid annoyed him. Besides, there were more important things to worry about. "Where's your squad?"

Her face became pained. "I don't know. I was with the fourth seat, but…we got separated. I was leading the second half of my squad, but…most of them are dead…"

His eyes widened. "Dead?" he repeated. She nodded, and her eyes seemed to fill up with the horror of her memories. "They came upon us suddenly. Most of us were scattered. I saw some of the unseated officers go down. One of them had his head bitten off before the hollow devoured him."

Toushirou felt slightly sick. "Come on, we need to find some others."

He began to walk, trying to trace the other shinigami's reiatsu. It occurred to him now how little of them he could feel. The air was still so saturated by hollow reiatsu.

As they turned a corner, they saw something black and orange streak by. Toushirou recognized the reiatsu. "Matsumoto!"

The woman skidded to a halt, and turned, panting. She sported a cut to her cheek, and several rips upon her uniform, but he could see no other physical wounds. Her eyes were wide, and sorrowful. "Hitsugaya! Sixth seat Tanaka! Thank god you're alive still."

"What's wrong, fukutaichou?" the sixth piped up. Matsumoto turned her sorrowful gaze upon her. "I just saw…" she covered her eyes. "It's terrible. The fourth seat is dead. I just came upon him and a few shinigami…being devoured."

The sixth's eyes widened. "No…" she gasped in horror. Toushirou gritted his teeth. "I don't understand how things suddenly became this bad. Have you contacted Soul Society?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "I met up with Mimura, and he gave me your message, but the connection is dead. I don't understand it. None of our soul pagers are working. Something is blocking the transmission, and I can't get into any contact."

Toushirou felt another wave of dismay, mixed with cold apprehension run through him. He might have liked cold, but this chill was different. It came with fear and despair. His scowl deepened, and his fists clenched. With a jolt, he realized that his soul pager had been silent the whole time as well. Digging it out of his kimono, he held it up. The screen blinked innocently, displaying the time and that nothing was wrong.

He almost crushed the small bit of machinery in anger. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. They were alone. There were no reinforcements. Almost a whole squad from the tenth had been wiped out, and who knew what the conditions of the others were, not to mention the shinigami from the Eleventh division and the Omitsukidou.

"We should find as many other survivors as possible," he said, turning to the other shinigami and making a swift decision. "Come on, we shouldn't stay in one spot and present a target."

The shinigami began to make their way down the street. A few blocks down, the sixth seat let out a small cry of horror. Toushirou turned for a moment, and saw a horde of hollows, bending over what looked like a dead squad of Omitsukidou corps. One hollow in particular was clawing apart the body beneath it with relish and sinking its jaws into it. He felt bile rise to his throat, and fought not to throw up. Despite his dislike for the Omitsukidou, he did not want them to come to this fate. He turned quickly. There was nothing they could do.

After a few blocks, he finally sensed shinigami reiatsu close by. He found Mimura and the other female shinigami lying collapsed next to some vending machines. She had regained consciousness, but seemed to be in too much pain for speech. Matsumoto gasped and ran forward. "There you are! Thank god you guys are still alive."

"More or less," the third seat replied. Toushirou walked away from the group. The sixth seat had dropped beside them, attempting to heal some of their wounds. Toushirou was thinking furiously. This attack, it felt too ominous, and too little like a coincidence. Was it too much of a coincidence that the hollows could all just suddenly decide to invade _one _small town at the same time? Was it too much to assume they were all extremely lucky, and happened to come while all the shinigami in the town have already been fighting for a long time, and were beginning to feel depleted of energy?

"It seems too much like it was planned."

"What does?" Matsumoto asked. Toushirou gave her a look. "This attack. I met an adjuchas, and I thought that it had been what was controlling them. Remember our conversation with your captain? But it doesn't fit, because the other hollows were unaffected when I killed it."

"You killed it?" the third seat asked. Toushirou gave one nod, but didn't bother feel pride in his success. "And even if it wasn't leading them, there's still something else that's suspicious. Why did they choose _this _particular time to come? It's as if something tipped them off that we were here, and that we've been here a long time."

Matsumoto was grim. "Yeah, you're right. And if we didn't have a schedule with rests in between, I'd bet a lot of us would be much more exhausted."

"Exactly. I think that's what happened to the previous squad. To my knowledge, we came here almost immediately after the connection was lost. But we've seen no sign of them, and the town was peaceful."

"No," the third seat spoke. He had been staring at the ground, but now he turned his eyes up toward them, and said, "Apparently one or two shinigami from the previous squad made it back only moments before we left, but they were so wounded no one had time to question what happened to them."

"What?" Toushirou asked. "No one told me this."

Matsumoto shrugged. "It didn't seem important. They were a few of the higher seats, so obviously they would know how to open a Senkaimon if they could find a way to connect to one. Besides, did it matter, really? No one could get anything out of them anyways."

Toushirou frowned. "Maybe. The point is, something's really wrong with the situation. We've been holding out so far, but as you said, if we were a little more tired, we'd be wiped out by now. I think that's what happened to the squad from Fifth division. We haven't seen any sign of them. It seems too much of a coincidence that they should all invade at this point. It's as if something or someone informed them."

"What?" Matsumoto asked, frowning. Toushirou glared up at the sky. "I don't know, it just feels like something else is controlling them, but I can't fathom who or what."

They could say no more. At that moment, there was a blast of strong reiatsu, and yells. A moment later, Ikkaku and Yumichika staggered into sight. Ikkaku raised an eyebrow at the group that was gathered. "What the heck…why did I get stuck with Matsumoto?" he said. Matsumoto glared at him. "Shut up, Ikkaku. You still owe me a bottle of sake."

"Is this really the time?" Toushirou snapped. Ikkaku turned toward him. "Oh look, it's the squirt." Toushirou glared at him venomously, but the eleventh division officer continued. "Looks like the kid has quite a bit of power."

Toushirou continued to scowl, but Matsumoto turned to him. "That's right…I saw how you took out that adjuchas. I didn't know you had that kind of power… was that your…bankai?" she nearly whispered the last word. Toushirou frowned, unsure of whether he wanted to answer. But he didn't need to; Matsumoto took his silence as a yes. Her eyes widened in shock, and she backed away slightly, unsure. "You…at that age… how…"

"Does it matter?" Toushirou asked harshly. "Just forget it for now."

"How? That's…extraordinary!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Toushirou rolled his eyes. It wasn't the time for congratulations. "Come on, we still have to find a solution to the situation."

"Well, I'm not sure where most of my division went," Ikkaku shrugged. "We saw some Omitsukidou guys as well. They don't look that good."

"As far as I know, the fourth seat's squad is almost completely defeated," Toushirou said, feeling slightly sorry as the sixth seat flinched. "I don't know where the fifth seat's squad is."

"Scattered," Mimura answered. "As was my squad. I only got her out," he pointed at the unconscious shinigami. The sixth seat nodded. "Eighth seat Matsui. Where's the seventh seat?"

"Takezoe?" Matsumoto asked. "Somewhere. I felt his reiatsu earlier. I don't think he's dead."

Toushirou frowned. _So little confirmed to be alive…_

Hyourinmaru felt anxiety twist up within him. Of all the shinigami in the area, the one most equipped to survive right now was his master. But even he would not be able to beat the huge horde of hollows…

He jerked suddenly. An ominous feeling flickered upon the edges of his consciousness. One that Toushirou had not noticed. _**Master…**_ he began, but at the same time, the third seat gave a warning cry.

Toushirou whipped around. Another hollow was leering upon them. It sported a spiked tail, and leathery wings. His eyes widened as he felt the foul reiatsu envelope him, making the hairs upon his skin stand in shock. "No…how…"

"Heehee," the hollow laughed. "I appear to have found another group of shinigami.

"Not another adjuchas," Matsumoto murmured in shock and horror.

"They must have just arrived," Toushirou snarled. "So there are still hollows coming then?"

He drew his sword. The rest of the group was not really up to taking on another one of these monsters. Still, as he stepped forward, the sixth seat also leapt to her feet. Another horde of hollows was coming toward them from the right. Their tall dark shape signified that they were menos. She raised her hand and called out a kidou. As she did, the adjuchas turned toward her. Its leer widened.

"Watch out, Tanaka!" Matsumoto screamed. At the same time, Toushirou tried to go forward, but the hollow was much faster. The sixth seat turned and screamed, trying to dodge.

But it was too late. Toushirou watched with horror as the spiked tail pierced through her body easily, the longest spike impaling her completely. Sound seemed to die off, and he felt as if the world moved in slow motion. He watched, frozen in horror, as the hollow shook the body from his tail, and it fell to the ground, laying pathetically broken, blood pouring from the wound. Her eyes stared up in fear, and blood rose to her lips as the hollow grabbed her dying form. A soundless scream escaped her lips as the claws clamped down upon her.

There was a snap. It was the sound of a neck breaking, and with it, sound came rushing back. Toushirou's ears were filled with Matsumoto's screams, Ikkaku's swearing, and the hollows screeching.

The adjuchas turned, and held out the now limp body as if giving an offering. "Well now, does anyone else want to join her?"

Rage boiled within Toushirou. It was rage as he had never felt before. The speed and heartless way the killing was leered made a sort of innate hatred for hollows rise up within him. His hand shook. He wasn't aware of reiatsu was flaring out of him without restraint. He wasn't aware that the sky was rumbling with thunder again, and that hail was beginning to fall. He vaguely saw Matsumoto stare at him, her eyes wide. But soon, even that image faded. The only thing that he could think of at the moment was that the creature before him was a danger, to himself and to all the other shinigami. It had to be destroyed.

"You…protect the wounded…" he hissed out, directing his words at Matsumoto…or was it Ikkaku and Yumichika? He didn't know. His vision was taking on a bluish glow again, and his eyes flashed with icy blue reiatsu. His heart pounded, pumping the adrenaline and rage throughout his body. The wind howled in his ears, and frozen reiatsu lapped at him, begging to be used.

Hyourinmaru stirred and hissed in apprehension. It was like his last mission in the world of the living. Toushirou was slipping again into that state when he lost control. He felt jolt after jolt of the Guardian's pure power assault him and his inner world. _**"Master!" **_

His cry was drowned out by the howling wind that filled his inner world.

The hollow dropped the body of the sixth seat, doubt seeming to flash across its eyes. It began to back away as the boy suddenly leapt at him, swinging his zanpakutou. It hissed as ice began to surround him.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" the boy called out again, but it didn't sound like Toushirou speaking the words. Something else had gained control. Instinct, intrinsic instinct to fight hollows, to fight that reiatsu that worked so opposite to his. Hyourinmaru had no choice but to obey. But he felt worried. This was the second time that Toushirou had lost to the vast amount of the Guardian's power that rested in his soul, but this time, it was even more powerful and concentrated than last time. He remembered what happened to his last wielder that had utilized the Guardian's power. It was too much for him and had ripped him apart. Twisting worry gnawed at the dragon's heart. He didn't want to lose Toushirou, not now that he'd become so close to the boy.

He couldn't just let the boy use the raw, pure power without him having learnt what it was or how to use it.

But he could do nothing. The overwhelming reiatsu almost seemed to be taking control. It had been buried deep within the boy's soul for too long. It needed a release, and the boy's anger provided the key for it to come tumbling out.

Toushirou used Ryusenka again, easily killing that adjuchas. Then, turning, the fire still in his eyes, he began to fight all the other hollows surrounding him. They began to hiss in fear, and flee. But the boy wasn't about to let them run. He still felt that burning rage, and need to exterminate these hollows. Many hollows fell to his blade, weak and strong ones alike. He fought through the horde, moving further and further away from the shinigami, higher and higher into the sky, driven by his instinct and nature.

Because at that moment, he had to fight. At that moment, it was his sole purpose. He didn't even notice that he'd sustained more wounds, didn't notice the blood running down his arm, or seeping into his clothes, didn't notice that he'd been using bankai for far too long and with far more power and vigor than he'd ever done before. He just needed to fight, needed to eliminate the danger, needed to protect the shinigami…

There was a snapping sound, and suddenly, the last petal of the ice flower of his bankai suddenly cracked and shattered. His reiatsu for bankai had been momentarily depleted. His eyes widened with shock, and lost their unearthly glow. "What…what happened?" he whispered. He felt the wings upon his back suddenly crack, and then suddenly, he was unable to remain airborne, and began plunging toward the ground.

_**"Master!"**_ Hyourinmaru called out again, relieved that Toushirou had snapped out of his previous state, but worried for the now exhausted shinigami. He sent a rush of his own strength to the boy, though he too was weak. He was only as strong as Toushirou was, after all.

Toushirou accepted Hyourinmaru's strength, and managed to gather his senses enough to make a good landing. Still, as soon as he did, he collapsed, heaving great breaths. His limbs were heavier than lead. Sweat beaded upon his head, and he lay on the ground, feeling weak and limp. As he closed his eyes, memories of what happened before came to mind. _What happened to me? How did I suddenly…_

"Well, well, that was a lovely show," a silky voice suddenly spoke. The boy froze. He had been so exhausted he hadn't sensed that he'd had company. Blinking blearily, he saw a figure standing over him. A dark reiatsu assaulted his senses, and every instinct screamed danger. But he couldn't move. He was too tired. He could only cry out as a cold, cruel hand grabbed his collar and lifted him as easily as if he were a rag doll.

Toushirou blinked. What looked like a woman stood before him, holding him up easily with one hand. She was frighteningly beautiful, with a voluptuous body that only added to the demonic evil surrounding her. Green eyes stared at him blandly, and she held him at arm's length, as if she were holding up a dirty rag.

"That was an interesting show, shinigami," she whispered. "I'm interested to see more from you. But I've become bored with you killing hollows…how about a different sort of show, hmm?"

Her voice was completely silky and dangerous. Toushirou felt his insides twist in fear. It was a fear that he'd never felt before, but took over his being. This was a hollow, he was sure, but one he'd never seen before. One more powerful than any he's ever heard of.

He saw blood flying, saw her laugh slightly, and carelessly shake the blood from her fingers. He didn't really understand what had happened until pain hit him. It was pain like he'd never felt before, originating from just below his heart, spreading to his entire body. He couldn't help but let out a slight scream that wrenched from his throat, and felt himself dropped. Another stab of pain, more blood. What was happening to him?

He tried to reach for his zanpakutou, but a foot stepped upon his wrist. It ground into the concrete, and he heard a crack, accompanied by more pain. "No, no," the woman said. 'I'm not done yet."

Another slash. Blood was flying again. He moaned in pain. Instinctively, he rolled away as the woman came at him again. Raising his one good hand, he choked out, "Hadou 31 Shakkahou!"

He saw the red flame shoot toward her. It came at her, closer and closer. And then, through he light of the flame, he saw her smirk, before a hand swiped through the kidou flame, she frowned slightly, and examined her slightly burnt hand. "Hmm, not bad for a shinigami. That actually hurt slightly. Still, too bad you won't defeat me."

Agony. Burning agony. He was a rag doll. He was no more than a limp body. He could not defend himself. He could do nothing but allow himself to be attacked again, and again. The pain was mounting, rising, becoming unbearable. He was growing weaker with each drop of blood he lost. His vision was going white, with splotches of crimson dotted across it, though sometimes he fancied he could see a part of sadistic green eyes and a triumphant sneer. Lost in pain, he had only one thought. _I'm going to die._

_**No! **_Hyourinmaru's voice came sharply. _**Keep fighting, Toushirou! You must not give up yet.**_

_I can't…_he thought back in despair. _I can't defend myself._

**_You think I believe that? Even if it is hopeless, I have never known you to surrender in a fight. What happened to your pride?_**

Toushirou paused, unsure. Pain was clouding his thoughts, but as he blinked, he noticed a familiar hilt just in front of him. It was Hyourinmaru's hilt. Sudden determination filled him, and he reached out and snatched up the hilt, turning just as the woman came onto him and slashed it at her. She frowned, and dodged backwards, but the blade still pierced her upon the arm.

"My, my, it looks like you still have a little fight in you," she said.

Toushirou didn't answer. He was too much in pain to speak. Still, he called to his zanpakutou in his mind. _Hyourinmaru…Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!_

Ice erupted from his blade, and the woman hissed as the shower of ice enveloped her. "Damn you're annoying!" she hissed. Grabbing the blade with her other hand, she ripped it from the boy's hand and threw it aside. With a burst of reiatsu, she shattered the ice upon her body. "I'm bored now. Time to die!"

Toushirou felt the hand grab his neck, and fling him forward. With a crash, he hit a nearby building. He didn't struggled to get up as he saw the hollow woman come toward him. "How embarrassing, I allowed a little shinigami to actually attack me, a vasto lordes. Well now, I'll just have to erase the evidence, don't I?"

More Pain. He hadn't thought he could feel any more pain, but he did. Sharp stabs of pain, piercing him. He moaned, and blinked up, seeing the woman's leering face. She picked him up, and tossed him again, this time into the open. "I'll enjoy killing you. Goodbye."

No… he thought. He had no strength left, not even to defend himself or try to dodge. He couldn't. What chance did he stand against the most powerful of hollows? He could only lie there, wishing for it all to end. His body was already beginning to grow heavy, and a dark veil come before his eyes. He closed them, and tried to envision a day long ago, before he'd gotten tangled with the shinigami. Before everything had happened. He could almost see it, sitting on the porch and staring at the bright light the sun cast upon the snow, hearing his granny and Momo's voices as they got ready to go out. It was beautiful, and he could almost see the blinding white light…

Wait… his eyes blinked open. He wasn't imagining it. There was a blinding light just before him. The vasto lordes had paused. Toushirou heard a cacophony of voices. Vaguely, he thought he heard Kiyone's anxious cries, and Sentarou's surprised voice. He heard a sharp command for them to run, and a call of Kidou, keeping the vasto lordes back while a multitude of black-clad figures rushed out of the light.

He felt a gentle hand touch him. Blinking, and turning slightly with a groan, he noted a familiar scruffy face. Dark eyes stared down at him in sorrow. He tried to speak, to express his shock, to call a greeting, to ask the tenth division captain why he was there.

"Shh, it's all right, Shiro-chan," Isshin whispered. Toushirou coughed. "Don't call me that," he protested weakly. Isshin let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, still have some fire in you. Good, that mean's you'll likely survive." He gently lifted the wounded boy up. "Just rest now. You'll be okay."

Darkness was creeping upon him. He gasped in pain, squeezing his eyes together. "I-Isshin-t-taichou…"

"Don't speak. Just rest."

But Toushirou couldn't keep silent. He had to know. "How…Matsumoto said…the connection…"

"I had been monitoring the mission. I was expecting something like what happened to the Fifth Division to happen again. I'd asked Ukitake to prepare a squad to send. He was the only one who could spare shinigami at this point, and I don't think he wanted to lose his third seat. Then, as soon as I saw the connection fail, I called for them to come here."

"I…see…"

"I'd like you thank you, Hitsugaya-kun… for watching over my squad."

"I couldn't save them…I couldn't save them all…"

"It doesn't matter. You saved some of them. I can feel their reiatsu. Thank you."

Toushirou couldn't respond. His body was going numb. He heard Hyourinmaru's anxious growl, but could not summon the energy to reply. He felt himself lowered to the ground a little ways away. He heard a slight whisper, and a golden shield erupted around him. He saw Isshin stand, his hand touching his zanpakutou. Isshin's face grew suddenly hard, and he turned to glare at someone a little ways away. Toushirou couldn't see who it was, because Isshin's body blocked his sight. He felt consciousness fading, as all the wounds and exhaustion took its toll.

Through his dimming vision, he saw Isshin stride purposefully forward. Through his dimming hearing, he heard him speak, "As I thought."

Toushirou was curious, despite the pain. He tried to crane his neck up, but his body could take it no longer. As he succumbed to the pain and darkness, he heard three final words.

"It was you."

* * *

A dull ache. The familiar smell of a sterile hospital room. He gasped, and his eyes snapped open. He saw Unohana's face hovering over him. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," she spoke.

"Isshin-taichou!" he gasped. "Where is he?"

Unohana's lips pressed together. "Shh, it's all right. Just rest."

The words seemed ominous. He struggled against her hand. As he did, he felt jolts of pain rush through him again. He ignored it though. He had to know. "What happened? How did I get here? Tell me!"

Unohana sighed. "Aizen-taichou brought you back."

"Aizen?"

"He went there after Isshin-taichou brought Thirteenth division's squad there."

"But, what happened to Isshin-taichou?" he asked again. The woman sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun," another voice spoke. He turned to see Aizen walk into the room. "I was too late. I arrived there just in time to see him defeat a vasto lordes. But…I'm sorry to say it was too much for him. I couldn't save him. He's dead."

* * *

Cliffhanger…but seriously, I had to end this some time, you know!

For those of you who have read Battle Royale, you'd probably notice a cameo appearance-Shinji Mimura. You'd also notice that I made him the third seat…as sort of a joke because he was called The Third Man. But then again, not many of you know Battle Royale. I was too lazy to make up my own characters and I've toyed with the idea of having some of the BR people in the Bleach world before, and I also never got over Shinji's death. He was one of my favourite characters. Another cameo was Matsui Chisato, also from BR. I've been working on a BR and Bleach crossover for my own enjoyment, so I included some of the people here. If any of you are interesting to read it, convince me, and I might post it. If not, you'll just have to put up with cameos. They won't be the main focus though, so don't worry. There was only one OC, and that was the sixth seat. I don't like OC's, but seriously, the only other officer we know of the tenth is Takezoe, so I had to put a few other seated officers in here.

With this whole situation, I'm pretty sure we can guess who the perpetrator is. With the shinigami that made it back, let's assume that a certain shopkeeper might have been involved, but the Soul Society doesn't really have to know that.

Review, maybe? And please be gentle with your words. I haven't been writing stories for a while (essays are taking over my world) and so…I think I'm very rusty. Still, I tried, that's what counts, right?


	13. Part Thirteen

*peeks out from under rock*

ummm, so, if I still have any readers, long time no see! *nervous laugh*

I have no excuse. I cannot express how sorry I am for neglecting to update this. This past year has been the most… eventful, shall we say. Hectic. What with Post secondary, me deciding to kill myself by taking the hardest courses at our school, family issues. Friend issues, relationship issues… and a giant writer's block on top of it all…

All I'm saying is, I tried my best with this chapter. I really did. I don't think it's up to my usual level, but it's a sort of in between chapter anyhow, which I find hard to write. I'm still recovering from my writer's block and the… emotional problems I've been going through, so… please forgive me for any not so decent work. I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer.

Hope you still enjoy!

* * *

**Part Thirteen**

Toushirou stared, uncomprehending. He must have heard wrong. "What?"

Aizen bowed his head. "Isshin-taichou… he has passed away."

The boy shook his head. Aizen was just being odd. It could be possible. "No… he was fighting her just fine… he couldn't be…"

It seemed so impossible, so completely absurd. Aizen must be making a mistake. How could Isshin, the powerful tenth division captain be dead? How could that formidable warrior (though he hid it well beneath his joking attitude) be possible that he was defeated? Yet neither Aizen nor Unohana's expressions softened. If possible, they seemed to view him with almost a sort of pity. Slowly, doubt began to shake his beliefs, doubt that only intensified as the silence dragged on.

"He… can't be…" he whispered, though there was quiet defeat in his voice. Unohana gave a sad sigh. "Unfortunately, he has passed. His reiatsu has vanished. I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun, to burden you with this knowledge. Perhaps I should leave you alone for a while. Aizen-taichou, would you like to join me for some tea?"

'I thank you, Unohana-taichou. That would be much appreciated. It will help ease my grief if I am able to share it with someone else."

"As it would mine. Isshin-taichou will be much missed."

"Yes, truly," Aizen said, lowering his head slightly so that his brown hair fell over his eyes, shadowing them slightly. "He was much loved, and very powerful. It is indeed quite a regrettable loss."

The two captains left. Toushirou could barely concentrate upon their conversation. Isshin was dead. He was dead because he'd come to the World of the living, dead because he'd come to Toushirou's aid. It was all his-

**_"No."_**

Hyourinmaru's voice, strong and commanding, sliced through his thoughts. _**"Do not think that way."**_

_It's the truth, Hyourinmaru. I caused his death._

**_"And so you will drown in grief again? Will you be like you were when Kusaka died?"_**

Toushirou flinched at the painful reminder, and bristled slightly in anger. For some reason, Hyourinmaru let out a satisfied hiss. _**"Ah, that's better. You are showing more emotion than just grief."**_

Toushirou felt his anger abate slightly as he understood. Hyourinmaru was provoking him purposely so that he wouldn't sink into a self-deprecating mood. Hyourinmaru let out a low rumble. **_"Grief is not a terrible thing. It is okay to grieve, but I do not think anyone will be content if you let your grief take over you. In times of grief, you must try to be strong. So grieve, Master, but make sure you do not lose yourself to it."_**

Toushirou said nothing. He only laid back, his eyes closed. It wasn't exactly grief, per se. No, that was a heartless thought. He was grieving the captain's death, but another part of him was greatly disturbed by it. It was difficult to sort out his feelings, but beneath all the grief and guilt, something tugged at him. Something felt wrong. When did Aizen get there? Did he see who had defeated Isshin? Perhaps he'd ask him some time. Hinamori Momo always claimed that Aizen was kind. Surely he wouldn't mind Toushirou's questions. The boy wanted solid assurance; someone to tell him exactly what had passed, so he may believe it. It just seemed so improbable.

He groaned slightly. His head hurt from the mental strain. Hyourinmaru gently bade his master to rest, and the boy gratefully obeyed, sinking back into his bed. Perhaps it was because he'd strained himself, but he felt easily tired.

Hyourinmaru felt the boy's consciousness fade. It was then that he finally allowed himself to answer the calls of another zanpakutou that had been nagging at him for the last while.

"He is all right. You do not have to worry, Tobiume. Your master will not be losing her friend."

He heard her sigh of relief and a tinkle of bells. He felt her soft footfalls as she treaded carefully across the ice. He did not turn to look at her, but gazed across the frozen lake beside which he was coiled.

"I heard strange accounts. A Vasto Lordes attack. There hasn't been one for a long while."

Hyourinmaru said nothing. He was sure Tobiume had guessed his thoughts, guessed that he was contemplating his last master's death, the one who died of the Vasto Lordes attack at the base of the Soukyoku.

"He came close," Hyourinmaru said at last. "When he was pushed to the limit. It was not even a vasto lordes, and yet the Guardian's instinct and power was already taking over him."

His voice was collected, but Tobiume could tell by the instinctive tightening of the dragon's coils that the dragon was very apprehensive.

'I am not ready to lose another master," he finished, turning to glance at her through his crimson eyes. He rarely showed emotion or any of his inner thoughts. Tobiume was his only confidante. Perhaps it was due to the bond of their masters.

Tobiume sighed. "Yes… I know… but you must have hope, Hyourinmaru. Perhaps this is a sign that he is more compatible with the power."

Hyourinmaru hissed, but Tobiume just smiled. "You must have faith in your master. If you didn't, how could he have faith in himself? I imagine with all the events of the past while have done no wonders for his belief that he is in control of his own abilities."

* * *

It was true. Hyourinmaru watched as the boy's confidence in his control slowly slipped. It didn't help that since he was spending so much time contemplating his lapses in control that he was having a harder and harder time using his techniques without having some sort of accident. This only intensified Toushirou's beliefs.

"Damn it!" the boy said, slamming his sword down. The Thirteenth division training grounds were stuck under a thick layer of ice, and his breath came out in huffs. Hyourinmaru hissed.

_**"Toushirou, you must not be so hard on yourself. You have not recovered from the incident in the World of the Living with Isshin—"**_

"I KNOW! I know dammit! Just leave me alone!"

Hyourinmaru said nothing. He was silent, only observing as the boy let out his stress, sending waves of ice in all directions, creating pillars and shattering them into tiny shards, until he collapsed. The sword slipped from his grip. The print of the hilt's rope wrapping was printed into his hand, some parts even breaking the skin. The boy barely seemed to notice the blood oozing from the cuts.

"I just don't know what to do anymore! I'm so confused… Isshin-taichou's death… and what happened to me back then… how I lost control…"

**_"You must rest. You're mind is not yet healed from what happened. Rest, and regain your strength, Toushirou. After that, you will be able to look at things coolly and figure it out, as you always do."_**

It took a little more prodding, but finally, the dragon managed to get his young master to call it quits and return to his room. The boy was so tired that he barely noticed the whispers that traveled among shinigami like flame to kindle the moment he was in their presence. Clearly, what had happened was not kept secret for long. Hyourinmaru was sure that Matsumoto Rangiku was responsible.

As he traveled to his quarters, he passed by Ukitake's. Just as he came near it, the door opened, and he found himself facing Aizen once again. He bowed respectfully. "Aizen-taichou," he greeted, and then, seeing his own captain emerging, he bowed again, "Ukitake-taichou."

"Are you all right, Hitsugaya-kun? Your reiatsu is rather wild, yet depleted," Ukitake looked worried. He coughed slightly, and Toushirou felt slightly guilty. The man shouldn't be worrying about others when his own health was in the question, and especially when it took a serious toll on his body.

"I was just training," he spoke, making sure to keep his voice calm collected as usual. Aizen's glasses flashed for a moment as he inclined his head to better observe the boy. "Training, hmm? But you have only been released from the Fourth Division for three days, Hitsugaya-kun. Surely Unohana-taichou would not approve of you straining yourself so soon."

Toushirou felt a jab of resentment at the man's words, though he knew they were right. "I had a lot on my mind."

"I can see that. Perhaps you should find something else to occupy your mind. Reading, perhaps? I know your friend Hinamori-kun loves to read. In fact, she just returned one of the books that she borrowed from me today. It was her favourite. Perhaps you'd like to take a look?"

As he spoke, Aizen reached into his sleeve and pulled out a rather battered looking paperback. The cover was simple, black with silver print. Toushirou blinked, and realized it was the book about legends that Momo had spoken of. It was out of some curiosity that he accepted the offer. He thanked the captain, and gave both he and Ukitake another bow before departing. Perhaps it would be better to take Aizen's suggestion, and stop Ukitake from worrying more.

Of course, that would have to be after he got caught up on all this paperwork for those days he'd missed. By the time he was finished, he'd already cut into the time he usually allotted for his afternoon nap. He sighed. It wasn't as if he felt sleepy. He was tired, but too restless to sleep. His eyes fell upon Aizen's book, which lay upon his desk in a corner, about to fall off after hours of his moving papers around upon it. He picked it up and stood, leaving the room and walking into one of the gardens.

He flipped absently through the pages, occasionally reading parts of various legends. Some made him want to scoff at their absurdity, and others intrigued them with their probability. Then, he came to a particularly worn section of the book. It was titled simply "The Heavenly Guardian."

This was what Momo had spoken to him about that day years ago. This was the legend that had sent shivers down his spine and strange emotions to break his cool. He felt impatient but also trepidation, as he began to read.

_"Before Soul Society, before Souls even existed, before life, when the universe was young, there was no divide between Reishi and the various particles that created the universe. It was a time before the elements formed._

_"But formed, they did, and in a variety of shapes and characteristics. Along with them came the first souls. Some became living creatures, with a solid body made of atoms, and others Spirits, and still more transcended the two. Among them were the Guardians, Heavenly Beings whose duty it was to watch the building of the universe and aid the formation of Balance._

_"And then came the first Great War. The early beings fought viciously over territory, and the Guardians clashed along with them. The outcome was the creation of Soul Society, a place for the dead, and those not yet born to the living world._

_"The first shinigami was created—a man who died during the war and found his body changing from its earthly make-up to being made of Reishi. He spent years alone, trying to understand the whispering in the back of his mind and the strange build-up of energy that came out in bursts and made his stomach ache with hunger. That is, until he met the Heavenly Guardians. They helped him control his powers, and fight with them. They did not live in Soul Society, and came and went as they pleased. One guardian, however, appeared more often then the rest._

_"She was a small woman with hair like ice in the moonlight and eyes of a cold bluish green sheen. And with her a companion, a Dragon of ice and water, who resided within her soul…"_

Toushirou dropped the book. His hand was shaking, no matter how he tried to control it. Cold sweat beaded upon his forehead.

"What is this… how… what…?"

He could not form one coherent thought, let along one sentence. His heart was pounding wildly, and he felt blood rushing in his ears. From when he first began to read the story, he'd felt a strange sense of apprehension, as if he was touching upon something not yet understood by anyone, shinigami and human alike… but this… the Guardian… she felt… sounded… just like him…

**_"Except for the fact you are not a woman, master."_**

Hyourinmaru attempted to joke with him futilely. He rarely did it, so when he did, he could usually jostle the boy. Not so today.

**_"Toushirou?"_**

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what, sir?"

Toushirou whirled around to find himself face to face with a violet-eyed, dark-haired girl. "Kuchiki."

Kuchiki Rukia bowed apologetically. Toushirou realized his face was probably marred by an angry glare, as it always was when he was under stress. "Forgive me sir… I didn't mean to—"

Her eyes fell upon the book, and her eyes seemed to widen slightly. She bit her lip, as if wanting to say something, but holding back. "What is it?" Toushirou couldn't help asking, careful to keep his voice devoid of the tension he felt.

"I… I've seen that legend come up a lot. Fourth seat Kotetsu and Kotsubaki are fond of mentioning it. The Kuchiki family keeps many files, and… well, I think there are some relating to this story there…" she trailed off. Toushirou would guess, from the guilty look on her face, that she had probably looked into them once, without Kuchiki Byakuya's knowledge.

"Can you bring one to me?"

"What?" Rukia looked taken aback. Toushirou shook himself. He wasn't sure why he was asking a favour of this girl, whom he had barely ever spoken to, but at the moment, he felt that he really must know more. If it was in the Kuchiki family archives… if it might be more than a legend…

"I suppose I can get a copy of one of the files… if it's not top secret or anything. In fact, there's one about a previous thirteenth division officer… Nii-san has multiple copies of that file, because Kotsubaki and Kotetsu always watched to read about it to show off about the division at parties, and ripped many copies of it… and I'm sure Nii-san doesn't really care about others reading about it …"

She seemed to speak to herself more, though she was uncertain and worried, as if warring with herself.

"It wasn't an order, Kuchiki," Toushirou said, trying to sound gentler. Rukia looked up, "What?"

"I did not order you to get it. You don't need to go against Kuchiki-taichou. But I just want to ask you a favor… Maybe let Kuchiki-taichou know that I'd be interested to read about it. Since I barely go near the Sixth, and you're a part of the Kuchiki family…"

"I see," Rukia looked slightly more relieved, though it was obvious the idea of having to give a request to her brother, even if it was just passing on the word of another, made her apprehensive. "I will try."

"Thank you, Kuchiki," he said. She nodded, and wandered away. Toushirou sighed, and looked at the book. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to read the rest of it. But there was only have a page left. Bracing himself, he finished the last of the legend.

_"…resided within the Guardian's Soul, and manifested in the form of a blade, a zanpakutou." _Toushirou shuddered slightly, feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

_"She was the Heavenly Guardian of Water and Ice, controlling moisture from both the earth and sky. She watched over Soul Society, helped organize the souls and build the place. She taught the shinigami about the bond of the zanpakutou, and the powers of the zanpakutou. She taught them to use their zanpakutous to guide other souls on to Soul Society._

_"When the other Guardians left Soul Society for the last time, she remained. It is said that she loved the place, and guarded it well. Many called her the "White Angel"._

_"When the first War with the hollows came about, she fought with the shinigami. Though the shinigami were victorious, she vanished, and was not see again after the final battle. Many felt her power, a large volume of it, just before the victorious strike, created by a combination of all the shinigami's powers, and destroyed the hollow's leader and banished the rest to Hueco Mundo. It wiped out millions of hollows, and gave strength to the other shinigami. Some say that the ice rose up, and froze their enemies in place as they attacked._

_"And still some say that they saw a great dragon taking flight from the battlefield and not return._

_"They say that she sacrificed herself for Soul Society, for a world that was not hers, but she had adopted. They say that her spirit still wanders the place, watching over the world she helped build._

_"And they say that ever few centuries, a shinigami of prodigious skill would appear, bearing the zanpakutou who was a ruler of ice, water, and the sky. A shinigami who was the reincarnation of the Heavenly Guardian, born so she may continue her wish to guard the world she had loved."_

Toushirou sighed, and closed his eyes. He felt Hyourinmaru stir restlessly within him. He'd already heard all this from Momo. Yet reading the words for himself…

He shook his head, and snapped the book shut. He didn't speak to Hyourinmaru as he rose, and went back to his office, slipping it inside one of his drawers. Hyourinmaru respected the boy's silence, and retreated to a corner of his inner world, leaving the boy to his own private thoughts. He could sense his confusion and unease, and felt a sense of guilt. Hyourinmaru could give the boy all the answers, and yet he knew he mustn't. It would upset the balance of nature—shinigami weren't supposed to know of their past lives without a good reason, and never so easily.

Besides, if he told the boy now, it will likely only lead to trouble. He must hold his silence, and let him discover the truth on his own, and come to terms with it naturally.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, the Third Seat of the Thirteenth division, Hitsugaya Toushirou, would like to see you."

Toushirou waited with impatience, though he stood perfectly motionless, as the fifth division officer spoke from inside the doorway. He hadn't meant to intrude on Aizen Sousuke's office, or waste his time. But he'd decided that returning the captain's book was as good a time as any to ask him some of the burning questions he had.

"Let him come in." came Aizen's soft voice.

"Yes sir," the officer spoke, and stepped aside to allow Toushirou to enter. Toushirou gave the shinigami a nod of thanks, and entered. He executed a polite bow of greeting. "Aizen-taichou, I have brought your book back."

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, you had no need to come here personally."

"It was no trouble," the young shinigami replied. He was sure that with the careful regard Aizen gave him, they both knew that he had another purpose for coming in person.

"Well, since you are here, why don't you sit and have some tea with me?"

Toushirou was rather startled. Captains rarely partook in such activity with mere officers. It was a pleasant surprise. He could now pose his questions more easily without looking for an awkward opportunity.

Aizen led him out onto a to a balcony overlooking a small garden, and called for an officer to bring some tea. The officer bowed, and regarded Toushirou with confusion as the boy knelt down near Aizen.

After the tea arrived, and they were left alone again, Aizen spoke. "I suppose you have some rather urgent matters you would like to discuss, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Not urgent," Toushirou said. "I wished to thank you for bringing me back from the world of the living back then."

"It was no trouble."

There was a moment of silence. Aizen stared at the boy expectantly while the younger shinigami deliberated. "I would also like to ask about what happened to Isshin-taichou."

"Ah," Aizen's face melted into an expression of understanding. He appeared not at all surprised by the boy's question; on the contrary, he appeared almost… impatient… for the boy the ask.

"It was a tragic event. You know that Thirteenth division officers came onto the scene moments after you were attacked by that vasto lordes."

Toushirou nodded, his gaze unwavering. Aizen's smile widened slightly. He seemed amused by the boy's lack of reaction to the memory.

"Ukitake-taichou, as you know, monitored the connection. As soon it cut off, he rushed to send out a team from his own division. I'm sorry to say we were held up, for the Soutaichou was a first against the idea of risking more people. Isshin-taichou, however, was adamant about going to help. I came along to monitor the Senkaimon, making sure it did not close off on us.

"I realized Isshin must have been fighting a vasto lordes as soon as he stepped out. Unfortunately, I could not leave my post, for fear of the connection dying. Eventually, the connection returned, and I rushed out to aid Isshin-taichou, but by then, they were near the end of their fight. Isshin refused to let me join. He fought bravely, and took down the Vasto lordes. Then, before I could try to heal him, rushed away, claiming to want to find the rest of his division. His reiatsu flickered out shortly after that, and we could find no sign off him other than a tattered captain's haori and a strong presence of hollow."

The boy frowned for a moment. "But… how does that prove he is dead?"

"It is true that without a body, it is hard to prove death. The reiatsu signature of the hollow in the area, however, showed that it got stronger around the same time Isshin-taichou's reiatsu flickered away."

He did not need to finish. Toushirou could already see the horrible image before him. Isshin, weakened from fighting, going up against a hollow… falling to it… being devoured…

He shook himself, forcing the image, and the rising sickness within him down. A flicker of rage lit up within him once more. He hated losing to the hollows. He hated them for taking away another admirable, strong person.

And he hated himself for being too weak to protect them. If he hadn't been too weak, perhaps Isshin needn't have died. Perhaps he could have at least wounded the hollow more before Isshin came along so he would not have been wounded so much.

He did not notice as his reiatsu peaked. He did not notice the frost creeping from beneath his seat, spreading rapidly outward. He did, however, see Aizen's brow rise. "Hitsugaya-kun, please, I know you are upset, but try to reign your reiatsu in. I do not think my officers are up to standing against it, or the cold, today."

Toushirou's eyes widened. He felt embarrassment rush through him as he hurried to draw his reiatsu in. Aizen smiled again. "You have a vast reiatsu, and quite good control of it for your age."

Toushirou paused, surprised by the compliment. "Thank you," he said.

"Yes. You must have great potential."

For a moment, something else flashed across Aizen's face. A mix of different emotions. For a moment, his usually kind mask fell, and he seemed to be… calculating in his gaze, an almost hungry look in his eyes. But it passed quickly. The boy was sure he'd just imagined it. Still, at that moment, he suddenly felt a strange wariness toward Aizen Sousuke. He saw the powerful shinigami behind his guise of gentleness, and knew he was dealing with a man not to be trifled with.

"You should not waste it. Should you curb your development, it may hurt you in the long run."

Toushirou nodded carefully, observing the man, wondering if his demeanor would change again. But no, his expression was that of before—kindly and gentle.

"Did Isshin ever tell you his last name?" Aizen suddenly asked. The boy frowned at the odd question. "No. He said it'd prevent me from addressing him formally. Why?"

"Ah, it doesn't matter. I was merely curious," Aizen said, smiling. Toushirou gazed at the man, waiting perhaps for him to divulge that piece of information, but the captain remained closed off, and the boy could glean nothing but benign attentiveness in his expression.

"I suppose I'm not meant to know then?"

"I think I may not be the person to tell you, that is all," Aizen said, bowing his head. He rose. "Forgive me, I have work to do. I must take leave now."

The boy rose as well. "Thank you for your time, Aizen-taichou."

"Your welcome. I enjoyed our conversation today. Feel free to visit more often, Hitsugaya-kun."

As the third seat left the division, he saw Momo in the distance, teaching new recruits kidou. He considered going to talk to her for a moment, but then shook his head and turned away. There was just too much on his mind at the moment, and he did not want to burden her with his problems.

* * *

"Hey, Hitsugaya!"

"Oi, are you listening?"

"HITSUGAYA!"

Sighing, Toushirou decided he really couldn't pretend not to hear. Putting his brush down, he took pity on the two fourth seats and opened the door. They tumbled unceremoniously over the threshold. "Why would you lock us, your partners, out?"

Toushirou fought the urge to sigh. "So I can get some work done. It isn't as if you two do much in here anyways.

"What are you talking about? We're always doing our utmost to serve Ukitake-taichou!" the two shouted at the same time.

"Yes, yes, is there something you needed to tell me?"

Kiyone stopped short. "How did you know we had something to tell you?"

"You guys never come in here when I am unless you do." That was mostly true, because the two always had a habit of making so much noise that Toushirou's temper would flare up and drop the room's temperature by ten degrees. No one wanted to work in a constant, pre-winter chill.

"Right. Well, there's a seated officer meeting. Third seat to fifth seat. I think they're discussing the incident in the world of the living."

Toushirou raised one eyebrow. Seated officers rarely held meetings. Usually captains received orders from the Soutaichou, and then delivered the news to their squad. Occasionally, captains would have a meeting, and sometimes the lieutenants would as well, and then relay information to officers.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I doubt we'll get to discuss much. They say that Sasakibe-fukutaichou will come to us and tell us information."

"Hn, I see. What time?"

"In about an hour," Kotsubaki said, not willing to have Kiyone take all the credit. "We're using the meeting room in the eastern wing of the First division. Make sure you get there on time!"

Toushirou nodded absently. He watched as the two, arguing of course, left to tell the fifth seat about the arrangements.

The meeting room wasn't as fancy as the lieutenant's meeting room, which he had sometimes gone due to the lack of lieutenants in Thirteenth division, but it was more spacious. Few people were there yet. He spotted the eighth division's third seat, Enjouji Tatsufusa, a very large man who sported braids and a shinigami uniform that left his left side bare. He was having a discussion with Ikkaku about Soi Fon of the Second division of all things. Toushirou decided he didn't want to know about it, if Ikkaku's expression was anything to go by.

"Well, anyways, Matsumoto-fukutaichou decided to have a rematch with Hisagi-fukutaichou."

Toushirou turned at the voice. He blinked as he recognized Tenth division's Third seat, Mimura Shinji, walking into the room. A girl and another tall male accompanied him.

"How did that go?" the male asked. Mimura rolled his eyes and smirked. "What do you think? Hisagi couldn't even last through three bottles of Sake before losing it."

He stopped, and spotted Toushirou. The two said nothing for a moment, just stared. Then, to Toushirou's great surprise, the third seat approached him. "Hey, Hitsugaya, right?"

"Yes," he spoke, keeping his voice level as usual. The young man nodded. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for… well, underestimating you," he chuckled. "I shouldn't have judged you so quickly, especially when I knew you're some kind of prodigy. I was just worried because this guy here was among those that was with that fifth division squad, and I thought he was going to die. I guess it made me more irritable."

He nudged his companion, who scowled, though his lip twitched. He was very tall, and had the look of one of physical strength, yet when he spoke, his voice was not rough, and almost shy. "So little faith…" he smiled a little at Toushirou. "Sugimura Hiroki, third seat of the fifth division. Our lieutenant talks of you a lot. The whole division's very… keen to see who this "Shiro-chan who's not really Shiro-chan but Hitsugaya-kun" is."

Toushirou growled inwardly, feeling a stab of annoyance. It didn't help that Hyourinmaru let out a chuckle.

_"Shut up you stupid dragon."_

**_"Yes master,"_** the dragon replied with an amused air.

Mimura smirked slightly, but said nothing. Thinking of a way to distract the other officers from Momo's annoying nickname, he asked, "So, have you found a captain yet?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he mentally berated himself. Of course they hadn't. The whole of Seireitei would have known. As he expected, Mimura Shinji's face darkened slightly, and he frowned. "No. Matsumoto-fukutaichou is taking the position of acting captain. Actually doing a good job, though we're all betting on how fast she'll ditch duty as soon as a captain comes along."

His tone was light, but it was obvious from his expression that he did not like this topic. The girl beside him looked worried as well. She bit her lip and laced her fingers together.

Mimura's eyes flickered to her. "Oh, yeah. This is Matsui Chisato. I don't know if you remember her from the mission… she-"

"Was the one from your squad who was with you when the adjuchas attacked," Toushirou finished. Mimura nodded. 'Yeah, well… she's taken over as fifth seat now. She had just achieved shikai before the… incident. Our fifth seat was lost, along with our fourth seat, and sixth seat, and a bunch of others… but you know that…"

Toushirou flinched at the memory, but nodded. Mimura sighed. "It's going to take a lot to rebuild the division. We've lost so many upper-seated officers. If only we had a captain. But there isn't anyone else with bankai right now…"

His eyes flashed toward Toushirou for a moment, but he said nothing. Toushirou was surprised by this change. He'd expected Mimura to be a more bitter person, but the person he was presented with now was more relaxed and cheerful. He observed the young man, and found him to be charismatic, and very good at dealing with people. He was greeted by many of the other officers, and easily managed to talk himself out of an argument with Ikkaku. He had a way of speaking that included irony and light jokes that were both amusing and insightful, and Toushirou found speaking to him easy.

Still, that did not mean he mingled. He stepped to the side, and observed, as he always did at meetings. After all, he was not very social. Kiyone and Kotsubaki had shown up a few minutes later and immediately got into a deep conversation (or argument) with Eighth division's fourth and fifth seat. Second division and fifth division's officers all stood silently and dutifully, their expressions unchanging as they watched the other shinigami. Third division's officers quickly fell in with the Fifth division's. Everyone seemed to have someone to speak with, expect Toushirou.

The door suddenly snapped open, and all the officers quieted. "Sasakibe-fukutaichou," First division's third seat said, quickly bowing Sasakibe nodded once and then addressed the rest of the officers.

"As you have heard recently, there has been a great many of hollows active in Karakura. They have gone beyond the control of ordinary shinigami. The Soutaichou has sent several captain-led missions to the place over the last few weeks. We will start mixing some of you within that group. He has also decided that until further notice, at least five shinigami will be posted in Karakura town at all times, and if after five years there are no reoccurrences to lower the number to three and then one."

The shinigami broke out in whispered conversation. Toushirou frowned slightly. The Soutaichou's idea seemed pretty good, except for one fact. He was about to voice his concern, but others beat him to it.

"What about the connection problem?" Matsui Chisato spoke up. "We lost connection with the Seireitei in the middle of the mission."

"Kurotsuchi-taichou of Twelfth division has been dealing with the case. He says he has solved the problem. To be sure, Yamamoto-soutaichou has requested a team to monitor the connection with Karakura town shinigami at all times, and if a shinigami is to drop off the radar, to prepare a team to be dispatched immediately to investigate."

Toushirou sighed inwardly. _"That's just as well as not sending out a team. As soon as there are no disturbances for a few years, they'll be lax about that procedure."_

_**"And how would you be sure?"**_

_"Just a feeling. Judging by the fact it took them this long to come up with this plan, which frankly isn't ingenious in any way, I would think that they are rather lazy. If this is the how long it takes for them to react to a threat that took out a captain, I doubt even know how they'll deal with an officer going missing."_

Toushirou's words were rather bitter. He was still upset at Isshin's death, and Hyourinmaru knew that he wished to have more done to honour the captain's sacrifice.

"Meanwhile, to deal with the problem of Tenth division's lack of a captain, they will receive aid from the Eighth division, and Kyouraku-taichou encourages any officers with any problems to go to him for help."

_Of course they would. The only other close division is the Twelfth, and I don't suppose it'd be on their list of top choices._

The meeting moved on quickly from the topic, a move that made Toushirou wonder if there was more information circulating amongst the captains that they did not want to tell them. There was some news about budget cuts, new societies, trivial things such as someone from a noble house getting into the Gotei 13. Toushirou tuned them out, letting his mind wonder on to previous training sessions with Hyourinmaru and such. Therefore, it was a shock when Kiyone was suddenly waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Hitsugaya!"

"What?"

"The meeting's over!" Kotsubaki said, huffing. "Jeez, don't embarrass the Thirteenth division like that!"

The boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes and walked out of the room. "Thanks Kotetsu, Kotsubaki. I'll see you later."

He walked out of the meeting room and made his way through the first division's extensive grounds. As he approached the gate, he saw Kuchiki Byakuya coming from the opposite direction. He slowed his steps, allowing the man to walk to the gate first. He bowed politely as the Sixth division captain drew nearer. 'Kuchiki-taichou."

The man barely looked at him. Toushirou felt a stab of annoyance, but otherwise ignored the action.

And then Byakuya paused. His face was still devoid of emotion but his gray eyes seemed to harden, and look at him in a suspicious manner. "It is rude to have your reiatsu so unchecked, especially with a reiatsu such as yours."

Toushirou's eyes widened, and then narrowed. He was sure his reiatsu had been in check. None of the officers he'd past had fainted or anything, though of course, it wasn't as if he knew what seat they were. And no one had complained of being cold.

Byakuya's look was rather disdainful as he turned away, as if he were insulted he had to speak with someone of a lower rank than himself. However, his eyes still bore a strange suspicion, yet it was curious rather than hostile. Toushirou was not sure what to think, except that Rukia was much easier to deal with than the head of the Kuchiki house.

* * *

About a week or so after the meeting, Rukia sought him out in the division's training grounds.

"Third seat Hitsugaya!"

Toushirou turned to see her bowing, a folder of papers within her arms. "I have found the documents you wanted."

She was keeping her expression carefully in check, but there was also a sense of shock as she stared about the training grounds. A thick layer of ice covered it, and Toushirou had been dashing across it, summoning streams of ice up and forming different attacks.

"Thank you, Kuchiki," Toushirou said, sheathing his zanpakutou. She nodded and handed over her papers, but seemed a little unwilling to leave. Her fingers were slightly restless, and she looked as if there was something she had wanted to say. "You're zanpakutou is an ice-type zanpakutou too…" she blurted out at last.

"Yes," Toushirou answered.

"Shiba-fukutaichou," Rukia flinched, and stopped speaking for a second, before sucking in a deep breath. Toushirou felt a pang hit him as well at the mention of the old lieutenant, though he felt that Rukia's pain must have been much worse, as she had been present at the lieutenant's death. "Shiba-fukutaichou had said that you'd had one… but this is the first time I've felt its power."

Toushirou said nothing, only stared at her curiously. Her head was bowed, and her eyes averted. She seemed embarrassed, but whispered one last thing. "And so did the shinigami mentioned in the report."

"What?" Toushirou couldn't help but ask. A faint ting of pink appeared in Rukia's cheeks as she realized that she'd been overheard.

"Umm, this is an account of a battle by Kuchiki Soujun-san, who is my brother's father. This happened over 1000 years ago. There was a battle of some kind, and he mentions this one shinigami, a lieutenant of the thirteenth division… and… well, I think it'd be easier if you read it yourself."

She left then, bowing one last time. Curious, Toushirou took the files and quickly sought the privacy of his room. There, he began to read the report, which must have been a copy of the original, since the paper was quite crisp. A sheaf of paper sat on the top with technical and grim details: the number dead, the number wounded, the number of hollows, the number of shinigami still fighting. The date matched what came after—a journal entry account.

Hyourinmaru stirred, and gazed through his shinigami's eyes. Reading the details stirred up faint memories of that war, the one he'd lost his last shinigami to. During the battle, he'd been quite unaware of most of these details, being more concerned for his shinigami, but now, he truly had to appreciate how grim of a battle it had been.

The boy skimmed thought he first part, reading of how the lieutenant of the seventh division had died a gruesome death, how crushed the people on the battlefield were when they learnt of the Third division captain's death.

The account continued thus, until one part caught Toushirou's attention. Toushirou felt a shiver go down his spine as he read of a final attempt to attack the hollow stronghold at Soukyoku Hill.

_"Yamamoto-soutaichou put me as the leader of my unit, along with Fuyuki-fukutaichou of the thirteenth division. I hadn't known my fellow lieutenant very well. He was a cold, solitary man, but quite capable. He only nodded, and gave me a calculating look when he was told of the situation. I swear I have never seen such powerful turquoise eyes in my life."_

A shiver went down Toushirou's spine at the mention of turquoise eyes, but he did not dwell upon it. As he read the account of the battle that passed, a strange sense of nostalgia swept over Toushirou. Somehow. He felt as if the events described were familiar, as if he'd witnessed them himself, as if it had been a film (he'd heard those things were getting popular in the world of the living) he'd watched before.

Hyourinmaru felt another pang as he read the recount. He'd of course been present, and now, he felt that he could see the shinigami falling to the hollows all around them again, smell the metallic scent of blood mixed with a hollow's taint saturated in the air. He could feel his shinigami's pain and exhaustion.

_"…Fuyuki was down, and I was sure I was going to be next. The Ninth division captain had fallen as well. No one would be able to help us. Hikifune Kirio, captain of the twelfth division, told me that Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou were on their way. Her unit was completely down, and the only other ones left were the Soutaichou, the captains of the second, fourth, sixth, and eleventh divisions. Tenth division and Third Division both had only the lieuteant left, and one was on the brink of the death, and the other was too wounded to fight. Fuyuki and I were the only other lieutenants. Eleventh and Seventh division had lost all their commanding officers._

_"Things were looking grim for us. I was sure we were going to lose. We were attacked by a powerful adjuchas soon after, and Fuyuki was fatally wounded. He told me to leave him, because there was no way I could still care for him. I was sure he could die any second by the way his reiatsu flickered. He would have to fight himself if he was destined to live."_

And fight he did, Hyourinmaru thought, remembering how the young man had appeared in his inner world, and demanded that Hyourinmaru give him power to fight. He had been so different from Toushirou. He'd been forward, and overconfident at times. But he too was filled with the urge to protect his fellow shinigami, something characteristic of all the incarnations.

_"I truly thought we were going to lose. Another hour of battles had passed, and I was up against a vasto lordes. But then I suddenly through I felt Fuyuki's reiatsu. It was different, so cold and utterly crushing. I saw several of the hollows freeze._

_"And then the man himself appeared, coming down from the sky as if riding on spirit wings. Everything he touched was instantly frozen with ice, and his eyes glowed with a strange blue light. He stared at me once, and I thought I was staring into the eyes of one who has seen every winter since the beginning of time. He told me to get out of there. Something was off. He looked full of power, too much power. He hadn't achieved bankai, and yet his reiatsu was even more powerful than the reiatsu I'd felt the one time I'd watched Father go into Bankai. His eyes were strained, and it was as if he could not contain it all. His reiatsu was wild, uncontrolled, and kept going loose in bursts._

_"Of course, I ran. I went well away from the area, knowing that I could not possibly stand up to his strength now. I think even the other captains ran. I saw ice rise into the sky, and the clouds darken. And though it was summer, a blizzard quickly set over the whole of Seireitei, and I swear that I'd never felt so cold in my life._

_"And then I saw Fuyuki charged directly into the center of the hollow stronghold. Though I was so far away, there was no doubt it was he. Ice had formed a sort of armor around him, and he was glowing like some sort of star. I could hear the screeches of surprise, and screams of the hollows that had words. I knew that they could not stand a chance._

_"I do not really know exactly what happened. All I know is that the next moment, there was the largest explosion of reiatsu I'd ever felt. I thought it was going to rip me apart with its strength. Something exploded at the base of Soukyoku, chipping away the side and leaving the towering cliff I see today. All I know is that it took out all the hollows gathered there, and anything alive, including shinigami, within 3 Ri of the place were never seen again. Even those about 10 Ri and beyond of the place, like myself, received severe injuries. The whole of Seireitei was covered with ice, and I was sure of was that it was Fuyuki's doing. He too was never seen again, not even when they cleared the dirt of the place away. His body was never found, and I believe it too perished from the strength of his own power._

_"The only thing they found was his zanpakutou, which dissolved into dust the moment they tried to touch it. Hyourinmaru, they say it was called. The most powerful ice-type zanpakutou in the world. They say that the wielder of such a zanpakutou would always be a shinigami of unnatural skill, and was the reincarnation of a Heavenly Guardian that came once every few Centuries to defend the Soul Society. After today, I cannot doubt that theory. The power I felt today was not that of a shinigami's, or a hollow's. It was something much more pure, much more raw, and of a different world. It was power befitting of a Heavenly Guardian."_

Toushirou let the file slip between his fingers. His mind was blank with shock. It couldn't be. It just couldn't, and yet…

"What is the meaning of this, Hyourinmaru?" he hissed.

_**"It is whatever you perceive it to mean,"** _Hyourinmaru replied gravely. He was a little disconcerted the Kuchiki lieutenant had known his name, but then again, perhaps it did not matter. Not every zanpakutou's name was ever known, and he doubted many knew that Toushirou's zanpakutou's name was Hyourinmaru, save the captains, and he was sure all the captains, at least the ones who cared, would have long ago been aware that Toushirou was another reincarnation.

"All those stories… they were supposed to be legends! Mere stories. And now you expect to believe… you're telling me… this is impossible! How can I be anything else… I've been a shinigami… no, a normal soul all my life!"

_**"Really? Is that what you think you are?"**_

Toushirou's mouth opened, and then closed again, and his teeth ground together. His thoughts were in a jumble, and he could not form one thought before another interrupted it. It was impossible. Such things were only stories for children. There were no such things as Heavenly Guardians or reincarnations of them…

… Yet everything had seemed so real. The account had not been too detailed in descriptions, but Toushirou could see the flashing before his eyes as the words passed over his mind. And for a moment, when Kuchiki Soujun had mentioned Fuyuki's new eyes… he felt like he'd caught a glimpse of the young Kuchiki himself.

Toushirou was almost overcome by an urge to toss the papers aside, and only refrained because he was sure that Rukia would likely get in trouble if they were damaged. Kuchiki Byakuya would not part with something of his father's, even if it were just a copy, so easily.

He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to descend into his inner world, where he _could_ rage and not hurt anyone. A blizzard greeted him. Wind, snow, hail, all whirled together in a mass of white and grey, so much that Hyourinmaru's form was nearly obscured. Yet Toushirou could still clearly see Hyourinmaru's burning red eyes, fixated upon him, perpetually calm.

"And so… you come to me to seek answers," the dragon's rumbling voice roared above the storm.

"You know everything."

"It does not mean I will explain everything," Hyourinmaru hissed, his crimson eyes narrowing.

The boy clenched his fists. "I thought that mastering bankai meant no more secrets," he ground out. His brow was mashed together so tightly it seemed as if it'd leave permanent creases. The dragon let out a hissing laugh.

"And what secret am I keeping from you, _master_?" the dragon said, emphasizing the word. "I advised you to find the truth from another source. The Kuchiki pride themselves on accuracy and precision. This is only one account of the war. I'm sure you can find many others, with analogous information."

The wind raged with even greater ferocity than before as the boy let out a growl of rage. "Stop dancing around the topic. Answer me," his voice grew more powerful in that moment, and command laced every syllable. His eyes flashed ice blue, and Hyourinmaru was shocked as a wave of cold reiatsu washed over him. It had been many years since the feeling has touched him. His crimson eyes locked upon Toushirou's.

"Before Soul Society was born, when the elements formed, I had been free and uncontrollable. Until I met a being that was beyond anything I had ever encountered. She overpowered me easily; both times I fought with her. I was content to call her master. She died for the protection of the world she loves, a world for the dead, and entrusted me to wait for her. One day, her true reincarnation would return. I have been waiting ever since."

The dragon unfurled his wings and let out a burst of reiatsu, one that sent the surrounding snow and ice flying into the air, leaving shinigami and zanpakutou within a dome of still air. They could see each other clearly now. The dragon, challenging. The boy, defiant.

"I have gone through millennia, passing from shinigami to shinigami… no, they were all one shinigami, for they were one soul. Each bore one part of the Guardian's character. Each passing one was more complete than the last. With each, I hoped I had stopped at the last reincarnation. But they all died before reaching full potential."

The boy's nails were digging into his palms. The dragon could smell blood in the air, and knew he'd broken the skin. But he made no move to acknowledge it. The moment had come at last.

"She said that another evil would come. Another unbalance. It will be then that her true reincarnation appears. The fact that you stand before me now proves that it was not the war you've just read about. If so, perhaps you are not that true reincarnation. But no one has achieved bankai before you, and I have never acknowledged another as master."

Silence fell for a moment, and it seemed that both had been frozen by the element that molded their weapon. Then, at last, Toushirou spoke. "So even you go by this legend…"

His voice was soft. He was not resigned; he was still defiant, but Hyourinmaru could sense his adamant disbelief chipping away. When a part of one's own soul confirms a story, one finds if very difficult to argue against it.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, you have been given great power and talent. That is why I have conceded to call you master. But you have barely begun to tap at your true potential. As your zanpakutou, I cannot force you to do anything. Your destiny is one that you must shape yourself. I have lent you my wings for now, but you have not yet to grow your own. Whether you choose to or not is your choice. However, you cannot reject the past, and what has been born with your soul."

"You are saying I have no choice. I have to believe this… believe that I'm some… sort of reincarnation of some sort of Guardian? Why would I want some power that could… that did destroy the lives of everyone within three ri? Why must I accept it?"

The blizzard still raged, but the wind appeared to be moaning instead of howling now. The boy's anger and confusion had turned to uncertainty.

"You do not have to accept it. But you cannot deny it. It was born with your soul, and will stay will your soul always. Know this, Hitsugaya Toushirou: on the day you achieved bankai, I claimed you as my master. But until you can fly on your own wings, and meet me eye to eye by your own strength, I will not see you as my true master."

The dragon drew himself up to his full height, and roared at the sky. "I am Hyourinmaru, ruler of the skies. I am the Heavenly Blade to the Guardian of ice and water. Nothing less."

With that, he took off into the blizzard, leaving the small white-haired boy standing alone upon the plain of ice, with nothing but his turmoil of thought and emotion to accompany him.

Outside their mind, the garden had become coated with frost. The seat that the third seat had occupied was frozen under a layer of ice. The boy himself had frozen, his eyes staring off into space, resembling glaciers reflecting cold wintry sunlight.

Just beyond the bench, Ukitake Jushirou stood, his face a mixture of worry and stress has he fought back the cough that rose to his lips due to the cold. His eyes recognized the report under the boy's fingers, now covered in frost and ice.

_Frozen by reflection,_ the captain thought sadly. _If the legends are true, then the wheel of destiny has begun to turn._

_**In the Eyes of Another-Kuchiki Rukia**_

_The third seat of my division has always been a mystery. I've only ever exchanged a handful of words with him. Kotetsu and Kotsubaki always commented on how cold he was, and how a good drinking session should cure him of it. I always shake my head. I doubt any amount of alcohol would change his demeanor._

_Shiba-fuku— I mean, I've been told that he too wielded an ice-type zanpakutou. I heard it was very powerful. Perhaps I could learn something about wielding such zanpakutou from him. Or, I could, if I were not so nervous around him._

_It wasn't just that he was cold. There was a strange aura of power around him that made me almost wary. He surrounded himself with ice, and would let no one come close to him. Sometimes, I feared that I too would become like him — cold, closed off, trapped within ice._

_I've never seen him in battle, but I have felt his reiatsu when he was training. At times, it seemed like it was different than that of the shinigami around him, even my own (which I'd have thought to be similar to his, with my zanpakutou being ice-typed as well). Almost… otherworldly._

_He became even colder after that mission to the human world. Though no one has said it, I believe he may blame himself for Isshin-taichou's death. I know all too well how it feels to watch a superior die before you, and…he was helping lead Isshin-taichou's division as well for the mission. It was the first time I had felt any form of connection between us, other than our similar zanpakutou. I expected him to shut down, be unable to interact properly for weeks at least, as I had._

_So it surprised me when he asked me about the Kuchiki records. The ones related to the Heavenly Guardian. I've heard Kotetsu and Kotsubaki talk about it a lot. It seemed like some sort of story people came up with to explain events that they couldn't otherwise. I suppose because of that connection I felt, and because he was my superior, I did try and persuade Nii-sama to part with another copy of this file._

_When I was getting the files, however, Nii-sama questioned my wish to borrow them. I confessed that I was helping another member of my division, and that it was Third Seat Hitsugaya. Nii-sama frowned slightly, and made a comment that worried me some._

_"They say that Hitsugaya Toushirou's zanpakutou is called Hyourinmaru."_

_I didn't understand until I, when curiosity got the better of me, read the files myself. It was written my Nii-sama's father, so I was sure that there could be no exaggeration. The Kuchiki were proud of the accuracy of their records, and I'm sure no Kuchiki was an exaggerator._

_The Heavenly Guardian… the zanpakutou named Hyourinmaru… I couldn't help wonder if this would explain the strange, cold power that surrounded Hitsugaya Toushirou._

* * *

**Author's Note**

So… as I said, giant writer's block. I don't even know how this turned out. I feel like I can't tell anymore.

A few explanations:

I thought it suitable to have Soujun write the account. He is stated on Bleach Wiki to be Ginrei Kuchiki's son and Byakuya's father, and died a hundred years ago. He seems around the appropriate age to have lived a thousand years ago, seeing as shinigami seem to age so slowly (just look at Ukitake, Unohana, and Kyouraku).

And Hyourinmaru being named. As I said, not many people would actually know that Toushirou's zanpakutou was called Hyourinmaru outside the upper authorities. I mean, I don't think he exactly released it many times for them to see. I'm using the way things were in the Soul Society arc with people being so shocked at other people's zanpakutou's powers. I know Izuru made a big deal out of Hyourinmaru, but Toushirou was captain then, and probably rumors would fly around. As a seated officer, I doubt other officers would really care what his zanpakutou's name was. (though of course, I have Rukia finding out here. She has never been shown to be surprised by his zanpakutou, so I see no reason why she can't have known earlier)

Also… I suck at other anecdotes and stuff, so I apologize if the so called legends and account wasn't very good. I really tried. Those types of writing are a little foreign to me, and I'm still experimenting with it (no, I don't keep journals. That would probably explain why).

I introduced a few names which may or may not sound foreign. I assure you NONE of them are actual OC's, even if not all of them come from Bleach. I still have a great fondness for Battle Royale, and I hope you do not mind me using their characters. The others such as Kirio Hikifune and Tatsufusa Enjouji are real Bleach characters. For those that hate OC's, rest in peace, they have not taken over my story.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter. I really did try, and I hope you will all by more lenient with me for this one. I'll try to get the next one up sooner next time. No promises though, as I have to go back to China this summer, and I don't know if I'll get writing time there.


End file.
